


How We Get There

by CrushItWithABrick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Allura isn't dead, Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ass Play, Bathtub Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Canon Related, Caring, Cock Tease, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Competition, Complete, Coran (voltron) is a good friend, Crying Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Eavesdropping, Ejaculate, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Group Sex, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Knotting, Kolivan loves cats, Krolia (Voltron) is a good grandmother, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) is a good parent, Loud Sex, Loving Marriage, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Shiro (Voltron), Pidge (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Polyamory, Post-Finale, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Pregnant Shiro (Voltron), Protectiveness, Public Sex, Rogue Shiro (Voltron), Rutting, SHEITH - Freeform, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Shiro loves cats, Snowballing, Surprise pregnancy, Team as Family, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Vomiting, hunk (voltron) is a good parent, klance, masturbation to other people having sex, safe sex, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 131,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick
Summary: Of course they found him.  They always find him.Shiro, reeling from dramatic changes in his life, accepts help from some old friends which stirs up some deep and conflicting feelings.(multi-part fic about how Shiro ultimately finds love and builds a family with Lance and Keith)





	1. Of Course They Found Him

Shiro!”

Lance comes right over to him, arms held wide for a hug. He hasn’t changed much since the last time Shiro saw him. Still tall and lean with a smile he was never shy about sharing. Shiro is caught off guard but obliges. With their bodies so close he notices Lance’s scent, light and crisp. The familiarity of it, even after having not seen Lance for nearly two years, is calming.

There’s no time to chat beyond Lance explaining the basics as he leads Shiro inside.

“You don’t have to share if you’re not ready.”

They take two of the few remaining seats in a room that is surprisingly full. Shiro notices glances from several faces and knows they recognize him and know, at least partially, why he is here.

Shiro tries to focus on what is said by all the different people as they stand to share but after a few minutes it all blends together. People in pain sharing with other people in pain in hopes they can help one another feel better. It’s a simple concept that Shiro is not yet comfortable enough to participate in beyond filling a seat and trying to listen.  
He’s surprised when, as the meeting comes to an end, Lance has not been among those who shared. It’s obvious Lance is comfortable here and Shiro wonders if his presence kept Lance from participating.

“I don’t think anyone shares their first time,” Lance says to him as they fold their chairs and take them to the side of the room. “I didn’t. It took me a few weeks to get comfortable. You know, see the same faces a bit and all that.” Lance pauses only long enough to wave and say goodbye to a few people as they wait to add their chairs to the stacks. Shiro isn’t surprised to see Lance has friends here. He never had trouble making friends. “This is a great meeting,” he continues. “I’ve been coming for almost a year now. Not weekly like I did at first. I totally recommend that, by the way, it really helped me. Don’t turn down any help you can get, right?” He pauses only slightly as he holds the door and Shiro exits. “You doing one on one, too?”

“I haven’t started yet but, yes.”

“Don’t skip it. Ever. Even if you think you don’t have anything to talk about, you do. You just don’t know it yet.” Lance pauses at the street and looks at Shiro. His smile is familiar and reminds Shiro of the happier moments they shared together. It’s a welcome respite. “Say yes,” he says and laughs.

Shiro is very familiar with this playful side of Lance and laughs as well.

“Say yes,” Lance repeats. “I promise only good things will come from it.” He makes a little ‘x’ on his chest then gives a little fist pull as Shiro nods in agreement.

“What did I agree to?”

“Food. See, I told you it wasn’t bad.” He takes out his phone and again smiles at Shiro as he launches into a conversation without any fanfare. “Yes, right here,” he says. He points at Shiro as if the person on the other end can see him. Shiro grins despite a sudden flash of nervousness over who Lance might be speaking to. “Well get your ass over here and pick us up, woman.” Shiro relaxes as he hears ‘woman’ but also feels a twinge of disappointment. “I’m starving,” Lance continues. “So is Shiro, aren’t you Shiro? He says he’s about to expire so get your butt in gear.” Lance laughs at whatever the other person says then quickly adds. “Back at you.”

“She always gives me shit on the phone,” he says to Shiro. “Correction, she always gives me shit, well, always.”

Shiro doesn’t ask who ‘she’ is. He has a feeling he already knows. Just like he knows he won’t have to worry about shouldering the burden of small talk with Lance around.

“I live just a few blocks over,” Lance says. “Another reason I’m big on this meeting. Another tip? Find a place close to you, keeps excuses to a minimum.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Shiro replies.

“You staying around here, then? That’s great.” There’s something about his tone that makes Shiro question if something is going on. He’s seen this before, Lance trying to be sly and falling just a bit short. Shiro is curious to see where this is headed.

“No,” he replies. “I meant I don’t have any say in the matter. About going to meetings.”

“Oh.” Lance’s eyes widen a bit as he repeats, “Oh. . .you mean. . .oh, well, I didn’t see you getting a signature so. But maybe you don’t have to. . .but if you do, don’t forget. If you’re doing the work, get the credit, right?"

“Yeah.” Shiro nods as he replies. He opens his mouth to say more but stops as a car pulls up along the curb.

“Front or back?” Lance asks.

Shiro gets in the back by way of reply and smiles as he sees her. She has changed, her hair shorter than the last time he saw her, her face fuller. But her smile is the same and so is her scent. Subtle at first then sharp.

“Surprise,” she says as she puts the car into drive and the door locks make an audible click. “This is an intervention.”

“Pidge. . .” Lance twists in his seat to look at Shiro. “It’s not like that. We just, well. . .”

“You’re not staying in a hotel,” Pidge says. She looks at him in the rear view mirror. “Yeah, when all the busy bodies started whispering I. . .”

“Invaded my privacy?” Shiro arches his eyebrows at her but he can’t muster any anger. He’s always had a soft spot for her. She grins back at him.

“Public records only,” she says. 

Shiro knows she’s skirting the truth just like he knows that anything she’s learned beyond what is in the public record will stay with her.

“So,” she says. “If it’s not a hotel then where are you staying?”

“You didn’t find that in your snooping?” Shiro taunts.

“I told you, public records only so. . .” She looks at him in the rear view mirror again. “Do you want to get your stuff or not?”

Shiro gives her the address of the hotel.

“You’re going to stay at our place,” Lance says.

“Not. . .” Pidge waves her hand in the space between herself and Lance. “Our place,” she corrects then adds. “Though I do crash there from time to time. Very nice sofa.”

“Don’t worry,” Lance says to him. “You won’t have to sleep on the couch. We have a spare bedroom so you’ll have your own space and Keith knows all about it so everything is cool.” Lance looks at him with that same big smile and adds. “Roomie.”

Keith knows all about it. The words linger in Shiro’s mind. He wonders what, exactly, any of them know about his current situation beyond what was reported in the news outlets. He’d read a few articles and noticed the careful wording. “Stepped down” as opposed to “removed”. And there were no details about why he had “chosen” to “step down” from such a highly regarded position commanding the Atlas. No mention of his behavior on the Atlas or going before the disciplinary tribunal.

At the hotel they come in with him despite his insistence that it’s not necessary. He doesn’t have much in the way of luggage, just a duffle bag of clothes and a few personal effects. He hadn’t renewed the lease on his apartment after the wedding, assuming he and Curtis would get a place together when the time came for them to take a break from the Atlas and settle down for a while on Earth.

“Did you just check in today?” Lance gestures at the duffle on the small table, still packed and zipped. He picks it up and steps back as sheets of paper flutter to the floor. “Oops,” he chirps. 

Shiro steps to gather the papers but Lance beats him to it. He picks them up and looks at them then pauses. Pidge notices him and sighs as she snatches the sheets from his hands and passes them to Shiro.

“That everything?” she asks him. She walks toward the bathroom not waiting for his reply and pokes her head through the door. 

There’s nothing in the bathroom to collect. Even though he’d been there a week and showered regularly, he’d always carefully re-packed his toiletry bag and returned it to the duffle when he was done. He wasn’t sure why. Just like he wasn’t sure why he’d never turned down the bed, preferring instead to sleep on top of the covers, his interlaced fingers behind his head. He’d stare at the ceiling in the quiet room and wait to fall asleep. Falling asleep was never his problem. It was staying asleep.

“Check out time,” Lance announces as he skirts past them and flings the door open. “Your new home awaits.” He turns and walks backward so he can talk to them face to face. “Think if I call now it’ll be waiting at the door when we get there?”

“Wait until we’re in the car,” Pidge replies. “He still has to check out.” 

“Pizza,” Lance says to him. “The best place is over by Pidge so it takes a while for them to deliver. See, I wasn’t lying. We’re getting food. Eventually.”

Lance smiles at him before turning around and trotting ahead of them to call the elevator.

“He won’t order anything disgusting,” Pidge says to him. “He knows better.”

They head to the car while Shiro waits in a short line at the front desk. He looks down at the papers in his hand and sighs. Curtis had wasted no time having the papers served and Shiro had wasted no time signing. He’d given them only the briefest skim before he did. There was no need to pore over them. They had no shared property save for their room on the Atlas and it was Galaxy Garrison property that they merely occupied.

Shiro is shaken from his memories as his turn at the desk arrives. It’s a quick process signing away another living space he’ll never see again. He turns to leave and hears the desk clerk call his name. 

“Sir, you forgot. . .” He shakes the divorce papers at Shiro with a friendly smile. Shiro mumbles a thank you as he takes them. “Have a nice evening,” the clerk calls to him.

“Finally,” Lance says as Shiro takes his seat in the back of the car. Lance pulls out his phone and talks to Shiro as he puts it to his ear. “Pidge never lets me experiment but if you asked for something daring I bet she’d cave.”

“Whatever you two decide is fine,” Shiro replies.

He unzips the duffle and slides the paperwork inside, not caring if it gets crumpled. It’s merely a copy, the lone memento from his brief, and volatile, marriage. He’d left his wedding band on the Atlas. In the holding cell on the cot where he slept for a month as they arranged his transport back to Earth to face the disciplinary tribunal.

“Forty minutes,” Lance says. He looks back at Shiro. “Don’t worry, I have snacks. Have to for. . .” He gestures at Pidge. 

“We don’t drink,” Pidge says as if that explains the need for snacks.

“On meeting nights,” Lance corrects. She nods. “Unwritten rule,” he continues. “Meetings can stir up rough feelings even if you didn’t share and alcohol’s just going to make that worse. Isolation is just as bad. So, meeting nights we stay sober and hang out with one another even if we were at the same meeting together but that doesn’t happen a lot. Us at the same meeting together.”

“That meeting is a little too. .. Garrison for my tastes,” she says with more than a hint of disgust in her tone.

“You need to work on that,” Lance says to her. She huffs at him.

“You need to drop it,” she says.

Lance looks at her for a moment and she deliberately ignores him. Shiro’s seen them bicker numerous times but this is different. There’s a tension between them, something they are deliberately not saying. It takes a moment for Shiro to understand.

Matt.

Shiro remembers how limp Samuel Holt’s body felt when he had hugged him goodbye, sending a father home to bury his only son. 

Shiro is physically snapped from his thoughts as Pidge brakes hard then puts the car in reverse.

“Rock star parking,” she says. 

Lance flicks a smile at Shiro. 

“With a side of whiplash.”

“Everything has a price,” Pidge replies.

Lance fights with the key as he unlocks the front door of a building that doesn’t appear to be very well maintained.

“Great price and lots of space but. . .” He shrugs at Shiro then uses his shoulder to muscle the door open. 

Shiro follows Pidge up two short flights of stairs to the third floor. She pulls out a key and opens this door with no resistance. 

“See, ton nicer than you’d think from the outside, right?” Lance brushes past him and gestures to a slightly ajar door. “Tour time. That’s me and Keith but just me right now. He won’t be back for a while. Blade stuff.” They walk further down the hall as Lance continues. “Long distance but, really, it’s not as dramatic as people make it sound.” He shrugs. “Guess they just can’t handle it.” He bats open another door. “Bathroom. There’s only one but I made space for your stuff so. . .” He opens a third door and steps inside. “And this is you. Like totally you so you can unpack and get cozy.”

Shiro drops the duffle on the floor at the foot of the bed.

“Thanks, Lance.”

Shiro sighs as he steps into Lance’s open arms. He chuckles as Lance’s hug gets progressively tighter then reciprocates.

“Ok. . .ok, you win.” Lance grunts and Shiro releases him. “I should have known better. Never could out bear hug you.” He gives Shiro a big grin and slaps the side of his arm. “Ok, rest of the tour.”

Shiro follows Lance as he takes him through a small kitchen and then the living room where Pidge has already made herself comfortable on the sofa. She shakes a bag of chips at them as she flips through a channel guide on the television. Lance takes them and flops down next to her.

“Stop. . .there. . .,” he says and bats at Pidge’s hand.

Shiro takes a seat on a neighboring chair and listens to them as they bicker over the merits of different programs. It’s a familiar and comforting sound. Over the next few hours, neither of his friends ask him any questions about how he ended up stripped of his leadership role aboard the Atlas, how he ended up divorced after barely a year of marriage, or what he plans to do now. They only ask him if he wants more to eat, what he wants to watch, or to be the final say in their various frivolous debates over movies, television, and music. He knows they will ask those harder questions, eventually, and he knows he will answer them honestly. He owes that to them.

He’s not sure what time it is when he finally retires to Lance’s spare bedroom, now his room. He sits on the end of the bed, the duffle bag at his feet, and listens to the muffled sounds of Pidge and Lance laughing at something on the television. The bed is comfortable and, Lance was proud to report, decked out in freshly laundered and brand new sheets. He glances at the duffle bag at his feet then gets up. He loosens his belt and pulls his shirt tail free as he rounds the side of the bed. He tugs back the blanket and chuckles at the bright pink flamingos and lawn gnomes printed on the sheets. They are the tackiest sheets he’s ever seen and he knows Lance probably has something similar on his bed. His and Keith’s bed.

He strips off his pants and shirt and tosses them to the far side of the bed then sits. What the sheets lack in appearance they make up for in softness. Shiro tries to remember the last time he’s felt truly soft sheets then stops when he realizes how long ago it was and whose bed he’d shared back then. He slips his bare feet between the sheets and stretches out on the bed. His hands automatically lace behind his head as he stares at the ceiling and listens to the mixed murmur of the television and voices from the living room. He doesn’t now recall what those sheets looked like but he’ll never forget who was with him, his scent, and what he had said. “Marry me, Takashi.” 

He closes his eyes and pushes the memory away again. It was a long time ago and he’s tired.

He wakes with a start and glances around the room for something that will tell him the hour but there is nothing. It’s a familiar feeling, wanting the comfort of knowing the time but being denied. At least he knows where he is and who he is and that there is a watch in the bottom of his duffle bag, still packed and waiting on the floor at the foot of the bed.  
He gets up and goes to the bathroom and snaps on the light as he returns to the room. He sits on the end of the bed and hauls the duffle next to him. He unpacks it and, with the contents spread in front of him, realizes just how little there is. The bulk of it is clothing, all of it very basic, and a toiletry bag, equally as non-descript. There are the divorce papers, now a bit crumpled, and a third bag that holds his personal effects. He puts the clothing in the dresser, spreading it around to take up two drawers even though it could comfortably fit in just one with space left over. He chuckles as he thinks about what Lance would say if he saw this meager wardrobe. There is no way Shiro could disagree. It is meager and something that will be easy to remedy. He puts the toiletry bag atop the dresser then returns to the bed and the last bag. He picks it up and starts to open it then stops. Inside is the watch that would satisfy his curiosity about the hour while reminding him of the first time he chose duty over love and, in doing so, set in motion everything that had brought him to this moment. If he hadn’t gone on the mission to Kerebos?

He tucks that thought, the third bag, and his divorce papers back into the duffle and nudges it under the bed before laying down again. This time, as he stares at the ceiling with his hands laced behind his head, he focuses on making a list of things he needs to get starting with an alarm clock.

When he wakes again it’s more gently. At some point during his sleep he had curled onto his side and pulled the sheet and blanket over himself. He sighs and lingers in the bed a moment before getting up. He makes the bed and puts on his clothes from the previous day then grabs the toiletry bag and makes his way through the quiet apartment to the bathroom.

It feels like snooping as he opens the lone cabinet then relaxes as he sees the empty shelf. He slides the toiletry bag onto it then notices the shelf below. A box of tampons next to a stack of clothes, a hairbrush, and a toothbrush. He wonders how often Pidge stays with Lance and realizes, now that he lives here he’ll soon find out.

“Morning, Shiro.”

He’s startled by Pidge’s voice as he exits the bathroom.

“Good morning.”

He approaches the back of the couch and sees her smiling up at him.

“I want to pee but I don’t want to get up,” she says. “I hate that.” She sits up with a sigh. “The bladder always wins,” she mutters as she gets up. “Don’t be shy,” she calls over her shoulder as she shuffles to the bathroom. “There’s coffee and shit in the kitchen.”

Shiro hesitates for a moment but the thought of coffee lures him to the kitchen. It’s awkward, feeling like he’s rummaging through his friend’s cupboards and he’s relieved when he finds the coffee grounds in the second place he checks.

“You can figure that out, right?” Pidge gestures to the coffee maker and gives him a smirk as she opens the refrigerator and pulls out a carafe of cold tea. 

“I think I got it,” Shiro replies. He stands at the counter and waits as the coffee brews. Pidge shuffles around the small room collecting a bowl, milk, a spoon, and a box of cereal before taking a seat at the table.

“You want?” She shakes the box at him and he nods to the negative. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Shiro,” she taunts then adds. “There’s more than cereal if it’s not to your liking.” She points at a drawer and Shiro opens it and grins. He pulls out the bag of bread and wags it at Pidge.

“Want some hand toast?,” he asks her. She snorts then coughs as she chokes on a mouthful of cereal.

“What’d I miss?” Lance makes a beeline for the coffee while Pidge continues to cough. He gives them both a confused look and Shiro grins.

“Hand toast,” Pidge manages. Lance laughs and smiles at Shiro.

“Keith was so disgruntled. Like how can you be that pissed about toast? From actual bread. How long had it been since we’d had actual bread?”

“It was awful bread, though,” Shiro reminds them.

“Yeah, and toasting it was an improvement,” Lance replies. “And you did it with panache. Dinner and a show. It was fabulous.” Lance makes a dismissive sound. “Keith’s just too Alpha for his own good sometimes.”

Pidge shakes her head at him and sighs.

“Be careful what you say. You’re totally outnumbered right now.”

“Wrong,” Lance replies. He gestures between Pidge and Shiro and then between himself and Shiro. “Two Alphas and two Omegas.” He holds his head up so he can look down at her then adds. “And Shiro would totally side with me, wouldn’t you Shiro.”

“I’m just here to make the toast,” he replies.

They laugh and joke and share the toast Shiro makes using his Galra hand.

“Oh. . .” Lance gets up and returns with a communication screen. He taps at it as he speaks to Shiro. “Hopefully he answers. . .he usually does so. . .HUNK!” 

Shiro hears a familiar laugh.

“Lance, hey.”

“Guess what we just had for breakfast?” Lance smirks at Shiro while deliberately preventing Hunk from seeing him. He stabs his index finger at the bread and gestures wildly.

“What. . .do I want to know?”

Lance whips the screen around and focuses on Shiro’s open hand, a slice of bread on the palm. Shiro can hear Hunk’s chuckle change to deep throated laughter as Lance grabs the edge of the bread and flips it to reveal the toasted side.

“Hand toast? You had hand toast without me?”

Lance snatches the toast from Shiro’s palm and makes a show of taking a big bite before turning the screen so Shiro can finally see Hunk and Hunk can see them both.

“Hey Shiro. How are you settling in?”

Shiro’s not surprised that Hunk knows about Lance and Pidge’s intervention. He is surprised by how different Hunk looks. His face is a lot thinner, almost gaunt but his expression is happy, his smile unchanged. 

“Don’t worry, Shiro,” Hunk says to him. “I know I still look like hell but I’ll fill back out. Can’t trust a skinny chef, right?”

“You’re not just skinny,” Lance chimes in. “You’re a fucking skeleton, dude. It’s too freaky. I want my Hunk back!”

“I want me back, too,” Hunk replies to him. “Good news, I’m finally parasite free.”

“Eww and congratulations,” Lance says. He looks at Shiro. “Hunk had worms and was totally dragging his butt around on the floor and. . .”

“No. . .” Hunk laughs. “I had one worm with a voracious appetite who didn’t take kindly to our attempts to evict it.”

“Eww,” Lance repeats.

“Yeah, it was. But I’ve been clear for a few days now so it looks like it’s finally gone and. . .” He holds up his crossed fingers. “. . .no eggs.”

“Did I mention, eww?” 

Shiro shakes his head at Lance and grins at Hunk, who laughs.

“You missed us,” Hunk says. “Don’t lie.”

“I miss you,” Lance interrupts. “You need to get your skinny butt back here. I’ll make Pidge share her chips with you.”

“You can try,” Pidge says. She tips the screen so Hunk can see her. “You cleared to travel yet?”

“Not yet. Have to be officially parasite free for thirty days so that gives us some time to plan a visit, right?”

“I’m taking that as a promise,” Pidge replies. “Shay better come with you this time, too.”

“Oh, she’s way ahead of you, there. She’s already started a list of things she wants to see so. . .speaking of. . .” Shay’s voice is faint. “That was ‘hi’ and ‘see you soon’ in case you couldn’t make it out,” Hunk offers. “She’s giving me that impatient look.” He laughs in the direction of Shay and looks at them again. “I gotta cut this short. She cooked up a little feast to celebrate my eating for only one.” He looks at Shiro. “She’s a great cook but now I’m really craving toast.”

“He’ll make you some when you visit. Shay, too,” Lance says. He holds his index finger up at the screen. “You better be beefier when you get here or no hugs.”

“I’m working on it.” Hunk waves to them. “Bye, Lance. Bye, Pidge. Bye Shiro.” He pauses then adds. “It’s great to see you again.”

“You too, Hunk,” Shiro replies.

Shiro turns and puts away the bread and listens as Pidge and Lance leave the kitchen for the living room and a thorough discussion of Hunk and Shay’s visit. Seeing Hunk again reminds Shiro just how much he has missed the three of them. And how much he misses Keith.

He finishes cleaning the kitchen and goes to join Pidge and Lance where he hopes their banter will chase away his thoughts of Keith and how much he simultaneously wants to and dreads seeing him again.


	2. What We Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro comforts Lance as he struggles with his first heat post Keith's leaving on his latest mission then learns more about Pidge as they pay her a visit at her abode the following day. Later, he learns more about Lance and himself when it's his turn to be comforted (after finally laying eyes on Keith again after all this time).

It’s his routine, waking in the middle of the night, checking the clock, and after a few minutes, getting up and going to the bathroom. Sometimes he doesn’t even need to use the toilet and merely gets a drink before returning to his room. It’s a way for him to reset so he can go back to sleep and remain asleep for the rest of the night. Most nights, it works. Other nights he returns to bed and stares at the ceiling and waits for sleep to come and is denied. Those nights, he gets up and finds another distraction. A few push-ups or sit-ups followed by a chapter from one of the books he keeps by the bed. He’s started several but hasn’t yet finished any. They are there merely for those moments when he can’t sleep and he doesn’t care if he ever gets through them.

It’s on one of those nights, when he’s perusing a book hoping to fall asleep, that he hears sounds from the living room. Curious, Shiro gets up and pads down the hallway then stops as he hears a voice he hasn’t heard in a long time.

Shiro stands perfectly still and focuses. Shiro knows he is not in the living room, the voice is too muffled and far away. He takes a few more tentative steps with his gaze on the floor, scolding himself for eavesdropping but unable to resist the sound of that voice. 

Shiro clearly hears the voice say “show me” and looks up to see Lance’s body moving rhythmically and hears him let out a low moan which is quickly followed by a loud buzz then the telltale beep of a communication connection failure.

“No. . .” Lance’s voice is a mixture of a groan and whine. “No. Keith. No. . .” Lance’s voice cracks. “Fucking shit fu. . .” Lance’s voice devolves into crying. 

Shiro moves without thinking, taking a few steps toward the back of the couch. Close enough to make his presence known but not completely invade Lance’s privacy.

“Are you ok?” 

“Shiro. . .shit. . .” Lance swipes his hand over his face then looks down at his lap and furiously tucks himself back into his pants. “Shit. . .sorry. I just. . .kind of. . .forgot, like got swept up in the moment. Keith. . .” His voice cracks again and Shiro rounds the edge of the sofa and sits next to him.

He’d smelled it the day before. Lance’s regular scent had gotten stronger and taken on the telltale signs of an Omega in heat. It was still subtle then but now, it is pungent. The scent of an aroused Omega, an Omega who needs release.

“Stupid fucking shitty connection and my heat and. . .” Lance sighs heavily. “I should have gone to my room but. . .my first heat after Keith leaves is so. . .” He trails off with another heavy sigh.

“It’s ok,” Shiro offers. He shifts to get up, realizing his being so close might be unsettling for Lance. “I was just. . .it sounded like you were upset so.”

“Don’t go. Please.” Lance gives an awkward chuckle. “I got myself all. . .together so. . .this is pretty embarrassing, getting caught having comm sex.”

“It could be worse,” Shiro offers.

“Really?” There’s humor in Lance’s voice that makes Shiro relax.

“Definitely,” Shiro replies. “Try getting caught on your knees with your dick in one hand and two fingers up your ass.”

Lance inhales sharply then barks laughter on the exhale.

“You?”

Shiro nods.

“Holy shit,” Lance laughs. “Yeah, that’s pretty embarrassing. Now you know I have to ask.”

“What exactly?”

“Details.”

“Like?”

“To start, where were you and who caught you?” Lance asks with a coy lilt to his voice.

“You do want details, don’t you?"

“I’m a sad horny Omega, Shiro, of course I want details.”

Shiro laughs and grins at Lance then says quickly.

“The shared showers in the castle. . .”

“No. . .”

“. . .Coran.”

“NO!” Lance yelps and laughs. “You’re making that up to make me feel better. Coran did not catch you going at yourself with both hands.”

“Yes, he did,” Shiro assures him. He laughs. “It was probably. . .no, it was the most embarrassing moment I’ve ever had. And I was way too old to be having that kind of moment, that’s for damn sure.”

Lance’s laughter makes Shiro smile and then laugh himself. It’s an embarrassing story he’d never planned to share with anyone but it makes Lance feel better.

“So, like, what happened?”

“What? When he saw me?” Shiro laughs as he remembers. “He was very Coran,” he starts. “He cleared his throat veeery loudly and asked me if I was ok.”

Lance snorts loudly and they both laugh at the sound.

“I was so happy he didn’t ask me if I needed help,” Shiro manages through his laughter. Lance wipes tears from his face and flaps his hand at Shiro.

“Stop. . . I can just hear him saying that.” Lance gasps and adds. “He probably would have tried to help, too.”

“Holy shit,” Shiro mutters. “Then I would have just imploded from embarrassment.”

“That would have been the only acceptable reaction,” Lance offers.

Slowly their laughter calms and Lance grins at him.

“Thanks, Shiro. Sorry you had to see me all. . .” He jerks his loosely closed fist up and down at his crotch.

“I didn’t really,” Shiro replies. “Just your shoulder moving very rhythmically.” Lance chuckles. “Took me a second for it to register and then all I could think about was how I was stuck in the middle of the hallway and how to exit gracefully.”

Lance erupts in fresh laughter.

“Then I started whining and bawling like a sloppy Omega and. . .” Lance’s voice cracks again.

“It’s ok,” Shiro offers. 

“I miss him so fucking much, Shiro. And not just because I’m at peak Omega right now all heat-dumb and whatever. This long distance shit. . .not being able to even see him and then when I do the comm is all shit and. . .” Lance exhales sharply. “I just wanted to have one heat where I could at least see him while I got off, you know. Just one. . .” He sniffs loudly and swipes at his face. “I mean, I have. . .there’s been heats when we were together and it was great but lately it’s just me by myself with a drawer full of rubber dicks and. . .” 

Lance’s sadness is so raw Shiro isn’t sure what to say or do. He wants to hug him and rub his back and run his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. And kiss him. 

“Shiro?” 

Lance is staring at him and all he can do is grunt a reply.

“Will you let me sniff you?” Lance gives a little awkward laugh. “I mean that, just a sniff.” He narrows his eyes at Shiro then adds. “Or scenting if you want.”

Shiro shifts closer and wraps his arms around Lance. Lance relaxes into the hug immediately and inhales deeply.

“Mmm,” he moans into Shiro’s neck and there is nothing Shiro can do to stop the shiver that rolls through his body. He feels Lance smile against his skin before he starts nuzzling and rubbing his face along the side of Shiro’s neck. 

Shiro closes his eyes and allows himself to enjoy it. It’s been a long time since he’s been scented and as long as he’s careful not to let it lead to anything more, it’s harmless. 

“Alpha,” Lance whisper moans into Shiro’s throat. Shiro arches his head back and feels Lance’s lips, and then his tongue, trail over his skin. Lance squirms and wiggles against him and it’s not until Shiro feels legs straddling him and the deliberate press of Lance’s obvious hard on against his own stiffening dick that Shiro reacts.

“Lance,” Shiro groans. He shifts back on the couch and gently slides Lance off his lap as Lance starts to grind against him. 

“Sorry,” Lance mumbles. “I’m sorry, Shiro.” He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “I’m determined to embarrass myself tonight, huh?” 

Shiro smiles at him and stretches his arm along the back of the couch. Lance takes the silent invitation and curls up against Shiro’s body and sighs. Shiro is careful not to wrap his arms around Lance lest it lead them back to their previous activities.

“You have a great scent,” Lance says. “And that’s not just my heat talking.”

“You’re smelling pretty great yourself,” Shiro replies.

“Pidge calls it heat stank,” Lance says. “She lets me sniff her when I get weepy during my heats. I don’t always get weepy but. . .yeah, I guess I do get weepy at least once every heat when Keith’s not around. I’ve never humped her though. She’d kill me.” Lance chuckles as he sits up to look at Shiro. “I’m really sorry I did that to you. I mean, like sorry that I made you feel weird or awkward or whatever. Not like, sorry that it was you.” He gives Shiro a sly grin. “True confession, I’ve always kind of wondered what it would be like. With you.” He rests his body against Shiro again and adds. “Keith says you’re really good.”

Shiro’s heartbeat races and he shifts in his seat. He hears a little chuckle from Lance and grins.

“Stop teasing me,” Shiro says.

Lance squirms tighter against him and sighs. Shiro closes his eyes and focuses on how warm Lance feels and how good he smells and realizes he’s wondering about it too. What would it be like with Lance? It’s not the first time he’s had the thought. He’s distracted from it as he feels Lance shudder against him and hears his hitched breath. Shiro doesn’t hesitate. He wraps his arms around Lance and holds him as he cries.

“I warned you,” Lance says without moving from where he’s buried his face against Shiro’s chest. “Every damn time.” His breath hitches and he sniffs loudly. “Great, now I just got snot on your shirt, too.” 

“I have extras now so. . .”

Lance laughs.

“Your wardrobe is still weak,” he says. He’s quiet for a moment then says. “Thanks, Shiro. I really needed this, what with Pidge not being here. This is the first time we’ve synced up. My heat and her rut.” 

“Oh. . .”

“Yeah, that’s where she’s been for the past few days. She doesn’t answer her phone during it, not for anyone. Not that I’m an expert. This is only her second rut since I came back. Alphas don’t even know how lucky they are, only two ruts a year? Try having a fucking heat every damn month.” He shakes his head and continues. “Last time, after three days I went over to her place to make sure nothing got out of hand.” He sits up and looks at Shiro. “I’m going over tomorrow. Come with me? I’ve been out there before plenty of times but she’ll probably be pissed if I go over there alone while I’m at peak stank.”

Shiro realizes, not for the first time, that Pidge has never invited them to her place but isn’t overly surprised. She’s always been a private person.

“Where does she live?” Shiro asks.

“The warehouses,” Lance replies. He puts his hand up to stop Shiro before he can speak. “I know, I know, everyone including her mother has tried to get her into an actual apartment but. . .” Lance shrugs. “She responds a hell of a lot better to just letting her do things her own way then trying to push her into something she doesn’t want to do.” He smiles at Shiro. “Come on, this is Pidge. You know as well as me that she’s stubborn as a mule and kicks twice as hard.”

Shiro laughs and nods.

“You’ll see, it’s not as bad as it sounds. I mean, it’s not ideal but it’s secure and she has her own thing going on out there and. . .” Lance laughs. “She’ll be back here on the couch in a few days and you won’t have to worry about her as much.”

Lance curls up against Shiro’s side again and exhales slowly. Shiro lets his arm hang loose over Lance’s body and closes his eyes. He wonders about Pidge’s living situation and opens his mouth to ask Lance for more details then notices his low and regular breathing. 

Shiro looks down at him and resists the powerful urge to stroke his hair and face. Lance squirms in his sleep and his head slips down to rest on Shiro’s lap. The weight and heat of it makes Shiro’s breath catch in his throat and he exhales slowly as he wrestles with his lascivious thoughts. Shiro closes his eyes and tries to distract himself by thinking of the plots from the various novels by his bed. But his mind keeps returning to the feel of Lance’s head in his lap and everything that’s happened since he decided to leave his room.

His heart races as he thinks about Keith’s voice and what he said. ‘Show me.’ Shiro remembers saying the same thing to Keith so many years ago, the first time they were together. The red in Keith’s cheeks as he locked eyes with Shiro and slowly started pleasuring himself had taken Shiro by surprise, how bold Keith was even as he submitted to Shiro’s request. Shiro shifts slightly as his body responds to the memories and the heat of Lance’s face so close to his crotch. And their combined scent.

“Sit still,” Lance mutters. He shifts and the back of his head grinds uncomfortably against Shiro’s crotch.

Shiro grunts against the insult but welcomes it. It’s just the jolt he needs to clear his mind. He sighs and watches Lance for a moment before he leans his head back and closes his eyes.

“Shiro. . .” Lance whispers. “You’re going to get a stiff neck sleeping like that.”

“Too late,” he mutters. He rubs the back of his neck and wonders how long he was asleep.

“Gimme,” Lance says. He waves his hand in a circular motion and Shiro turns his back to him. Lance’s hands are warm and incredibly strong and Shiro grunts as he massages his neck. “Too rough?”

“No. . .” Shiro sighs and drops his shoulders. Lance kneads his way over the tops of Shiro’s shoulders and down his back before he pauses. He props his chin on Shiro’s shoulder and whispers in his ear.

“You ticklish?”

The combination of the flirty tone in his voice and the feel of his breath against his ear makes Shiro shiver.

“Yeah, you are,” Lance says, his lips brush Shiro’s ear as he speaks. Lance exhales slowly and nuzzles his face against Shiro’s neck and inhales deeply. “So good. . .”  
Shiro jumps and pulls away when he feels Lance nip him.

“Sorry,” Lance offers.

“It’s ok. . .” He trails off as he sees the sadness and frustration on Lance’s face. “If I wasn’t enjoying myself I would get up.” He pauses then adds. “I’ve wondered too.”

Lance gives him a wicked grin and Shiro momentarily regrets what he said. He should be removing himself from the situation but doesn’t want to.

“Wondered what?” Lance leers at him then chuckles. Shiro laughs.

“You know what.”

“When did you first have dirty thoughts about me, Shiro?” His eyes widen and he laughs. “Were you thinking about me when you got caught in the shower?”

“Don’t make me regret sharing that with you, McVain.”

Shiro grins at him and Lance snickers then starts to laugh.

“No one’s called me that in a while.” He shifts in his seat and makes a face as he stands. “Great.” He plucks at the seat of his sweatpants and twists to present his ass to Shiro. “Am I juicing through my pants. I stain up the couch and Pidge is going to be pissed.”

Shiro’s not sure if there’s a mark on the seat of Lance’s pants. His attention is distracted by Lance’s erection tenting the front. He wants to bury his face against it and inhale deeply.

“Stop staring,” Lance teases. He playfully bats at Shiro and tugs at the seat of his pants again. “I’m a disgusting, horny mess.” He sighs. “Shower time,” he says. He looks at Shiro. “Then breakfast over at the diner?”

Shiro nods then goes to the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee distracts him from Lance’s scent clinging to his clothes. He leans against the counter and sips his way through half a mug before he hears Lance call to him as he leaves the bathroom. 

The bathroom is steamy and reeks of Lance’s scent. Shiro allows himself to indulge in it as he strips and steps under the shower spray. The memory of getting caught in the castle showers comes back to him and he chuckles a little. He had been thinking about Lance then, just like he’s thinking about him now. But not just Lance. Lance and Keith together. He runs his hand down his body and shamelessly strokes himself. He’s not surprised when, only a few minutes later, he’s bracing himself against the shower wall with his free hand as he climaxes.

The mix of clean clothes, a shower, and an orgasm has him very relaxed and ready for breakfast. As they chat over plates of french toast and pancakes, he notices a change in Lance but it takes a moment for him pinpoint what exactly it is.

Lance is trying to woo him. Shiro knows it’s probably due in a large part to Lance’s heat, and like the scenting it’s harmless as long as it doesn’t go too far. He’s witnessed Lance’s flirty side numerous times but never been on the receiving end and, like the scenting, Shiro enjoys it. After the meal, Shiro has to stop himself from taking Lance’s hand as they exit the restaurant and start their walk back to the apartment. He wants to hold his hand or wrap his arm around his waist and feel Lance leaning against him. He wants to kiss him. Instead, he takes a deep breath and hopes the fresh air will clear his mind. 

“Time to check on our Pidge,” Lance says. They round to the back of the apartment where Shiro sees Pidge’s car is parked.

“She left her car here?”

Lance laughs at him.

“No. Technically it’s my car but I don’t need it much since I’m so close to the Garrison. And walking is good exercise.” He pauses then adds. “And I think it encourages her to come back here to sleep instead of staying at the warehouses so. . .” He shrugs. Shiro’s just forming his question as Lance continues. “She really fell apart after Matt. Like, I think she really was sleeping on the street for a while. I’ve never really asked her directly.” He chuckles. “Not that I can judge. I broke all the way down right after. . .” He trails off and Shiro doesn’t need him to say the words.

Shiro had been away from the group for almost a year when the war officially ended. When Allura had ended it. No longer a Paladin of Voltron, he’d found a new home as it were on the Atlas. He’d helped his old team end the war and, after returning to Earth just long enough to marry Curtis, he returned to the Atlas to help with the transition. Scouting the galaxies for Galra hold outs and aiding in the first humanitarian efforts.

They had only been away from Earth a few months when word came that Sam Holt needed to return. A death in the family. Details were slim and Shiro didn’t go digging. It was enough to know that Matt was gone and Sam, a constant since Shiro had first stepped foot on the Atlas, was too. Already unstable but still managing to hold it together, Shiro unraveled faster after that until, roughly eight months later, he was sitting in a holding cell on the Atlas awaiting transport back to Earth to face the disciplinary tribunal.

“I totally understand,” Shiro says. “I spent a month in the Atlas’s holding cell. Not the most comfortable accommodations.”

“A month?” From Lance’s expression Shiro knows this is news to him.

“Yeah,” Shiro nods. “Then a week in a hotel after facing the disciplinary tribunal. It was a little nicer but, well, you were there.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Lance offers. “We have that in common.” Shiro gives him a confused look and Lance continues. “Breakdowns. Mine was right after. That was a rough year.” He grins at Shiro. “Yes, a year. I didn’t start to come around until we were all together again. At your wedding. Pidge just called me right out on it. Said I looked like shit and needed to get some help. I’d heard that before from Keith and my family. Well, not as blunt as that but. . .” He chuckles. “I was feeling good after celebrating with all of you but she saw through it. Or maybe Keith told her, I’m not sure. But I give her, and Hunk, a lot of credit for me being where I am right now. Keith, too, of course. We went through a lot that year. Still are going through it but. . .” Lance sighs and pauses at a stop sign. He turns and looks directly at Shiro. “Pidge is going through a lot now, too, and I need to pay her back. If that means letting her co-opt my car and not giving her shit that she lives in the warehouses, then that’s what I’m going to do.” He turns away and continues driving. “It’s working, too. She never used to stay over this much. She's even leaving more stuff here. Did you notice her shelf is a lot more full. And she’s been going to more meetings. Well, sometimes. Not the meeting we go to. She’s pretty anti military now. Sam and Colleen, too, but. . .” Lance glances at Shiro. “Having you around is helping her, too. And I don’t just mean you pinch hitting while I’m all weepy Omega in heat.”

Unsure what to say, Shiro just offers a smile and a nod. They’re both quiet as Lance drives them to where rows of warehouses, all painted the same shade of beige and meticulously maintained by the Galaxy Garrison, mark the edge of the city. They drive just beyond that point, to where the warehouses are less well maintained and owned by private companies and individuals. Or are totally abandoned.

Lance turns down a narrow alley and parks the car.

“Come on.” He gestures to Shiro then leads him a few feet past the car to a well worn door. Shiro immediately notices the security camera mounted in the corner and a call box off to the side. Lance holds down the button and waves at the camera.

“Pidge. . .you ok in there.” He turns and smiles at Shiro then looks back at the camera as he holds the button down again. “You know I’m in heat and my inhibitions are embarrassingly low even for me. Don’t make me do something you’ll regret having to see.”

“Stop scaring Shiro,” Pidge replies. There’s a loud click and Lance hauls the door open.

It’s cooler inside than Shiro expected for a warehouse and also a lot darker.

“Pidge. . .lights?”

Fluorescents along the wall flicker to life giving enough light to illuminate their path but not much for Shiro to see what occupies the expanse of the room. He can just make out long rows of benches covered in tools and supplies and the smell of oil and a chemical smell he can’t identify. He follows Lance toward a glass walled room at the top of a flight of stairs. 

“I’m fine,” Pidge says as Lance holds open the door for them.

The room is ripe with the smell of Alpha rut and Shiro smells Lance’s body react and knows Pidge can smell it, too.

“Are you trying to drive yourself crazy?” She sighs and opens a drawer in the large metal desk along the side of the room. She sprays something in the air and the scent fades. It’s still there but far less pungent. “Little better,” she mutters. She looks at Shiro. “Best neutralizer I’ve ever made. Gets great reviews but I know there’s room for improvement. Should have given you some before I bugged out but I forgot. Sorry.”

“So. . .” There’s a playful lilt to Lance’s voice. “How was it? I didn’t see that hot couple leaving this time so. . .”

Pidge rolls her eyes at Shiro and he chuckles.

“Sad horny Omega’s like details,” he says. “Or at least that’s what I’ve recently learned.”

“I’m not sad anymore, just horny,” Lance corrects. “You didn’t see the guy and gal I saw leaving here last rut.” Lance whistles. “Our Pidgey has good taste.”

“Don’t call me Pidgey,” she says then adds with a small grin. “They wanted to shower.”

“You still don’t have that fixed?” Lance clucks his tongue at her. “Tell me the toilet is good because I could use a pee.”

“Better be only a pee,” she snips. “No jerking off in there.”

“No guarantees,” Lance calls over his shoulder as he exits out the door they entered.

Pidge gestures to a threadbare sofa along the opposite wall and Shiro sits. The room is small and drab, the only furnishings the sofa, a small dorm fridge, and the metal desk topped with a monitor with a split screen showing several different views from inside and outside the warehouse.

“Welcome to my home,” she jokes. “I suppose Lance warned you before you decided to tag along?” Shiro nods. “I’m glad you came with him. It’s not a dangerous place but him being hormone drunk might not mix well with my guests. That’s kind of why I kicked them out early.”

Shiro hesitates and then asks.

“Your guests are dangerous?”

“Depends.” It’s not the reply Shiro expects and from Pidge’s reaction he can tell he didn’t hide his shock well at all. “I screen them well but they’re not paying for small talk and finger sandwiches.” She gives him a stern look. “You can keep your judgement to yourself, Shiro. It’s merely a business transaction between two. . .or more. . .consenting adults. Two birds with one stone, too. I get off, a lot, and get well compensated. What’s the most money you’ve ever made for three days of work that you thoroughly enjoyed?” 

“I wasn’t judging you, Pidge. I just didn’t realize. . .”

She huffs loudly and gives him a slight shake of her head.

“Didn’t mean to go off on you like that,” she says. She offers him a smile and then chuckles. “Can’t imagine someone wanting to come here just to get some strange rut, huh?” Shiro makes a show of looking around the room while arching his eyebrows. Pidge laughs. “I have a separate room for that. It’s nicer than this but not too nice. Nice isn’t what I’m selling.” Pidge stretches her small, curvy frame and groans before looking over at him. “He’d better hurry up,” she mutters. “I need to get out of here and get some fresh air. Lance can probably use it, too. I bet you five bucks he’s down there sniffing around the locked door and rubbing himself.” 

Shiro chuckles and Pidge shakes her head.

“He struggles with his first heat right after Keith leaves,” she says. “Has he been ok the past few days? I felt bad abandoning him.”

“You didn’t abandon me,” Lance says as he strides into the room. “Shiro took care of me.” He laughs as Pidge gives Shiro an angry look. “Stop being so Alpha,” Lance says to her. “It was all very pg-rated. Ok, maybe a tiny bit R. . .”

Pidge glares at Shiro then at Lance.

“What did you two do?”

“Not as much as I wanted to,” Lance replies. “Shiro is a gentleman. A delicious smelling gentleman who let me tease him and was very nice to me while I sniveled and whined.”

“You’re a mess,” Pidge says to him then looks at Shiro. “I’m really sorry I forgot to give you the neutralizer.”

“I’m not.” Shiro chuckles at the surprised look Pidge gives him. “What? I haven’t had that kind of attention in, well, longer than I really want to calculate.”

“Shiro likes the teasing,” Lance offers.

“Ok. . .” Pidge stands and walks to the door. “I regret asking and now I’m changing the subject. Can we just get some food? I’m starving.”

“You’re awful cranky considering you’re the only one that got any,” Lance retorts. He sidles up to her as they make their way toward the exit. “Come on, Pidge. Give me just one juicy little story from the rut hut. Smelled like it was a good time.”

“I’m not your spank fodder,” she replies. She brushes him off her. “Your really stink, too.” She thrusts the tube of spray at him. “Stand still and let me take the edge off so we don’t get dirty looks.”

“Dirty looks from who?” Lance gestures to the empty alley. Pidge gives him a dirty look and he laughs. “You don’t count.”

She spritzes him and he squeals then laughs as he presents his rear to her.

“Get my juicy bits.”

“You are so disgusting. You better not have stunk up the sofa.”

Shiro’s mind wanders as Pidge drives them back toward the city. He’d been wrong when he’d thought it had been two years since the last time he’d seen Lance. He had seen him, and the others, for that one day roughly a year ago. His wedding day. He remembered laughing and dancing and drinking but he didn’t remember Lance looking strange, like he was struggling and needed help. But, Shiro reminded himself, neither did he except to the one person on the Atlas that knew him the best.

“It can be hard to adjust,” Sam had said to him when, after a little prompting, Shiro had admitted he was frustrated with sharing living quarters with Curtis. It had started almost immediately, their sniping at one another over territorial disputes. Who had left what in the wrong place, who was taking more than their share of the limited space.

Curtis was an dominant Alpha who kept it in check while in uniform and embraced it when he wasn’t, especially when it came to sex. Shiro had never experienced anything like it, how it inflamed his own aggression especially when either of them was in rut. But their aggression in the bedroom didn’t stay confined to the bedroom.

“. . .ok with you, Shiro?”

He looks at Lance, turned in the front seat to better see him.

“Were you sleeping?”

“What? No. What were you saying?”

“Pidge wants barbeque. Good?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

He sees Pidge glance at him in the rearview mirror.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just zoned out. What did I miss?”

 

\------

 

Shiro sits up and looks at the comm screen as it buzzes again. He gets up from where he was stretched out on the sofa half watching and half nodding off to a ridiculous game show. His typical meeting day routine. Get up and have breakfast then workout, maybe run to the grocery store for something or another they needed, then home to tidy the apartment a bit and wait for Lance to get home from classes. He’d listen to Lance chat about his day and waste the remaining hours with him until it was time for the evening meeting. Pidge has yet to join them at the meeting, though she claims she attends another one near the warehouses. Sometimes. Shiro isn’t sure if that’s the truth or not and doesn’t feel it’s his place to pry. After the meeting, Pidge always picks them up and they hang out together the rest of the evening, per the unwritten rules of meeting night. No drinking and no being alone. 

The comm buzzes again as Shiro reaches for it. He taps the screen and is momentarily startled by the face that appears.

“Shiro?”

Keith seems equally as surprised but recovers quickly.

“Lance is in the shower,” Shiro says. “I can get him. . ."

“Lance says you’re settling in pretty well,” Keith says, clearly ignoring what Shiro said. “You doing ok?”

“Not bad,” he replies. “I really appreciate you letting me take over your spare room.”

“I appreciate you looking after Lance.” Keith gives him a little smile that borders on a smirk. 

Shiro knows that while Lance can’t talk to Keith regularly, he can and does write to him, keeping him up to date on the day to day happenings, including the scenting. Not just that one time, either. It had become routine in the past months. At least once during Lance’s heat he’d ask to scent Shiro and Shiro would happily oblige him. It was harmless. Lance nuzzling his neck, with maybe a few little kisses or licks. But never more than that and never with Shiro initiating, though Shiro always ended up fantasizing about that (and more) later in the privacy of his room (or the shower, or both).

“YES! It was the comm!” Lance presses against Shiro where he’s still standing with the comm screen in his hand. Lance is wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist, water still clinging to his body and hair. “Oh my god, I was just thinking how pissed I was going to be if I got out of the shower and it was just in my imagination but then. . .” Shiro passes him the screen and takes a step back as Lance plops down on the sofa. “. . .this totally changes what I was going to share at the meeting.”

“Going to complain about me?”

Shiro turns and starts to walk away from the conversation.

“Shiro. . .”

Keith’s voice, slightly muffled, calling his name. He glances back at the sofa and sees Lance grinning at him as he gestures animatedly then pats the cushion next to himself.

“I promise I’ll keep it in my pants,” he teases. “Or, well, in my towel.”

Shiro hears Keith chuckle as Lance continues to grin at him. Slowly Shiro rounds the edge of the sofa and sits.

“Of course I told him all about how I embarrassed myself in front of you,” Lance says to him then glances at Keith. “Numerous times, too. I was a big ole Omega mess that night. I’ve had my shit together a lot better since then so. . .” Lance chuckles. “Tell us what’s going on,” he says to Keith. “We miss you.”

Shiro notices Lance’s choice of words and, judging from the way Keith locks his eyes on Shiro, Keith notices it as well. 

“Nothing too exciting, which is good.”

“How’s your hand?”

Keith holds up a bandaged hand.

“It’s healing up.”

“He got bit by a plant,” Lance says to Shiro. “Wait, no, he accidentally put his hand in a plant’s mouth. . .” He laughs and looks at Keith. “That’s really how it happened, right? The plant was just minding its own business and you were all. . .” Lance pantomimes flailing and putting his hand out then yelps. “Ooh, a plant done bit me!”

Keith laughs.

Shiro listens as they chat, or rather, as Lance dominates the conversation and Keith laughs and offers corrections when Lance’s embellishments get too out of hand. Shiro notices Keith repeatedly catches and holds his eye. The conversation lasts only a few minutes before it’s interrupted by an unfamiliar voice on Keith’s end.

“Ok,” Keith responds. He looks at Lance with a pained expression.

“Really?” Lance huffs. “Prisoners get longer calls.”

“Sorry,” Keith offers. “But there are a lot of people here who want to make calls while we have a strong connection.”

Lance sighs again.

“I know.”

“Hey, listen,” Keith says to him. “I told you that’s one of the top things we’re working on here, right? So. . .”

“Don’t give me false hope, Keith,” Lance snips.

“It’s not, sassy pants.”

“Sassy towel,” Lance corrects. Keith chuckles and Lance sighs and leans against Shiro. Shiro hesitates to wrap his arm around him, choosing instead to drape it along the back of the couch. “Remember, if I don’t pick up you have to leave a message. I see a call and no message. . .”

“I know.” Lance scowls at the screen and Keith repeats. “I know, I promise.”

Lance sits up to look at Shiro.

“You’re my witness to this promise,” he says. He looks at the screen again. “Shiro’s going to hold you to it.”

Keith holds Shiro’s gaze yet again. This time his lips clearly shift from a smile to a devilish smirk.

“Sounds good,” Keith says. Lance leans against him again and this time Shiro puts his arm around Lance all while Keith’s light blue eyes are locked on his. “Take care of him, Shiro,” he says. Shiro shivers as he feels Lance’s arm snake around behind him and give him a squeeze.

“I love you,” Lance says.

“I love you, too.” As he speaks, Keith’s eyes slowly drift from Lance to Shiro and then quickly back to Lance. He raises his hand and gives a wave goodbye as the comm screen goes black amid the telltale beeping of the transmission coming to an end.

Lance sits up then stretches across Shiro to toss the comm screen onto the neighboring chair. Shiro is distracted from the look Keith gave him by Lance’s bare back, the droplets of water collected in the hollow of his spine. Lance smells like the mixture of products lined up in the shower. Not a hint of heat. It’s weeks away but Shiro wishes it was now, wishes Lance, fresh from the shower and happy from seeing Keith, wrapped only in a thin towel, wanted to tease him and call him “Alpha”.

Lance sits back on his knees and stares at Shiro. His happiness is intoxicating and what Shiro wants, even more than to be teased, is to kiss him. Keith’s words trip through his mind and make his heart race. ‘Take care of him, Shiro.’

“I should finish getting ready,” Lance says to him but makes no effort to move. 

Shiro nods, or at least he thinks he nods, but says nothing. His heart it still racing and his eyes are locked on Lance. He’s smiling, happy after talking to the man he loves, kneeling beside Shiro and staring at him. Smiling and staring and happy. Shiro’s heart continues to race and his breathing is shallow and rapid as Lance’s smile slowly fades and his brow furrows. ‘Take care of him. . .”

“. . .Shiro?”

He closes his eyes and feels his body vibrating from his heartbeat and rushed breathing. He hears but doesn’t hear, Lance’s voice. It’s Keith’s voice he hears. ‘I love you, too, Shiro.’ He’s younger. They’re both younger. He’s under Shiro. Under a blanket. Under the stars. Shiro kisses him and he says it again. ‘I love you.’ Shiro rolls onto his back and Keith rests his head against his chest and they fall asleep. Shiro dreams about correcting mistakes and keeping promises and when he wakes is awash in relief that Keith is still there, curled up with his back against him. Shiro curls his body around him, protects him from the early morning desert cold. Shiro feels himself shiver, feels the blanket around his shoulders, feels a body against him, hears a voice.

“Shiro. . .”

He feels hands pulling the blanket tighter around him then rubbing his arms as he shivers again. He’s not cold, he’s warm. Too warm, draped in a blanket and breathing hard. He brushes the blanket away and hears the voice again. 

“Lance.”

He hears his own voice but can’t open his eyes, can’t risk seeing Lance’s face, the smile faded to a frown. ‘Take care of him, Shiro.’ He hadn’t replied, hadn’t made any promises yet still he had failed. He gasps and gulps air.

“Easy. . .you’re ok, Shiro. It’s ok. Take deeper breaths. . .” His hand is on bare flesh. He feels a deep inhale and steady exhale and gasps in response. “Inhale. . .” A slow rise under his hand. “Exhale. . .” A slow fall. His own exhale stutters and he coughs. Lance’s voice prompts him again. Inhale. Exhale.

He opens his eyes just enough to see his hand, his left hand, on Lance’s chest. He watches it rise and fall, his eyes focus on the ring finger. He remembers the ring, how strange it felt when he first put it on, how he loved the way it looked on his finger, and how exposed he felt as he left the Atlas without it.

“Hey. . .” Lance’s hand shifts and covers the back of Shiro’s hand, breaking his thoughts. “Easy breaths. You were doing good, no going back.” He looks up and sees Lance’s smile. “You coming back?” Shiro stares and focuses on the feel of Lance’s body under his hand and his smile. “Not quite there yet, huh? Take your time.” Shiro takes a deep hitching breath and exhales. Lance’s smile widens and he chuckles lightly. “Nice.” Shiro leans into the feel of Lance’s free hand cupping the side of his face and gently pulling him to rest on Lance’s shoulder. Shiro closes his eyes, takes another deep breath, this one steady, and relaxes into Lance’s body as he exhales.

Lance holds him in a tight hug for a long moment then relaxes. After another moment, Shiro feels Lance’s fingers lightly combing through his hair and then around the curl of his ear. Shiro shivers and Lance snickers.

“So ticklish,” he murmurs.

Lance trips his fingertips across Shiro’s shoulder and down the length of his left arm, making Shiro shiver again at the feel of skin tickling skin. Lance giggles and interlaces their fingers then leisurely rubs the pad of this thumb along the back of Shiro’s. Shiro sighs and Lance picks up his hand, kisses the back of it, and lets it linger at his lips for a moment then gives it another kiss before sitting it in his lap. He’s still for only a moment before his fingers are once again gently combing the side of Shiro’s hair and trailing down the curve of his jaw. Shiro yawns.

“Come. . .” Lance gets up and Shiro lets himself be led back the hall to his room. At the sight of his bed, Shiro automatically starts to undress then sits down hard on the bed, his body suddenly too heavy to move. Lance chuckles and helps him out of his pants and under the sheet. He kisses Shiro’s cheek and whispers, “I’ll be right back.”

Shiro wills himself to sit up and stay awake. The few minutes Lance is gone feel like an eternity and Shiro feels a deep sense of relief when he returns with a big smile and a glass of water. Shiro gulps it as Lance sits on the edge of the bed.

“Have you had a panic attack before?” He asks.

“Yeah, a few times.” Shiro remembers the times he laid in the bed he shared with Curtis, naked and sweaty, heart racing and nearly panting as Curtis slept beside him. And the time in the Atlas holding cell, his back against the wall as he stared at the door and tried to convince himself he wasn’t back in a Galra prison. He remembers fighting the crew member who had noticed he was in distress and come to help him. He fought him like he fought the Galra guards when they dragged him from his cell and down a long corridor to a room he’d never been to before, where the last thing he remembered before waking (with a numbing ache in his arm, an arm that was not his but was trying to make him believe it was) was the sickly sweet scent of the gas they used to knock him out. He’d smell that sweet stink many times over the next year as they knocked him out to stitch together his wounds or repair his new arm.

“Deep breaths,” Lance’s voice lures him from the memories and the sinking feeling of another panic attack looming. 

“I hurt people,” he mutters.

“We all did,” Lance replies.

Shiro opens his mouth to explain but exhales a ragged breath instead. He rubs at his face and temples.

“Just. . .let me. . .” Lance holds up his index finger. “One sec, just one, I promise.”

Shiro stares at the door as Lance leaves. He hears him running down the hall and a clatter from the bathroom before footfalls racing back.

“Sorry, I should have brought them with me the first time.” He hands Shiro another glass of water then pries open a bottle of aspirin. “I haven’t had one. . .an attack. . .for a while now but I used to get them all the time.” He hands two aspirin to Shiro as he continues. “Always got headaches after, sometimes total migraines which did zero for my situation. I was a complete and total mess.”

Shiro finishes the water and Lance takes the empty glass.

“Thank you,” he says.

“I’m just glad I could help. I hated having attacks alone.” Lance chuckles. “Ok, explain this one to me. I was out in a field, gorgeous day. Blue sky, warm sun but not too warm. Breeze. The works and the next thing I know I’m hyperventilating. I still can’t figure out exactly what set me off but when I was with it enough to get up off the ground, the sun was on the other side of the sky and I could hear someone calling for me, all worried.” He sighs. “That was bad, too, seeing them worry. Making them worry.” He gives a little shake of his head. “I’m still working on that guilt. All kinds of guilt.”

Shiro sighs and nods then glances at Lance. Lance smiles and nods as well.

“Refill?” He shakes the glass at Shiro.

“No, thanks.” Shiro yawns and Lance gets up from the edge of the bed and encourages him to lay down. Shiro does then scoots to the side and pats the space beside him. Shiro smiles at the complete lack of hesitation on Lance’s part. 

Face to face in his bed, Shiro thinks about all the times he’s wanted to kiss Lance and adds this moment to the list. He closes his eyes and sighs as he feels Lance’s fingertips play in his hair followed by the heat of his palm as he cups the side of Shiro’s face.

In his dream, he’s back in the desert. Keith’s legs are around his waist and they are kissing. Kissing on a blanket on the sand. When Shiro pauses their kissing the millions of stars in the sky illuminate Keith’s face. He can see the red in his cheeks, a mix of the cool night air and arousal. He can see his smile as he arches his body to try and kiss Shiro again. Shiro pulls back just enough to tease him and feels Keith’s body wiggle under him, teasing him in return. He closes his eyes and presses himself against Keith and feels him press back. It’s not the first time they’ve been together, not even the first time they’ve been together under the stars. But it’s the first time Shiro tells him.

“I love you.”

He startles awake unsure if he really spoke or not. He turns his head and sees Lance sitting up beside him, reading one of the novels. Shiro watches him for a moment before he speaks.

“Don’t worry, I saved your place.” He grins at Shiro. “Not that you got very far.” 

Shiro tries to look past him to see the alarm clock and Lance laughs.

“You have somewhere to be?”

“The meeting?”

“Oh, that started fifteen minutes ago.” Lance dog ears the page and puts the book on the nightstand. “I called Pidge and she didn’t answer so maybe she’s at her meeting.” Lance arches his eyebrows at Shiro and he shrugs.

“You think she really does? Go?”

“Yeah, she does but hasn’t lately. They really upset her so. . .” He smiles at Shiro again. “You feeling better?”

Shiro nods.

“Thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Lance says. He slides down so they are face to face. “I love you, too, Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, the A/B/O dynamics are non-traditional. So Omegas aren't crippled during their heat, they're just hormone drunk with lower inhibitions. Neutralizers (either sprays or lotions) can help keep Omegas and Alpha's from getting too swept up in the moment. Suppressants are not widely used anymore unless someone has a direct medical need (like getting ruts more than twice a year or heats more than once a month or excessively long rut/heat, or those poor folks who are Rogue and get a combined rut/heat every month not just twice a year. . .Shiro is not one of those poor souls--though people do try and get black market suppressants). Suppressants are NOT birth control (neither are neutralizers). Traditional forms of birth control are used.
> 
> Second reminder: this is canon-ish, which means I'm using it as a jumping off point and like to stick to it but I might change some small things (like I kept Shiro's Galra arm. . .I just prefer it) or I just plain ole messed something up. But I try to stick to the Big Things in Canon.
> 
> While this is a Shiro based fic, it's clear by now I'm going to get into what's happened to all of the Paladins post-Voltron but we'll only learn things as Shiro learns them. But I do like writing drabbles that are from other POVs (but none of my drabbles are necessary to enjoy reading this fic).
> 
> Questions? Ask, ask, ask. 
> 
> Some glaring mistake? Kindly point it out.
> 
> Have a prompt/idea that you'd like me to write a little drabble/snippet about? Tell me. I LOVE prompts for drabbles.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro deals with a mix of emotions as he faces his first rut since moving in with Lance.
> 
> (dirty chapter alert!)

Outside, it’s much cooler. Shiro takes a deep breath and walks toward the edge of the small yard. The grass is long and feels nice on his bare feet. He sits and sips from his glass of ice water. He’s been warm all day and knows exactly why. He takes another sip from the water and reminds himself to ask Pidge for more neutralizer. It’ll only be another day, maybe two, before he’s officially in rut and he wants to keep pre-treating so he’s not disturbing Lance (and Pidge) with his scent. 

He thinks about his last rut, ill timed with his facing the disciplinary tribunal. He’d used a lot of neutralizers then, too, but it did nothing for how sweaty and uncomfortable he felt. He could have asked for a suppressant, could have just skipped the whole rut, but didn’t. He’s still not sure if that had been a wise choice or not. Looking sweaty and uncomfortable didn’t exactly help his case but he hadn’t been looking to escape punishment. He was guilty and was lucky he had avoided being discharged for what he had done.

He sighs as he lays back on the grass. He looks up at the sky and is disappointed by the lack of stars. Living in the city is very different from living in a shack in the desert under a blanket of stars. Or, on a ship, adrift among them. The stars remind him of love. He has always been in love with the stars and the adventure they offer. And they remind him of all the men he has loved since his very first love, not much more than a juvenile crush.

Space Ace. He smiles when he thinks about that silly show with the beefcake lead. He knew he wasn’t the only pre-teen boy who had discovered their sexuality thanks to The Ace. “Oh, Takashi,” Adam had rolled his eyes at him when he’d shyly admitted to his childhood crush. “You’re going to have to fight me for him.”

Adam. Shiro sighs when he thinks about him. The first true love he ever had. He was always the voice of reason with a sense of humor so dry it was almost brittle. Shiro had loved the challenge of making Adam laugh. Not just an amused smile or little chuckle, but a laugh. A true laugh. It wasn’t that Adam was without humor but more that he wasn’t frivolous with his laughter. He didn’t chuckle or giggle. He smiled and, if it was truly funny, would laugh. Open mouthed and full throated and that was what Shiro craved. He wanted to make Adam laugh. And he did. Only it happened more when Shiro wasn’t trying than when he was. Shiro, irked at some minor infraction and ranting? Adam would smile and start to laugh. The first time it had happened, Shiro had started to get angry, thinking Adam was laughing at him but quickly realized it was just the opposite. Adam was laughing with him but Shiro just hadn’t started laughing yet. Something about Adam laughing at his ridiculous moments of indignation made Shiro recognize just how silly he was being, and laugh at himself, too.

Shiro smiles as he remembers Adam and his laugh and is reminded of Keith. Keith is similar to Adam in that way, that conservatism when it comes to laughter. Or, he used to be. Shiro noticed, when Keith met Lance, that he’d slowly become less reserved with his laughter. It was hard not to chuckle and snicker around Lance, with his big personality and colorful turns of phrase.

As Shiro lays on the grass of the tiny yard, he knows without any doubt that he loves Keith and Lance, just like he has never had a doubt that he loved Adam. He wonders for a moment why he didn’t recognize the lack of that feeling when it came to Curtis but is distracted by the sound of a car slowing at the curb and a voice.

“I told you I’m not making any promises.”

Shiro sits up and sees Pidge straightening from where she was leaning into the open passenger door. 

“I’ll let you know,” she says. “Bye, dad. . .” She bats the car door shut then waves as the car leaves.

“Shiro. . .perfect.” She sits next to him. “You want to go to dinner with me?”

“Now?”

Pidge looks him up and down and laughs.

“Did you really ask that? No. Probably a few days from now or whenever they want.”

“They. . .your parents?”

Pidge sighs dramatically.

“Yes. So I completely understand if you don’t want to but. . .”

“Sure.”

Pidge gives him a shocked look and Shiro laughs. Pidge smiles and shakes her head at him.

“I told him you don’t hold grudges but he didn’t believe me.”

“Sam? He thinks. . .” He gives a little shake of his head as he realizes Pidge has probably read the official transcripts that include Samuel Holt’s written testimony concerning Shiro’s state of mind while he was in command. Sam hadn’t been there for the worst of it, which is a relief to Shiro, but he did know Shiro was having issues with Curtis and that it was bleeding over into his work life. 

“He’s annoying,” Pidge says with a grin. “He asks about you now and again and when I tell him to just come over and hang out, he gets all. . .” She gives her hand a little dismissive wave while pursing up her mouth. Shiro laughs. “I get it, he’s afraid he’ll upset you but. . .really, you’re not that delicate. Are you?”

“No.” Shiro chuckles. “I probably should have reached out to him, now that I think about it.”

“Eh, you’re busy sorting your shit out, Shiro. You don’t need to be worrying about Samuel Holt.”

Shiro takes a sip from his water glass and offers it to Pidge. She takes it then pauses to haul a phone out of her pocket as it rings. She looks at the screen and mutters.

“No. . .I am not talking to you.” She stuffs the phone back into her pocket, sips the water and hands it back to Shiro. “Thanks.”

“Pidge.” Shiro takes the glass and stares at her. “Tell me that wasn’t Hunk.”

“It wasn’t Hunk.” Shiro scowls at her and she sighs. “I’m still pissed at him, Shiro, and he knows exactly why. If he’s not calling to say he’s here and needs a ride then I’m not interested in anything he has to say.”

“Pidge. . .”

She holds her hand up at him.

“I know, I know. I’m being petty and I don’t care. He’s been blowing me. . .US. . .off for months now. Months, Shiro. Lance may let people treat him that way but I’m not Lance. When someone I care about tells me they’re going to do something then doesn’t, I call them out on that shit.”

Shiro squints at her and smiles.

“Did he leave a message?”

“More than one,” Pidge replies.

“And you’re ignoring. . .”

“Yes, Shiro, we already established I’m being petty. I didn’t listen to any of them and I’m not going to until. . .”

“Listen to them,” he says. She frowns at him and he smiles. “Do it. Right now.”

“Shiro. . .” She shakes her head at him.

He arches his eyebrows at her and nods his head toward her pocket. She narrows her eyes at him and he nods again, this time with a smile. She sighs and pulls out the phone. She watches him as she dials then puts it to her ear.

She frowns at first then stabs at the phone to listen to the next message. Her frown slowly fades and her face brightens. She gives Shiro another squint but this time she’s grinning. Shiro smiles back at her as she stabs at the phone again for the next message. She listens and then laughs and gives Shiro a playful shove.

“When did you know?”

“He called earlier today, right before he left.” He laughs at the sound of her laughter and adds. “So will you answer the next time he calls?”

“I suppose,” she says. She stabs at the phone again then stares at it for a moment. She fidgets with it then glances at Shiro. Her eyes are wet and she sighs heavily. Shiro puts his arm around her and she lets him pull her to his side. She swipes at her face and gives one loud sniff then stiffens her posture. 

“Now you have to find something else to be disgruntled about, huh?”

“Shouldn’t take long,” she replies then chuckles. She sits back from him and runs her hands in the grass then looks up at the sky.

“No stars,” Shiro says.

“Is that why you’re out here in just your shorts with a glass of ice water?” 

Shiro shakes the glass.

“Not much ice left.” He offers the glass to her and she takes it, drinks, and hands it back.

“I have more neutralizer for you in my bag.” She nudges her well worn messenger bag with the toe of her shoe. “Don’t have much advice for the hot flashes. Maybe you can ask the old lady that lives on the first floor.”

He sees her great big grin and is struck, not for the first time, by how much she looks like Matt. He tries to remember the last time he saw Matt before his death and realizes he can’t. There are a lot of little things he can’t remember and big things he wishes he could forget.

“Don’t worry,” she says to him. “I won’t make you hang with the Holts while you’re in rut. I’m mean but I’m not cruel.” She holds out her hand and he passes her the glass.

“Finish it,” he says.

“Oh, generous of you to give me all the backwash.” Shiro chuckles as she downs the last few gulps. She tries to hand him back the glass and he refuses to take it. “Shiro, take this glass.”

“You emptied it, you take it back inside.”

She huffs and he laughs. She balances the empty glass on his knee then leans back on her hands and lets her head fall all the way back. She exhales loudly through her mouth.

“Just so you know, I read all of it,” she says. 

“I guessed as much,” he replies. “So?”

“So what? So did I share it with everyone?”

“I know you didn’t. Lance was surprised when I mentioned my extended stay in the Atlas holding cell,” Shiro says. “And that’s not your style, anyway.”

“My style.” She chuckles. “Nah, I guess it’s not.” She turns her head to look at him. “So what, then? What do I think about it?” Shiro arches his eyebrows at her in reply. “I think you got used just like we all got used. Ground up and fed to the war machine. I think. . .no, I know. . .it’s never going to really be over. There is no such thing as peace, Shiro. At least not long term. Not for the universe and not for any of us. We’ll get close from time to time but it’s too fragile and we’re too stupid and bullish and we’ll break it, and ourselves, over and over again.” She sighs and gives him a sad little smile. “Doesn’t mean I think we shouldn’t try or that we shouldn’t enjoy it when we have it but. . .we’re really just chasing an illusion. A nice illusion but still an illusion.”

He puts his arm around her again and gives her a quick hug.

“I’m not sad about it, Shiro,” she says as she sits back from him.

He stares at her and she shrugs. He knows that’s not true and knows he’s not going to get her to admit it, at least not tonight.

“You’re so stubborn,” he says.

She shrugs and laughs. Shiro lays back on the grass and Pidge does the same. They are quiet for a long time as they look up at the sky.

“So,” Pidge says.

“So,” Shiro repeats. He can hear the humor in her voice and knows the topic has officially shifted.

“If you’re going to fuck on the sofa, put down a towel or something. . .”

“Pidge!” Shiro laughs but he can feel his face burning.

She turns her head to look at him.

“I mean it, Shiro. I love that sofa and do not want it smelling like. . .” She waves her hand in the general direction of Shiro’s crotch. Shiro laughs harder and she grins at him. “I mean, really, you shouldn’t even be doing anything on the sofa. You both have rooms. Stink up your own beds.”

Shiro takes a deep breath to calm his laughter.

“We’re not going to have sex on the couch,” he says then adds. “Or anywhere.”

“Uh-huh,” Pidge arches her eyebrows at him and looks back up at the sky. “You keep telling yourself that but if I walk in and find you fornicating on my sofa. . .”

“Your sofa?” Shiro teases. “I’ve seen your sofa and there is no way anyone is even getting mildly aroused while sitting on that flea bitten thing.”

Pidge barks laughter.

“You’d be surprised, Shiro,” she says. 

“No, do not try to convince me. . .no.”

“Yes, Shiro, it has happened.” Pidge laughs as she adds. “Babies got MADE on that sofa.” She thrusts her hips in the air and grunts.

“You are so vulgar,” he replies.

She laughs and settles on the grass again.

“You love it.”

Shiro sighs.

“Yeah.”

\----------------

A few days later, Shiro wakes with sweaty sheets and sticky underwear. He tries to recall the details that caused his wet dream and can’t. His hormone addled mind offers him consolation in the form of fresh titillating thoughts and he doesn’t hesitate. His left hand strokes his hard on through his underwear while his right slides down the back to plunder his asshole. He’s not gentle with himself as he immediately thrusts his index and middle finger in as far as they can go and clenches against them. Curled on his side, he rides his fingers for a moment as he continues to rub his hard on through his underwear. He wants to free himself and feel skin on skin but knows it will only make him come too soon, not that it’s going to take long no matter what he does. 

He thrusts his fingers in and out of himself and moans at the mixture of sensations. The feeling is great but the vulgar sounds of his slick drenched asshole eagerly sucking on his fingers is even better. He remembers the first time he used the Galra hand, his new hand, on himself. It had happened during a rut not long after he’d escaped the prison. He hadn’t even wanted to use the new hand to hold his dick to piss let alone pleasure himself but his body had other ideas. He awoke one morning to find it gently cupping his softening dick, a slowly drying splash of cum pooled in his navel.

He comes in his sleep a lot when in rut. It had been embarrassing the first time it had happened while he was sharing a bed with someone. Adam. He’d had sex with a few guys before he met Adam but they were casual affairs at best and he’d never even consider being with them during his rut. Unlike a lot of people who were desperate for a partner, any partner, during their rut or heat, Shiro preferred to be alone. Until Adam.

A few more thrusts of his fingers and a squeeze to his still clothed hard on and he comes. He’s still for a moment before sliding his fingers free and wiping them on his underwear. They are soaked front and back and only get more wet as he sits up and slides to the side of the bed. The room reeks of his scent despite the small window having been open all night. He debates spraying neutralizer and decides to wait until he’s had a shower and stripped the bed. He closes the door behind him in hopes of keeping the bulk of the smell out of the main living area and goes to the bathroom.

He doesn’t strip down, merely gets in and turns the water on. He gasps against the burst of cold and strips off his now fully drenched underwear. He rinses them in the spray and lets them drop to the floor before adjusting the water temperature to barely lukewarm. He stands there for a moment, eyes closed with his back to the spray. His mind doesn’t focus on any one thing but flutters from thought to thought, all of them sexual in nature. Memories mix with fantasies and after only a moment he’s reaching for the soap and lathering his hands. 

He wastes no time, taking his stiffening cock in his left hand and once again reaching around to root the first two fingers of his right hand into his asshole. He groans at the feel of all of it, his hand stroking his hard on and the low vibration from his ass. After all his hesitation, his Galra fingers had proven to be one of the best sex toys he’d ever experienced. The way he could control the temperature and make them vibrate. And he wasn’t the only one who had enjoyed them. He remembers the first time he used them on Keith, how Keith had asked him for it. The way Keith had pressed himself back against Shiro’s hand, moaning as he begged for more. He imagines doing the same to Lance and moans loudly at the thought. Lance, the rich smell of heat on him, his ass dripping slick and eager to be fucked. Shiro, sliding in first one finger, then a second at Lance’s request. Making them vibrate. Hearing Lance moan and gasp and tell Shiro how much he loves it, how he wants more.

Shiro hears his own gasps and groans as he finger fucks and jerks himself to another orgasm, this one intense. He pants as he leans his forehead against the shower wall and spreads his ass cheeks to rinse away the slick oozing from his hole. 

Slowly his mind clears and he sets to washing himself then turns off the water. He steps out of the shower and, as he dries off, realizes he forgot to bring any clean clothes with him. He grabs his wet underwear from the shower floor and rings them out then wraps his towel around his waist and heads to his room where he drops the wet underwear into a waiting laundry basket and starts to strip the bed. He stops as he hears a knock at the door followed by a voice.

“Shiro. . .can I help you?” There’s a pause. “Please.”

Despite having just come only a few minutes before, Shiro feels his cock respond to Lance’s voice, to his request. It’s a perk (and curse) of rut. The short, sometimes nearly non-existent, refractory period.

“Shiro?”

Lance’s voice again. Shiro sighs at the sound and the thoughts racing through his mind.

“Yeah. . .” He manages.

The door opens and there is Lance. Tall and lean. Tan skin and soft eyes. Warm and kind. Eager to laugh.

“You ok?” He asks. He gives Shiro a little smile and Shiro wants to leap across the room and grab him, hug him, kiss him on the mouth and confess to every time he wanted to kiss him but didn’t. “I kind of heard you and. . .well, I smelled it, too I know you were really trying to neutralize but. . .you smell really good Shiro and you’ve helped me so much during my heats and. . .can I help you?” His eyes are blue. So very blue and honest and filled with love. “Please?”

Shiro sighs and nods.

Lance’s arms are around him, holding him. His body smells good, warm and calm like someone who just woke from a restful sleep. Shiro sighs into it.

“I love you, Shiro.”

Shiro moans at the sound of Lance’s words. He loves him too but is too overwhelmed, in the moment, to reply. He can only press himself against Lance and let him cup his jaw and pull their mouths closer until they are kissing. He has waited so long for this kiss and it is everything he never knew he wanted. Lance’s mouth is warm and inviting and Shiro is eager and excited. He wants to tell Lance how he’s loved him since he realized Lance loves Keith as much as Shiro loves him, but all he can think about is the feel of Lance’s lips on his, their tongues exploring one another’s mouths. And Keith.

He wants Keith to be here, to bear witness to this moment, to share in their pleasure. He knows Keith is aware of how close they have gotten, may even be privy to Lance’s fantasies about Shiro. Shiro hopes Lance has fantasies about him and that he shares them with Keith. He remembers the looks Keith gave him during that short call only a few days ago.

“Are you ok?” Lance pulls back from him just enough to speak. “Tell me what you want, Shiro? I want to help you.”

Shiro shivers at Lance’s words and suddenly feels very self conscious about his lack of clothing. Clad only in a towel, his fully erect cock feels exposed despite being covered by terry cloth. He steps back and feels the edge of the mattress connect with the backs of his legs and sits. Lance is quick to join him.

“Are you ok? Do you want me to just leave you alone? Pidge said you might want me to leave you alone but. . .”

“Stay,” Shiro says. His voice is raspy. “Please.”

Lance puts his arm around Shiro’s bare shoulders and Shiro leans into his body.

“Ok,” he says. “Tell me, Shiro. Tell me what you want.”

Shiro knows he’s not exactly in his right mind, that he’s hormone drunk, but he doesn’t care. 

“I want you,” he mutters. He sighs heavily and adds. “And Keith.”

“I know,” Lance replies. He presses his lips to Shiro’s ear and adds. “We want you, too.”

Lance’s confession makes Shiro’s cock spasm. He brushes the towel aside and rubs the pad of his left thumb over the head of his cock, swiping pre-cum over the expanse. He hears Lance grunt and moan and then feels another hand on his hard on. Lance’s hand.

They have never touched one another in this way. Without ever having said it, they silently agreed not to the first time Shiro let Lance scent him.   
Scenting and a bit of teasing, but never anything more.

Shiro groans loudly and thrusts into Lance’s hand. There is never a moment when he feels he should stop, should try and preserve some semblance of decorum. He wants Lance to touch him, wants to touch Lance. Wants each of them to make the other come. 

“Just a minute. . .” Lance kisses the corner of his mouth and smiles. “Unless. . .nevermind. I promise I’ll be back in a minute.”

Shiro’s hand automatically goes to his hard on as Lance slips from the door. He strokes himself as he listens to Lance’s footfalls in the hallway and the sound of his bedroom door opening. Shiro closes his eyes and leans back onto the mattress as he spits into his palm then starts to stroke himself off in earnest.

He hears the door slam shut and turns his head to see Lance flicking open a bottle of lube then feels his hand being gently batted away from his cock and quickly replaced by another, warm and slick.

Lance.

Shiro greedily leans into the feel of Lance’s hand on his cock. It only takes a minute, maybe two, before his eager thrusts give way to another orgasm.

“Good?” Lance asks.

Shiro gulps a bit of air and nods.

“If you want more. . .” Lance trails off as he kisses Shiro on the mouth.

Shiro does want more, wants it all. With Lance and Keith. 

“I’m tired,” he mutters and closes his eyes. He feels Lance get up, feels the mattress shake, then feels Lance’s hands on him guiding him to lay next to him on the bed.

“It’s still really early,” Lance says. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

He’s not fully awake when he rolls over and feels Lance curled next to him. Shiro runs his left hand down Lance’s body, letting it come to rest at his waist. He closes his eyes and, as he starts to drift back to sleep, feels Lance’s clothed ass rubbing against his naked dick. Shiro sighs as he gets hard and moans as he feels Lance tug his hands down over his own erection. Lance grinds against him as Shiro massages his hard on through his clothes.

“Shiro. . .” Lance sighs his name and guides Shiro’s hand under his sweatpants.

“No underwear,” Shiro teases. Lance laughs then moans as Shiro cups his palm over the head of Lance’s cock and rubs. Lance thrusts into it and Shiro pulls him back against his own hard on. Lance sighs and grinds against him.

“Shiro. . .” Lance leans his head back and Shiro reluctantly slides back from him, his hand slipping free from Lance’s sweatpants. Lance rolls onto his back and shimmies next to him.

“Going camping?” Shiro nods at Lance’s crotch and grins. Lance snickers then starts to laugh. Shiro rolls onto his side and kisses Lance’s cheek. “It really stinks in here, huh?”

“It’s a little ripe, yeah.” Lance sits up and grins at him. “Come. . .” 

“I’ve already done that quite a few times but. . .I do like that tent you’re pitching.”

Lance laughs and tugs at Shiro’s hand.

“Get up. . .” 

“Well, I kind of still am. . .”

Lance swats at him.

“Get out of bed and get dressed.” Lance stands and tugs at Shiro again. “I’m hungry.”

Shiro buries his face in the hollow of Lance’s hip and nudges his nose against Lance’s dick. Lance moans and leans into it. Shiro feels Lance’s dick, and his own, respond. He mouths Lance through his sweatpants then, with a heavy sigh, pulls away. 

“Shiro. . .” Lance sighs. “If I was in heat right now, while you’re in rut, would you. . .even without Keith here?”

“I’d suck you and fuck you and beg you to do the same to me,” Shiro says without hesitation. 

Lance grunts and rubs himself.

“Keith’s surprised we haven’t,” he says. “But I want to wait for him. I want him to watch us.” Lance slips his hand down the front of his sweatpants and starts to stroke himself, his eyes locked on Shiro’s. Shiro tugs Lance’s sweatpants down and shifts his gaze to Lance’s hand and hard cock. He shifts and slides his own hand between his legs to where his slick is seeping onto the bed. He prods and rubs his asshole then nudges Lance’s hand from his dick and coats it in his slick. Lance closes his eyes and groans.

“Smells so good. . .” It’s barely more than a whisper. “I want to watch, too. You fucking Keith.” His eyes open and lock on Shiro’s as Shiro pumps Lance’s dick. “Keith fucking you. . .oh, Shiro. . .feels so good.” Lance puts his hand on Shiro’s shoulder and grips it hard. “Fucking you while you suck me. . .make me come. Kiss me so I can taste it on your mouth. . .” Lance gasps and moans and Shiro pauses only long enough to slide back on the bed and encourage Lance out of his sweatpants to straddle Shiro’s hips. Shiro gasps as Lance reaches between his legs and rubs his fingers in Shiro’s slick then swipes it over his own ass crack. He lowers himself but is careful not to let Shiro’s cock penetrate him. Instead, Lance presses Shiro’s cock along the length of his ass crack and starts to rock his hips.

Shiro tries to maintain eye contact with Lance but his eyes instinctively close so he can focus on the sensations. The heat of Lance’s ass and hand on his cock as he works to make Shiro come. The sound of their combined heavy breathing. The delicious stink of Shiro’s rut and his slick and, after only a few minutes, his cum as Lance rubs another orgasm from him.

Lance sits forward and reaches around to retrieve a mixture of Shiro’s cum and slick and uses it to continue jerking his still hard dick.

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs encouragement and rubs the insides of Lance’s thighs up to his crotch but doesn’t interrupt Lance’s masturbating. He wants to brush Lance’s hand from his dick and pull him down so he can suck him but, like Lance, he also wants to wait. Wait for Keith. He’s been waiting for him for years now, waiting to taste his mouth again and feel his legs wrapped around his waist. Waiting to hear him tell Shiro. . .

“Come. . .”

Lance whines and Shiro says it again.

“Come.”

Lance gasps and grunts and Shiro feels warmth spatter onto his chest and slowly trickle toward the hollow of his throat. Lance sighs and rocks forward to brace himself with one hand on the bed so he can dismount Shiro. He flops on his side next to him and swipes his cum from Shiro’s throat.

“I need another shower,” Shiro says. He turns his head and smiles as he sees Lance wiping his palm on the bed. “And clean sheets.”

“What?” Lance laughs and grins at Shiro. “My pants are on the floor and it’s not like your sheets were clean to begin with.” He sits up and kisses Shiro’s mouth. “Now come. . .I mean get out of bed and get ready. I’m next level starving.”

Shiro’s mind races as he makes his way back to the bathroom and into the shower. His hands start to wander down his body as he replays what just happened then jumps as the shower curtain slides back and Lance’s face appears.

“Shiro. . .” He sighs and smiles. “Don’t make me flush the toilet to calm you down.”

“What? Enjoying your rut is perfectly healthy.”

The shower curtain slides shut as Lance replies.

“But you’re not supposed to get so obsessed you don’t eat.” The water temp dips momentarily as Shiro hears the sink running then the sound of Lance brushing his teeth. Shiro washes quickly then peeks out from around the curtain.

“You want. . .”

Lance rinses his toothbrush and gives Shiro a kiss as they change places.

“I sprayed up your room and your clothes. .. there, on the back of the toilet. . . but you’re probably going to want to take some with you. You’re still smelling tasty as hell and I don’t want a bunch of horned up Omegas leaving snail trails around you. Or, worse, some Alpha throwing me shade. You’re my Alpha and Omega and I will throw down if I have to but. . .really, I just want to eat.”

Shiro chuckles and steps into his pants as the shower turns off and Lance whips open the curtain. Shiro leers at him and Lance smiles.

“Promise me that look is just for me and Keith.”

“Promise.” Shiro grabs Lance and playfully kisses his face and neck. Lance squeals and wiggles then bats Shiro away from him. “You are so cute when you’re hormone drunk.” He slips past him and Shiro eagerly follows. 

“Only when I’m hormone drunk?” Shiro leans against the door frame of Lance’s room and watches him get dressed.

“Fishing for compliments,” Lance clucks his tongue at him. “You know you’re cute all the time. But this. . .I’ve never seen this Shiro and I really, really like him.”

“Yeah. . .” Shiro slides into the room and creeps toward Lance.

“Yeah. Where was this Shiro when we were stuck in the castle?”

“He was there.” Shiro grins at Lance then wraps his arms around him and nuzzles his neck. “Falling in love with you while you fell in love with Keith.”  
Lance pulls back from him.

“You loved me back then?” Shiro nods and Lance kisses him then leads him from the room as he continues. “So you were thinking about me when Coran caught you getting all naughty in the shower?”

“Yup.”

Lance gives him a smirk as they put on their shoes. Shiro takes his hand and they make their way to the diner.

\-------------

Shiro hears voices from the living room as he comes out of his bedroom. It’s late and he’s still feeling a bit too warm even though his rut is just about over. It’s the first time in a long time that’s he’s had such a fun rut and he’s a little sad to see it end but looks forward to not feeling so hot all the time.  
The sound is coming from the television, two characters engaged in an intense discussion. Shiro starts to shuffle to the bathroom and hears a loud sniff. He peers over the back of the sofa and sees Pidge curled up, her back to the screen.

“Pidge. . .”

She visibly startles at the sound of his voice and twists to make it seem as if she was watching the t.v. She swipes at her face and tries to laugh.

“This movie. . .”

Shiro leans on the back of the sofa and smiles at her, playing along with her act.

“Yeah. You know you’re being manipulated but you just can’t help yourself.”

She looks up at him and it’s obvious she’s been crying for a while. Her eyes are red and puffy and, when she speaks again, her voice sounds congested.  
“Sappy movies don’t make you cry,” she says.

“You don’t know everything, Pidge.”

She sits up and he rounds the edge of the couch and sits next to her.

“Baby animals in peril,” he sighs. She gives him a confused look and he continues. “That’s what gets me pretty much every time. That’s why I only watch nature shows when I’m alone.”

“Those can be really rough.” She smiles at him.

“You’re telling me. Nature loves a plot twist. Sickly runt of the litter makes it while the adult, in its prime? Gone.”

She gives a little chuckle then sniffs and swipes at her nose.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up or. . .oh, shit. Did I interrupt your rut fun? I didn’t hear anything when I came in so. . .”

“No, we had fun earlier. I just don’t sleep very soundly.”

“Even with extra physical activity?” She teases.

“It takes a lot of extra physical activity and this rut is just about over so. . .”

“I get my best sleep here,” she says.

Shiro almost tells her that’s why she should just officially move in but instead says.

“Watching sappy movies?”

She holds his eye for a moment before she replies.

“I don’t cry myself to sleep every night, Shiro. I’m just having a bad day. Bad couple of days.”

Shiro sighs. 

“What can I do to help?”

She smiles at him.

“You already did it. I need a buffer. . .to go over there. Lance is good but the more layers I have the better and now I have him, you, and Hunk.” Her smile widens as she says his name. “Hopefully that will be enough.”

“Maybe we could just go to a restaurant,” he offers.

She shakes her head at him.

“No, I’ve tried that and. . .no. They want me to come home. Stay for a while so it feels like I live there and everything is normal. I can’t do that, Shiro. Not by myself.” She sighs and gives a little shake to her head as if to clear it. When she looks at him, the light from the television glints in her eyes and distracts him from her puffy face and still congested voice. “Hunk’s going to shit when he sees what we’ve cooked up at the warehouses. His ass better not be late.”

Shiro smiles.

“Well, he can’t really control the time the ship docks.”

“Yeah, I know but I’m tired of waiting so I’m still going to blame him.” She grins. “But I’ll forgive him immediately so it’ll be ok.”

She turns her attention to the television and they are quiet for a while. Shiro glances at her and sees her face has fallen again and her eyes are wet. He looks at the television and stretches his right arm out along the back of the couch behind her. Slowly she closes the small gap between them and leans into him. He feels her sigh then take his arm and wrap it around herself. Without thinking, he increases the temperature to warm the Galra metal as he gives her a squeeze. He notices her breath hitch ever so slightly as she takes a deep breath in and exhales slowly.

As he sits there, his arm around her and her holding his hand, he worries about his impending visit to the Holt house. Pidge needs him but what if seeing Sam Holt again isn’t as easy as Shiro thinks it will be? What if Sam is the one who is upset by it and, in turn, it upsets Pidge? Shiro is caught in the middle and doesn’t know what to expect or how many ways he could fail.

Pidge slips out from under his arm and looks at him. He sees her, the girl he met so many years ago. The youngest of their group, only a child, desperate to find her father and brother all while being tasked with fighting a war that had existed long before any of them, a war between groups they never knew existed. He feels her slip out from under his arm and is reminded of everything they have lost.

He feels her hugging him, holding on to him as tightly as she can, and slowly his breathing calms and the sinking feeling of being completely powerless fades. He hugs her back and slowly she releases him and curls up at the end of the couch. He sits with her until she’s asleep then turns off the television and returns to his room. 

In his absence, Lance has sprawled out and Shiro accidentally wakes him as he tries to make space for himself.

“You ‘k?” Lance mumbles as he wraps himself around Shiro.

Shiro kisses his arm and sighs but doesn’t reply. Lance has already fallen back to sleep and he doesn’t want to wake him again, doesn’t want to go back to that powerless place he was earlier. He just wants to fall asleep and wake only when Lance starts pestering him to get up for breakfast and then walk with him to his classes before going with Pidge to the grocery store to restock the snacks in preparation for Hunk’s visit. To debate which flavor of chip is the best then decide to buy all of them anyway. To wash dishes and do laundry and leave his past where it is to enjoy the present and, maybe, think about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-traditional A/B/O dynamics have already been discussed a bit, so if you have any questions just ask.
> 
> This is a bit of a bridge chapter. I wanted to combine it with the next one but it was too long (and this bit was ready so why not share). Next chapter will give more details on Pidge's family dynamic, what Hunk's been up to, and. . .Keith.
> 
> Questions? Ask.


	4. Friends as Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro defines family for himself as he reconnects with old friends and continues to grow his relationship with Lance.
> 
> (bit of dirty content)

Shiro smiles as Pidge launches herself from where she was seated on the hood of the car and tackles Hunk. He’s already dropped his bag and is prepared for the assault but still grunts as she hugs him. 

“So does this mean you forgive me?” He asks.

“No. . .” Pidge releases him and holds her finger up at his face. Hunk grins at her and she tries to give him a stern look but devolves into laughter. “Fine. .. you win for now.”

Hunk grins at her and then Shiro. He looks smaller to Shiro, like a boulder worn down by time and exposure. Hunk holds his arms wide and Shiro steps into his hug. Despite the change to his appearance, his hug is every bit as strong and welcoming.

“How was the trip?” Shiro asks as they get in the car.

“Annoying,” Hunk replies. “The hub near Balmera is a mess. Worse than it was the last time I was there. Guess it’s just not high on the list of priorities right now, what with all the pirate activity on the far side of the galaxy.”

Shiro immediately thinks of Keith.

“It’ll never been a high priority until the Balmera starts spitting out crystals again,” Pidge says. She doesn’t try to hide her disgust.

“You’re probably right,” Hunk sighs.

“Probably?” Pidge huffs. “If you’re waiting for the Galaxy Garrison to give a shit about the Balmera, you’ll be waiting a while.” She brakes hard as a car pulls out in front of her and mutters a curse under her breath. “Talk to my mom,” she says to Hunk. “She’s part of a new group trying to address that b.s. She’s more involved in the political side but I’m sure she knows someone who can get bodies over there and get something done. That hub is important.”

“How is Colleen?”

“Ask her when you see her. You’re going with us to dinner tomorrow.”

“Us? To their house?”

Shiro hears the shock in his voice.

“Us. . .” Pidge waves her hand in the air. “All of us. And, yes, to their house.”

Hunk chuckles.

“Yeah? You’re going over there?”

“Stop it. . .”

“Pidge, this is huge.”

“I said knock it off. It’s not like I never see them. My dad’s at the warehouses all the time. Speaking of. . .”

“No, you’re not changing the subject. When was the last time you went home?"

Pidge sighs.

“Yes, we are changing the subject,” she says. “And it’s not my home.”

Everyone is quiet for a moment. Shiro wants to break the tension but doesn’t know what to say. He watches the rear view mirror and waits for Pidge to glance at him. When she does, he grins at her and she gives a little shake of her head and chuckles. Shiro looks away and Pidge asks Hunk.

“How was Rax’s wedding?”

As Hunk launches into the tales of Shay’s brother’s wedding, Shiro can’t help but be reminded of his own. And Curtis. And how, when he sees Samuel Holt again, it will be impossible to hide from what happened on the Atlas. He remembers the first time Sam witnessed one of their arguments. It had escalated quickly and he and Curtis were staring one another down, waiting to see who would throw the first blow, when Sam had walked in. Shiro had been the one to back down, stepping away from Curtis to greet Sam while Curtis shot him a smirk. He remembers the flare of anger, how he wanted to slap the look from his husband’s face, wanted to remind him just who was in command. And he remembers the look on Samuel Holt’s face.

He feels his heart beat race and inhales deeply. He tries to focus on the conversation but his mind is a blur of shame and regret. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the window and focuses on keeping his breathing even so Pidge and Hunk might not notice, might think he merely fell asleep. He hates that he’s stuck between appearing rude and appearing weak. He wants to join in their conversation but their voices have been drowned out by the pounding of blood in his ears and all his focus is on keeping the sound of his breath from betraying him. He struggles to take deep even breaths but can only manage little sips that he knows, if he can’t get control of himself, will only lead to hyperventilation.

No longer fit for duty. His mind latches onto those words and won’t let go. He’d heard them before, been told he was no longer wanted. It angered him that his higher ups no longer valued him. And it hurt that Adam saw him as weak. He proved his worth on Kerberos, protecting Sam and Matt. Proved he was strong in the Arena. He manages a deeper breath and holds it. Counts to ten as slowly as he can manage then, with his hand over his mouth, exhales and hopes it only sounds like a big yawn. He forces his eyes open though is heart is still racing and his breathing is still far from even. He sees Pidge’s eyes and the slight furrow of her brow in the rear view mirror. Shiro can hear them now and tries to focus on the conversation. He swallows hard and hears the click in his ears then a churning in his stomach.

“. . .stop first.”

He hears Pidge and feels the car slow as she exits the highway. Shiro tries to figure out how long they’ve been driving and can’t.

“I’ll get it.” Hunk is out of the car as they pull up to the charging island and Pidge turns to look at Shiro.

“Can you pick up your head? I’ll put the window down. . .”

Shiro does and manages a deeper breath of the fresher air.

“I’ll be right back, ok?” 

He watches her go into the convenience store then closes his eyes again. A moment later he hears the door across from him open and a zipper being opened.

“I have something that should help,” Hunk says. Shiro opens his eyes and watches him rummaging in the bag. “At least, it helps me relax a bit when I’m travelling. Still not much for all the flying and. . .”

“Shiro. . .”

Pidge thrusts a bag through the open window by his head. Shiro takes it and lets it fall to his lap.

“No. . .pick something and drink it,” she says. She sighs and tries to reach the bag through the window. “Hunk. . .little help.”

Hunk pulls multiple bottles out of the bag. Water, juice, sports drink, and a soda.

“Maybe just this?” He opens the water and hands it to Shiro then holds up a pouch. “This is my own special blend so. . .” He grins at Shiro and produces what looks like a small stone.

“Drink something already,” Pidge says. He takes a gulp of the water. The cold makes his stomach clench. “If you’re going to. . . “ The door opens. “. . .Hunk. . .”

Shiro feels a shove and turns just in time to vomit outside the car. Pidge side steps the puddle and puts her hand on Shiro’s shoulder.  
“How’s that for team work, huh?” 

Shiro chuckles as he sits up.

“Rinse. . .” Pidge nudges the water bottle to his face. He swishes water in his mouth and she stands back as he spits it on the ground. “You ok? Can I close this?”

He takes his first truly deep breath and exhales slowly.

“Yeah, thanks. We better go before they come out and ask us to leave.”

“Fuck ‘em.” Pidge gives the building a dismissive wave as she takes her place in the driver’s seat. She grins at him and adds. “You should take what Hunk’s offering. I mean, if you think your stomach is ok now.”

“It’s fine.” He turns his attention back to Hunk who has relocated to the front seat. “That’s not some kind of larva or. . .”

“No, it’s like a mushroom. Dried and ground and mixed with this sap. . .it tastes like sugar. With a nutty overtone. I take it when I travel or any time I just want a really good sleep.” He pauses. “I don’t sleep well anymore so. . .it’s safe. Balmeran’s give it to babies when they’re cranky from getting teeth. . .or horns. . .”

Shiro holds out his hand and Hunk drops the nugget into his palm. It’s sticky and he has to prod it with his tongue to get it to fall into his mouth. It is sweet, very sweet. Shiro lets it melt in his mouth for a moment and notices the nutty tones. 

“Good, right? That sap is great in so many things.”

“Yeah.” He swallows the sap and chases it with a gulp of water. His stomach clenches and he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“You ok?” 

Shiro opens his eyes and sees them both looking at him.

“Lance will have a kitten if you puke in the car,” Pidge teases.

“A kitten?” Shiro grins. “I love kittens.”

“Baby animals in peril,” Pidge smiles at him and they both laugh. Hunk gives them a confused look.

“What? What am I missing?”

“Had to be there,” Pidge says. She looks at Shiro. “I was going to take Hunk over to the warehouses but if you’d rather. . .”

“Pidge, look at him,” Hunk says. “Take him home so he can sleep.”

“I’m fine. Go to the warehouses. . .”

“Shiro, that sap is going to make you sleep like the dead.”

“They don’t sleep well,” Shiro says. “Trust me.”

Hunk’s eyes get wide as he realizes what he said. Shiro chuckles and Hunk shakes his head then all three of them are laughing.

“So that candy sap is going to knock me on my ass?”

“You better hope not,” Pidge says. “Or we’re going to leave you in the car.”

Shiro grins as Hunk gasps.

“We will not.” He turns to look at Shiro. “I’ll get you upstairs, Shiro, don’t worry.”

“Thank you, Hunk.” He makes a face at Pidge as she looks at him.

“Hunk’s your favorite now but you’ll come running back to me when you need neutralizer again.”

“Nah, I’ll just stink,” he replies. “And I’ll sleep naked on the sofa. Just ruin it.”

Shiro grins at their laughter and puts the window up just enough so he can prop the side of his face against it but still catch the breeze along the top of his head. 

“You ok?” Hunk asks him.

“Why are you asking?” Shiro replies. “Am I going to end up high and loopy and make a fool of myself?”

Pidge and Hunk laugh.

“No,” Hunk replies. “I promise. Though Shay does say I talk in my sleep when I’m on it. She thinks it’s hilarious and told her whole family. Apparently no Balmeran has that reaction and they got a kick out of it. I’m kind of a novelty to them.”

“Still?” Pidge sounds shocked.

“Yeah. It was kind of a scandal when Shay told them she wanted to marry me. She was a little tipsy. . .at Rax’s wedding. . .and. . .well. . .it’s not official but. . .”

“Holy shit,” Pidge says. “Why am I just now hearing about this? Is that why you were blowing us off?”

“No. . .not really. . .sort of?” Hunk chuckles. “I had to do some things. . .rituals and this very awkward purifying bath. . .yeah.” Hunk shakes his head. “Just, a lot of stuff I had to do for Shay and her family and. . .well, the Balmera itself to prove I’m serious.”

“So it is official then?” Pidge asks.

“No, not yet.” He sighs. “It’s kind of complicated since I’m not Balmeran. And then Shay went off with the clutch. . .”

“Clutch?” 

Pidge asks what Shiro was thinking but is too relaxed to actually say.

“Shay’s mother and grandmother and I think a few nosy neighbors. . .not sure on that exactly. . .are waiting for Coy. . .Rax’s wife. . .to have her baby. New babies are a really big deal in Shay’s family, since it’s so small.” Hunk pauses and then adds. “That’s part of why her wanting to marry me has everyone kind of worked up. It’s not that they don’t like me. . .I mean, they love me but Shay picking me probably means she won’t have any kids.” 

Hunk’s sad sigh is the last thing Shiro hears as he falls asleep. He dreams of weddings. The handful he’s attended over the years and the one Adam was planning for them. Shiro used to playfully tease him about it. “I will not be a bridezilla, Takashi.” He’d try to act offended but his smile would always betray him. Shiro would do his best ‘giant angry lizard’ screech and Adam would always laugh. He loved making Adam laugh. His dreaming mind offers him fragments of memories he’s nurtured from the wedding he did have, to Curtis. The bear hug from Hunk. Teasing Pidge that she could stand on his feet to dance with him. Seeing Keith across the room, laughing as Lance tried to haul him to the dance floor. “Help, Shiro!” Lance gesturing to him and him going to them. Taking Keith’s free hand in his and, with Lance, pulling him from his chair. Lance hugging them both in one awkward hug and him hugging back before stepping back to watch as Lance slowly got Keith to relax and dance with him. Lance hugging him, later, his smile beaming and his eyes glassy. “I’m so glad you’re happy, Shiro.” 

His dream shifts to baby elephants playing in mud, ducklings taking their first swim, kittens tackling one another and the sound of a baby crying. He feels anxious, wanting to know where it is, then relieved as he sees it across the room from him and flanked by figures he can’t quite make out but whose presence makes him feel calm and safe. 

“Shiro. . .”

He hears his name and it takes a moment for him to realize it’s not part of the dream. He wants to stay there, see the baby and the people surrounding it but he hears Lance’s voice, it’s high pitched revealing he’s annoyed and a little scared. 

“What did you give him?”

“He’s. . .”

“I’m fine,” Shiro offers. His eyelids feel incredibly heavy but his mind is clear. He realizes he’s laying across the backseat, Hunk’s bag as a pillow, and wills himself to sit up. “Just really tired.”

He pitches a little and Lance is there to steady him.

“You really feel ok?” Lance asks. “They didn’t get you high?”

“I’m not high, just tired. Take me to bed.” He grins at the color that rises in Lance’s cheeks and Hunk’s voice.

“Did he just say. . .”

“Yeah, they’re a thing,” Pidge answers.

“Yeah?” Hunk grins at Shiro and Shiro grins back. “About time. . .I mean, congrats.”

“What do you mean. . .nevermind. . . just help me get him upstairs,” Lance huffs. “I can’t believe you got him high.”

“He’s. . .”

“I’m. . .”

“. . .not high.”

Hunk and Shiro laugh at their overlapping words.

“I’m fine,” Shiro says to Lance. “Really. I just want to go back to sleep.”

Lance sighs and Shiro puts his arm over his shoulders. He’s capable of walking unassisted but wants to feel Lance against him. He listens to Hunk explain the sap to Lance as they make their way inside the apartment.

“So many stairs,” he sighs and puts one foot in front of the other, feeling more and more tired with every step.

“Is this normal?” Lance’s tone is still irritated.

“Yeah. . .I mean, I think so. It’s not like when I take it I get up before it’s pretty much worn off so. . .”

“How long will that take?”

Shiro starts to shuffle past Lance’s bedroom door and Lance redirects him.

“In here,” he says. “Hunk, Shiro kindly gave you his room.”

“You sure? I can sleep in the living room.”

“I’m sure,” Shiro calls to Hunk as he eyes Lance’s bed. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“Sweet dreams,” Hunk says then disappears down the hall.

Shiro flops onto the bed with a long sigh.

“No. . .get up and. . .” Lance hauls him up by the arm and Shiro lets himself fall dramatically against him. “Shiro. . .”

“Aww, you don’t like exhausted Shiro?”

Lance laughs.

“I love every Shiro but you’re not helping.”

Shiro leans back and loosens his pants then grins at Lance.

“Help you undress me.”

Lance snickers.

“Are you sure you’re not high?”

“I’m not high.” He sits up and pulls his pants down then realizes his shoes are still on. He holds his foot up to Lance and gives it a wiggle. “Help.”

Lance pulls off his shoes and then his pants as Shiro squirms out of his shirt.

“Which side do you sleep on?” He asks as he shimmies his way so his head is on one of the pillows at the top of the bed. “They were sweet,” he adds. “My dreams.”

“Yeah?” Lance lays next to him and smiles. “About?”

“Baby animals but they weren’t in peril.”

Lance grins.

“You are high.” He kisses Shiro then puts his hand over Shiro’s face. “Go to sleep.”

“I’m not.” Shiro’s voice is muffled under Lance’s hand. “But I am really tired so. . .”

He feels like he’s waking up. He’s in a bed and he’s not alone. His arm is over someone. He hugs them closer and rubs his face in their hair. Keith. He sighs the name as he recognizes the scent. The form shifts under his arm and he thinks he hears a voice but isn’t sure. The form starts to pull away from him and he tightens his grip. No, don’t go. Keith, please. He hears his own voice but still can’t make out the other voice. It’s just a hum as the form slips from his grip. He feels the shift of the weight on the bed, someone sitting then the bounce back of the mattress as they get up. Shiro wants to reach out for them but his arms are too heavy. He sighs and it feels like he falls back asleep only to wake again as he feels someone sitting next to him. You came back to me. His voice sounds desperate.

“Sorry. . .”

He gasps and opens his eyes as a hand touches his face.

“. . .it’s only me.” 

“What?” Shiro realizes he was talking in his sleep and feels his face burn. “Oh. . .”

“I dream about him, too,” Lance says. He lowers his voice and adds. “A few wet ones, too. The last time that happened I wasn’t even in heat, either.”

Shiro chuckles.

“I can’t judge. During my rut I can’t even take a ten minute nap without having to change my shorts afterward.”

Lance laughs.

“Yeah, I noticed I just didn’t want to make you feel bad.”

“Big of you, thanks.” Shiro yawns and stretches and rolls onto his back. 

“Guess what?” Shiro looks over at Lance, stretched out on his side, his head on his hand. Shiro arches his eyebrows in reply. “I finally got you in my bed.”

Shiro chuckles.

“And I’m almost naked, too.”

“Yeah you are. I feel overdressed.” Shiro looks at him and realizes he’s wearing sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt. “Keith’s,” he says. 

“That’s why I could smell him. . .”

“Yeah. Pidge and Hunk are still over at the warehouses and you were asleep and I started to feel kind of lonely and. . .” He grins at Shiro. “Did you sleep well? You looked really relaxed but. . .you sounded sad.”

Shiro tries to remember the dream but all he can remember is a baby crying.

“What did I say? I don’t remember."

“Not much, just asked Keith to stay.” Lance is quiet for a moment then grins at Shiro. “Were you dreaming about when you two had sex in the castle.” 

Shiro isn’t able to hide his shock and Lance laughs.

“And here I thought we were being discreet.”

“Oh, I didn’t know at the time. Keith told me after I made a move on him. Like, a real move. That was kind of embarrassing now that I think about it.”

“What did you. .. “

“I kissed him while we were training. I’d finally managed to pin him down and I was feeling very. . .uh. . .full of myself and I just went for it.”

Shiro laughs.

“And. . .” He prompts.

“He got super embarrassed. . .I did too. I jumped off him and he just sat up and looked at me and I started to walk away but he yelled at me to help him up so I did and he gave that little smile he does.” Shiro laughs and Lance nods. “Yeah, that one. He gives me that smile and slaps me. . .hard. . on the ass and asks me if that’s all I got. I didn’t know if I was going to die from relief that he didn’t punch me in the face or shock that he was flirting with me. Like real flirting, not just the taunting shit we’d been doing up to that point. I wasn’t always sure if that was flirting, to be honest.”

Shiro remembers the first time he noticed Keith had taken an interest in Lance. He was complaining, yet again, about how Lance wasn’t taking things as seriously as Keith felt he should, how Lance was always cracking jokes or humming or dancing around. Shiro looked at him and said, “Makes the mundane a little more fun, though.” Keith looked at him and there was a glint in his eye and the corner of his mouth twitched as he held back a smile. He looked away and muttered, “Yeah, I guess."

“It was,” Shiro says. Lance smiles a him and Shiro adds. “He liked you right away.”

“Well, I am a likable guy.” Lance walks his fingers up Shiro’s chest then points his index finger at Shiro’s face. “Did you like me right away, too?”

“You were a bit much at first. . .” Shiro taunts. Lance gives Shiro his best scolding face and Shiro laughs. “Yeah, I liked you.”

“And when did you start thinking about me when you were touching yourself?”

Shiro laughs.

“You’re not going to get over that, are you?”

“Never.” Lance grins at him then kisses his chest. “Are you done sleeping?”

“That’s going to get me up, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Lance laughs and falls back onto the bed.

“I’m totally thinking about that but. . .” He turns his head and smiles at Shiro. “Want to watch a movie?”

Shiro rolls over and in one smooth motion puts a knee to each side of Lance’s hips and frames Lance’s head, a hand to each side on the pillow. He lowers himself just enough to kiss Lance but keeps the rest of his body from touching him. Lance moans and opens his mouth to Shiro’s tongue, sucks it as he arches his body in an attempt to rub his crotch against Shiro’s. Shiro pulls back just enough to keep out of reach and revels in the sound of Lance’s heavy breathing and the little whine that hums from his mouth into Shiro’s. He sucks Lance’s tongue and slowly pulls his mouth away and rises to his knees over Lance. Lance bucks up against him and Shiro feels Lance’s hard on graze against him. He lowers himself just enough so Lance can get a bit more contact and groans at the feel of him wiggling underneath him.

“Your legs are going to get tired,” Lance says, his voice breathy.

Shiro smiles down at him as Lance runs his hands up the tops of Shiro’s thighs.

“Not before your back gets tired,” he replies.

Lance gasps as Shiro lowers himself for a moment then pulls back again. Lance grins at him and, with little effort, sits up and wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck then goes limp in an attempt to drag Shiro back down to the bed and on top of him. Shiro counters and, with his arms around Lance, rolls them to their sides on the bed, his legs wrapped around Lance’s hips. Lance squirms against him and Shiro squeezes him with his legs, pulling him closer. Lance grinds into him and starts kissing any bit of Shiro’s body he can get his lips against. He feels Lance’s hands trailing down his body and relaxes. Lance seizes the opportunity and works his hand beneath Shiro’s underwear to knead his ass then, with a little tug, expose his hip as he works his hand between them. Shiro releases him and rolls onto his back as Lance hauls down Shiro’s underwear and, without any pause, takes Shiro’s cock first in his hand and then into his mouth.

Shiro doesn’t even think to stop him. He doesn’t want him to stop. He wants to feel the wet heat of Lance’s mouth on his aching cock. He looks down and watches then closes his eyes to focus on the feel. Lance’s hand gripping the base of his dick as his mouth ministers to the rest. He opens his eyes and looks down as he feels Lance’s mouth slip away and sees Lance looking up at him. As Shiro watches, Lance runs his tongue up and over the head of his cock then sucks it between his ips, his eyes still locked on Shiro’s. Lance moans around Shiro’s dick and Shiro closes his eyes and groans loudly as Lance takes him into his mouth completely again.

“Yes. . .” He hears his voice, a mix of a gasp and a moan and feels Lance’s mouth on him, feels his hand slowly release the base of his cock so it can slide in deeper. He feels and hears Lance moaning and revels in the wet sounds and the feel of Lance’s mouth and tongue as they suck him. 

He opens his eyes again so he can see his fingers grazing Lance’s face, see him look up again. His face is red and warm and he moans again. Shiro thrusts gently into his mouth and Lance moans in reply. Shiro thrusts again and is rewarded with another moan. He closes his eyes and keeps thrusting to Lance’s moans.

He hears himself, his repeats of ‘yes’ mixed with loud groans and gasps and other guttural sounds. He feels himself at the edge of climax and again, does not hesitate. He thrusts harder into Lance’s mouth to the sound of their combined moans and feels the release and hears Lance react. A little grunt and gasp as he swallows Shiro’s cum.

He opens his eyes to see Lance looking up at him again as he wipes the spit from his lips and chin then crawls up to kiss him. Shiro kisses him back and prods his tongue into Lance’s mouth to better taste himself.

“I’ll save you some next time,” Lance teases when he pulls free from their kissing. “Would you like that?”

Shiro nods and tugs at Lance’s sweatpants as he rises to his knees next to him. Lance chuckles and hauls his pants down then awkwardly tries to strip them off without getting completely up. Shiro grins and helps Lance balance as he wrestles free from his sweatpants and, with a dramatic huff, flings them away from the bed.

“Cock blocked by my own sweats,” he says. Shiro laughs and sits up to kiss his mouth, his left hand eager to touch Lance’s cock. “My turn?”

“Your turn,” Shiro replies. Lance grins and flops back onto the bed. Shiro kneels between his legs and kisses his cock head. Lance shivers. “No teasing, Shiro. I’m too horny for that. Just. . .” He gasps as Shiro takes him fully into his mouth. “God yes. . .thank you.” Lance immediately starts to thrust into Shiro’s mouth. “Shiro. . .fuck me,” Lance moans and spreads his legs wider. “With your fingers. . .fuck. . .” His words devolve into a moan as Shiro strokes one finger along his ass crack. He pauses and Lance whines. “Drawer. . .” He flails his arm in the direction of the bedside table. 

Shiro is quick to retrieve the lube and has his first two fingers slicked as he returns to his position kneeling beside Lance. Lance wiggles and grins at him and Shiro kisses his hip bone as he parts Lance’s ass cheeks with his index finger and gently prods his hole. Lance whines as Shiro retreats momentarily for more lube before gently sliding his finger inside. Lance sighs and Shiro starts to retreat again for more lube but Lance tightens against him.

“Stop teasing. . .I’m ready.”

Shiro pulls out just long enough to make sure his index and middle fingers are both well coated then slides them both inside Lance with very little resistance.

“I told you. . .”

Shiro slides in deeper and Lance gasps.

“Yes. . .fuck. . . Shiro. . .”

Shiro thrusts into him a few more times then takes Lance’s cock in his other hand and rubs his palm over the head, coating it with Lance’s pre-cum. Lance bucks into it and watches Shiro as he slides his hand away and replaces it with his tongue. 

“Please. . .”

Shiro takes Lance into his mouth and thrusts his fingers deeper into him in one motion. Lance arches into his mouth and clenches his asshole against his fingers as Shiro sucks and fucks him for only a moment then pulls his mouth away.

“Shiro. . .” Lance whines then gasps, his eyes wide. He spreads his legs and rocks against Shiro’s fingers. “Holy shit. . .Shiro. . .” He closes his eyes and Shiro slides his gently vibrating fingers a bit deeper then takes Lance’s cock into his mouth again. Lance can only groan and whine and gasp Shiro’s name as Shiro fucks and sucks him to completion.

Lance shivers as Shiro slides next to him and gives him a kiss.

“Your fingers. . .” Lance reaches for Shiro’s Galra hand and Shiro hesitates.

“Need washed,” he says. He starts to get up and Lance whines his name and pouts at him. “I’ll be right back,” he says.

“Get me some water?” Lance gives him a grin and Shiro rolls his eyes. “Please?”

He makes his way across the room amid Lance’s cat calls and their shared laughter.

“Stop objectifying me.” He says as he opens the door and steps out, red faced and completely nude, and stops as he sees the shadows of two figures seated on the sofa and bathed in the light from the television and the sounds of a video game and banter.

He backpedals into the room again and slams the door louder than he expected.

“What?”

He starts to laugh.

“Where are my clothes?”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t. . .”

Lance laughs.

“Holy shit, are Pidge and Hunk back?” He falls back on the bed and pulls his sweatpants on. “I hope they brought a pizza or something, I’m starving after all that.”

“Lance. . .” Shiro pauses as Lance clicks on the bedside lamp and he sees his clothes. He wipes his hand on his underwear and tosses them back on the floor then grabs his jeans.

“No. . .nope. . . no way.” Lance bats the jeans from Shiro’s hand. “I will not let. . .” He opens a dresser drawer and tosses Shiro a pair of gym shorts. “It’s cruel and unusual punishment to free ball in denim, even for one second.”

Shiro pulls on the shorts and turns to see Lance holding a shirt out for him. He pulls it on and smells Keith’s scent.

“That’s one of his favorites,” Lance says. “Looks good on you.” He rubs his hands over Shiro’s chest. “Nice and snug. . .” 

“I said, stop objectifying me,” Shiro jokes. 

He follows Lance out of the bedroom.

“Tell me you brought food,” Lance announces.

“Yes. . .god, yes!” Pidge responds in a mocking tone. 

Shiro hears all three of them laughing as he ducks into the bathroom and washes his hands.

“Oh, yeah, it’s totally official.” Hunk points at Shiro and then Pidge as Shiro joins them in the living room. “Sharing pjs.”

“Is that a thing? Do you share pajamas with Shay?”

“We’re not talking about me, we’re taunting Shiro and Lance,” Hunk replies. “Isn’t that Keith’s shirt?”

“Oh, he’s trying to get you in trouble,” Pidge says to Shiro.

“I am not,” Lance returns from the kitchen and hands Shiro a glass of water. “And if he loved it so much he shouldn’t leave it.”

“Uh-oh,” Hunk sighs and shifts to make room for Lance next to him on the sofa. “Come on, give me a good Keith bitch session. I’m ready.”

Lance sighs and flops next to Hunk.

“Nah. I don’t want to hear Pidge give me shit about how I’m a push-over.”

“You are. . .”

Hunk holds his hand up at Pidge as he addresses Lance.

“Who is this Pidge you speak of?”

“HEY!”

Shiro laughs as Hunk grins at him then continues.

“What’s going on?”

Lance slides down in his seat, his legs stretched long in front of him, and sighs again.

“He was supposed to be back last month but he’d rather try to get killed by pirates then spend time with me.” It’s the first Shiro has ever heard this and he frowns and looks into the top of his water glass as Lance continues. “I thought maybe with Shiro here now he’d actually come back when he said he was going to but. . .” Lance sighs again and prods Shiro’s leg with his toe. Shiro looks at him and Lance smiles. “You’re not like a runner up prize, Shiro. You know that, right?”

Shiro smiles at him.

“Maybe it’s me,” he says.

“What?” Lance sits up and makes a face at him.

“He thinks he’s why Keith doesn’t want to come back,” Pidge says from the far side of the couch. “Lord, why do these kinds of conversations always have to be so drawn out.” She carefully puts the game controller down on the floor and turns her body to face them. She points at Shiro first. “You’re not the problem.” She does the same to Lance. “And neither are you. . .though you do put up with too much shit from him. . .”

“That’s just your opinion. . .” Hunk starts and Pidge holds her hand up at him.

“Shh, you are a neutral third party here merely to observe.” She grins at him and he chuckles.

“Keith is the problem. Well, maybe problem is a harsh word. . .no, I’m going to stick with problem. He’s avoiding EVERYONE because that’s his. . .” Her eyes flick to Shiro and she grins. “Style.” Shiro grins back at her as she continues. “You’ve known him longer than anyone in this room, Shiro. Convince us this isn’t his modus operandi.”

“Yeah, it kind of is.”

“Kind of?” Pidge makes a dismissive sound. “It totally is and, to be fair, we’ve all done it. Running away. Maybe not half way across the galaxy to take out our frustrations on pirates but. . .” She shrugs and slips from the couch and returns with the comm pad. She tosses it onto Lance’s lap. “Call him out on his shit, Lance. He’s dense. It’s the only way you’re going to get what you want.” She pauses and looks at him then flicks her eyes to Shiro and back to him. “Everything you want.”

She returns to her seat on the sofa and retrieves the game controller. She looks at Hunk.

“Did I do a good job summarizing your advice?” 

“Yeah. . .you did.”

“Good. Now can we get through this raid before the movie comes on?”

“It’s good advice,” Hunk says to Lance as he picks up his controller. “We’re going to be a minute with this raid. Plenty of time to make that call.”

Shiro stares into the top of his water glass then arches his eyebrows as he looks at Lance. He gets up and takes the glass to the kitchen. He’s refilling it when he hears the shuffle of feet behind him.

“Come with me?”

Shiro sips from the glass and takes Lance’s hand and they return to his bedroom. Lance flops onto the bed and nudges the comm pad with his finger.

“I don’t want to, Shiro.” He sighs. “I know we bicker with each other all the time but I hate having real fights with him and this is going to end up being a real fight. I know this is how he’s dealing with his shit. . .like when I went nuts and ran off to New Altea. . .”

“When? Right after the war or. . .?”

“After your wedding, before I came back here and started getting real help.” He chuckles. “Did I forget to mention I went a little crazy? Like, crazy crazy?” He sits up and looks at Shiro. “Didn’t know you were getting involved with a legit nutcase, did you? If that changes anything, I get it. It’s been hard for Keith and everyone who was helping me and. . .I probably should have mentioned it to you but I try not to focus on it per my therapist and I haven’t cracked like that since so. . .I guess I’m not crazy crazy, just crazy.”

Shiro slides closer and puts his arm around Lance.

“I went crazy, too. That’s why they pulled me from the Atlas. All the therapy and group meetings are my only chance to prove I’m fit to even be enlisted let alone command a ship again.” He exhales slowly. “The only constant I’ve ever had in my life is the Galaxy Garrison. I lose that and I won’t have any clue what to do with myself.”

Lance worms free from him and looks him in the face.

“For what it’s worth. . .which might not be much considering I just told you I’m crazy. . .you have me, Shiro. You’ll always have me.” Lance smiles and Shiro feels heat spread out from his chest to warm his face. He smiles back and Lance chuckles. “Blushing Shiro is very cute.” Shiro rolls his eyes and Lance giggles. “I’m going to collect them all!” He leans against Shiro again and continues. “You have Pidge and Hunk, too. And Keith.”

Shiro chuckles. He remembers the first time he saw Keith, how he was drawn to him in a way he still can’t quite understand. He’s tempted to call it fate but isn’t sure he believes in such a thing. But it’s hard to deny. How many times had he been rescued, pulled back from the brink, only to see Keith there, the relief on his face that they were together again.

“You have him, too,” Shiro says. “Pidge is right. His running is about him trying to figure things out, not you.”

“Or you,” Lance adds. He prods at the comm pad again. “I don’t want to fight with him, Shiro. I know it frustrates Pidge but. . .”

“Who is this Pidge you speak of?” Shiro says. Lance laughs.

“True, she really doesn’t have any room to talk, does she.” He pauses then adds. “Don’t tell her I said that or she’ll kick my ass.”

Shiro shifts like he’s going to get up.

“I’m going to tell her right now. . .”

Lance pulls him and Shiro falls back on the bed. Lance squirms to lay next to him and they are still and quiet for a while.

“I do want to call him, though. But I know we probably won’t get through.”

Shiro crawls over Lance and retrieves the comm pad and drops it onto Lance’s chest.

“You might get lucky,” he says.

Shiro watches the comm pad rise as Lance takes a deep inhale then fall as he slowly exhales. Suddenly Lance is up and crawling toward the head of the bed as he starts jabbing at the comm screen. He gestures to Shiro then pats the space next to him.

“We might get lucky,” he corrects. “But if we don’t, I’m probably going to cry on your shoulder and you know how my nose runs when I cry.”

Lance girns at him as Shiro gets comfortable next to him.

“I got you,” Shiro says. “And don’t worry about the tears and snot. This isn’t my shirt.”

Lance laughs and Shiro feels him tense at the familiar sounds of the comm trying to connect. Shiro’s unsure what to expect, his only other experience with contacting Keith was him calling Lance. The screen flickers then displays the standard holding screen based on old television set test patterns. There’s a loud click and static behind the steady image then a voice. It’s far away at first and neither of them can make out what is being said. 

“Hold on. . .” A loud sigh. “Are you there?”

Shiro thinks he recognizes the voice but isn’t sure. He feels Lance relax a bit and sees him smile.

“Ezor. . .”

“Lance!” The sound quality improves dramatically and the screen flicks from the test pattern to reveal Ezor’s large almond shaped eyes and narrow face, very close to the screen. “This equipment is such junk. . .” Her long fingernail taps the screen and she sighs. 

“How are you?”

“Ok. I’ll be better if. . .”

“Yeah, you want Keith, not me.” She grins at him. “No one ever wants to talk to me when they call here. I hate comm duty. . .oooh, who’s with you?”

Lance tips the screen and Ezor gasps.

“Shiro!” She laughs as he gives her a little wave. She squints at him then looks at Lance. “Is he in your bed?” A huge grin spreads over her face. 

“Yup.”

“Ooh, did you just have sex?”

“No. . .” Lance trails off with a laugh. Shiro can feel the color rising in his face.

“Shiro, you got a lot of color in your face when I asked. Is Lance deceiving me?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Shiro says to her. She furrows her brow and he smiles at her confusion.

“I don’t care if you kissed. Did you MATE?”

Shiro laughs.

“No, Ezor. . .Shiro’s saying he’s not going to talk about what we did.”

“So you did,” she says, matter-of-factly. “Keith will be interested in this development.”

“But. . .” Lance prompts.

“He’s in the middle of a mission right now,” she says. “I wish he wasn’t so I could listen in on your conversation.”

“Ezor! Do you?”

She grins at him but doesn’t reply. Lance shakes his head and Shiro snickers.

“Not every comm line is secure,” she finally says. “That’s why so many people enjoy self stimulation with their partners over the comm. It’s more exciting if a stranger might be listening. . . or seeing.”

“You do not watch. . .do you?”

“No. I don’t enjoy seeing male genitalia. At all.” She makes a disgusted face. “But it is fun to hear them. The ridiculous sounds. So many whine and mewl like weaklings during the act. Zethrid is very good at mimicking it. It always makes me laugh.”

“Women do that, too, you know,” Lance says through his laughter. 

“Displaying their genitals over the comm?” Ezor shakes her head to the negative. “I have never seen it. Though many do talk provocatively. That I enjoy.” She grins at them, clearly pleased with their laughter. 

“I never knew you were such a pervert,” Lance taunts.

“Does that mean deviant?” Lance nods in reply and Ezor continues. “No, I am not a pervert. I have never displayed my genitals or engaged in a conversation meant to give my partner sexual release.” She grins again. “At least not over the comm. Unlike you.”

Shiro snorts as Lance’s eyes bulge and Ezor laughs.

“You didn’t. . .” He says to Ezor.

She grins at him a moment longer then nods her head to the contrary.

“I respect Keith’s privacy,” she says. “He can decide what he wants to share with us.”

“He’s ok?” Lance asks.

“He's fine. The mission isn’t overly dangerous and Zethrid is with him. She won’t let anything happen to him.”

Lance sighs and leans against Shiro.

“You and Zethrid good?”

“Yes. We had quite a good time a few nights ago, on the surface. The native population had a carnival and Zethrid won several prizes for a group of children. Then we drank quite a bit of this very strong wine and pleasured one another several times in a random tent. I believe it belonged to one of the carnival staff. It was mildly disrespectful but we were careful not to damage anything and no one saw us.”

“You ARE a pervert!” Lance laughs and adds. “They may not have seen you but I bet they heard you.”

Ezor smiles.

“The carnival was very loud. It would have been difficult to distinguish our noises from all the others.”

“Pervert,” Lance repeats. “Sounds really fun. I’m jealous. I’d love to have loud sex in a random carnival tent.”

“You should, it was very enjoyable.” She pauses and looks at the console in front of her. “I’m sorry, Lance, I have to disconnect with you now. I have a priority one transmission coming in from Krolia. I’ll make sure Keith returns your call.”

“Thanks, Ezor.”

Ezor gestures at them and the screen buzzes and goes blank. Lance turns it off and puts it beside him then cuddles against Shiro. They are quiet for awhile before Shiro asks.

“You ok?”

“Yeah,” Lance sighs. “I still with we could have talked to him. But I know Ezor is true to her word. She’ll make him call back. . .if he can. She’s pretty great. Zethrid, too, though she still scares me a little.”

“Me, too.” They both laugh. “Know who else. . .unnerves me?” Lance grunts and Shiro continues. “Krolia.”

Lance laughs.

“Yeah, she’s intense. Explains a lot, though.”

Shiro laughs.

“I was just going to say that.”

They are quiet again and Shiro let’s his mind linger on thoughts of Keith’s mother and Lotor’s former generals, Ezor and Zethrid. Keith’s family.

Lance settles in against him again and Shiro closes his eyes and focuses on the feel of Lance’s body and the faint smell of Keith’s scent. He smiles to himself and sighs. His family.

“Want to watch a movie with Pidge and Hunk?”

A small part of him doesn’t want to get up, wants to just fall asleep where he is, but the larger part of him does want to go and sit with the people who had started out as strangers forced to work together and become friends, and now, family. Their family.

“Yeah,” Shiro says. He kisses the side of Lance’s head and follows him to the living room.

“About time,” Pidge says from where she’s curled in the corner of the sofa, her head on the arm, Hunk next to her, his arms stretched along the back.

“I was going to go knock but didn’t want to interrupt any. . .”

“Please. . .yes. . .please. . .” Pidge mocks. They both laugh.

Shiro rolls his eyes and takes the teasing as he moves to sit in the neighboring chair. Lance grabs his hand and tugs him down beside him as he flops next to Hunk. 

“Lance. . .” Shiro starts.

“It’s all good,” Hunk says. He scoots closer to Pidge and scoops up her legs and puts them on his lap. Pidge doesn’t seem to notice or care, just twists a bit to stretch out.

“I can always sit on your lap,” Lance teases.

“None of that on my sofa.” Pidge points a toe at Lance and he bats at her foot.

“Who’s sofa?” Shiro asks.

“Don’t you start,” she says and redirects her pointing toe at him.

“Don’t point your nasty little toe at him.” Lance bats at Pidge’s foot and she laughs and waves it at him.

“Ok. . .ok,” Hunk chuckles and puts his hand between them.

“She started it,” Lance says.

“No, you started it talking about sexing it up on my sofa.”

“Who’s sofa?” Shiro says again. Pidge jabs her toe at him again as they all laugh.

“Ok, settle down or I’m not making any nachos.”

“Nachos?” Lance swats at Pidge’s foot again as she reaches to try and touch him with it. “Why are we waiting for. . .”

“Because the raid took longer than we thought and the movie is about to start.” Hunk sighs and grabs Pidge’s foot. “You do have nasty little toes.”

Pidge huffs loudly and pulls her foot back. Hunk snickers as she gives him a playful glare.

“If I didn’t want nachos, they’d be on your face right now.”

“Shhh,” Hunk puts his hand over her feet and points at the television. “And that’s really gross.”

“Yeah, Pidge,” Lance whispers. “Stop being so gross.”

“This from the guy who just had a cock in his mouth.”

“Pidge!” Hunk and Shiro scold in unison. Pidge cackles.

“Shiro did, too,” Lance says and Pidge laughs even harder.

Shiro rolls his eyes and chuckles as the two of them laugh maniacally.

“I just wanted to watch a movie,” Hunk sighs. He glances from Pidge to Lance and then over at Shiro. Shiro shrugs and arches his eyebrows and Hunk chuckles. “I missed this,” he says.

“Me, too,” Shiro agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ezor and Zethrid so they are going to make guest appearances from time to time. I have one drabble ("Two") that features them in all their glory. And another ("Grand-doll") that features Krolia. They are both Keith POV pieces.
> 
> Hunk is also a love of mine and he has a drabble ("Big Family") as well that goes more into his family with Shay.
> 
> (I think I might know what I'm doing when it comes to Coran, too. . .this is a good thing!)


	5. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is confronted by his violent past when he reunites with an old colleague and an old lover.
> 
>  
> 
> (some sexy content)

"Pidge. . .”

She sighs loudly and gives Hunk a shove.

“Just go. . .” She shakes her head at Shiro and grabs for his arm as he brings up the rear of their group.

“I didn’t know I was going to be an actual, physical barrier,” Shiro says to her.

“You aren’t,” she replies. “Hunk is.”

Shiro makes eye contact at Lance over the top of Pidge’s head and Lance gives a little shrug.

“Stop talking about me without speaking,” Pidge says. She swats at Lance. “Go.”

“Hunk, what a great surprise. Katie didn’t say you were coming but she doesn’t say much to me.”

Shiro watches as Colleen Holt lock eyes with Pidge. Pidge sighs and tries to slip past and into the house.

“Where’s dad?”

Colleen snatches her by the shirt sleeve and she stops.

“Hello, mom, nice to see you again,” Colleen says.

“Yeah, that. Where’s dad?”

Colleen scowls. Pidge sighs again.

Hunk says the hub over by the Balmera is a wreck,” she says.

Colleen turns her attention back to Hunk but doesn’t let go of Pidge’s sleeve. Pidge tries to pry it free as Colleen says.

“I can help you with that. . .” She turns and looks at Pidge as she manages to free her sleeve from her mother’s vice like grip. “He’s not here,” she says.

“What the hell? Where is he?”

“He’ll be back in a bit.”

Pidge scowls and walks away. Colleen huffs.

“Don’t you walk away. . .”

“Colleen. . .” She turns as Lance speaks. “. . .what’s up with those freaky plants? Those meat eating ones?”

Shiro watches Colleen Holt’s entire demeanor shift.

“They are spectacular.” She smiles at Lance then makes eye contact with Shiro. “Shiro, it’s so nice to see you, too. Come in. . .there are beverages in the kitchen and we’ll eat when Sam gets back.”

“Sounds great.” Shiro makes his move toward the kitchen as Colleen descends on Lance and Hunk.

“Let’s go to the greenhouse. . .”

Shiro grins as Colleen marches them in the opposite direction. He finds his way to the kitchen and sees Pidge sitting on the counter.

“Remind me to be nice to Lance later,” she says. “I heard him throwing himself on the grenade.” Shiro frowns at her as she offers him her glass. “It’s some kind of wine. Not bad.”

He takes it and sips then winces.

“Not good, either,” he says. Pidge laughs.

“No, it’s not but it makes her tolerable.”

Shiro frowns again and watches Pidge pour him a glass of the awful wine and add another splash to her own glass.

“Stop with the face,” she says. “I don’t get too drunk around her. . .anymore. That’s worse than being sober. It’s a delicate balancing act. . .” She stands on one foot and holds her arms out from her body and gives him a smile. She nudges his arm and he follows her through the house and out onto a large back porch. She sits next to him at the only table, kicks off her shoes, and puts her feet up on another chair. Shiro takes a larger gulp of the wine and gives a little shake of his head. He hears Pidge chuckle but neither of them say anything. There are a lot of things Shiro would like to ask her but he’s not sure where to start. Instead, he stares out into the expanse of the backyard and wonders how Hunk and Lance are doing with Colleen. His stomach growls and he hears Pidge laugh.

“Are you drinking this awful wine on an empty stomach?” She sits up and gives him a scolding shake of her head. She reaches for his half empty glass and he lets her take it. “We need snacks.”

Shiro stretches in his chair and feels the first hint of the wine hitting his system. He closes his eyes and leans his head back and sighs then looks up as he hears voices in the distance. Colleen leads Hunk and Lance across the yard and, as they get closer, he notices her tone is angry.

“. . .treatment of the Balmera is completely unacceptable.”

“I hate having to agree with her,” Pidge mutters.

Shiro turns and takes his very full glass from her. He notices she’s also topped off her own glass. She sits a plate of cheese and crackers on the table.

“We both need to eat or we’ll end up saying something we regret.” She grins at him and pops a cracker in her mouth.

“Katie. . .” Colleen scowls at her and Pidge looks past her as she chews. “You’re never going to slim down with all those snacks and. . .”

Shiro sees the color rise on Pidge’s face as she turns and looks directly at her mother, reaches for another cracker, and slowly puts the entire thing in her mouth. She narrows her eyes at Colleen then slowly turns her head away from her to stare out into the yard.

“You are so spiteful. . .”

“Colleen. . .” Hunk nudges her elbow and gestures at plant clippings in his hand. “How are we using these again?”

Colleen narrows her eyes at her daughter then turns her attention to Hunk.

“Yes. . .come on.”

Lance lingers behind them then stops and sits next to Shiro. Shiro arches his eyebrows at him and Lance frowns. He holds out his hand and Shiro passes him the glass.

“Shit. . .” He recoils as he sips.

“Yeah, it’s pretty awful.”

Lance takes a deep breath and holds it as he takes another, larger drink. He sticks out his tongue as he exhales. Shiro chuckles.

“You ok, Pidge?” Lance asks.

“Yeah, having the time of my life.” She finally turns to look at them. “You ok?”

“It’s a lot easier with Hunk, that’s for sure. The greenhouse is sooo boring. Well, except for that meat eating. . .thing.” He looks at Shiro. “It’s like, twice the size it was the last time I saw it and it’s MEAN. It snapped at Colleen. . .like. . .” He holds his hands up, fingers curled toward each other like a mouth full of teeth and snaps at Shiro. Shiro laughs. “And she was just like, oh, yeah, it does that. I thought Hunk was going to shit himself. I nearly shit myself.” He laughs and takes another sip of the wine. “Ok, I better go check on Hunk.”

Shiro is startled when Lance pauses to give him a kiss before going inside. He sips the wine and notices it really is hitting him harder than he expected. He chases it with a few crackers. He hears Pidge sigh and sees her slide down in her chair.

“I hate coming here,” she says. Slowly she gets up and sighs again. “I’m so tempted to just have a pee in the yard but. . .” She shrugs at him and walks back into the house.  
Shiro closes his eyes and allows himself to enjoy the buzz from the wine. It’s been a while since he’s been drunk, even mildly like he is now, and it’s nice. He hears the door open behind him and says.

“Change your mind and decide to piss in the yard?”

“No. . .”

He turns and laughs as Samuel Holt takes a seat next to him.

“Hey, Shiro. It’s good to see you again.”

Shiro nods. It is good to see Sam again. Maybe it’s the slight buzz but Shiro doesn’t feel anxious at all. In fact, he’s eager to get past the topic that’s lingering between them so they can move on.

“You, too, Sam. Sorry I didn’t look you up when I got back. I should have. . .”

“No, I should have, Shiro.” Sam looks down at the table then back at Shiro. “I’m sorry about what happened.”

“Thanks but it’s not your fault. And your testimony was a big reason they didn’t kick me out entirely. They could have after what I did.”

Sam nods as he takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

“Holding onto you is the smartest thing the Galaxy Garrison has done in a long time,” Sam says. “They need good people like you, Shiro.”

Shiro hesitates then says.

“You, too, Sam.”

Sam shakes his head.

“I couldn’t do it. Not after what happened with Matt. . .the cover up and the lies. I wish I had Colleen’s strength. . . her faith that she can change it from the inside but I don’t. I can’t walk around in that uniform and keep my anger and disgust tamped down while I play the game.” He chuckles but his face is etched with sadness. “I don’t want to drive that wedge between me and Katie, either. Admittedly, she and Colleen have always had a. . .difficult relationship but it’s so much worse now.”

Shiro slides the glass to him and Sam laughs.

“Are you really drinking that? It’s awful.”

“That it is,” Shiro takes another cracker and Sam chuckles. He glances over at Pidge’s abandoned glass then gets up and pours half of it out over the porch railing then takes a sip.

“We all do our part to make these visits go as smoothly as possible,” he says as he returns to the table. “Thank you for agreeing to tag along. It means a lot to me and Colleen that you. . .all of you. . .are looking out for Katie.”

“We’re looking out for each other,” Shiro replies. “I’m sure that’s why she still hasn’t come back from the bathroom. Giving us a chance to chat.” Shiro notices the look of concern on Sam’s face. “What. . .”

“It’s probably nothing but. . .” Sam gets up. “I’ll be right back.”

Shiro watches him go into the house and wonders if he should follow. He looks from his remaining wine and Pidge’s then gets up and empties both of them over the porch railing and goes inside. He finds Colleen, Lance, and Hunk in the kitchen.

“Did Sam find you?” Colleen asks him. She nods at the glasses. “Did Katie send you in here to get her more wine?” She huffs and scowls.

“Oh. . .no.” He rinses both glasses then fills his with water and holds it up at Colleen. “We’re good on the wine front.”

“Is that for Katie?” Shiro nods to the affirmative. It’s a lie but Colleen will never know. “Now that is a surprise.” She opens her mouth to say more but is distracted. “Oh, Hunk. . .how did that. . .”

Shiro notices Lance follow him out of the kitchen. He pulls Shiro into the living room and looks around before asking.

“Is Pidge drunk?”

“I’m not sure,” Shiro replies. “I know I’m a little buzzed and she. . .”

Lance squints at him and grins.

“You are?”

Shiro nods and looks at Lance closely.

“So are you.”

“Nah, not really.” He steps closer to Shiro and lowers his voice. “Colleen is a pretty big buzz kill.”

Shiro snickers and Lance smiles.

“Lance, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” Lance asks. “Colleen’s kind of a ball buster and. . .”

“No, with Pidge and. . .” He sighs. “Sam seemed very concerned that she was still in the bathroom.”

“What?” Lance steps away from him and marches down the hall and knocks on a closed door. There’s no answer and he looks at Shiro and turns the knob and opens the door. He huffs at the empty bathroom and doubles back to the living room. Shiro follows him to the foot of the stairs then hesitates as Lance takes the stairs two at a time and disappears around the corner. A moment later he reappears and descends and Shiro follows him to the rear of the house and out onto the back porch.

Lance sighs.

“Damnit, Pidge. You can’t make this simple, can you? Now I’m going to have to tell Colleen and. . .” He looks at Shiro. “I really don’t want to have to tell Colleen Pidge took off.  
The last time it did not go over well at all.”

“Took off?”

“Yes, Shiro. Took off, like we’ve all done when we can’t deal with our shit,” Lance snaps. He sighs. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s ok.” Shiro pulls Lance to him and puts his arms around him.

“Thanks,” Lance hugs him back. “But I really don’t want to have to tell Colleen.”

“You won’t have to,” he says. Shiro points and Lance turns and lets out a loud sigh as they watch Sam and Pidge crossing the yard toward them. Sam waves at them then rests his arm on his daughter’s head. Pidge shakes him off and laughs.

“Pidge. . .shit.” Lance hugs her and she lets him.

“It’s ok,” she chuckles. “I was just out in the shed.”

“Shed? What shed. . .Shit, Pidge. I was this. . .” He holds his forefinger and thumb up at her face, the distance between them barely visible. “. . .close to having to tell Colleen you took off.”

“Yeah, my dad already scolded me for not saying anything to anyone.” She takes her seat again and nods at Shiro. “Sorry, guys. I wasn’t trying to get anyone worked up. I just got a wild idea and wanted to see. . .” She waves her hand at them. “Nevermind that.” She smiles at them. “Forgive me?”

Lance sighs and lays his chest and head down on the table, arms spread wide.

“I nearly told her. . .”

Pidge and Sam laugh. He sits up.

“Forgiven but. . .shit. . .I left Hunk with her. He’s been running point for a while now.” Lance starts to get up and Sam gestures to him.

“I’ll check on them,” he says. “And get us some beverages.”

Lance takes several pieces of cheese from the plate and starts methodically eating them.

“Slow down on that cheese. Colleen Holt doesn’t like fatties.”

Lance snorts and then coughs. Shiro passes him the glass of water and he gulps it.

“I’m starving,” Lance says. “I thought the food was, like, ready for us to just roll up and eat but I don’t think she even started cooking yet. Like anything.”

“Never underestimate her,” Pidge replies. “But this means we might get something decent since Hunk’s in there with her.”

“True,” Lance nods. He looks at Shiro. “You’re lucky. The first time I came with Pidge the food was ready when we showed up but. . .”

“Oh, I thought I had blocked that out.” Pidge laughs and nods at Shiro. “Yeah, you can be glad you missed THAT.” She snorts and grabs a cracker then nudges the plate toward him. “You drink the rest of my wine?”

“No, we poured it out. I hope it doesn’t kill the grass.”

Pidge chuckles.

“Good move. I think I’m a little tipsy.”

“Great. . .” Lance sighs. “You’re cut off.”

“For now, yeah.” She eats another cheese topped cracker and looks at Shiro. “I’ve taken off a few times during these visits. Kind of a jerk move, I know, but in my defense once I was very drunk and don’t even remember doing it and the other times, well. . .” She looks at Lance. “Would you rather I run off or get into a screaming match with her?”

“Yeah, those are the only two options you have. You’re super smart, Pidge, you can think of something else.”

“So, not come over here at all? I like the sound of. . .” She pauses and looks past them. “I only come over here for you, you know that, right?”

Sam hands her a glass of water.

“So that’s why you make this so difficult? For me?” His tone is joking. “Thank you for that.” He hands another glass to Lance.

“Alphas, right?” Lance says to him. Sam chuckles.

“I try not to put too much stock into the stereotypes but in this case, I have to agree with you.” He glances at Shiro. “No offense, Shiro.”

“None taken. I’ve played into those stereotypes myself. Omega ones, too. It happens to the best of us, I suppose.” He grins at Sam. “Except for those perfectly even keeled Betas, right Sam.”

Sam laughs.

“Oh, yes, we never lose our shit.”

They all laugh, mostly at hearing Samuel Holt curse. Lance and Pidge tease him about it and the conversation shifts to what Pidge found in the shed. Shiro’s listens for a bit but his mind is caught on the last time he fell prey to his baser instincts.

Dinner in the mess hall of the Atlas with Curtis.

They had a very heated argument earlier in the day (in front of a handful of very stunned crew members) and had skulked around one another until the shift change. When they were together in their quarters they had re-visited the discussion and it had become physical. Shiro stepping to Curtis in an attempt to physically intimidate him. Curtis not backing down (he never did) and giving Shiro a shove. More shoves leading to loud insults and a slap to Curtis’s face. Shiro never hesitated to slap him when he brought up Shiro’s past. Just like Curtis never hesitated to land a blow when Shiro would call him weak. Their fights were ugly and cruel and left marks that weren’t always hidden by their uniforms. And often they ended only when both men were naked and panting, sore and bruised, laying next to one another on the bed or the floor amid their (often torn) clothes.

It hadn’t always been that way. During their brief courtship, their arguments were always of the playful type and their sex was never violent. But it had always been aggressive. Curtis had always liked to be in control, even when he was being submissive. “Make me,” he’d say, signaling Shiro he wanted to be dominated but didn’t want to admit it. Shiro wasn’t surprised by the role reversal, in fact he enjoyed it just like he enjoyed submitting to Curtis but something shifted after they were married, after the first time Curtis shoved him during an argument. After the first time Shiro slapped him. After the first time their sex crossed the line between pleasure and pain.

It all led to that moment in the mess hall, the look Curtis gave him. The way he narrowed just one eye, not more than a twitch. The way his nostrils flared ever so slightly. The little huff that summed up everything they had been arguing about earlier in the day and proved to Shiro that Curtis would never stop challenging him.

Witnesses didn’t see any of that, only Shiro suddenly grabbing Curtis by the back of his neck, spinning him to face Shiro. They heard the clatter of his tray as it hit the floor and the muffled sound of Shiro’s fist punching Curtis in the stomach with his viciously glowing Galra hand. They saw Curtis double over slightly and reach out his arm to counter balance. Saw Shiro, in one quick movement, twist Curtis’s outstretched arm behind him while simultaneously pulling Curtis back against him, his Galra arm wrapped around Curtis’s throat. The ones who had rushed to intervene, who were close enough to try and pry Shiro from his husband, heard the snap of bone and the gurgling wheeze from Curtis mixed with the low growl from Shiro. One or two even reported hearing his words, words Shiro wishes he could forget. “I’m going to kill you.”

What they couldn’t see, in that moment with Curtis’s body against his, was Shiro’s erection. Couldn’t feel the excitement mixed with anger pounding inside him. Couldn’t taste the metal tang of blood lust in his mouth and how much he really wanted to feel the life draining from Curtis’s body, to see him crumple to the ground, to prove once and for all Shiro was stronger than this man, stronger than any man or woman under his command.

Shiro takes a sip of his water and forces himself to focus on the conversation around him, forces himself not to think about the only other time he’s wanted to kill someone he claimed to love.

“. . .Keith?”

But that was different. He wasn’t himself then, though that doesn’t change how he feels every time he sees the scar he left on his cheek, the same cheek he’d watch get red with excitement when they were together, the cheek he’d kissed and cupped in his hand. The cheek that rested against his chest as they slept under the stars after that very first profession of love.

“Ezor will make him call back,” Lance says.

Shiro blinks hard and rubs at his eye then notices Pidge looking at him.

“There’s aspirin in the bathroom,” she says.

He nods then gets up and goes inside to the bathroom. He hears Hunk and Colleen in the kitchen, laughing and talking and closes the door behind him.  
He splashes cold water on his face and, despite trying to avoid it, catches a glimpse of himself, of the scar across the bridge of his nose. It’s a constant reminder of every time he tapped into that blood lust and took a life in the Arena. He sighs and dries his face and leaves the bathroom.

“There you are.” Colleen sidles up to him and takes his arm in hers. She hauls him into the kitchen. “It’s time to eat. Grab a plate while I get everyone else,” she adds then disappears.

Shiro makes eye contact with Hunk and he laughs.

“Yeah, Holt family dinners are kind of. . .” He trails off as the rest of the group files in.

“They’ve been keeping me so distracted,” Colleen says to him as they settle in around the table. “Guess it’s your turn now?”

Shiro scans the table and notices the seating arrangements. Colleen and Sam, one at each end of the table, Hunk and Lance across from him with Pidge between him and Sam, making Shiro the perfect human shield to keep mother and daughter from direct eye contact.

“I guess it is,” he replies. “So how have. . .”

“I been?” They both laugh. “Busy with bureaucratic b.s. Trying to make good trouble with the least amount of negative fall out.” She nods to the end of the table. “Sam works with several humanitarian groups, completely neutral when it comes to alliances. But I don’t want to rely on private groups. The Garrison should be keeping up with their end of things and, simply put, they aren’t. And that’s on me. Time to rattle some cages. Ok, I’m going to ask now,” Colleen continues. “How are you doing, Shiro?”

Shiro looks around the table. Hunk and Pidge deep in conversation with Sam. Lance sitting across from him, quietly eating and listening. He gives Shiro a little grin and Shiro returns it then turns his attention back to Colleen.

“A lot better than I ever expected,” Shiro replies.

\---------------

“Ok, I’m going to officially say it,” Lance announces as he flops onto the bed. “That was the best Holt family dinner, hands down.” He runs his hands up under his shirt and exposes his stomach. “Want to feel my food baby?” He smirks at Shiro.

Shiro sits next to him on the bed.

“That’s probably the least sexy come on I’ve ever heard.” He laughs as Lance shoves him with his knee.

Shiro strips off his shirt and feels Lance press up against his back then run his hands over Shiro’s chest and down his belly.

“I have a little food baby, too.”

Lance giggles and snakes around Shiro’s body and kisses Shiro’s stomach then lets his head drop back onto Shiro’s lap.

“I love you and your food baby,” he says. “And, I can see up your nose.”

He laughs as Shiro puts his hand over his face then gets up and kisses Shiro’s cheek. Shiro watches him strip off his jeans and t-shirt and replace them with sweats and one of Keith’s shirts. Lance gives it a sniff and then notices Shiro watching him.

“You hanging out with us?”

“Maybe later.”

Lance blows him a kiss and closes the door behind him. Shiro takes off his pants and stretches out on the bed, his hands laced behind his head. He closes his eyes and listens to the sound of Lance, Hunk, and Pidge in the living room. He tells himself he’ll get up and join them in a minute then yawns.

He wakes with a gasp and shoves himself away from the body next to him. He’s slick with sweat and it’s only when he hears Lance mutter that he slowly starts to realize where he is.

“Sorry. . .” He offers.

It’s the first nightmare he’s had since leaving the Atlas. They were a regular occurence then, reaching their peak when he was locked in the holding cell.

“Nightmare, huh?” He can just make out Lance’s face in the light filtering in from the window. Lance runs his hand over Shiro’s chest then gets up. Shiro hears the door open and a moment later Lance returns with a towel. “If you want dry sheets. . .I used to drench mine when I had bad nightmares.”

“I’m ok. . .thanks.” Shiro sits up and dries his back and hair then spreads the towel down on the bed and lays on it. Lance props himself up next to Shiro and they are quiet for a while.

“I’ll listen,” Lance finally says.

Shiro looks at him and it feels like the air is being wrung from his lungs. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. He thinks of Curtis and how they hurt each other. How he hurt Keith.

“I had quite a few nightmares on the Atlas. . .about the Arena. . .mostly.”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Lance says. “All of it, Shiro. I’d be surprised if you didn’t have nightmares, I mean, it would be weird if you didn’t, right?”

“Yeah, I guess it would.” Shiro struggles to take a deep breath.

“You ok?” Lance takes Shiro’s hand and puts it on his chest. Shiro stares at his hand, his Galra hand, and closes his eyes.

“No,” he whispers. He takes a breath and gasps it out.

“It’s going to be ok, Shiro,” Lance says. Shiro feels Lance press his Galra hand tighter to his chest as he rests his free hand on Shiro’s chest. “Breathe, Shiro. Everything is going to be ok.”

Shiro opens his eyes and sees Lance’s face in the dim light of the room. He smiles at Shiro then lifts his Galra hand to his mouth and kisses the palm. It’s a simple, loving gesture but it terrifies Shiro.

“I hurt him,” Shiro whispers. His chest hitches as he tries to take a full breath.

“It’s ok,” Lance assures him.

“No,” Shiro sighs on his ragged exhale. “I vowed to love him but I didn’t. . .I hurt him.”

Lance holds Shiro’s hand in both of his.

“It’s ok, Shiro. Sometimes relationships just don’t work out. It hurts but. . .”

“No. . .” Shiro pulls his hand free from Lance’s as he sits up. He covers his face with his hands. “I don’t want you to get hurt, too.”

“Shiro. . .” Lance brushes Shiro’s hands from his face and prods him until Shiro relents and leans into Lance’s hug. He feels warm and comforting and Shiro can’t resist hugging him back. He can’t imagine any scenario that would make him raise his hand to Lance in anger but he never thought he’d hit Curtis or scar Keith’s face, either. With his face safely hidden from Lance, he says.

“I really hurt him, Lance. Curtis. . .we argued a lot and I hit him. . .we hit each other. A lot.” He tries to sit back from Lance but Lance holds tight to him. He sighs and continues. “I attacked him. . .that’s what happened on the Atlas. I attacked Curtis and they took him to the med bay and me to the holding cells and. . .I keep hurting people I love and I love you and. . .”

Lance sits back from him and Shiro can’t make eye contact with him. He feels Lance cup the side of his face in his hand then feels both Lance’s hands wrap around his. Lance sniffs and Shiro finally looks at him. The tears break his heart but don’t surprise him.

“You never hurt Keith,” Lance says. He swipes his tears from his face and Shiro looks down at their hands.

“That scar on his face says otherwise.”

“That wasn’t you, Shiro. That was. . .Keith told me what happened. . .how you, the real you, were in there and you came back to him. He told you he loved you and you came back from wherever it was that witch had you and you stopped. He never thought YOU hurt him. You didn’t hurt him.”  
Shiro wills himself to look at Lance.

“YOU didn’t hurt him,” Lance repeats.

“But I did hurt Curtis,” Shiro says.

Lance sighs.

“Did you ever hurt Adam or any other guy you. . .”

“No. Never. I loved Adam. Part of me still loves him and always will.”

Lance smiles at him.

“That’s how I feel about Allura.”

Shiro is struck by the sadness in Lance’s voice and pulls him in for a hug. He settles back against the pillows and Lance rests against his chest. They are quiet for a long while and Shiro wonders if Lance has started to drift to sleep then hears him say.

“Thanks for telling me. . .about you and Curtis. I know Pidge read up on it but I didn’t want to. You’ll tell me things as you feel comfortable and maybe that means I never really know everything and that’s ok.” He sighs and cuddles closer to Shiro. “I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you too, Lance. I’m still getting used to being open about. . .well, everything. It just doesn’t come naturally to me.”

Lance chuckles.

“Well, I guess I have a type, then.”

\----------------------

Shiro settles in on his bed and opens a randomly selected novel. This is the new version of his ritual now that he’s taken to sharing a bed with Lance. When he wakes up and can’t sleep, he gets up and goes back to his bed to read so he doesn’t disturb Lance’. He’s just started to re-familiarize himself with the story when he hears sounds from out in the apartment.

He knows it’s not Pidge, she won’t be back for a few weeks having gone back with Hunk (and Sam) to check out the hub near the Balmera and pay a visit to Shay and her family to celebrate the birth of Shay’s nephew, born while Hunk was visiting Earth.

He sits up and waits to see if Lance comes through his door to join him in his bed. That’s happened more than once since they started their new sleeping arrangement and Shiro won’t lie, he enjoys it. Lance, seeking him out to cuddle, often getting more than a little handsy. He always falls asleep with no problem after they take turns getting each other off though Lance complains the next morning of having a ‘jerk off hangover’.

He jumps as he hears Lance yell.

“KEITH!”

Goosebumps prickle his flesh and he shivers. He can just hear voices from Lance’s room but can’t make out what is being said. Part of him wants to get up and go to the bathroom where he knows he’ll be able to hear them better, maybe even smell Keith’s scent in the hallway. Instead, he clicks off the lamp and lays back on the bed. His heartbeat races when he hears Lance, and then Keith, laughing and then a loud thunk followed quickly by a second thunk. It’s the familiar sound of boots falling to the floor and Shiro feels his face flush.

He remembers what it was like the first time they were together again, after Keith had rescued him from the Galaxy Garrison’s holding area and taken him back to the shack he had in the dessert. Shiro had slept for a day, Keith hovering around him while monitoring the comms. He still remembers the crackle of the transmissions as Garrison personnel searched for them. Shiro remembers hearing Keith’s boots, one and then the other, hitting the floor then the feel of Keith against him in the narrow bed. He remembers the taste of his mouth when Shiro rolled over and kissed him, the feel of his body as he pulled Shiro on top of him and whispered how much he missed him. The feel of the sweat on their bodies as they move in unison, the sound of their breath. The gasps and moans and muttered requests of ‘more’ and ‘please’.

Shiro runs his hand to his stiffening cock and squeezes it through his underwear then pauses as he hears what sounds like a loud moan from Lance and Keith’s room. He holds his breath and releases it slowly when he hears it again. He recognizes the sound and slides his hand into his underwear and lightly strokes his now aching hard on.

“Please. . .more. . .please.”

Shiro slides his underwear off and retrieves lube from the bedside table.

“Fuck me. . .”

He closes his eyes and rubs the palm of his hand over the head of his cock. He grunts as he hears another loud moan then squirts more lube into his hand then shamelessly starts to pump his cock. He pauses when he hears a rhythmic rapping. The headboard beating the wall in time to Keith thrusting into Lance, making him repeat.

“Keith. . .yes. . .fuck me, please, fuck me.”

Shiro comes moments before the thump of the headboard ceases. He gets up and cleans himself off with his underwear and smiles as he hears more laughter. Lance and Keith. He lays back on the bed and falls asleep listening for whatever sounds he can get from their room.

He wakes early in the morning and quietly slips to the bathroom where he hears them again. They aren’t as loud this time but he’s closer to their room. He gets hard and even strokes himself lightly but resists the urge to get himself off. He doesn’t want to draw undue attention to himself and showers quickly then retreats to the kitchen.

He’s standing by the coffee pot and trying not to dwell on the fact that Keith is only a room away, probably still naked and sticky from sex when he smells Lance. Lance and the tang of cum mixed with hints of what smells like Keith only different. Lance is clad only in his favorite sweatpants and his skin is flushed, his lips swollen as he presses them to Shiro’s. Shiro doesn’t resist and sighs as Lance grinds against his crotch. Shiro kneads Lance’s ass and feels him grin against his mouth as Shiro gently prods his crack through his sweatpants.

“You in heat,” Shiro teases when he feels moisture seeping through the fabric.

“No,” Lance whispers in his ear. “You know what that is.”

Shiro groans and longs to bury his face in Lance’s ass to smell and then taste him. Lance reeks of of Keith and it’s not until Lance looks over his shoulder and grins that Shiro realizes they aren’t alone. Lance peels away from him and Shiro hears the rattle of coffee mugs as he finally sees him, offering Shiro that sly little smirk as Lance turns and gives him a passionate kiss along with a mug of coffee. Keith sits at the table and Shiro shakes himself from his stupor as Lance kisses him with equal passion then pats his hip as he hands him a mug and points at the table.

Shiro sits and stares into his coffee mug and listens to Lance chattering more to himself than either of them. Something about eggs but Shiro can’t focus on it, his senses too overwhelmed by Keith’s scent. It has changed, not dramatically but it’s definitely different. He steals a glance at Keith and notices he’s changed, as well. His hair is longer and pulled back in a short and messy ponytail and, though seated, he seems bigger in stature and more commanding, almost like he’s grown into his Galra side while still looking every bit like the Keith Shiro has always known.

Shiro wonders if he looks different, smells different, to Keith. He can feel Keith watching Lance as he cooks and chatters. He wants to look at Keith but is afraid it will lead to conversation. Or worse, that it won’t. Shiro feels Keith turn his gaze on him and hates how his body betrays him, filling the space between them with his scent, heavy with arousal mixed with a twist of anxiety.

“Oh my god,” Lance sighs as he puts plates of scrambled eggs in front of them then sits between them. He shakes his head at Keith. “Stop being so Alpha.” He mimics Keith’s stiff, dominating posture and Keith laughs and visibly relaxes.

“Sorry,” he says, his eyes flicking to Shiro’s. Shiro realizes he’s been holding his breath and exhales slowly.

“He’s totally extra Alpha when he first gets home,” Lance explains. “He stalks around the place complaining about groceries and deep cleaning everything and he prowls around at night like a guard dog.”

“Is that a complaint?” Keith asks, a teasing tone to his voice.

“Oh, I’m not one to complain about a super clean house and hot, hot sex but I think it’s only fair to warn Shiro. He prowls around at night a bit, too.”

“You always were a light sleeper,” Keith says. “Hope we didn’t wake you last night.”

There’s a momentary glint of purple in Keith’s eyes, a flash of his domineering Galra side. It’s a taunt and a challenge that arouses Shiro and reminds him of the fight that left Keith with physical scar down his face and the ugly altercation with Curtis that left them both with emotional scars that Shiro has just started to address in his therapy. He’s shocked at first then realizes while he is aroused, he is not angry.

Keith smiles and relaxes and Shiro returns the gesture. Their silent challenge over as quick as it had started but the stink of their shared arousal lingers around them. Over the months since he’s been working with the therapist, Shiro has realized there were parts of him that could be mended and made strong again. And there were parts of him that, no matter how hard he worked, would never be fully repaired. He worried that his relationship with Keith would be one of those irreparable parts of himself but Keith’s smile soothes him as does his voice when he speaks.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Keith says as they are finishing breakfast.

Lance is up from the table, reaching to take their empty plates and he smiles at Shiro as Keith is speaking. Shiro wonders what they talked about after sex.

He feels his face flush as he remembers how he had, after getting over his initial embarrassment, participated from the privacy of his own room. Keith grins at him from across the table. It’s a very small, very knowing grin and Shiro feels his skin prickle with goosebumps. He’s missed that grin. Lance leans over Keith’s shoulder and Shiro openly stares as they kiss and Lance walks away. His eyes flick to watch Lance go and he hears a low chuckle from Keith.

Shiro realizes they are alone together for the first time since Keith’s return and he’s not sure what to say or do. He wants Keith to speak first, wants to submit to him. His Omega tendencies surge to the forefront and, not really against his will, ooze from his pores in a wave of scent. He realizes as Keith’s cheeks flush, that he’s caught him off guard. He offers Keith his own version of that very small, very knowing grin and in the next moment they are both laughing.

Lance comes back into the kitchen and smiles at the sound then furrows his brow at the scent in the air.

“Great,” he’s sighs. “I’m going to have to spray myself with neutralizer. I can’t afford to be all distracted. . .not today.” He sighs again. “Big exam. Kiss for luck.” He gives Keith’s ponytail a playful tug and Shiro watches as they kiss. He smiles at Shiro and Shiro tastes Keith’s mouth on Lance’s as Lance kisses him. “Mmm, I wish I didn’t have to leave,” Lance mutters then gives Shiro another little peck before he stands and addresses them both. “Don’t have sex without me.”

“No guarantees,” Keith says. He gives Shiro that sly grin again and Shiro reciprocates.

Lance gives him a playful glare and lash of his index finger and replies.

“I mean it.” He looks from Keith to Shiro and gives a little shake of his head. “Extra Alpha,” he says adding. “I warned you.”

Shiro replies with a smile and notices Keith staring at him as Lance walks away, calling a final goodbye as he leaves. He glances at Keith then gets up to wash the dishes. It’s part of his normal routine. Lance has never asked him for rent and keeping the apartment clean and chipping in on food is how he repays Lance’s generosity. He loses himself in thoughts of how generous Lance is, how they love each other, and doesn’t hear Keith get up from the table. He does smell him as he stands close to Shiro then speaks.

“Wash or dry?”

It takes a moment for Shiro to reply. They are quiet as Shiro starts the washing and Keith watches him, waiting for there to be a few clean yet still soapy dishes in the opposite half of the double sink. His arm brushes Shiro’s as he reaches to turn on the water and Shiro feels him crowd a little closer to him as he rinses the dishes then turns off the water. Shiro waits, not wanting to slop soapy dishes onto the rinsed ones.

“You’re quiet,” Keith says. He dries the few dishes and stacks them on the counter. Shiro puts a soapy plate into the now empty half of the sink.

“I’m not sure what to say.” They’re the first words he’s spoken since getting up that morning and he’s surprised his voice doesn’t sound hoarse.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Keith rinses the few dishes accumulated in the sink and dries while Shiro waits. It’s completely inefficient and makes the simple task take twice as long but it doesn’t annoy Shiro like it should.

“Everything fell apart,” Shiro says over the rattle of silverware into the sink. “It was my fault. I broke Curtis’s arm and two ribs. Right in front of the crew.” It’s the first time he’s ever shared this amount of detail to anyone beyond his therapist. “Not that it was ok when we fought in private. We fought a lot. Constantly. We hurt each other. I deserved to be stripped of my command. Not just for what I did to Curtis. I wasn’t fit for duty and probably hadn’t been since. . .” He trails off not wanting to say the word Voltron. It’s only recently that he’s started exploring just how damaging his experience with Voltron was and it’s still too raw and fresh.

Keith rinses the silverware and stands facing the sink long after he turns off the water.

“It took a lot from you,” he says. Shiro notices Keith’s avoidance of saying Voltron. He gathers the handful of silverware and folds it into the towel and dries it enmasse as he continues. “It took a lot from all of us.” He makes a point of catching Shiro’s eye and holding it. “There are times when I wish none of it had ever happened. That we’d never found the first lion. That you and I found some other adventure.”

They both know among all the other realities there’s a possibility that happened. Or it didn’t.

Keith separates the silverware on the towel then opens the drawer at his hip and puts it away. Shiro scans the kitchen for any stray dishes then drains the sink. He watches the water circling in the drain then feels Keith’s body against his and his arm slowly curl around his waist. He turns and sighs as he feels Keith’s hug and hugs him back.

The last time they hugged was at the wedding. They had hugged a lot that day. A hug to calm his nerves before the ceremony, a congratulatory hug after, and numerous hugs as they all got more and more tipsy partying afterward. Curtis had remarked on it the next day and it came up frequently when they fought. It was the one thing they had really learned about one another. What topics would escalate the argument the quickest. How to cause the most pain.

Keith sighs and Shiro focuses on the sound to chase away the bad memories. He wants to run his hand over Keith’s body and into his hair. Wants kiss him. But he’s afraid to move too much and have the hug end. Afraid to take it any further and risk betraying Lance.

“Don’t have sex without me.”

Lance had said it as a joke but Shiro knows he meant it. Shiro smiles at the feel of Keith holding him tighter and the tickle of his breath against Shiro’s neck. Shiro shivers and they laugh.

“I love Lance,” Keith says.

“I know,” Shiro replies.

“You love him, too?”

“Yes.”

Shiro stops himself from saying more but he can’t hide his scent. It’s lingered there in the room with them the entire time. His desire for Keith. He wonders if he smells differently to Keith and, if he does, does Keith like it as much as he used to. Keith steps back from Shiro and their combined scents waft over Shiro.

“You love me?” Keith’s light blue eyes hold Shiro’s and Shiro nods and replies.

“Yes.”

Keith’s eyes narrow slightly and he inhales slowly, never taking his eyes from Shiro’s.

“I still love you, too,” he says after what feels like a very long time. “I never stopped loving you even during everything. . .I’ll never stop loving you, Shiro.”

Keith gives him a little smile and Shiro wants so badly to kiss him. It reminds him of missed opportunities and makes him wonder what if. What if he hadn’t chosen duty over love? What if he’d been confident enough to take both? He’ll never know and all wondering about the past does is waste the present. A present that was offering him what he had fantasized about so often during the time he spent alone.

Keith pulls Shiro to him again and blatantly scents him. Shiro shivers as he feels Keith’s lips barely brush his skin as he speaks.  
“You still smell so . .” He trails off with a little growl. He gives Shiro another squeeze as he subtly presents his neck to Shiro. Shiro nuzzles his face against him and allows himself one small kiss then gently pulls away.

Keith stares at him as he inhales deeply and exhales slowly.

“Yeah. . .”

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees.

“I should find some work to do before I disappoint Lance. I’ve done that too much lately.” Keith pauses then adds. “I just needed a little more time to get my mind around the fact that I was getting another chance. Not that I wanted you to go through all that. . .”

Shiro slaps the side of Keith’s arm and gives him a smile.

“I know. If it makes you feel any better, I’m all in with the therapy and it’s really helping.”

“Yeah, that does make me feel better. I’m glad you’re here, Shiro. I really missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Keith. So, what kind of work are we going to do?”

Keith grins at him.

“You volunteering?”

“Does that surprise you?”

Keith laughs.

“No, it doesn’t. First up, fixing that door. I didn’t get to it last time I was home. Then probably grass. Even in the dark last night I could see whoever’s been taking care of it does a shit job.” Shiro makes a face and Keith laughs. “What?”

“Nothing. . .”

“Shiro. . .”

“Extra Alpha,” Shiro mutters then gives Keith a huge grin.

“Yes, I am,” Keith replies. He’s smiling but his tone is serious. “If I want a discount on the rent, I need to get shit done while I’m here. And we need that discount since Lance is awful with his stipend money. I know it’s not a lot, I’m not making much either but we could be saving more if he’d just. . .” He trails off and furrows his brow at Shiro as Shiro grins at him. “What?”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve heard you ranting about Lance. Kind of forgot how amusing it is.”

Keith scowls at him then relents and smiles.

“It’s not really a rant. . .”

“Oh, no, totally not a rant.”

Keith huffs and Shiro puts his arm around his shoulders.

“I missed that pout, too.” Keith elbows him and Shiro laughs. “I have some money squirreled away. Not a lot but it’s yours if you need it.”

“I wasn’t hitting you up for money, Shiro. We aren’t in danger of being evicted or anything. I just want to get out of here, get a house. . .” He looks at Shiro. “You know, something that’s ours.”

“Ours?”

Keith faces him and it takes all of Shiro’s willpower not to kiss him.

“Yeah,” Keith replies. His eyes sparkle as he smiles at Shiro. “You, Lance, and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Keith has arrived. Next chapter will have some smut, for sure.
> 
> For the record, I don't hate Curtis. He's not the "bad guy" here. I really just had to get rid of him so I could indulge my love of Shiro/Keith/Lance relationship. Sorry, Curtis.
> 
> But can I just pause to say I'm loving thinking about Sam and Colleen Holt's relationship. Yeah, I think I need to write some drabbles with them.
> 
> Have a drabble idea? Share. I love writing short stuff (when I'm not milking this story dry).


	6. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.
> 
> The chapter is titled "Consummation" so, yeah, the chapter is mostly sex.
> 
> (note: this chapter is a continuation of chapter 5, no time jump)

They dress and Shiro follows Keith down to the first floor and a door marked “maintenance”. Keith unlocks it and steps inside a small storage room. Shiro stands in the doorway and watches him take inventory. He laughs quietly to himself as Keith huffs then looks at him with a scowl.

“Fucking mess,” he mutters. Shiro moves to let him exit but says nothing. Keith walks away from him and adds. “Stop enjoying this so much.”

Shiro doesn’t try to disguise his smile as he follows Keith down the hall. He’s always found this aspect of Keith’s personality very amusing and eagerly anticipates the rant he knows he’s about to hear.

“If someone goes to the trouble to organize things, respect that.” Keith exhales sharply through his nose and Shiro laughs audibly then catches himself. Keith turns and narrows his eyes at Shiro. “I thought you were going to help me.”

“Well, if you tell me. . .” Shiro trails off as the door beside him opens and a voice starts scolding.

“Keep it down.” The old woman who lives in the first floor apartment scowls up at him. It’s the first time he’s been this close to her and her small stature and scolding tone reminds him of Pidge. He bites back a laugh.

“Sorry,” he offers.

She shoves past him and focuses on Keith.

“It’s about time you get to fixing that door,” she starts. Keith turns toward her, a smile on his face. The old woman laughs and they hug. 

“Who’s ass do I need to kick for that yard?”

She flaps her hand at him.

“Cheapskate wouldn’t hire a professional,” she says. “Got some kids. Different ones every time and not a one of them worth whatever he paid them which you know isn’t much.”

Keith gives a little nod and they both laugh. She nods at Shiro.

“What’s your story? That little girl your sweetie? I saw you out in the yard together the other night.”

Keith laughs.

“You mean Pidge?” Keith asks. “Remember, I told you about her.”

“Oh, the little runaway girl with the dead brother, yes, yes, I remember now.”

Keith nods.

“Have you met Shiro?” He gestures to Shiro and he offers her his hand. She frowns at it then bats it away. She stands on tiptoes and embraces him, hard.

“Mmm, that was as good as I thought it would be,” she says when they separate. “That little girl is a lucky one.”

Shiro notices the little grin Keith gives him and that he’s not making any effort to correct the woman’s assumption. He’s clearly enjoying it.

“I’m Gloria,” she says. “You taking over his work when he leaves again?”

“I’m not leaving for a while,” Keith offers.

“But you will,” Gloria replies. “And I like having a handyman at my beck and call. I’m too old to be waiting around for. . .him. . .to get to things.” She looks at Shiro and shakes her head.

“What’s going on?” Keith asks her. “I’ll get it after the door.”

“Oh, I don’t remember now,” she says. “You fix that door and try and salvage that grass. If you need supplies, you keep those receipts. I’ll vouch for your hours, you know that.”

“I know,” Keith replies. “You going to be around later?”

“Oh, I’m late to get ready for errands,” she says and steps back toward her open door. “I’ll leave a list, just let yourself in.”

“Got it.”

There are no goodbyes, just the sound of Gloria slamming the door on them. Shiro arches an eyebrow at Keith and he just grins and turns his attention back to the front door. They work for a little while trying to loose it from the hinges when Gloria emerges again and, without a word to either of them, walks through the door and out to a waiting car.

“Pidge is my sweetie, huh?” Shiro says. 

Keith chuckles.

“You could do worse,” he replies. He kicks at the door jam and gives a little growl. “This is a bigger pain than I thought.” He looks at Shiro. “You’re on yard duty while I get supplies.”

Shiro follows Keith to a small shed at the side of the building and grins to himself as Keith rants about the state of the contents. He jots down a list and then gives Shiro his own list of yard related tasks to tackle while he’s gone. 

Shiro dives into the tasks eagerly. It’s nice to have a break from his regular, and rather dull, routine of workouts, house cleaning, and therapy. His current status with the Galaxy Garrison has him in an employment limbo. He’s technically still enlisted which bars him from secondary employment but his medical status puts him on an unpaid leave. Simply put, the Galaxy Garrison isn’t sure they want him but don’t want anyone else to have him, either.

He thinks about what Gloria asked and wonders if he may have found a loophole. Keith will leave again, that’s a given. Maybe Shiro could take over the handyman role. It would give him something to do and make him feel like he was contributing to Keith’s dream.

Something for us.

Shiro smiles at the thought as he finishes weeding the flower beds at the front of the building.

“Looking good,” Keith says when he returns. Shiro gathers up the last of the discarded weeds and nods in agreement. “Ready to help me with that door?”

They work together in relative quiet, only speaking when it relates to the task at hand. It’s how they always work together and Shiro finds it comforting. The door does prove to be a bigger project and it’s well into lunch time when they finish. Keith opens and closes the door with no resistance and grins. Shiro grins back.

“Now, to see what Gloria needs,” Keith says.

“Lunch first,” Shiro counters.

Keith nods and Shiro follows him up to the apartment.

“I should have stopped for groceries last night.” Keith bats the fridge shut and exhales slowly through his nose as he examines the cupboards. He rifles through bags of chips and other snacks and gives a disgusted grunt as he looks at Shiro. “When was the last time he cooked and ate at home?”

“Breakfast,” Shiro says without hesitation. He smiles as Keith scowls at him.

“Smart ass. Before this morning. . .”

“Yesterday’s breakfast, too,” he replies and tries not to laugh. Keith huffs at him and he adds. “But before he had the early class, we’d go out.”

“And he buys this kind of crap, too.” Keith bats at a box of sugary cereal.

“Uh, to be fair I bought that,” Shiro offers. Keith scowls at him again. “What? It’s coco-bits. Don’t act like you’re too good for cooc-bits.”

“It’s over priced junk.”

“It was on sale,” Shiro mutters and bites back his laughter as Keith’s lips press together so tightly they’re not more than a thin line. They stare at one another for a moment and Shiro struggles not to laugh. “Extra Alpha,” he says.

Keith narrows his eyes as he steps closer and brushes his chest against Shiro’s. It would be intimidating if it weren’t for the grin that spreads over Keith’s face as he pulls Shiro closer and kisses him. Shiro leans back against the counter and wraps his arms around Keith as he kisses him back. He tastes better than Shiro remembers and Shiro can’t stop himself from running his hands down to squeeze Keith’s ass. Keith grunts into Shiro’s mouth and Shiro can feel Keith’s dick, hard against his own and grinds into it. Keith pushes away enough to get his hand between them and squeeze Shiro through his jeans. Shiro presses into his palm and Keith pulls his mouth free to watch Shiro’s face as he kneads Shiro with one hand and himself with the other.

Shiro grips the counter with both hands to keep himself from opening Keith’s jeans. He knows if that happens, he won’t be able to stop at just touching and teasing or even a blowjob. He knows they’ll have sex, right there on the kitchen floor and disappoint Lance.

Slowly Keith slides his hand from Shiro’s hard on and snakes it around his waist. He gives a little aggravated growl and stops rubbing himself.

“Let’s go,” Shiro says. He kisses Keith’s cheek and gestures. “I’ll buy you lunch.”

On the short walk to the diner, Shiro feels Keith’s hand brush against his. Keith looks at him from the corner of his eye and brushes Shiro’s hand again. Shiro grins and waits for Keith to brush his hand a third time then takes it. There’s a comfortable silence between them as they walk, hand in hand. There are plenty of topics Shiro would love to discuss with Keith but he also loves when they are just quiet together.

They break the silence as they eat. Shiro asks about Keith’s last mission and Keith seems eager to share. Shiro listens as he breezes past the capture of two pirate ships and focuses on the redistribution of the cargo to the locals in the area.

“Technically we should take it all back so they can try and find the rightful owners but that’s such a waste of time when there are people right there who can use it.”

“Doesn’t that make you. . .a pirate?”

Keith laughs and shrugs and Shiro sees that purple glint in his eye again.

“How are Ezor and Zethrid?” Shiro asks.

“You mean did Ezor tell Zethrid about your call and did the two of them give me hell?” Shiro nods and Keith continues. “Yes they did and that’s why I showed up unannounced in the middle of the night. Figured Lance would like a little surprise.”

“Sounded like he did,” Shiro replies.

Keith gives a little grunting laugh and holds Shiro’s eye.

“You like listening.” 

“Yeah.”

Keith sighs heavily through his nose then takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. He shifts back in the booth and stares at Shiro. Shiro straightens his posture and stares back. Keith subtly thrusts his chin at Shiro and narrows his eyes. Shiro responds by leaning in slightly and straightening a bit more. Keith gives a little grunt followed by that sly grin Shiro loves. Shiro grins back.

“Now who’s extra Alpha,” Keith says.

Shiro grunts and runs his hand along the tabletop.

“This table is the only thing keeping me from showing you exactly how extra.”

“Hmm, yeah? Sure it’s not all these people and. . .”

“Like you’re shy?”

Keith smiles and then starts to laugh. Shiro grins at him as he relaxes back into the booth. He shifts and tugs at his pants and Keith snorts.

“You ok over there?”

“I could be better,” Shiro sighs.

“Yeah,” Keith agrees. “This back and forth is fun but when does Lance get home?”

“Not soon enough,” Shiro replies. He makes a show of tugging at his pants again and they both laugh as the waitress appears and gives them a sour look along with the check.

“Better leave her a fat tip after that,” Keith quips.

On the walk back, Shiro nudges Keith’s hand with his and Keith takes it immediately then starts gently stroking Shiro’s fingers. The walk is short and by the time they are back Shiro is almost dizzy with lust.

“Time to get back to work,” Keith says as he drops Shiro’s hand and starts to round the side of the building. Shiro follows and snags Keith by the waist and pulls him against his body. Keith grunts and presses back into him and Shiro gently shoves him against the side of the building and grinds into his ass. Shiro nips at the back of his neck and starts to open Keith’s jeans.

“You going to fuck me?” Keith half purrs, half growls as he presses back against Shiro.

Shiro huffs into his ear as he opens Keith’s jeans.

“No, but I am going to make you come.”

Shiro strokes the length of Keith’s hard on then pulls his hand back, intent on spitting into the palm before jerking Keith off but is stopped. Keith takes his wrist and twists Shiro’s palm up and spits into it then puts Shiro’s hand back onto his hard on.

“Get to it then,” he mutters.

Shiro does as he’s told, stroking the length of Keith’s cock and rolling his palm over the head. As his hand slides down Keith’s shaft again, he continues lower and cups his balls and gives them the gentlest of squeezes. Keith grunts and drives his ass back to grind into Shiro’s bulge. Shiro shoves into him and and slides his hand back up to continue pumping Keith’s cock. Keith responds with the sounds Shiro loves to hear. The grunts and little growls leading up to a sharp intake of breath and the faintest of moans signaling he’s about to come. Shiro covers the head of his cock with his palm and catches the load. Keith exhales sharply and catches his wrist then rolls his hand open. He scrapes the side of his index finger over Shiro’s palm, flicking his cum to the ground then takes Shiro’s palm and wipes is over his own thigh. He turns to face Shiro and kisses him. Their tongues inter twine and Keith sucks Shiro’s tongue wantonly then pulls away. He tucks himself back into his jeans then looks at Shiro with that same sly look Shiro’s seen so many times.

“I owe you,” he says. He holds Shiro’s gaze as he gives Shiro’s bulge a sharp squeeze. Shiro can’t help but gasp and Keith grins at him. “Unless you want it now?”

It’s Shiro’s turn to hold Keith’s gaze and offer a sly smile.

“I can wait,” he says. He’s surprised that his voice is so strong, without a hint of the desperation he feels.

Keith chuckles and gives him another kiss and steps away from him. Shiro follows.

They sink back into the comfortable and quiet rhythm of their work and are in the front of the building, finishing the last of the yard chores when Shiro notices Keith stop and raise his hand. He turns and sees Lance as he breaks into a trot. He pauses where Shiro is bagging the last of the yard trimmings.

“He put you to work?” Lance grabs Shiro’s arm and pulls him in for a deep kiss then lets him go. He chuckles at Shiro’s sigh and turns to look at Keith. “All this yard work help keep your mind off sex?”

“Yes and no,” Keith replies. Lance pulls him in for a similar deep kiss then lets him go.

“Yes and no?” Lance repeats with a teasing tone. “What did you do?” He gives Keith a peck on his lips.

“I didn’t do anything,” he replies. “Shiro jerked me off.”

Lance flicks his eyes at Shiro and sidles up to him.

“Did you get handsy with Keith?” He smirks at him and Shiro smirks back.

“Yes.” He gestures to the side of the building. “Did it right over there.”

Lance gives an exaggerated gasp and covers his mouth dramatically.

“Dirty boys!” He holds Shiro’s gaze. “Did he return the favor?” Shiro shakes his head to the negative and gives Lance a little frown. Lance gasps again and turns his focus on Keith. 

“I offered but he said he could wait.”

“He does like being teased,” Lance replies. He turns away from them again and pulls open the front door. He turns to look at them. “You fixed the door, too? You have been busy.” He steps through the door and lets it close behind himself then opens it again. “You about done with your chores or should I start without you?”

The door closes behind him and Shiro sighs as Keith shakes his head and gives a little smile. They move at double speed with the last of the clean up and only minutes later are taking the stairs two at a time to the second floor. With his hand on the apartment door knob, Keith pauses to give Shiro a kiss before they go inside.

“That was quick.” Lance’s voice calls from their bedroom. He comes to the doorway wearing nothing but his underwear and grabs Shiro by his waist and pulls him against himself. Lance kisses him deeply and gives his ass a hard squeeze then looks at Keith. “We had fun last night. . .” He pauses to kiss Shiro again. “Now it’s Shiro’s turn.”

Keith steps close to them and kisses first Lance and then Shiro. He looks at Shiro as he says.

“Mind if I watch?”

From his tone and the look on his face, Shiro knows very well that Keith never had any intention of leaving the room. He wants to watch them as much as they both want to be watched. Shiro kisses him again and replies.

“Maybe you should go to the other room. Jerk off while you listen.”

Keith laughs and Shiro grins then kisses Lance.

“You can do more than watch,” Lance says to Keith. He steps back and sits as his legs hit the edge of the bed. He gives Shiro a tiny shove and looks at both of them. “But first you have to get naked.”

In one smooth motion, Lance lifts up his hips and strips off his underwear then slides back on the bed. Shiro wastes no time stripping off his sweaty clothes and crawls onto the bed with Lance.

“You stink,” Lance mutters to him then covers Shiro’s mouth with his own before he can reply. He gently nudges Shiro as they kiss and Shiro rolls onto his back. Lance kneels beside him as they continue to kiss then abruptly pulls away with a gasp. Shiro looks over Lance’s shoulder and sees Keith. Lance rocks on his knees and moans then rolls forward to rest his hands on Shiro’s chest, his eyes locked on Shiro. Shiro stares at him while stealing glances at Keith as he pulls his fingers from Lance’s ass and coats them with lube.

Lance moans and lowers his head to Shiro’s chest. Shiro feels Lance’s tongue prod his nipple then suck it roughly into his mouth. Shiro grunts when Lance catches his nipple in his teeth. 

“Easy,” he whispers and pulls Lance’s mouth from his chest and kisses him.

Lance whines as Keith pulls his fingers away again then straddles Shiro. Keith catches Shiro’s eye as he slides forward and slicks his fingers again and slides them back inside Lance. Shiro notices Keith is gentle with Lance, almost clinical in his preparation despite how Lance is reacting. He pulls out and slicks his fingers once again and slides them back into Lance. Lance kisses Shiro again, moaning into his mouth then abruptly wiggles away from Keith’s hand. Lance sits all the way up on his knees and shivers violently.

“I’m so fucking horny,” he sighs.

Shiro gasps and looks away from him as he feels a hand on his cock. Keith’s hand, wet with lube, stroking his hard on, preparing him for Lance. Shiro closes his eyes and focuses on the feel of Keith’s hand on his naked cock. He starts to think about the last time they had sex then gasps and flicks his eyes open as he feels lube dripping directly onto the head of his cock and running down his length. Keith looks at him and Shiro sees that oh so familiar and gorgeous smirk and smirks back. Above him, Lance laughs then twists to look back at Keith. Keith sits back and Shiro’s attention is pulled back to Lance as he kisses Shiro again then scoots back to let Shiro’s cock slide between his ass cheeks.

Shiro is reminded of the first time they got one another off and moans. Lance shifts above him and Shiro feels his cock head press against Lance’s hole. He expects to be teased, wants it, in a way, and is shocked when he feels himself sliding inside. 

“Shiro. . .” Lance moans as he lowers himself over Shiro without a hint of hesitation. Shiro closes his eyes and focuses on how long he’s wanted this then opens them with a gasp as Lance rises up and lowers onto him again.   
Shiro lays perfectly still as Lance moans and whines and rides him before leaning forward and kissing Shiro roughly.

“Just a sec. . .” He whines as he shifts and Shiro slides free. “I wish I was in heat,” Lance mutters. “I hate having to stop and. . .mmm.” He smiles at Shiro as Keith thrusts his lube slicked fingers into his ass. “Ok, maybe it’s not that bad.” He kisses Shiro while Keith finishes with Lance then gives Shiro’s cock another coating of lube.

“Yeah, that’s not bad,” Shiro agrees. Lance giggles and waggles his ass at Keith. Keith gives his ass a playful slap then gets up from the bed.

“Don’t be gone too long,” Lance says as Keith moves toward the door. “I’m super horny and. . . “ He trails off with a groan as he slides Shiro into himself again and turns his attention fully on Shiro. “You feel so fucking good, Shiro. If I knew you’d feel this good I wouldn’t have waited.” He kisses Shiro. “Wouldn’t have been able to wait.”

“Yeah, you would,” Shiro manages. “You like being teased. . .” He gasps and gulps air as Lance clenches around him making him thrust his hips up. Lance moans loudly.

“Shiro. . .” Lance starts stroking his hard on as he looks down at Shiro. Shiro thinks it’s almost as good as having Lance look up at him with his dick in his mouth. Almost. Lance shifts back a little more and Shiro thrusts into him again, getting just a bit deeper. Lance lets out another loud moan and closes his eyes. Shiro thrusts into him again, it’s only a small movement, and Lance’s pace quickens on his cock. “Shiro. . .” His sigh morphs into a whine as he presses himself against Shiro trying to drive his cock deeper. 

Shiro thrusts into him again, the small little thrust, and grunts as Lance stares down at him. Lance puts his hands on his thighs and grins down at Shiro as he tenses around his cock. Shiro lets out a long, low moan and runs his hands up Lance’s thighs and squeezes his hips. 

“Shiro. . .” Lance nods his head to the edge of the bed and the bottle of lube. Shiro passes it to him and watches as Lance makes a show of dribbling it over and down his cock and starts stroking himself with one hand as he closes the bottle with the other. It falls from his limp hand as his concentration is focused on pumping his cock while simultaneously clenching and relaxing against Shiro’s.

Shiro closes his eyes to try and focus on not coming. He squeezes Lance’s hips again then lets go and opens his eyes. Lance’s eyes are closed and his heavy breathing is punctuated by grunts and deep moans. He opens his eyes and looks at Shiro then smiles. Shiro can’t help but smile back. Lance rises up slightly and lowers back down onto Shiro. Shiro moans and Lance repeats the motion as his pace quickens on his own cock. He groans as he lowers himself onto Shiro again and relaxes a bit.

“Just. . .want to come, god, Shiro. . .”

Lance closes his eyes and Shiro turns his gaze on Keith sitting at the foot of the bed. Shiro didn’t notice him come back into the room. As he watches, Keith leans back and strokes his hard on, slowly and leisurely. Shiro looks away and runs his hands up Lance’s thighs to grip his hips. He pushes him down a little bit and Lance responds by tightening against his cock.

“Shiro. . .”

“Come,” Shiro says.

Lance whines and pumps his dick more vigorously then moans loudly and thrusts forward as he comes onto Shiro’s belly and part way up his chest. Lance exhales slowly as he opens his eyes and gives Shiro a huge grin. He leans all the way forward and kisses Shiro on the mouth then falls to his side next to him. 

“Aww, Keith. . .” Lance coos as Keith appears with a towel and wipes the cum from Shiro’s belly and chest. Lance sits up and kisses him and Keith kisses back.

“Extra Alpha,” Keith mutters and Lance laughs. He kisses Shiro then Lance tugs Shiro’s face back to his and encourages him to roll on top of him.

“Your turn.” He spreads his legs and moments later Shiro is inside him again. Lance moans and Shiro thrusts into him. “Yes,” Lance replies as Shiro thrusts into him again. He raises his legs up and Shiro takes one in each hand and thrusts a little harder. “Yes, fuck me Shiro, yes.”

Shiro rises to his knees and continues his slow but powerful strokes while Lance moans encouragement. From the corner of his eye, Shiro sees Keith moving behind him then feels Keith’s hands on his shoulders then run down his back to knead his ass. Shiro slides further out from Lance in response to the feel of Keith’s naked body pressing against his back, his cock pressing against his ass crack. Keith pulls away and Shiro thrusts into Lance again. He feels Keith’s hand on his ass again, his finger gently separating his cheeks. Shiro slows his thrusts and once again focuses on delaying his gratification. He wants to feel Keith fucking him while he fucks Lance but doesn’t want to say it. He knows he doesn’t have to. He knows if he just waits, just keeps himself from coming, he’ll get what he wants.

He’s rewarded by the feel of Keith’s lube slick finger gently but firmly pressing against his hole. He relaxes back and lowers Lance a bit. Not enough to pull out just enough to give himself a little more to Keith. He sees Lance smiling up at him as he presses his foot against Shiro’s chest to push him back just a bit.

“Let Keith help you,” Lance says.

Shiro groans and spreads his legs to give Keith better access. Keith slides one finger inside him then pulls it back out only to quickly slide two fingers into him in one smooth motion. Shiro groans at the feel and tries to drive Keith’s fingers in deeper, to get Keith to fuck him with his fingers but he knows he won’t get that, knows Keith is ministering only to his need for lubrication. Shiro silently agrees with Lance and wishes he was in rut, that he was dripping with slick and had little to no refractory period.

Keith plunges his fingers into Shiro a few more times then liberally coats the rim of his anus before lubing his own cock. Shiro can’t see him but he can hear it. The wet sounds of Keith pumping his cock and his heavy breathing. Shiro smiles at Lance and presses into him again, this time very slowly.

“Jesus. . .” Lance sighs. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just. . .” Lance trails off in a loud moan as Shiro thrusts into him deeply then fucks him vigorously. He can hear Keith behind him, stroking his slicked up dick with one hand while his other hand trails down Shiro’s back, his fingertips gently digging into Shiro’s skin. “Harder, Shiro. . .please,” Lance sighs. Shiro groans and pounds into Lance. Lance moans in reply and begs for more then says. “Keith is going to fuck you so hard, Shiro, fuck you as hard as you fuck me.” Shiro feels dizzy at the thought and the feel of Keith’s hands on his hips.

Shiro lets Keith guide him back and feels Lance squirm under him and lower himself onto the bed. Lance grins at Shiro as he stretches his legs long beside him, then trails his hands over his own chest. Shiro sees Lance kiss at him and feels Keith spreading his ass cheeks apart and pressing against his hole. He leans forward so he’s on hands and knees.

“Just a sec. . .”

Lance squirms so his legs are between Shiro’s, so Shiro can spread his legs wider to allow Keith better access.

“Better?” Lance grins at him as Shiro groans at the feel of Keith slowly entering him. Lance trails his fingers over Shiro’s chest and gives his nipples a little light attention. Shiro shivers and smiles at Lance as he snickers. He runs his hands down Shiro’s arms as they hold him up on all fours. “Mmm, so muscley.”

Shiro feels Keith press into him deeper and feels his fingers dig into Shiro’s back muscles.

“Yeah,” Keith sighs. Shiro’s not sure if he’s agreeing or just responding to the feel of driving deeper into Shiro, or both. Not that Shiro cares.

He pushes back against Keith and groans at the feel of Keith pushing back, his hands gripping hard to Shiro’s hips. Shiro thinks about what Lance said only moments ago and knows he’s going to have to ask. He presses against Keith some more and watches Lance looking at him, still squeezing his arms, and grunts. Lance releases his arms and arches up and catches Shiro’s bottom lip in his mouth and gives it a little suck then lets it go to recline back under Shiro and lazily stroke Shiro’s body and his own. Shiro grunts loudly as Keith pushes into him, hard, and forces his body forward a bit. Lance’s eyes widen and he grins then gives a little chuckle.

“Told you,” he whispers. “Does it feel good?”

Shiro nods and Lance runs a finger over Shiro’s mouth.

“Tell me,” Lance whispers. 

“I wish I was in rut,” Shiro manages. Lance smiles then laughs when they hear Keith hum in agreement. Shiro notices a glint in Lance’s eye. He kisses at Shiro then says.

“You’d be so wet.” His smile morphs into a devilish grin as he adds. “Dripping.” He accentuates the word with a little sigh and hum. Shiro gasps as Keith thrusts into him harder and Lance gives another hum of approval.

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs. He sucks air through his teeth as Lance manages to stroke his hard on then wraps his arms around Shiro’s chest and hauls himself up so his mouth is next to Shiro’s ear.

“You want to come,” he whispers. Shiro can barely hear it over the pounding of blood in his ears and his labored breathing. Keith is deliberately thrusting at an aggravatingly slow pace now. Shiro grunts his reply and shivers as he feels Lance’s breath against his ear again. “Say it. . .” He accentuates his words with a kiss to Shiro’s earlobe. “. . .tell him what you want.”

Shiro groans into Lance’s mouth as they kiss and Keith continues to tease him with his slow pace. Lance lets go of him and flops back onto the bed with a huge smile. He trails his hands over his own chest again then focuses on Shiro. He rubs the pads of his thumbs over Shiro’s nipples and then gives them a gentle pinch when they are hard. Shiro groans and pushes back into Keith, who to Shiro’s relief, resists and then pushes back.

“Yes,” Shiro says for what feels like the hundredth time. He repeats it again as Keith responds with a hard thrust. Lance grins up at him and Shiro leans down to kiss him. Keith slams into him and Shiro lets out a loud groan that fades into a whine as Keith settles into a slightly faster pace. “Yes,” he repeats, this time louder. He rests his forehead against the pillow and feels Lance kiss then gently nip at his neck. 

“My Alpha,” Lance whispers. Shiro moans again, a loud and lewd sound. Lance bites his neck and Shiro lets out a sound very close to a yelp before Lance kisses the spot softly and gently.

“Sorry,” Lance whispers to him. He kisses Shiro repeatedly and wraps his arms around him. “I’m sorry, Shiro.”

Shiro nuzzles against his neck and kisses him gently then lifts himself up from Lance. He pushes back against Keith and revels in the feel of him, once again, resisting. He looks down at Lance and groans as he says.

“Fuck me.”

Lance grins and Shiro gasps as Keith pounds into him.

“Keith, fuck me, please, fuck me.” Shiro collapses his chest down against Lance again to moan and gasp as Keith does exactly as Shiro requested. After a moment Shiro feels Lance moving under him, shifting to gain purchase on Shiro’s hard on. It’s a light teasing touch, not more than a swiping over his head but it’s in time to Keith’s vigorous fucking. Shiro pants and whines as he shudders and comes over Lance’s hand and down onto his belly and chest. Keith pounds into him and Shiro groans. “Please, Keith, please.”

A few more hard thrusts and Shiro hears Keith’s growling groan and feels him tense, his fingers digging into Shiro’s hips before Keith’s body slowly relaxes against him. Shiro can feel Keith’s sweat mixing with his and he’s still for a moment, enjoying the weight of Keith’s body on his and the rasp of his breath. Keith kisses his back then shifts slightly away, his softening cock sliding from Shiro’s hole. Shiro unceremoniously flops next to Lance then rolls onto his back. His muscles are tired and he’s sticky with sweat and lube and the remnants of Lance’s cum drying on his torso. His asshole aches in a delicious way and the bite on his neck still stings.

He watches as Keith swabs his cum off Lance then gives him a kiss.

“I love you,” he murmurs to Lance. He nuzzles his face against Lance’s neck.

“Sweet talker,” Lance teases. He sighs and adds. “I love you, too.”

Keith sits back then crawls across the bed and lays on his side next to Shiro. He furrows his brow as he looks at the side of Shiro’s neck and gently touches the spot of Lance’s overzealous nip.

“Is it bad?” Lance sprawls over Shiro to inspect the mark. “Oh. . .I’m so sorry, Shiro. I just get carried away and want to mark my Alpha.” 

Shiro brushes Lance’s damp hair off his forehead and pulls him in for a kiss.

“It’s ok.” He smiles at Lance. “You got my nipple pretty good, too. You’re very bitey.”

“Yeah, he is,” Keith says. “Last time I was home he got me on my inner thigh. Hurt for three days. I’m surprised I survived last night unscathed.”

Lance gives them both a sheepish look.

“Like I said, I want to mark my Alpha.” He pauses then corrects. “My Alphas.” He kisses Shiro. “I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you, too, Bitey.”

Lance snickers and cuddles up against Shiro’s side. Shiro wraps his arm around him and gives him a squeeze. Keith sits up next to him on the opposite side and gives the mark on Shiro’s neck another gentle touch. He smiles at Shiro. Not the sly grin but a warm smile. Shiro is struck by it and how much he’s missed it.

“I love you, Shiro.”

Shiro feels his heartbeat spike and his face flush. He’s reminded of the first time Keith ever said ‘I love you’. Keith cups the side of Shiro’s face and kisses him. It’s sweet and gentle and Shiro never wants it to end. He sighs as Keith’s lips slip from his.

“I love you, too,” he replies.

Keith sits back and looks at them both for a moment then gets up from the bed. He retrieves the dirty towel from the floor and leaves the room.

Lance rests his head on Shiro’s chest and says.

“You’re his soulmate, you know that, right?”

Shiro is too surprised by the statement to reply though his mind immediately fills with thoughts. Lance continues.

“We all have one,” he says. “One person who we will never get over, who’s part of us from the moment we meet them. We might have other people we love intensely, but we only get one true soulmate.” Lance takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. 

They both startle as Keith appears in the doorway.

“I’m going to soak in the tub. . .after I give it a scrub. . .unless you two want a shower first?” 

“Go ahead and soak,” Lance replies.

“I’m good,” Shiro adds. He does want to shower but more than that he wants to get back to the conversation he was having with Lance.

“Thanks,” Keith says. He turns to walk away then pauses and calls over his shoulder. “I ordered a pizza so one of you needs to put on some clothes to go down and get it when they buzz. Money’s on the table.”

Lance sits up and puts the tip of his index finger to his nose. 

“Not it!”

Shiro laughs and sighs.

“Fine.” He encourages Lance to rest against him again and Lance does. 

They are quiet for a few minutes and Shiro is about to ask Lance to continue what he was saying when he hears Lance sigh.

“She was. . .is my soulmate.” He’s quiet for a long moment then adds. “That doesn’t mean I don’t love Keith. . .and you. I love you both more than I’ve ever loved anyone but she. . .it’s different when it’s your soulmate. You know, Shiro, I know you know.”

Shiro lets out a long sigh.

“Yeah, I know.” Shiro hugs Lance closer to him. “You know I love you, right?”

Lance chuckles and sits up to look Shiro in the face.

“Oh, I know you do. And I know you know I love you so very much.” He kisses Shiro and sits back. “I meant it, Shiro. I want to mark you and Keith, like really mark you in the old school Alpha/Omega let’s breed and raise kids and. . . all of that. You and Keith are my family.”

“You want kids?” Shiro’s voice sounds more shocked than he really is.

“Not right now,” Lance laughs. “But yes, I do. Keith’s a little more hesitant but. . .” He sits up again. “Do you?”

Shiro is reminded of Adam and a similar conversation they had right after they got engaged.

“Yeah, I do. But I’m also fine if I don’t, too.” He smiles at Lance. “But. . .definitely not right now. I can barely take care of myself right now.”

“You’re doing pretty well,” Lance replies. “I mean, you have not one but two super hot lovers and. . .”

“Lovers,” Shiro repeats with a snort. “What is this, a romance novel?”

Lance snickers.

“Like that one you keep by your bed?”

“What?”

Lance laughs openly.

“Don’t make me go to the other room and get that book you keep at the bottom of the stack.” 

“Oh, I totally forgot about that one?” Shiro laughs. “It’s no ‘Maiden’s Blush’. Hell, it’s not even ‘Silent Ache’. That’s why I’m not in a hurry to get back to it.”

Lance gives him a curious look and a huge grin.

“You know, I thought I’d be more shocked but I’m not.” He nods. “Yeah, you are totally the kind of guy who would read trashy romance novels.”

“The trashier the better,” Shiro adds.

“So true.”

Lance gets up from the bed and puts his hand over his ass and gives Shiro a dramatic wince followed by a smile.

“Am I a pain in your ass?” Shiro asks. Lance snorts and laughs.

“You and Keith. I swear, it’s like feast or famine around here when it comes to getting laid. I got more dick in the past two days then I’ve had in months.” 

Shiro puts one hand on his chest and holds the other palm up to Lance.

“I, Takashi Shirogane, do solemnly vow that starting now Lance McClain shall never again want for dick.”

Lance jumps back onto the bed and grabs Shiro’s face. He plants a sloppy kiss on his lips and sits back with a smile.

“That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me and I’m totally going to hold you to it.” He kisses Shiro again. “Keith’s going to huff at me but I really have to pee.”  
Lance scrambles from the bed and Shiro wolf whistles at him as he crosses the room.

“Now who’s sexually objectifying who?”

Shiro laughs and calls after him.

“It’s ‘whom’.”

Shiro stretches and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and savors the stink of the room. Their combined scents mixed with sweat and cum. He shivers at how much he loves it.

He hears water running and Keith’s laughter from the bathroom and wonders what Lance is doing to solicit it. He loves hearing Keith laugh, hearing them both laughing and is reminded of what Lance said. He does know what it feels like, to find that one person you love in a way that you’ll never love anyone else. He loved Adam and loves Lance, but not the way he loves Keith. It’s not something he can explain with words, it can only be felt. And Lance felt that for Allura. Shiro feels a pang of sadness as he tries to imagine what it would be like to lose Keith. Not merely separate from him, but to lose him with no hope of ever getting him back. He sighs and wonders what really happened to Lance, the pain he went through. 

He hears the door buzz and groans at the thought of having to get up and get dressed.

“I got it.” 

He opens his eyes and sees Lance pulling on a pair of sweatpants as he darts out the door.

Shiro gets up and notices the ache in his ass and grins to himself. He grabs his underwear from the floor and grimaces at how damp they are then drops them again. He starts back the hall to the other bedroom and pauses as Keith steps out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet and hanging loose. Shiro grins at him and opens his arms as if to hug him.

“Don’t you dare,” Keith says. Shiro steps closer to him and Keith laughs and puts his hand up. “Shiro, I mean it. I don’t want your stinky, cum crusty. . .”

“Crusty?” Shiro glances down at his torso then back at Keith. “Someone must have done a shit job mopping up.”

Keith grins and steps around him. Shiro snatches at his towel and Keith laughs as they playfully struggle over it.

“Guys. . .” Lance’s voice from the other side of the door stops their tug of war and makes them both laugh. Keith grins at Shiro and goes to the door.

“What’s the password?”

“Keith. . .”

“Nope.”

They snicker at Lance’s loud sigh.

“Shiro. . .”

“Wrong again,” Keith interrupts.

“. . .open the door, Shiro.”

“Shiro’s not here,” Shiro replies. Keith cackles.

“Fine, I’m just going to sit here and eat this whole pizza myself.” 

Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro and Shiro snickers.

“Mmm. . .this isn’t bad.”

“Is he really. . .”

“He better not be,” Keith says. He hauls the door open. “Lance, are you kidding me.”

Shiro peers around Keith and cracks up laughing at Lance, seated cross legged on the floor, the pizza box wide open beside him. He takes a bite from the slice in his hand and waves at them.

“You know you’re both naked, right?” He asks.

Shiro laughs harder as he realizes Lance is right. He’d been so focused on the tug of war over Keith’s towel it never occurred to him he’d stripped it from Keith’s body. Keith huffs loudly.

“Just get the food off the floor and get in here.”

Lance holds the slice of half eaten pizza out to Keith as he struts into the apartment and kicks the door shut behind him. Keith chuckles and takes a huge bite.

“Careful, you almost got my finger you savage.” Lance gives him a playful scowl and hands him the last of the slice. “Put on some pants. Pidge has a strict no nudity rule when it comes to the sofa.” He swats Keith’s bare ass as he turns to go into the bedroom and laughs as Keith yelps.

“Oooh,” Shiro winces. “I felt that.”

“Pants,” Lance says to him as he puts the pizza box on the sofa and flops down next to it.

Shiro goes in the bedroom and grabs at Keith and kisses his bare back as he’s trying to pull a shirt over his head. He feels Keith shiver and runs his hand up Keith’s chest and under the shirt as he pulls it down over himself.

“You stink,” Keith says as Shiro brushes his hair aside to kiss the side of his neck.

“Yup,” Shiro replies against his skin.

Keith turns to face him and wraps his arms around Shiro’s waist. He leans back just a bit and stares into Shiro’s eyes for a long moment.

“You are my soulmate,” Shiro says. 

Keith nods but there’s a shift in his expression.

“Be careful with that,” he says. He lowers his voice. “With Lance, I mean.” Keith sighs and releases Shiro.

“What do you mean?” He pulls on a pair of gym shorts and adds. “Like a jealousy thing because he didn’t sound. . .” Shiro suddenly remembers what Lance said. ‘She was. . .is my soulmate.’ 

“Oh,” he says.

Keith nods.

“It’s just a tricky topic.”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs. “I have quite a few of those myself.”

Keith nods again.

“Yeah, I think we all do.” He smiles at Shiro and Shiro doesn’t hesitate. He pulls Keith to him and kisses him. Keith kisses him back then trails kisses across Shiro’s cheek and down his neck to the mark Lance left. He kisses it lightly and Shiro feels his lips as Keith murmurs. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not going to force an original character on you. Gloria is really just a plot device (sorry, Gloria!). Well, she could always crop up in a drabble but. . .don't get hung up on her.
> 
> Yup, going to finally get to the Allura drama.
> 
> Not much notes for this chapter since it was mostly all sex.
> 
> Questions? Just ask.


	7. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro celebrates good news with Keith and Lance and learns more about what happened to everyone while he was on the Atlas, which stirs up strange feelings.
> 
> (sex chapter!)

It takes two blocks, two blocks walking at a casual pace, before Shiro starts to grin.  He pops the button on his suit jacket and loosens his tie then takes both off. He tucks the tie into the coat pocket then flips the coat over his shoulder to carry it with one crooked index finger.  He’s been uncomfortably warm all day, the sign of his impending rut, and it’s a relief to be out of the coat and tie. He untucks his shirt and, as he picks up his pace, unbuttons it half way.

He’s eager to get back and share his good news with Keith and Lance.  He hadn’t wanted to tell them, out of fear that it wouldn’t go well, but there was no way he was going to sneak a new suit into the apartment and Lance not pick up on it and once Lance knew his first impulse was to call Keith.  So he told Lance and let him help pick out the suit then tried not to feel awkward when Lance made him wear it when he called Keith. He grins at the memory as he turns down his street and sees the apartment building come into view and fights the urge to break into a trot.

He sees Keith on the porch.  He’s only been home a day and already made a list of larger projects for him and Shiro to tackle, starting with repainting the front porch.  Shiro’s never been a big fan of painting but he looks forward to the quiet time spent working with Keith.

“You look happy,” Keith says to him as Shiro gives him a peck on the cheek.  “Good news?” Shiro grins. “Yeah?” Keith starts to hug him then pauses. “I’m kind of a mess. . .”

“Yeah, Lance will kill us both if I ruin these clothes.”  Shiro holds up a finger. “Give me five minutes.”

He takes the stairs two at a time and doesn’t bother to close the apartment door behind him.  He’s in the spare bedroom, carefully hanging up his jacket and fishing the tie from the pocket when he hears the apartment door close.  

He grins to himself and unbuttons his shirt and gives it a quick inspection before hanging it up as well.  He feels Keith in the doorway watching him. He doesn’t bother to turn and look at him. Instead, he steps out of his shoes and puts them in the closet then slowly takes off his belt, coils it and tucks it into a drawer in the neighboring dresser.  Back still to Keith, he unbuttons and unzips his dress pants and takes his time sliding them down and then off before diligently straightening and hanging them next to the jacket and shirt.

He slides off his socks and, as he turns, balls them together and whips them at Keith.  Keith bats them out of the air and moves across the small space. Shiro easily side steps him to position his back to the bed.  He backs away from Keith and waits for him to lunge again. Shiro sides steps again and Keith lands on the bed and quickly rolls over and laughs as Shiro climbs on top of him.

“You’re smelling good,” Keith says.  He kisses Shiro and runs his hands down his back to his ass.  Shiro feels the first teasing wetness that comes with the start of his rut and grinds himself against Keith.  Keith sighs and wraps himself around Shiro and, with only the slightest grunt, rolls Shiro onto his back. He kisses him again and puts his mouth against Shiro’s ear.  His voice is like a purr as he says. “Can’t wait for your knot.”

 Before Shiro can react, Keith is off him and moving toward the door.  He pauses and looks back at Shiro.

“Get dressed and come downstairs and help me.  I’m thinking we can get the stripping done before Lance gets home.”

“Stripping.”  Shiro repeats with a snicker.  He grins at Keith and Keith rolls his eyes.

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later, I promise.”

Shiro huffs and gets up.  He slides on an old pair of jeans and tshirt and realizes Keith is still watching him.  He leers at him and Keith chuckles.

“Did you miss silly, horny Shiro?”  He punctuates his question with a sloppy kiss to Keith’s cheek.  Keith chuckles.

“I’d almost forgotten how much I enjoyed him,” he replies.  “It’s been a long time.”

“Long time since you’ve had a knot, too.”  Shiro waggles his eyebrows at Keith. “We could do that now. . .”

“Shiro. . .”

“. . .and again later, once Lance is home.”

Keith takes a deep inhale and exhales slowly.  Shiro grins at how obvious it is he wants to take Shiro up on the offer.  He kisses Shiro’s cheek. He steps back from Shiro and gives him a curious look.  

“Have you. . .”

Shiro shakes his head to the negative.

“You know it’s not something I would ask, not even if he was in heat.  And I can’t knot alone so. . .”

“So, you’re going to wreck me?”

“Oh, yeah.”  Shiro nods and follows Keith into the hall.

“You still can’t knot alone?”  Keith asks as he waits for Shiro to put on socks and shoes.

“Nope.  I think it’s why I come in my sleep so much.”

“You still do that, too?” Keith snickers.  “What are you? Fourteen?”  

“Shut up mister I knot my hand all the time.”

“Not all the time.”  

“Knot all the time?”  Shiro snickers. “Knot,” Shiro adds and Keith rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I get it.”  He gestures to the door.  “Come on, we. . .”

“Come. . .” Shiro snickers again.

 Keith sighs.

“Let’s go, you idiot.”

Shiro grabs at Keith and tickles him as they walk down the steps.  Keith struggles not to laugh.

“Don’t. . .don’t do it.  Don’t have fun. . .” Shiro taunts.

“You are such an idiot.”  Keith grins and pushes Shiro’s face away from his. 

Shiro notices Gloria in the doorway and gestures to her.

“Do you hear how he’s talking to me?”

Gloria looks at Keith and up at Shiro.

“You are acting like an idiot,” she says in a flat tone.  The corner of her mouth twitches ever so slightly and Shiro points at her.

“I saw that.”

She narrows her eyes at him and her mouth pulls into a stern straight line.  Shiro holds his arms open to her and she swats at him then gives him a hug.  

“You’re lucky I’m a sucker for muscles.”  She gives him an impressive squeeze then immediately turns to Keith.  “You, come with me.” She doesn’t wait for a reply, merely goes toward her apartment door.  “You too, Muscles.”

They follow her inside and back to her kitchen table.  Since Keith left, Shiro’s been in Gloria’s apartment more times than he can count, all under the guise of her needing something fixed or moved or just retrieved from a spot too high for her to reach.  Simple tasks that he completes quickly then, an hour or so later, she’s finally chasing him out of the apartment claiming he’s been there too long and she has things to do. He’s still not sure if she’s a bit crazy or it’s all just a cover for her loneliness.  Or maybe a bit of both.

“I’m glad I caught the two of you away from the bean pole.”  

“Lance. . .” Keith accentuates his name.  “. . .would probably love chatting with you,” Keith says, rather pointedly.

“Exactly,” Gloria replies.  “He’d prattle on and on. I can’t stand chatty men.  I like my men quiet and doing what I tell them.” She gives Shiro the eye.  “And built.”

“Careful flirting with him,” Keith’s tone is teasing.

“Why?” Gloria narrows her eyes at him.  “Because he’s getting ready to rut or because you’re jealous.”

Shiro barks laughter as Keith’s face goes beet red and Gloria grins at them both.

“What, you think I don’t can’t hear you?  Can’t hear that chatterbox and this one. . . “ She hooks her thumb at Shiro.  “. . .when you’re not here?” She chuckles again. “Not that I didn’t have it figured out the minute Muscles showed up.  I analyzed behaviors longer than you’ve been alive. Even wrote a few books about it. . .” She trails off and taps her finger on a data screen and slides it in front of Keith.  “You’re going to sign this.”

“What?”

“Did you hear and understand me?” Gloria says to Shiro.

“Yeah, you want him to sign that but. . .”

“It’s a gift deed,” Gloria interrupts.  

Keith looks up from where he’s been reading the screen and furrows his brow at Gloria.

“I’m not taking the house. . .”

“Yes you are,” she says.  “And the contents along with. . .”

“Gloria. . .”

“. . .a small warehouse. . .”

“No, Gloria,” Keith looks up at her again.  “I’m not taking your. . .your everything. . .are you out of your mind?”

“No, but it’s not always an act when I don’t remember things, like names and where I’m supposed to be and why I tacked a note on your door.”  She looks over at Shiro. “He deserves this place, you too.” She turns her attention back to Keith. “Don’t get all maudlin. I’m not dieing anytime soon and I’m sure as hell not moving out, either.  I just want this done while there’s no doubt I’m of sound mind and all that.” She chuckles. “And I wanted to watch you squirm. I give you this in a will, what fun is that? And, once you take possession, I can shitcan that worthless lump who I hired to run this place.  I’m looking forward to that so stop arguing with me, read, and sign.” She pauses for a moment as Keith continues scrolling through the document. She nods at Shiro. “There is one other thing I want, but this involves you, too. No offense but I’ve known him longer than you, so he gets all the good stuff.  Not that he won’t share it with you and the bean pole.”

“If that’s ok with you?”

Gloria blows a raspberry at Shiro.

“If it wasn’t I wouldn’t be giving it to him.”  She smiles at Shiro and her face softens. Shiro’s seen this side of Gloria before during their semi-regular chats.  “You know he reminds me of my son.”

The first time Shiro was in her apartment he’d remarked on the photos hanging along her hallway.  In her matter of fact bordering on blunt way, she told him about her wife, Evelyn, a fighter pilot who had died in a training flight accident and left her to raise their son, Michael, who later died at the all too young age of fourteen.  “Brain tumor,” she said, almost in passing. “Had him cremated and tossed over the dessert where Evelyn was scattered in her plane. It’s a nice spot. Quiet.”

Shiro thinks about that moment and knows what Gloria is going to say next.

“You. . .the both of you. . .promise me you’ll toss my ashes over Evelyn’s flight path.  I know it’s sentimental claptrap, but by the time I die I’m going to have a lot of catching up to do with her and our boy.”

Shiro could blame the sudden swell of emotion on the spike of hormones courtesy of his rut but he knows they’re not fully to blame.  

“Oh, stop with that face,” she says to him.  “You can do that once I’m dead and don’t have to watch.”  She smiles at him and adds. “I didn’t drag you in here to rain on your parade.  You think I didn’t see you leave dressed to impress then come back all smiles. I haven’t quite figured out the specifics of what has you so happy but I’m certain it has to do with the Garrison but. . .there’s probably some little catch.  There’s always a little catch with them.”

Shiro laughs and nods.

“Keith didn’t want too many details until Lance gets back so. . .”

“Oh. . .” She looks out of the corner of her eye at Keith.  “. . .well, then I guess this part of our conversation is over for now.”  She grins at Shiro again. “I’m happy for you, Muscles.”

“Thanks, Gloria.”  Shiro sighs. “And, yes, I promise to reunite you with Evelyn and Michael.”

Gloria nods at him then turns her attention on Keith.

“What about you?” She asks him.

“What. . .Gloria, you’re throwing a lot at me right now and. . .”

“Don’t say there’s a lot to think about because there isn’t.  After all the paperwork, so to speak, is done, the house is your problem.  But, you live rent free. You want to save money, well there you go. When I’m gone, you get the warehouse, all my junk, and whatever money I haven’t pissed away on questionable purchases and trips to the bingo hall.  And all you have to do is sign and promise me. . .”

“I promise,” Keith says.  

“Thank you,” Gloria replies.  “Now, finish reading the document and sign.”

Gloria watches as Keith quietly reads then looks up at her.  He sighs and narrows his eyes at her. She mirrors his expression and Keith is the first to crack.  With a small shake of his head, he signs.

“Now was that so difficult?” she asks.  She nudges the data pad toward him. “You keep that, it’ll update in a day or so and then you’re officially a property owner.”  She gets up and, before either of them realize what’s happening, returns with three small glasses of dark brown liquor. She holds one up and cocks an eyebrow at them.  They do the same. “It’s a good day,” she says and tosses back the drink. Keith and Shiro nod in agreement and do the same.

She gathers up the glasses and says to them over her shoulder.

“I have things to do and so do the two of you.”

They know that’s their cue.  Neither he nor Keith say goodbye, they just get up and leave.  That was probably the strangest thing for Shiro to get used to, how Gloria never says goodbye.  After about the fifth time of saying it to her and receiving no reply, she took pity on him and said, “Just stop, I’m not going to reciprocate.”  He wasn’t sure what to say, so he just nodded and left. After that, he’d done as she said and stopped saying it. Sometimes he’d nod at her but more often than not, he’d just get up and leave.

Outside Gloria’s door, Keith looks at the data pad then at Shiro.  Shiro raises his eyebrows at Keith and Keith gives a slow shake of his head as he sighs.  He gestures to the front door and Shiro follows him as he walks down off the porch and out to the street.  They’re half way down the block when Keith finally says, in a low voice.  

“What did I just do?”

Shiro chuckles and Keith gives him a weak grin.

“Stayed quiet and did what Gloria told you,” he says.  There’s a pause and they both laugh.

Keith looks at the data pad again. 

“Guess you have exciting news for Lance, too, huh?”  Shiro chuckles.

They take a long walk and say very little to one another.  When they get back to the apartment, Keith takes Shiro’s hand and leads him up the stairs and lets Keith strip him and push him back on the bed to watch as Keith strips as well.  Shiro shivers as Keith crawls across the bed to him and hovers over Shiro’s body. He stares at Shiro then leans down to kiss him. Shiro pulls Keith’s full weight onto himself and revels in the feel.  He runs his hands over Keith’s body as they kiss, gentle and relaxed.

Keith pulls his mouth away and retrieves a condom from the nightstand and drops it on Shiro’s chest then runs his hands over Shiro’s body as he slides down.  His touch is tender and light and Shiro shivers again at the feel of it. Keith grins at him and positions himself on his knees between Shiro’s spread legs and slides him forward to gently prod him open with his fingers.  Shiro sighs and gets another grin from Keith at the small gush of slick. He watches as Keith rolls the condom over his cock then dips two fingers into Shiro slick to coat himself with the wetness. Shiro shivers as Keith presses his cock against him again and gently pushes inside.

Shiro closes his eyes and indulges in the feel of Keith’s gentle yet deep thrusts.  He opens them only when he feels Keith slide out, only long enough to gather slick on his palm.  He eases back into Shiro and matches his gentle thrusts with equally tender strokes to Shiro’s weeping cock.  Shiro whines, low in his throat and Keith is encouraged by the sound, quickening the strokes until Shiro comes onto his belly.  Keith releases his still semi-hard cock and sits up on his knees to push himself deeper in Shiro. Shiro whimpers and opens his mouth to gulp air as Keith’s pace quickens and Shiro’s cock stirs again, compliments of his rut.  He’s on the cusp of another orgasm when Keith pushes into him as deeply as possible and, their eyes locked, groans and shudders.

Keith takes his time sliding away from Shiro to discard the used condom then lay at Shiro’s right side.  Keith puts his hand on Shiro’s chest and smiles in response to Shiro’s racing heartbeat. They kiss for a luxuriously long time before Keith’s hand starts to wander, pausing to gently stroke Shiro’s cock until he’s achingly hard.  Keith releases him and rolls away just long enough to retrieve lube from the bedside table.

As Shiro watches, Keith coats his first two fingers and slowly slides them inside himself, never taking his eyes from Shiro’s.  He thrusts in and out of himself, a small grunt escaping him, before he removes his fingers and takes Shiro’s right hand and coats the first two fingers, stroking them very provocatively before guiding them inside himself.  Shiro grins as Keith reacts to the low vibration along with the thrusts. Keith shuffles forward to kiss Shiro’s hip and work his way to his cock. He takes it eagerly and moans around it then pulls away as Shiro increases the intensity of the vibrations and Keith rocks back into him.  Keith buries his face against Shiro’s belly and gasps as Shiro fingers him. Shiro works Keith until he squirms away and focuses his attention on Shiro’s cock. He licks away the pre-cum and coats Shiro liberally with lube then turns to press his back against Shiro.

Shiro shifts so he can spread Keith’s cheeks and press against his hole.  He nearly comes from just the feel and the heat. Keith shifts and slowly Shiro slides his cock inside him.  He doesn’t bother to resist the urge and, after only two slow thrusts, comes. Keith grunts as Shiro presses into him and slowly starts to stroke Keith’s cock.  Keith shudders and gasps and gently pushes Shiro’s hand away. Shiro runs his hands to Keith’s chest and Keith stops him again. Shiro smiles into his neck and rolls his hips to lure a moan from Keith.  Shiro’s cock responds to the sound and their combined scents and Shiro gently thrusts into Keith and sets a slow pace. Shiro kisses the side of his neck and Keith twists so their mouths can meet. Keith’s kisses are eager and Shiro’s pace quickens until he’s again on the edge of orgasm.  Keith turns his face away to pant, open mouthed as Shiro holds his hips and pushes in as deeply as he can. He feels the start of the swell at the base of his cock and Keith squeezing against it. He comes again and Keith relaxes to allow Shiro’s knot to fully engorge. Shiro closes his eyes and listens to the pounding of his heart in his ears and their ragged breathing and hopes this is one of the times his knot takes its time to go down.  He gasps as he feels Keith’s rim twitch against him and comes again then focuses on his breathing to relax.

He kisses Keith’s ear and hears him snicker.  Feels him snicker. He can feel Keith’s every small movement in his swollen cock and closes his eyes and rests his chin on Keith’s shoulder to revel in it.  He feels Keith brush his neck against Shiro and he kisses it then gives it the smallest of bites, not more than a light pressing of his teeth to the skin, barely enough to leave even a faint mark.  Keith growls, a light sound low in his body and Shiro hears and feels it. He holds his teeth to Keith’s skin for another moment then replaces them with a kiss. Keith sighs and relaxes and Shiro shivers at the feel of it.

From outside the bedroom comes the sound of the door opening and footfalls in the hallway.  Keith stirs only slightly, more to adjust his arm then to attempt to get up and Shiro gasps as he involuntarily clenches against his knot.  Shiro turns to watch the door open and sees Lance slowly peek his head into the room.

“Mmm,” he moans. “Can I. . .”

“Get in here,” Keith says.  They’re the first words he’s spoken since their walk led them to the bed.  Shiro feels the vibration in his engorged cock and hopes Keith will say something else.  He closes his eyes to wait and hears Lance chuckling.

“You broke Shiro,” he says to Keith.

“Shiro broke Shiro,” Keith replies.  Shiro grins at what he’s hearing and feeling, but mostly at what he’s feeling.  He watches them kiss and hears Lance’s turned on sigh.

“I was going to ask you if you’re ok,” Lance says Keith.  “But from that huge grin on your face and the sticky condom on the floor, you’re doing damn good, huh?”

Shiro gasps as he feels Keith chuckle.  He can already feel the start of the swelling going down and wiggles his hips a bit in hopes he can get just a little more time.  Keith grunts and Shiro watches Lance strip down then crawl on the bed to press up against Shiro’s back. He trails his fingers casually along Shiro’s body and says.

“Now that I see how much fun Keith had I want some, too.”  He leans his mouth close to Shiro’s ear and in a teasing voice whispers.  “Later, after you tell me your good news, ok?”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs.

Lance cuddles against him and they stay that way, Shiro sandwiched between the two men he loves, the two men who love him, for the next few minutes until his knot goes down.  Lance is up first and returns with a towel and hands it to Keith.  

“Don’t get the mattress too soaked,” Lance says.

“Too late,” Shiro quips and gestures to the impressive wet spot where they were laying.  He laughs at Lance’s reaction. “Keith makes me wet,” he says with a shrug. Lance snorts and then laughs and so does Shiro.

Lance sits up on his knees and grins wildly at both of them then gets up and hauls on his underwear.  He holds up his index finger and darts from the room. Shiro gives Keith a questioning look and Keith shrugs.  Moments later, Lance reappears in the room, a fresh towel over his shoulder, a pink pastry box in one hand and three forks in the other.

Shiro recognizes the box immediately and grins.  Lance nods at him and sits the box on the corner of the bed then tosses both of them their underwear and the fresh towel.

“No nudity in front of. . .”  He opens the top of the box and separates the sides as well to reveal exactly what Shiro hoped was inside.  “. . .TA DA!”  

Lance does jazz hands next to the chocolate torte then slides it toward the center of the bed but well away from the wet spot.  He holds a fork out to Shiro then pulls it away as he reaches for it.

“Story. . .”

Shiro eyes the torte with nearly as much lust as he eyed Keith earlier and reaches for the fork.

“I’m cleared,” Shiro says, cutting out the details.

“Yeah, just like that?”  Lance hands him the fork and Shiro slides closer to the torte.

“Well. . .” he puts a bite into his mouth and grins at Lance.  He savors it a moment then continues. “I’m cleared medically. So no more having to get signatures from the meetings, or meetings at all if I don’t want but. . .” He points the fork at Lance then digs it into the torte again.  “. . .I’m not giving them up just yet.” 

“Good.  And therapy?”

“Oh, that’s not going anywhere.”  Shiro chuckles. “I’ll be working through my shit until the day I die. . .like, for good.”  Lance snickers but Shiro notices Keith is not as amused. He can’t appreciate the dark deprecating humor like Lance, who’s also experienced resurrection, can.  Shiro offers him a forkful of torte and Keith hesitates then takes it. “Good, right?”

“For chocolate, I guess.”

“More for us,” Lance says.  He gives Keith a dismissive wave of his fork.

“More for ME,” Shiro corrects.  He takes another bite and lingers over how good it is.

“So. . .”  Lance waves his fork in a small circle to encourage Shiro to continue.

“They’re going to send someone around to interview the people I’ve been closest to since I came back.  They really want me as a flight instructor. . .”

“Teaching. . .” Lance laughs.  “We can have lunch together.”

“Don’t get too excited just yet.  Remember, I was stripped of command due to my violent outburst. . .”

“But your therapist told them that’s not you. . .not the real you.  You taught before and. . .”

“Yeah, I know but they just want to cover all the bases.  Like checking references when you get a new job. Just be honest and everything will be fine.”  Shiro looks over at Keith, who’s been extra quiet through the conversation. “They’ll probably contact you first, since you’ve known me the longest. . .before all of it.”

Keith nods.

“I should be honest?”  He gives Shiro a grin and Shiro feels himself relax.  “Tell them all about the Shiro I know, hmm?”

“Yeah,” Shiro plays along.  “Tell them all about how I found your drunk ass passed out on the toilet and had the self control not to take a picture of you or maybe. . .”

“Maybe the time your naked ass cheeks ended up as the lock screen for all the comm pads.”

Shiro snorts and laughs along with Keith.

“I didn’t do that,” he manages.

“Oh, no, you’ve never been beyond eager to drop your pants and waggle that pale ass around.  No-oooo.. . .”

“Well, if you want to tell them how much you love my gorgeous ass I don’t know how that’s relevant but. . .”  Shiro snickers. “Butt.”

Lance laughs and Keith rolls his eyes.

“Your turn,” Shiro says to Keith.  “Tell Lance your good news.”

“What?  You have good news too?”  Lance carves another bite from the torte and holds it out to Keith.  

Keith shakes his head at it.

“I don’t know how the two of you can eat so much of that.  It’s so chocolately and. . .did they even bake it?”

“It’s a torte,” Lance says.  “That’s how it’s supposed to be.”  He slides next to Keith. “Come on, tell me your good news?”

Keith huffs and Lance gives Shiro a look.  Shiro grins and slides next to Keith’s opposite side and grabs Keith and starts tickling his ribs.  Keith tries to squirm away but Lance blocks him.

“Tell. . .” Lance prompts.  Keith continues to laugh and Lance prompts again.  “Tell. . .”

“Fine. . .” Keith gasps but Shiro doesn’t relent.  “Stop. . .Shiro. . .I’ll tell him.” He sighs heavily as Shiro stops.  “Gloria gave me the building.”

Lance stares at him for a moment.

“Gloria?  That mean old woman downstairs?  How can she. . .she owned this place the whole time?  But we were paying that guy we rented it from. . . how does that mean woman own this place?  I mean, owned.”

“She’s not mean,” Keith corrects.  “She just doesn’t like you because you talk too much.”

“Rude. . .”

“That guy, Richard, is just the manager.  Gloria owns. . .owned. . .the building.”

“And now you own it so. . .we don’t have to pay rent anymore?”  Lance bounces back on the bed and Shiro grabs the torte to save it from being crushed.  “So I won’t have to listen to you bitching about saving money while eating boring spaghetti dinners at home all the time?”

“No. . .I mean, yes. . .” Keith gives his head a shake.  “Yes, she gifted the building but I don’t own it until the paperwork is completed.  No, we don’t pay rent anymore. . .” Lance claps his hands together and Keith stops him as he starts to speak.  “. . .but we still need to save money so we can get our own place. An entire house, not just the second floor.”

“But. . .” Shiro sees the gleam in Lance’s eyes and starts to grin.  Lance notices it and grins, too. “. . .since we don’t have to pay rent anymore we could go out. . .tonight. . .to celebrate all this good news and dance and get drunk and. . .”

“Dance?”  Keith makes a sour face.

“Dance,” Lance repeats.  He bops in place on the bed to demonstrate.  “And party and have some fun. . .come on, Keith.” 

“Yeah, Keith,” Shiro chimes in.

“You want to. . .” Keith catches himself and sighs.  “Of course you do. Rubbing up against strangers. . .”

“No, just Lance. . .and you.”

“I’m not dancing.”

 Yes. . .” Lance points at Shiro.  “Go shower while I clean this up.”

“I didn’t say. . .”  Keith attempts to stop them but Lance is already boxing up the torte and Shiro is halfway across the room on his way to the bathroom.

“Come on, Keith.”  Shiro pauses and turns to look at them.  “You can wash my back. And my front.”

“Ooh, lucky,” Lance says to Keith.  He gives him a kiss and gestures toward Shiro.  “Go and get him off a few more times and then douse him in neutralizer.”  He pats at his stomach. “Hope I didn’t eat too much cake, I want to get dinner first.”  

Keith sighs and gets up.  Lance gives Keith’s ass a swat as he passes and Shiro grabs him and hauls him into the bathroom.  Keith does exactly what Lance said, getting Shiro off while also managing to get both of them showered before Lance throws the door open.

“Ok, don’t waste all the hot water.  I need to. . .” He trails off. “Mmm, you two smell so good.”  He lurks closer to Shiro as he steps out of the shower. “I’m feeling left out,” he pouts.

“You told him to,” Shiro says in his most innocent voice.

“Yeah,” Lance sighs.  “I did but. . .”

Shiro grabs him and lifts him off his feet in a giant bear hug.

“I’m all yours now,” he says as he releases Lance and kisses him.

The evening progresses from dinner to drinks to a club out by the warehouses that prides itself on being run down and dirty in every sense of the word.  The air is thick with the scent of rut and heat and sweaty bodies rubbing against one another to a house beat. Shiro loses himself in the moment and the feel of Lance rubbing against the front of his body, grinding his ass into Shiro’s hard on, and Keith at his back.  Shiro knows the main reason Keith is out there with them is to keep everyone else away from him, drunk as he is from hormones and alcohol. Keith has always been protective of him, even before they were a couple, before they were much more than friends, and Shiro has always found it endearing.

While Shiro isn’t surprised by Keith’s protectiveness, his is surprised by Lance’s.  He’s heard him joke about keeping “ditzy Omegas” away from him during his rut but Shiro has never seen it in action before and it only adds to his arousal.  Lance, never shy with displays of affection, is overly demonstrative bordering on lewd, firmly establishing (to those watching, and Shiro can feel them watching) that Shiro is his.  Shiro loves the attention from Keith and Lance and the strangers brushing against them.

As Shiro watches, Lance peels away from him and presses against Keith and whispers something in his ear then grabs Shiro’s hand and leads him to the exit.  At the car, Lance opens the backdoor for Shiro and climbs on top of him leaving Keith to close it. They kiss and grope and, when Lance gets off him and starts to work his pants open, Shiro sees Keith glancing at them in the rearview mirror.  Keith smiles at him then laughs when Shiro gasps at the feel of Lance’s mouth on his cock.

The blowjob is wet and sloppy and Shiro comes quickly.  Lance’s mouth finds his and Shiro tastes his own cum. He lets out a deep groan as he swallows.  Lance grins at him and from the driver’s seat they both hear Keith chuckle.

Lance cuddles against him and sighs.  Shiro manages to get himself tucked into his pants but gives up on closing them all the way.  Instead he hugs Lance closer, closes his eyes, and sighs. Lance wiggles so he can kiss Shiro’s cheek and whisper in his ear.

“You’re not too tired, are you?”  Shiro grins and nods to the negative.  “Good because I meant it, what I said earlier.”  He kisses Shiro’s neck and says in an even lower voice.  “Will you mark me, too?”

Shiro shivers and kisses Lance’s mouth by way of reply.  The remainder of the drive is lost to kissing and groping and Lance whispering in his ear a variety of dirty thoughts involving the three of them.  They part only briefly for Keith to shoo them inside the building and up to the apartment. Shiro loses track of him as Lance pulls him into the bedroom and his attention is quickly consumed by Lance. He peppers Lance’s body with kisses and sucks him briefly before Lance hauls him up and kisses his mouth then moves to his neck.

“Be gentle,” Shiro says and Lance whines but obliges with a gentle bite.  Shiro slides away from him and laughs as Lance bounces to the middle of the bed and buries his face in the pillows while wagging his ass in the air.

“No vibey fingers,” Lance says.  “I love it but I’m too close.”

Lance moans and grinds against Shiro’s fingers as he slowly and gently preps Lance before lubing his cock.  The feel of his hand on himself is almost too much and he pauses to regain his composure.

“Shiro. . .”  Lance wags his ass at him.  

Shiro shivers as he pushes into Lance.  He manages a few thrusts before he comes.  Lance whines under him and Shiro presses into him again and grins as Lance says.

“You’re killing me here, Shiro. . . you know I’m trying to hold back and. . .”  He devolves into a groan as Shiro starts slowly thrusting into him.

“Won’t be long,” he sighs.  “Promise.”

Shiro picks up the pace and brings himself to climax again and feels the familiar tingle.  He pushes deeper into Lance, who grunts and pushes back in response. Lance rocks against him and shudders as he engulfs Shiro’s full knot.

“Shiro. . .oh, mmm. . .”  Lance gasps. Shiro wishes he could see Lance’s face as he fucks his knot.  It doesn’t take long before Lance shudders under him and they relax onto the bed.

Shiro drapes himself over Lance and they are still for a few moments.  When he starts to feel the first twinge of his knot retreating, he nudges himself in deeper and gently bites Lance’s neck. Lance pushes back against him with a combination of a sigh and moan and Shiro smiles at the pulsing in his cock as he climaxes again.

“Next time I’ll let you go slow,” Lance mutters as they relax and enjoy Shiro’s knot. “I know you wanted to but I was getting jealous of all your orgasms and. . .” Lance laughs and Shiro closes his eyes to enjoy the feel of it on his cock.

“I’m not complaining,” Shiro replies.  He hears and feels Lance yawn under him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.  “Tired?”

“Yeah,” Lance sighs.

“Go to sleep,” Shiro says.

Shiro wakes up as Lance crawls out from under him.

“Ew. . .” He groggily sighs and tries to wiggle away from the wet spot.

Shiro gets up and wakes Lance enough to get him to put on sweatpants and walk him back to the spare bedroom.  Keith is asleep on the bed and Shiro carefully tucks Lance in beside him then goes to the bathroom for a shower before collapsing onto the sofa clad in only a towel.

“Good lord, it reeks in here.”

Shiro stirs but doesn’t want to get up.  Pidge pats at his bare leg and Shiro grunts.

“You better not be having a wet dream on my sofa,” she says.  Shiro snickers and nudges her with his foot. “Yeah, you think I don’t know about that?  Lance tells me way more than I want to know so. . .”

Shiro rolls onto his side and slowly sits up and Pidge plops down beside him.

“Who’s sofa?” He says to her.  She shakes her head at him.

“They kick you out of bed or was it just so nasty. . .”

“That one,” Shiro says.

“That’s always a fun problem to have, huh?”

Shiro grins and nods.

The comm screen trills and they both jump then laugh.

“Hunk. . .perfect timing.”  She plops back into her seat next to Shiro.  She turns the screen to him and he waves.

“Did I wake you?” Hunk asks.

“No,” Pidge answers for Shiro.  “I woke him up. You better not be calling to tell me bad news.”

“I’m not, I’ll be there.  Promise. Shay too.”

Shiro gets up and goes to the bedroom.  Pidge is right, it does reek. He puts on a pair of shorts and strips the bed then opens the window.  He gathers up the clothes scattered on the floor and takes everything back the hall to the overglorified closet that houses their small stacked washer and dryer.  He’s reminded of Keith saying they need an entire house, not just the top floor and nods. He turns and quietly opens the door to the spare bedroom and grins at the sight of Lance sprawled out on the bed, Keith curled next to him.  They do need more space.

 

\-----

 

It’s the last night before Hunk and Shay return to the Balmera and Keith leaves for his next mission.  They try to convince Hunk to let them take him and Shay out for dinner and drinks but Hunk insists on cooking for them and they spend their last afternoon and evening together on the newly painted porch chatting and laughing and enjoying one another’s company.

As the evening grows longer, Lance, Pidge and Shay make their way back upstairs to watch movies and Shiro finds himself on the porch with just Keith and Hunk.  The three of them are quiet for a stretch before Hunk, in a low voice, asks.

“How’s Pidge?  I mean, we talk but you guys are actually around her. . .is she ok?”

“Why?” Keith asks.  “What’s worrying you?”

“Nothing exactly just. . .” He sighs.  “I’ve been dwelling a bit lately, on what happened.. .”

“Hunk. . .”

“I know, but it happens Keith.  I wish I’d been there for her and she’s still struggling.  She acts like she’s not but. . .”

“She’s here every morning,” Shiro offers.  “Sprawled out on. . .” Shiro makes air quotes with his fingers.  “. . . her sofa.”  

“Except for her rut.”  Hunk sighs. “I know it makes me sound old fashioned but I really wish she wouldn’t do that. . .selling. . .I just worry she’ll get hurt.”

Keith and Shiro nod.

“Shiro went out and checked on her this last time,” Keith says.

“We went.”  Shiro gestures at Keith.

“And what about talking?  Is she talking to either of you?  A few times it seemed like she wanted to talk about it but I must have said the wrong thing because she clammed up.”  Hunk exhales slowly. “I wish I knew the magic words to get her to just talk to me. Or anyone.”

They are quiet for a few minutes.  Shiro debates asking and then takes a deep breath and says.

“What happened?  I only have bits and pieces and. . .”

“I don’t know, exactly.  I wasn’t there for her,” Hunk says.  Shiro hears the sadness in his voice and regrets asking.

“You didn’t know, Hunk,” Keith says to him.  “How could you? You were. . .you were doing what I should have been doing.”  Keith sighs and looks at Shiro. “None of us really know what happened beyond what Sam’s told us, which is Pidge took off from Matt’s wake and didn’t turn up again for two months.  Hunk was with Lance, on New Altea. . .with Coran taking care of Lance and I. . .” He trails off with a sigh then adds. “I wasn’t there.”

There’s a drawn out pause and then Hunk starts.

“Lance was really upset when he called me. ..talking about Allura and. . .and just still so deep in mourning.  He said she told him to go to New Altea. I thought he was just having a bit of a break down, that he wasn’t going to do it but when I came over he had a bag packed.  He was all over the place, emotionally. I convinced him to let me go with him. We got there and Coran found us. Almost like he knew we were coming or. . .” Hunk takes a sip from his glass.  “I didn’t really do much. Coran did it all. I guess they just had a connection. I mean, it makes sense, right?”

Shiro nods and is reminded of how he and Lance joke about both having been brought back from the dead.  But they rarely mention who brought them back.

“It happened while we were on New Altea,” Hunk continues.  “Matt’s death. We didn’t even know until months later. New Altea is so far away and comm was tricky and. . .I don’t know that Sam even tried to contact us, to be honest.  He was a mess, too. Him and Colleen.” Hunk sighs. “Pidge was going through something so awful and I wasn’t there for her.”

“Hunk. . .”  Shiro thinks about how broken Sam was when he left the Atlas.  “I wasn’t there for her either, for any of them.”

“You had your own stuff going on, Shiro.”  Hunk sighs. “Shit, none of us knew what you were going through, right?”  He gives Shiro a sad smile. “I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks, Hunk.” Shiro wants to tell Hunk something, anything that will make him feel better but he can’t find the words.

"You’re not responsible for us, Hunk,” Keith is quick to add.  He looks over at Shiro. “We’re all adults and. . .”

“You’re my family, Keith.”  Hunk says with authority. He looks from Keith to Shiro.  “All of you and you look out for family and I dropped the ball.”

“No. . .” Keith and Shiro say it in unison and Hunk laughs.

“You didn’t,” Keith says to him.  “I shouldn’t have gone off with the Blade and left Lance.  He asked me not to but I thought he was just being. . .well, he always gets a little down when I leave.  You picked up my slack, Hunk.” Keith juts his chin at Hunk and gives him a grin. “And then when I did show up and acted like an asshole to Coran, you gave me a much needed dressing down.”  Keith looks over at Shiro. “You do not want Hunk to dress you down.”

“Note taken,” Shiro says.  They all chuckle.

“Yeah, I did give you hell,” Hunk says.  He grins at Keith. “But all is forgiven.”

“So stop beating yourself up over it, Hunk.  You did what you could do and I’m thankful for it.  Lance too.”

“Stop it,” Hunk says.  “I wasn’t fishing for back pats.”

“No one said you were,” Keith replies.  He pauses and adds. “She talks to me. Sort of.  Usually when I first get back or right before I leave again.  That’s when I tend to. . .in Lance’s words. . .prowl the most.  She comes in late a lot and we chat about this and that. When I got home this time she flat out told me she’s been talking with Sam more, about Matt.”

“She said it, just like that?  Those exact words?”

“No.  She didn’t say his name.  I asked her, casually, how she was and she said. . .and this isn’t an exact quote. . . ‘better, been talking with my dad about. . .it makes him feel better, too, so. . .’”,  Keith nods and Hunk chuckles.

“And she seemed ok, like, was she upset or. . .”

“Like I’m a good judge of that?” Keith jokes.

“Shut up,” Hunk replies.  “You’re as good at it as anyone else.”

“No,” Keith counters.  “I think you are the pro in that department.”

Hunk shrugs.  He sits back in his seat and sighs.  He’s visibly relieved.

“I’m glad she has you three,” Hunk says.  

“What about you, Hunk?”  Shiro asks after a semi-long pause.  “You doing ok? You said you don’t sleep well and. . .”

“It’s not all the time,” he replies.  “The sleep issues. I’ve had a few rough spots here and there but you don’t have to worry about me, Shiro.  How many times did you see me heaving my guts out? I’m totally not a ‘hold it in’ kind of guy.”

They all laugh.

“If you need us. . .”  

“Same to you,” Hunk says.  “Just promise me, no more running off.”  He looks from Shiro to Keith. “Any of you at least not for a while.”  He pauses and gives them a big grin. “Shay and I are having our pairing ceremony when we get back. . .”

“Hunk. . .what?”

“I was going to save it for the big breakfast tomorrow morning before we go and. . .” He gestures at Keith in a silent reference to his leaving as well. “Act surprised, ok?”

“Act?”  Shiro gets up and hauls Hunk up from his seat for a hug.  Keith isn’t far behind. “Congratulations.”

After everyone has retired for the night, Shiro finds himself awake in bed with Lance between himself and Keith.  He laces his hands behind his head and stares up at the ceiling. Beside him, Lance stirs and rolls onto his side and curls up along Shiro’s body.  

Shiro’s thinks about Lance, what he went through losing Allura, and realizes Coran would be the one person who would best understand that loss.  He realizes he hasn’t spoken to Coran since shortly after. . .he’s not exactly sure how to finish that thought. Most people would consider Allura dead but after Shiro’s experience, he knows death isn’t always final.   

He exhales slowly and feels himself drifting to sleep then feels himself waking, but not really.  He hears Allura’s voice but can’t make out the words, just feels a strange sensation, like trying on a new pair of the same shoes you already broke in.  They’re familiar yet strange. Not yet yours. And he feels something, another presence clinging to the edges of his mind, like a wisp of smoke curling along a high ceiling.  Faint and confusing, visible one moment and gone the next. He feels the confusion and a deep, painful sadness. It aches in time to the rhythm of something physically pressing on his chest and a ringing in his ears.  He hears himself gasp and opens his eyes.

He expects to see them, crowded around him, worry on their faces.  Expects to feel confused and achy from Keith’s chest compressions but all he feels is Lance still cuddled up next to him.  He shifts and gives Shiro a surprisingly strong hug.  

“It’s ok, Shiro.  Everyone is ok.”

Shiro closes his eyes and tries to take Lance’s words to heart but he can’t shake that feeling, that deep and painful sadness he hasn’t felt since Allura brought him back. Back into a copy of his original body, a copy that she thought was empty, a shell, but Shiro quickly learned wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, Shiro is Rogue (Alpha and Omega) so he has a twice yearly rut/heat combo (which is the only time he can get pregnant. . .hence Keith practicing the safer sex).


	8. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big changes stir up strong emotions and Shiro finds himself as a source of comfort for Lance, Keith, and Pidge.

“I can’t wait to go through their stuff?” Lance whispers to Shiro with more than a hint of glee in his voice. Keith scowls at both of them. Lance makes a face at Keith as he turns away from them and Shiro snickers.

“You better behave,” Shiro whispers to him.

Lance grins at him and gives Keith’s back a dismissive wave. He tugs on Shiro’s arm and pulls him into a bedroom while Keith continues to follow the real estate agent.

“Lance. . .” Shiro warns as Lance struts across the room to a closed closet.

“I need storage space,” he says as he flings the door open. The closet is larger than either of the two in their apartment but Lance makes a show of frowning and clucking his tongue. “This will never do.”

He closes the door and saunters around the room.

“Ceiling fan,” he says.

Shiro laughs and points to the wall.

“Crown molding,” Shiro replies.

Lance squints and looks around the room then smiles.

“Hardwood,” he says and taps his foot on the floor.

Shiro grins back at him.

“Spacious closets,” he counters.

“Spacious seems generous but. . .” He looks around the room. “I call a draw. Two points each.” He looks around the room again. “This isn’t bad but I want to see the master bedroom. And the bathrooms.”

Shiro follows him out of the room and laughs as he sees Keith grab Lance by the arm and pull him close. Shiro falls in behind them, their little game over for the moment. He knows Lance will eventually sidle up to him and point out another real estate listing cliche and they’ll be back to their fun. It’s not that they don’t want to shop for houses or that they don’t take it seriously. It’s quite the opposite. Lance and Shiro are every bit as serious as Keith but, unlike him, they’ve found a way to make the tedium of the process much less painful.

Shiro falls a few steps behind and nudges open a door to reveal a fully furnished nursery. He steps inside and without thinking goes directly to the crib. He feels a strange pang of sadness when he sees it’s empty though he knew it would be. He reaches into the crib and jumps and pulls his hand away at the sound of the real estate agent’s voice.

“Oh, you found the nursery, hmm?” She strides over to him. “So cute, right?” 

Shiro nods and she turns away from him and continues to talk to Keith and Lance. Shiro barely hears her as he notices the pattern on the bedding. Moons and stars. He looks up and sees the walls fade from lighter shades of blue to a dark shade on the ceiling which is speckled with a miniature galaxy complete with stars, moons, and planets. Shiro knows, even without having to see it, that they glow in the dark. Part of him wants to see it, wants to sit in the darkened room and stare up at the gently glowing cartoon renderings and try to remember when he was innocent and naive and believed it was all that simple.

Lance nudges against him, physically knocking him out of his thoughts. He gives Shiro a huge grin and glances at the real estate agent leading Keith from the room.

“This room is so cute it’s going to make me go into heat,” he says when they’re out of ear shot. He picks up a doll from the neighboring rocking chair and waggles it at Shiro then looks up at the ceiling. “Ooh. . .” He gestures to Shiro.. “Pull the curtains.” Lance snaps off the light and closes the door. The midday light seeping in around the curtains keeps the room from being totally dark, but it’s dark enough for the galaxy on the ceiling to give off a soft green-yellow glow.

Lance sits in the rocking chair and, as Shiro watches, automatically cradles the doll in the crook of his arm. Shiro stares at Lance as he rocks the doll, a huge smile on his face as he stares up at the ceiling. Shiro feels a brief and intense pang of longing. Lance looks away from the ceiling and catches Shiro staring at him. He laughs and says.

“I need to get out of this room before it makes me pregnant.” 

He gets up and passes the doll to Shiro and opens the door. The light from the hallway floods the room and washes out the glow from the ceiling. Shiro looks at the doll then takes it to the crib. His heart races as he runs his hand over the bedding then gently lays the doll on it. He stares down and notices the eyes are now closed. Sweet dreams. It’s a strange mix of a thought and a voice whispering in his head. He feels his heart beat race again and realizes it’s not anxiety he feels, but excitement. He smiles at the doll and watches his hand cup the side of its head then gently rest on its body. He sighs and realizes he doesn’t want to take his hand away, doesn’t want to turn his back and leave this room. A few seconds later, it passes and he’s left with a strange but familiar feeling. Floating then sinking, of being brought back into his body. And the sadness.

He gives a little shake as if the feeling is something physical he can remove. He knows it’s not. He knows it will linger around him for the rest of the day and follow him into the evening. Knows it will accompany him into sleep and seed his dreams and, when he wakes in the middle of the night and leaves the bed he shares with Lance and Keith, it will be his companion as he stares at the ceiling of the spare bedroom, waiting for morning.

And it does.

He gets up and shuffles from the bathroom to the living room.

“You look tired,” Pidge says to him as he flops down beside her. She tosses the edge of her blanket over him. Shiro sighs. “How goes the house search?”

“It goes,” he says. “Last one was really nice. Definitely on the short list.”

“Yeah?” Pidge nods. “Cool.” Shiro notices her fidgeting with the edge of the blanket and waits for her to continue. “So. . .can I have the sofa when you move?”

“Sofa comes with the apartment,” he says. He grins at her and she grins back then gives an exaggerated sigh.

“Everything has a price,” she says with a little laugh. She’s quiet for a moment then says. “Thanks, Shiro.”

Shiro hugs her to his side.

“You can still crash at our place if you need to. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.” She relaxes into Shiro’s side with a long sigh. “I didn’t sleep well last night, either,” she adds. “Today is going to suck.”

“Yeah,” Shiro nods. “You know you can always just hang out here. You don’t have to. . .”

“No, I have to make the most of my Sam-free time.”

“What are you up to, Pidge?”

She chuckles at Shiro’s tone.

“Personal projects,” she says. “Stuff he doesn’t need to be involved in.”

“Illegal?”

Pidge doesn’t immediately reply which tells Shiro everything he needs to know.

“Stop being so nosey, Shiro,” she finally says. She gives him a little hug then gets up from the sofa and tosses the rest of blanket at him. “I’m craving a pbj. You want one?”

“Sure.”

Shiro leans his head back and closes his eyes. He hears the bedroom door open and Keith’s light footfalls as he goes to the bathroom and closes the door quietly behind him. Moments later he hears Lance shuffle from the bedroom and put a kiss on his forehead. He crawls over the back of the sofa and Shiro wraps the blanket around him.

“Mmm, you’re nice and warm. . .” He nuzzles against Shiro. 

“Not in front of my food,” Pidge says to him. Lance sits up and makes a grabby hand as Shiro takes the plated sandwich from Pidge. Shiro passes it to him. 

“I didn’t make that for him,” Pidge says.

Lance sticks his tongue out at her and takes a big bite.

“Pidge is going to take the apartment when we move,” Shiro says.

“Yeah?” Lance chews and quickly swallows. “Our little Pidgie finally settling down.”

“It was the only way I could get the sofa,” she says. “And don’t call me Pidgie.”

Shiro leaves them to their discussion and goes to the kitchen. He preps the coffee pot then stands there, staring, as it slowly fills. His mind is foggy from lack of sleep and he doesn’t look forward to his long day of meetings and lectures. The final preparation before he gets back into the classroom at the start of the next term.

“What was keeping you up last night?” He blinks at Keith and Keith grins in reply.

“A dream woke me and then. . .” Shiro trails off with a shrug. He turns away from Keith to get the coffee mugs.

“Bad?” 

Shiro hands Keith a cup of coffee.

“No, just. . .sad.”

“Sad?” Shiro nods. “You ok?”

“Yeah. Today is going to be rough.”

Keith stares at him.

“You sure you’re ok?”

Shiro kisses him.

“I promise.”

The brain fog clears as he works his way through the cup of coffee and a plate of eggs and toast which carries him through his morning of lectures. When the lunch break arrives, he’s eager for another round of coffee and food. He gets a sandwich and the largest cup of coffee available and makes his way to a nearby park. He settles in on a bench in the shade at the edge of the playground.

Shiro browses his lecture notes as he eats but it’s merely a cover. He’s really listening to the children, a small group from a nearby daycare center, as they play with one another. He glances up from time to time to watch them and slowly he forgets the notes.

As he watches he feels an intense sense of longing and knows its rooted in the same place where the sadness bloomed. 

Kuron.

As he watches the children, steeped in the intense feeling of longing, Shiro remembers the first time he felt him. It wasn’t immediately after Allura had brought him back, put him in the cloned body that had been Kuron. It was much later, in the belly of the black lion as they were travelling to Earth. The dreams were strangely familiar but just different enough to be unsettling. It took a few weeks, dreaming every night, before Shiro understood. Kuron was still with him, quietly living Shiro’s life in the shadows of his mind, exploring Shiro’s memories and hiding in his emotions. After the realization, the dreams became less frequent then stopped entirely and Shiro had assumed it meant Kuron was gone as well.

Shiro finishes his lunch then packs up his bag and gets up to leave. He pauses to watch the children as the day care staff starts to wrangle them to take them back inside and wonders, for a moment, what it would be like having a child with Lance and Keith.

\-----------------

Shiro nearly trips over a packed duffle bag as he comes into the apartment. He scowls at it and sighs. 

“Oh, sorry,” Lance says to him and he strides from the bedroom to the bathroom. “How was your day?”

Shiro stands in the bathroom door and watches as Lance sorts the contents of his toiletry bag. His day was, like most of his days for the past few months, monotonous. The only saving grace was knowing it was the last day before the short break. Two weeks off before the start of the new school semester when he’ll finally get back into the classroom, giving the lectures instead of listening to them. 

“Fine. . .” Shiro says slowly. “What’s going on. . .”

“Packing,” Lance says without looking up from what he’s doing. “Early transport tomorrow morning. Only one I could get but I can’t wait.”

“Transport to?”

“New Altea,” Lance replies. “I know I’m springing this on both of you and I’m sorry but I have to go, Shiro.” He looks up at Shiro and his brow is furrowed and there is more than a hint of worry in his eyes. “It’s Coran,” he says.

“What. . .”

“He needs me, Shiro. He didn’t say it directly but his messages have been. . .you know we write to each other all the time, right?” 

“No but. . .”

“Well, we do. . .have since I had my breakdown. Coran was there for me then and. . .I needed him to help me understand what it all meant and. . .well, he’s struggling Shiro. I noticed it in his last few messages. Just little things and I asked him about it and he didn’t reply. He never doesn’t reply, Shiro. There have been times when he’s sent me six messages in a day. Not big long things but, like six times right in a row, little things he wanted to share or add on to the conversation.” Lance smiles. “You know. . .Coran being Coran, right?” Shiro grins and nods even though he doesn’t really know, has never really known Coran. “So him just going radio silent right after I straight out ask him if he’s ok? No, that’s not him at all. And it’s not a comm thing either. Their comm is rock solid now thanks to. . .oh, something or other Coran cooked up. You know how that goes.” Lance returns to sorting his toiletries. “And even if that’s what it turns out to be, we’ll just laugh about it and spend a few days hanging out and I’ll come home and everything will be fine.” He looks up at Shiro again. “But I can’t just not go and check on him, Shiro.”

Shiro remembers seeing Lance at that first group meeting, how he was trying so hard to pretend he wasn’t purposefully seeking Shiro out to help him.

“Yeah, I know you can’t.”

“See, I knew you’d understand.” Lance hugs him. “Keith doesn’t get it. He’s still pissed at Coran for. . .whatever. He really fucked up that relationship, that’s for sure. When he wants to, he can be a spectacular asshole. I mean, I get that he’s worried that I’m having another breakdown or something but. . .” Lance sighs. “I’m not, Shiro. I’ve never been more sane in my life.”

“Where is he?” 

“Do you really have to ask that?”

“How long ago did he leave?”

“Hmm, not that long. Maybe ten or fifteen minutes. I was going to call him after I finished packing, see if he’d answer. I know he’s mad and worried but I’m going so. . .”

Shiro nods at him.

“I think you should,” he says. Lance stops what he’s doing and grabs Shiro and hugs him again. Shiro hugs him back and kisses the side of his face. “You need someone to go with you?”

Lance steps back from him.

“Thanks but no.” He smiles at Shiro again and leans to kiss his cheek. “I need you here to help Keith. I know I said I’d help with sorting stuff in Gloria’s apartment and. . .” Lance sighs. “This is just more important.”

Lance turns his attention back to his toiletries and Shiro watches him for a moment before turning and retrieving his bag from the sofa. He fishes out his phone and ducks into the spare bedroom as he listens to it ringing on the other end. He counts the rings and starts to formulate his voicemail message when he hears the call pick up. Not with a ‘hello’ or a ‘what?’ but with a loud sigh. The sound irritates him more than he expected and it takes a beat for him to speak.

“Where are you?” He asks. He can hear the frustration in his voice but there’s nothing he can do about that now.

“I’m on my way back,” Keith replies.

“Good.”

He listens to the gentle rasp of Keith’s breath on the other end of the line before the call disconnects. He gets up and makes his way down the hall to the bathroom.

“You hungry?”

He sees Lance glance at the phone and then grin.

“Why? You going to piss him off even more and order something?”

Shiro chuckles. 

“Why? You want something?”

Lance slips past him then crouches beside the duffle and stuffs the toiletry bag inside.

“Yeah.” He looks up at Shiro. “Make me a spaghetti sandwich?” He laughs as Shiro makes a disgusted face then smiles at him. “Yeah, I know. Please?”

“Hot or cold?” Shiro asks as he moves toward the kitchen.

“Ooh, hot,” Lance says.

Shiro is dropping a glob of leftover spaghetti into the hot frying pan when he hears the front door opening and then closing. He steps away from the stove to better see out into the living room. Keith nods as he walks toward him and Shiro nods back.

“You want one?” Shiro gestures to the frying pan.

“Sure.” Keith sits at the kitchen table and adds. “Thanks.”

Shiro turns to retrieve the bread and grins to himself. He turns back to the table and pulls out a slice and lays it flat on the palm of his Galra hand. Keith furrows his brow then laughs as Shiro flips the slice. Shiro laughs, too, then sees Lance coming out of the bedroom and turns to continue the sandwich prep.

“Hey,” Lance says.

“Hey,” Keith replies.

Shiro deliberately avoids looking at them until Lance is at his elbow, eagerly eyeing the sandwich.

“Thanks, Shiro,” he sing songs. Shiro taps his cheek and Lance chuckles and gives him a kiss. “You sure you don’t want some?” He teases.

Shiro gives Lance a look of disgust in reply and Lance laughs. Shiro starts work on Keith’s sandwich and continues to avoid looking at the pair.

“Want some?” Lance asks Keith.

Shiro hears the plate scraping on the table.

“Thanks,” Keith replies.

Nothing more is said until Shiro finishes making the second sandwich and turns to put it on the table.

“Thanks,” Keith says.

Shiro stands at the side of the table and looks from Keith to Lance and back to Keith then turns to start cleaning up the dirty dishes. He tells himself he won’t intervene further until he’s done with the minimal clean up.

“What time do you leave?” Keith breaks the silence with his question.

“Early,” Lance replies. “Transport leaves at six so I’m going to book a car. . .”

“I’ll take you,” Keith interrupts.

“You don’t have to. . .”

“I know.”

Shiro lingers at the sink hoping an apology will follow and, when it doesn’t, turns to retrieve the plates from the table. Not knowing the full story of what’s really behind this argument, he resists the urge to give Keith a scowl. Instead, he just glances at each of them again and gives a sigh as he turns back toward the sink.

He hears Keith huff in reply.

“You need the bathroom?” Shiro hears Keith’s chair scrape back.

“No,” Lance replies. “Shiro?”

“I’m good,” Shiro says without turning to look at either of them.

Shiro listens to Keith walk away then feels Lance come toward him.

“I’m going to the store. I’ll be back in a little bit, ‘k?” He kisses Shiro’s cheek and walks away.

Shiro lingers in the kitchen a few minutes after he leaves then gently knocks on the bathroom door. 

“Come in,” Keith says after a long pause.

He’s slumped low in the tub, his chin level with the water and his legs high up the wall over the faucet. Shiro will never understand how he finds it comfortable but soaking in the tub is always one of the first things Keith wants when he returns home from a mission or when he just wants some alone time with his thoughts. Shiro takes a seat on the closed toilet and watches as Keith sinks lower into the water until his head is completely submerged then slowly slides back up. He slicks his hands over his wet hair and face and sits up and lowers his legs into the water. Keith looks over at him and reaches for a bottle of shampoo. Without saying anything, Shiro puts out his hand. Keith puts the bottle into it and Shiro falls to his knees beside the tub.

It wasn’t until he moved in with them that he learned how much Keith loves getting his hair washed.

Keith turns as much as possible so the back of his head is to Shiro as Shiro pours shampoo into his palm. He rubs the shampoo into Keith’s hair and slowly massages his scalp then works his way down to massage the sides of his neck and jaw. Keith leans into Shiro’s hands and, as Shiro moves to his shoulders, says.

“I don’t like Coran putting ideas in his head.” Shiro digs his soapy fingertips into Keith’s knotted shoulders and he grunts then continues. “He thinks she’s still alive, that she’s going to come back.”

“Coran?”

Keith nods and sighs as Shiro works at another knot in his muscles. He’s reminded of the way Lance speaks about Allura. He doesn’t discuss her a lot but when he does, it’s never in the past tense. Shiro is quiet for a moment as he debates what to say next. There is so much he has deliberately avoided asking and he’s not sure where to start. 

“You had a falling out with him? Coran?”

Shiro gathers the length of Keith’s hair to the top of his head and pats it into a soapy pile.

“Yeah.”

Shiro curses himself for not wording the question differently to force Keith to give more than a yes or no answer. Keith slides forward in the tub and opens the drain. He swipes a drip of soapy water from his eye and, using Shiro’s shoulder for support, stands.

“Gotta rinse,” he says. He gives Shiro a look he hasn’t seen in a long time. It’s a warning that Shiro’s getting too close to something Keith’s not ready to discuss. Shiro stands and Keith pulls the shower curtain shut.

He stays there for a moment, soapy hands dripping at his sides, and stares at the curtain. The familiar scent of Lance’s coconut conditioner pulls him from his stupor. He rinses his hands in the sink and leaves the bathroom. He frowns at Lance’s duffle bag as he goes into the bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed and waits. Waits for the sound of the water being shut off. Waits for Keith to pad into the room with a towel around his waist.

He sees Keith look at him in the mirror as he slicks his hair back into a ponytail then pulls off his towel to dry his back again. Shiro watches, and waits, while Keith dresses then comes over and stands in front of him. His expression has changed, softened. He runs his hands over Shiro’s head and steps closer. Shiro wraps his arms around his waist and hugs him. Keith’s fingertips trail over Shiro’s ears and down the sides of his neck.

“Tell me it’s ok, Shiro,” he whispers.

Shiro gives him a tight squeeze then sits back from him. He looks up at Keith as Keith looks down. His brow gives away his frustration while his eyes reveal his worry. In that moment, Shiro realizes just how much he doesn’t know about what happened between Keith and Lance while he was on the Atlas. All he knows is the confidence he heard in Lance’s voice when he told him, matter-of-factly, that he had to go and help Coran. Just like he had helped Shiro.

“It’s ok,” Shiro says. He believes it completely and sees a flash of relief in Keith’s eyes.

Keith sighs and leans into him again.

“Talk to him, Keith,” Shiro adds. He looks up and sees Keith’s slight nod then returns his head to rest on Keith’s body. Keith runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair then tips his head back and leans in to kiss him on the mouth. Shiro slides back on the bed and pulls Keith down beside him. Keith rests his head on Shiro’s chest and nothing more is said.

Shiro feels Keith’s breathing slow and knows he’s fallen asleep. He absentmindedly strokes his ponytail with one hand as he waits. This time for Lance to return. He hasn’t been gone long and Shiro’s not worried, just eager for him to be back. For the moment, he tries to be content to feel Keith sleeping against him while he runs his fingers through his long black hair and imagines their immediate future (Shiro teaching again, moving to their new house) and the future just beyond that, the future he’s started to imagine in his dreams.

He thinks back to when it started, these new dreams. Was it right after they toured the house they are about to move to? When he watched Lance gently rocking a baby doll then joking about getting pregnant? Shiro realizes, as he thinks harder, that no, it was before then. It was back when he’d only been living here a few months, when Hunk had come to visit and Shiro had a panic attack in the car. He’d fallen asleep and dreamed of a baby. A baby in the distance, crying, but surrounded by familiar figures. Though he couldn’t make any of them out completely, he felt safe and knew the baby was safe as well.

He remembers that feeling of being safe and it reminds him of the sadness and longing he felt in the nursery. And Kuron. He tries to focus but isn’t sure what to focus on, exactly. He tries to tap into those feelings of sadness and longing, tries thinking of children and babies and the future he wants with Keith and Lance to lure Kuron out from wherever it is he hides inside Shiro’s mind but there is nothing.

He closes his eyes and sighs. He feels Keith twitch in his sleep and it brings him back to the moment and reminds him that he’s still waiting for Lance.

Allura.

She’s there for a moment, in his mind, and gone just as quickly. 

He opens his eyes and glances around the room to reassure himself that he’s not caught in a lucid dream. Keith shifts beside him and Shiro leans to kiss the top of his head. His hair smells like fruit and coconut and under it the familiar scent that is uniquely Keith. It’s sharp but not unpleasant, like campfire smoke. ‘His scent is like a warning,’ Lance once said and Shiro had agreed. 

He hears the door open followed by the sounds of Lance moving around the apartment. His footfalls as he crosses to the kitchen. The opening and closing of the fridge. His footfalls as he crosses back to the bedroom and, after some rustling in the hallway, finally sees him smiling from the doorway. He changes into his favorite sweatpants and lays down at Shiro’s right side. He nuzzles against Shiro’s neck and kisses it lightly then kisses him on the mouth.

“I love you,” he sighs. He rests his head against Shiro and moments later his hand is gently stroking Keith’s hair. Keith stirs and wakes and looks at Lance. “I love you,” he says to him.

“I love you, too,” Keith says as he sits up.

“I promise I’ll call the minute I get a signal on the other side of the wormhole.”

“You better.”

Lance laughs lightly then leans over Shiro to stroke the side of Keith’s face.

“This is so weird, me leaving and you staying behind.” He looks at Shiro then back at Keith. “Shiro will take really good care of you.” He kisses Keith and whispers. “I know it’s hard not to worry but you don’t have to. I promise, I’m fine.” He sits back and glances at Shiro again then looks at Keith. “You think this never came up in my therapy?” He chuckles. “We talk about every. . .and I mean every. . .thing. He actually brought up the idea of my going to visit Coran, how it might be nice to see him again. It has been. . .shit, like two years, no more than that.” He looks up as he ponders it. “I snapped like right after your wedding and you came back like. . .” He looks at Shiro. “A year or so later?” 

“Just about, yeah,” Shiro says

“And we’ve been together like a year and a half now. Well, give or take depending on if you count from when you moved in or from when we first started getting each other off.” He laughs and kisses Shiro on the mouth then lays down beside him again. “Time flies, huh?”

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees. He gives Lance a peck on his head but can’t take his eyes off Keith. He still looks worried and upset. Shiro gives his arm a little tug and slowly Keith relents and lays down again. 

Lance leans over Shiro’s chest and strokes Keith’s face and Shiro watches them kiss.

“I don’t want you to go,” Keith mumbles.

“I know,” Lance says. “I’m sorry I was nasty to you. . .earlier when we were fighting. I shouldn’t have said. . .I was just being mean.”

“Yeah you were,” Keith says then gives a tiny smile.

“Aww.” Lance kisses him again. “I’m sorry.”

Shiro’s stomach makes a loud gurgling growl and Lance barks laughter and gives Shiro’s belly a swat. 

“Hush, you’re ruining the moment.” He shifts and climbs over Shiro and wraps his arm around Keith’s shoulder then kisses his cheek. “Maybe Shiro will make us some more sandwiches?” He gives Shiro his best puppy dog face and even pooches his lip out just a bit.

“After you swatted me?” Shiro teases him as he slides to the side of the bed and stands. Lance darts to the edge and swats Shiro’s ass then quickly retreats and ducks behind Keith as he laughs. “Twice!” Shiro says with faux shock as he’s followed to the door by the sound of a wolf whistle. “The things I put up with,” he sighs.

In the kitchen, he puts together the sandwiches and piles them on a plate. He pauses and steps into the living room to where he can see into the bedroom. He smiles as he sees them, nude and cuddled together on the bed. As he watches, Lance rolls onto his back and Keith kisses his way down his body to his cock where he lingers for a moment before taking it in his mouth. Shiro hears Lance moan and smiles again and turns away. He sits at the kitchen table and works his way through a sandwich as he listens to them, happy that he didn’t shut the bedroom door on his way out. When he finishes and they haven’t, he shrugs and retrieves a book from the spare room then returns to the kitchen table for a second sandwich.

“Whatcha reading?” He startles at the sound of Lance’s voice then the press of his body against his back. He reeks of Keith and cum and sweat. He kisses Shiro’s ear and snickers. “Ooh, the one from the bottom of the stack,” he teases. “Finally getting into it?”

“Yeah, it’s better with sound effects,” Shiro says. Lance laughs and flops into the chair next to him. He grabs the last sandwich on the plate and looks over at Keith as he joins them. “You screws, you lose,” he says.

“Nice,” Keith says with a chuckle. He sits opposite Lance and Lance offers him his sandwich. Keith takes a giant bite and Lance gasps then takes it back. Keith grins at him. “You should know by now. . .”

Lance laughs. Keith gets up and gestures at them.

“How many more am I making?”

Shiro waves him off and Lance holds up his index finger as he chews. He scoots his chair closer to Shiro and gives him a playful grin.

“Remember your vow?” Shiro snorts laughter and nods as Lance continues. “Think you can extend that to Keith?”

“What are you. . .” Keith hands Lance a sandwich and returns to his seat. 

Lance grins as Shiro holds his hand up, palm up to him.

“I, Takashi Shirogane, do solemnly vow that Keith Kogane shall, from this day forward, never want for dick.”

“For god’s sake. . .” Keith sighs as Lance howls laughter. Shiro grins at him and Keith laughs. “So how are you going to get that dick of yours to me when I’m on a mission?”

“Well, you might have to make due with a silicon version.”

“Of your dick?”

Lance laughs then hurries to chew and swallow.

“Holy shit, I never thought of that. I could have had a rubber version of your dick this whole time,” Lance says as he gestures to Keith.

“No. . .”

“Ooh, Shiro, a Keith knot dick. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Shiro grins and nods.

“No,” Keith repeats with more authority. He finishes the last of his sandwich and starts to clean the table then pauses. He points at his crotch. “You didn’t see the fine print when you were down there? It says ‘do not duplicate’.”

“I never saw that,” Shiro mutters to Lance.

Lance snickers. He gets up and tugs on Shiro’s arm.

“I need to get some sleep. Come to bed and wear me out?”

“Keith wasn’t enough for you,” Shiro teases as he gets up and lets Lance lead him to the bed. He deliberately leaves the door wide open.

They’re naked and kissing and Lance whispers into his ear.

“Mark me?”

Shiro kisses down the side of his neck and Lance stops him.

“Here. . .”

He rubs his hand over his groin, to the right of his hard on. Shiro notices a fresh bite on the opposite side. He kisses his way down Lance’s body and, after putting a little kiss on Keith’s mark, leaves his own. Lance moans and when Shiro pulls away, sits up to look at the mark. He presses the pad of his finger against it and shivers.

Shiro kisses his hand and the mark again then guides Lance onto his stomach. He breathes in the delicious scent and taste of Keith on Lance’s ass and revels in Lance’s panting moans as he pleasures him with his tongue. Lance gasps his name and Shiro pulls away. Lance squirms to straddle him and Shiro lays back on the bed and lets Lance ride him until they both climax.  
Lance sprawls out next to him with a long sigh. Shiro smiles at him then stretches out along Lance’s side and watches him. Lance grins at him then bats at his face.

“Stop staring,” he teases.

“Can’t help it.” 

He turns to look at the doorway and Keith. Lance gestures and slides over and Keith wastes no time laying on Lance’s opposite side and cuddling up to him. He strokes Keith’s ponytail and sighs.

“I’m sorry, too,” Keith says. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t,” Lance says. He kisses the top of Keith’s head and giggles as Shiro kisses his cheek. “This is nice.” He yawns. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Shiro and Keith reply in unison and Lance giggles again.

It’s early when the alarm wakes them. Lance is uncharacteristically quiet. Shiro pulls him aside, out of earshot of Keith, and asks.

“Are you ok?”

“Me? Yeah. Just kind of nervous and, well, I’m really worried about Coran. I just want to be able to do something, you know.”

Shiro kisses his cheek and gives him a reassuring smile.

“I speak from experience. Coran is lucky to have you looking after him.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” 

They quietly watch the sun rise over the desert as Keith drives them to the transport. They arrive just as it opens to passenger boarding and Lance hugs and kisses them each goodbye with I love yous and a reminder of his promise to contact them the minute he has a signal on the other side of the wormhole.

Shiro’s never been to New Altea but he knows, from experience traveling via wormhole, that they won’t hear from Lance for at least a day but probably more like three. On the walk back to the car, Shiro brushes his hand against Keith’s and Keith doesn’t hesitate to take it. Shiro can tell from the look on his face that the wait will be hard. He offers to drive and Keith lets him. Shiro steals little looks at Keith as they drive back.

“Stop it,” he says, breaking the silence.

“What?” 

Keith replies with only a smile and Shiro is bathed in relief. 

“You hungry?” Shiro asks him. “I could use some french toast and bacon.”

“Mmm,” Keith nods.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Keith is more talkative as they eat but Shiro knows he won’t be able to really relax until he hears from Lance. The morning is spent in the first floor apartment that used to be occupied by Gloria. She’d died only a week earlier after a very short illness and it had taken a few days before either of them could muster the enthusiasm to start going through her possessions. They break just before lunch for a trip to the gym where Shiro lets Keith take his frustrations out on him on the sparring mat. It reminds him of their time in the castle, keeping busy while they waited. 

Walking back from the gym, Keith slows his pace as they both notice a figure collapsed on the porch stairs. They jog the rest of the way and drop their bags when they recognize the figure as Pidge. She’s barely conscious and reeks from the vomit covering her clothes and puddled beside her. Keith inspects her, checking her head for any wounds, then carefully scoops her up in his arms. Shiro holds the door for them then trots ahead to open the apartment door. Just inside, Pidge moans and vomits again. It’s not as much as what is covering her but it’s more than enough to soak the front of Keith’s shirt. She mutters something neither of them can make out.

“It’s ok, Pidge. We got you. You’re ok.”

She relaxes and coughs as Keith sits her in the bathtub.

“I’ll be right back,” he says to Shiro. Shiro nods and gets a washcloth and starts to wipe Pidge’s face. Her skin is pale and sweaty.

“It’s ok,” Shiro says to her as she mutters and tries to get away. He notices scuffs on the palms of her hands and a scrape along her arm and quickly examines her bare legs below her shorts and then her clothes. He’s relieved when he finds only a scrape on her knee and no obvious signs of a struggle, her clothes still intact with only a few smudges of dirt and the vomit.

“Help me sit her up,” Keith says to him as he returns. He’s changed his shirt and has a large towel and clean shirt in his hands. Shiro sits on the edge of the tub and props Pidge up as Keith does his best to rinse the bulk of the vomit from her clothes. He peels off her t-shirt and, as Shiro continues to prop her up, sets to washing the vomit out of her hair. Shiro stares as Keith carefully scrubs it with his fruity shampoo then dutifully picks out some stubborn bits of vomit tangled at her scalp before washing it a second time. He’s gentle and careful and very thorough.

“Ok,” he says when he’s satisfied that her hair is clean. “Stand her up and kind of lean her against you and. . .” He opens the towel and drapes it around her to preserve her privacy. “I have to finish changing her clothes.”

Shiro nods and lifts Pidge up. With her close to him, he can’t ignore her scent. Under the fruity smell of the shampoo is the familiar tang of rut and something else Shiro can’t place. She struggles lightly and Keith comforts her.

“It’s ok, Pidge. It’s just us. Keith and Shiro. You’re safe.” He pauses then reaches under the towel and removes her bra and quickly pulls the clean shirt over her. It’s long and completely obscures her body, allowing him to remove her shorts and underwear in one go and replace them with a dry pair from her stash in the cabinet. He gives her hair a quick towel dry then looks at Shiro.

“I’m going to take her into the spare room and sit with her. Can you go rinse the stair and get our bags?”

Shiro nods and watches Keith scoop Pidge into his arms and carry her to the bedroom. He gets a bucket of hot soapy water and goes back downstairs. He rinses the step and is reminded of how carefully Keith picked the bits of sick from Pidge’s hair. He picks up his and Keith’s gym bags and Pidge’s well worn messenger bag, now spattered with vomit.

“Shiro. . .”

He drops the bags in the hall and goes to the bedroom where he finds Keith on the bed, Pidge in his lap and the bucket under her face as she gags.

“That her’s?” Shiro looks down at the bag still in his hand and brings it to the bed. “See if she has any left.”

“Any?”

“Synth.”

“How do you know. . .” Shiro rummages through the bag, pulling a few items out and putting them on the bed..

“You can’t smell it?”

“I noticed something but. . .” Shiro unzips the inside pocket and holds up a dark colored vial. “This?”

Keith gestures and Shiro passes it to him. He trades it for the bucket and maneuvers Pidge so he can open the cap. He sniffs it and scowls.

“Is it?”

Keith nods. 

“Why is she messing with this shit?”

Shiro remembers her mentioning side projects she didn’t want Sam to know about. He never would have guessed she was making something as dangerous as a rut enhancer like synth.

“Don’t lose that and find me a temp strip. We need to watch and if it spikes we need to get her. . .and that. . .to the emergency room.” He looks at the bucket. “Can you rinse that for me, too?”

Shiro does as he’s asked and then returns with the bucket and watches as Keith puts the temp strip against her forehead and waits for it to display.

“We have some wiggle room,” he says. “I’ll keep checking it and as long as it doesn’t go up at all she should be ok.” 

Shiro nods and starts to put her stuff back in her bag. He notices initials stitched into the lining. M.H. He sighs and stops.

“Think this will be ok if I wash it?”

Keith looks at the battered bag and shakes his head.

“If you do it carefully, yeah.” Pidge stirs again and Keith turns his attention to her. “We got you, Pidge. What were you thinking, huh? That shit’s not something to mess with.” He sighs and shakes his head.

As he carefully washes Pidge’s bag, the bag that used to be her brother’s, Shiro thinks about how she avoids saying his name, how her pain is still so raw. It reminds him of Adam, how part of him still mourns that loss, and sighs.

“Shiro. . .”

He goes to the spare room and is momentarily struck by the sight of Keith cradling Pidge in his lap.

“Can you get a cold washcloth?” Keith takes the temp strip off her head and puts it on the nightstand.

“She ok?”

“No change,” he replies, barely looking up from Pidge as he adjusts her in his arms.

Shiro returns with a cold washcloth and sits beside Keith as he wipes Pidge’s face and throat. It reminds him of Lance cradling the baby doll and the feelings of longing and his recent baby centric dreams.

“You’re good at this,” Shiro says.

Keith huffs.

“When she’s better, I’m going to tear her a new asshole,” he says. He gives Shiro a weak little grin that barely masks his worry. Shiro shifts closer to him and puts his arm around his shoulders.

“Sounds fair,” he says. Keith chuckles and rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

They’re quiet for a long stretch until Keith shifts Pidge from his lap and makes her comfortable beside Shiro.

“I’ll be right back,” he says.

Shiro nods and leans his head back against the headboard and closes his eyes. He wonders if the former owners of their new house will take the glow in the dark stickers off the ceiling in the nursery and hopes they won’t. He startles and opens his eyes as he feels Pidge flail against him then sit up. She’s sweaty and looks confused and exhausted.

“Oh, shit. . .” She closes her eyes and sways a little.

Shiro grabs the bucket and gives it to her. She holds it for a moment and takes a few deep breaths.

“Pidge. . .” Keith strides across the room and has the temp strip on her forehead before she can protest. “You want something to drink?”

“Maybe. . .yeah.” She swallows hard and Shiro hands her the glass from the bedside table. She looks at it then takes a small and tentative sip. “I’m so hot. . .” 

“Yeah, enhance your rut and see what you get,” Keith replies. He frowns at the temp strip and adds. “Your fever hasn’t started to go down yet.”

“Great. . .” Pidge takes a slightly bigger sip of water. She tugs at her shirt. “And you saw me naked.”

“No,” Keith replies. “Just your underwear. You were covered in puke, there was no way to avoid it.”

“I almost puked in the car,” she says. “The driver kicked me out. He better not have charged me.”

“Did you walk. . .”

“From the warehouses, yeah.” She sits up from Shiro and plucks at her shirt. “I’m so fucking hot and. . .don’t worry, no one messed with me. No one messes with me unless I tell them to mess with me.” She grins at Shiro. “I charge them to mess with me.”

“You get extra for nearly killing yourself with synth?” Keith asks.

Pidge doesn’t reply merely shifts and sits up. She sways again and Shiro steadies her.

“Pidge. . .”

Shiro expects the anger he sees on her face but not the pain and sadness.

“I need to pee,” she says.

He helps her up and steadies her again.

“I got it. . .”

She shuffles from the room and Shiro looks at Keith. He’s visibly annoyed and worried. Shiro sits next to him.

“How do you know so much about synth?” 

Keith looks at Shiro and he can sense his hesitance.

“Did you. . .”

“Take synth?” Keith says. “No, but I have been on the receiving end.” Keith chuckles at him. “Don’t give me that look, Shiro. It was a long time ago and, well, I was trying to mend a broken heart.” 

“When?”

“When I thought you died on Kerberos.” He gives Shiro a little grin. “Getting fucked raw by a couple of guys on synth was part of my grieving process.”

“Raw?” Shiro winces and chuckles as Keith nods and shrugs.

“We should check on her,” he says, abruptly changing the topic. Shiro follows him to the bathroom. “Pidge. . .you ok?” Keith frowns and rattles the doorknob. “I’m coming in if you don’t answer me.” He sighs and glances at Shiro. “Last chance, Pidge.” He waits only a second then slams his shoulder against the locked door to open it.

She’s seated in the small space between the toilet and tub, the still damp bag in her hands. She looks up at them and takes a long breath that audibly hitches, tears well in her eyes.

“Come on. . .” Keith says as he crouches in front of her. “You don’t want to sit here next to the toilet.”

“Leave me alone.”

“You wouldn’t have walked here from the warehouses if that’s what you wanted,” Ketih replies. “Pidge. . .”

“Where’s Lance?” Tears slowly stream down her face.

“He left this morning. . .”

“What? Where?” 

“New Altea,” Keith replies in a flat tone. 

“He’ll contact us the minute he’s through the wormhole,” Shiro offers as she looks up at him. She looks panicked. “It’s ok. . .” Shiro trails off as he sees her face crumple and she starts to sob.

“Pidge. . .” Keith reaches for her and she crawls forward and clings to him, knocking him back on his rear.

“I’m sorry. . .don’t be mad at me.”

“It’s ok,” Keith hugs her and rubs her back. “I’m not mad at you.” Pidge sniffs loudly and swipes at her face. “Can we move somewhere more comfortable?”

She nods against him and Shiro helps her up. She makes a beeline for the sofa and clings to Shiro as he sits next to her. 

“Did I throw up on it?” She asks as she stares at her bag. 

“Yeah,” Shiro replies. “But it all came out.”

“You washed it?” She stares at him and Shiro’s heart breaks at how sad she looks. He nods. She hugs him and relaxes into his body. “Thanks, Shiro. I’m sorry.” Her voice cracks and she starts to cry again.

“It’s ok,” he soothes. Pidge curls up next to him and Keith covers her with a sheet then sits on her opposite side.

“Thanks,” she snuffles and takes a big, hitching, breath. She shifts and hugs the damp bag to herself as she settles in against Shiro.

“You going to nap?” Keith asks her.

“Yeah,” she sighs.

He gets up and looks at Shiro.

“You need anything?” Shiro shakes his head and watches him walk back to the bedroom then return with the bucket. Shiro chuckles at him as he sits it next to the sofa and goes to the kitchen.

Pidge stirs beside him and Shiro gives her a squeeze. She groans and curls into a tight ball.

“You ok?” He asks her.

“So hot. . .”

He tugs the sheet off her.

“You want some water?”

She shakes her head and sits up then goes to the bathroom. Keith sits next to Shiro.

“I hope this wasn’t something she made,” Shiro says. Keith furrows his brow at him.

“She told you she was. . .”

“Not exactly. Just a side project she didn’t want Sam to know about.”

Keith scowls.

“It’s like she’s having a reaction to suppressants,” Shiro offers.

“Yeah?”

“The home I was in when I presented, they put everyone on suppressants to try and, I don’t know, keep everyone under control I guess. I was presenting as Alpha so they hit me with Alpha suppressants which, well, wrong choice.”

Keith chuckles and nods. They both turn as Pidge emerges from the bathroom and shuffles toward the kitchen.

“Go sit. . .” Keith intercepts and redirects her to the sofa.

“Yeah, let us take care of you.” Shiro holds out his arm in an invitation for her to return to her place cuddled next to him. “Unless you want me to shower first. I might be a little ripe.”

“You smell great,” Pidge sighs then adds. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to try and cop a feel or anything.” She gives him a little grin. “The enhancement part of this synth shit seems solely focused on the negatives. I’m so crampy right now. . .” She sits up a little and looks at Shiro. “Can you do me a favor? It’s going to sound kind of weird right after saying I’m not making moves on you but. . .”

“What? You can scent me. . .”

“No, you think you could warm up your hand and put it. . .” She rubs her palm across the small of her back.

“Uh, sure.” He puts his hand against her. “Just, tell me when it’s the right temp.”

“Yeah. . .magic hand.” Pidge sighs. “I don’t tell you this enough Shiro, but I love you. I really love you.”

Keith hands Shiro a glass of water and sits in the armchair as Pidge continues.

“I love you, too, Keith. Even when we spat.” She sighs. “I wish Lance was here.”

“Really?” Keith chuckles. “I don’t think he’d be too thrilled with you right now. Especially if you puked on him.”

“I’m sorry,” Pidge sniffles and wipes at her face.

Keith sighs.

“It’s ok, Pidge. I’m not mad. I was just teasing you.” He gets up and sits on the floor beside the couch and holds her hand. “That synth is doing a number on you, huh?” 

“Yeah. I just want to. . .” She sits up and looks around. “Where’s. . .” She looks at Shiro. “Where’d I put it? Did I leave it. . .” She starts to get up and Keith stops her. “Let me go I need to get it.”

“What?”

“His. . .my bag.”

“Here,” Keith hands it to her from where it dropped to the floor. She snatches it from him then pauses.

“Sorry, it’s just. . .” Tears roll down her face and she doesn’t even attempt to wipe them away. She opens her mouth to speak and her lips quiver. She looks down at the bag and her body hitches. “I miss him,” she whispers through her tears. “I miss him so much.”

Shiro wraps his arm around her as Keith rises to his knees and embraces her. They hold her as she clings to the bag that used to belong to her brother, her brother who died and left her with a gaping hole in her heart. Shiro understands and, as he glances at Keith, knows he understands, too.

They hold her as she sobs and lets herself be vulnerable. Shiro is reminded of his own grief, in all its different forms, and the time he heard her crying on the sofa, alone. He wishes his Galra hand really was magic, that he could snap his metal fingers and make Pidge feel better. Make Keith and Lance and Hunk and Coran, all of them, feel better. But all he can do is make his metal hand get warm, like a heating pad, and put it against the small of her back. It’s a small comfort, he knows, but at least it’s something.

Pidge sniffs and wipes at her face and they slowly release her. She hesitates to look at either of them for a moment then turns and looks directly at Shiro. She sniffs again and gives him a little smile.

“Would it be weird if I asked you to put your hand on my abdomen?” She gives a nervous laugh. “Purely medicinal, I promise.” 

Shiro holds his hand out to her.

“Remember, Keith’s watching so. . .”

She laughs and puts it palm down on her abdomen. His hand looks so large against her body and Shiro can’t help but feel protective of her. She closes her eyes and presses his hand tighter to herself.

“Warmer,” she says.

Shiro smiles when he sees her face relax and hears her sigh.

“Yeah,” she says. “Perfect. Have I mentioned that I love you?”

“Yeah, I think I heard something like that,” Shiro replies. He chuckles and adds. “You want some toast with your poached eggs?”

Pidge snorts and starts to laugh and Keith tries to resist but laughs too.

“Yeah,” she says. “That sounds delicious.”

The next two days prove to be a test of his patience as Shiro finds himself juggling Pidge’s sudden bouts of tears brought on by her raging hormones and Keith’s growing irritation that Lance still hasn’t contacted them. Keith is snippy and short tempered as they sort through the stuff in the downstairs apartment and tries to bait Shiro into several small arguments. It’s not until he snaps at Pidge and she bursts into tears that he apologizes to them both and, at Shiro’s suggestion, they stop work for the day and, at Pidge’s suggestion, go out for dinner on her dime.

When they return home, relaxed from good food, drinks, and conversation, Shiro is happy to take Pidge up on her request to watch tv with her while Keith retires to the bathroom for a soak in the tub. 

“What about. . .” Pidge nods her head at the tv screen and the description of a nature program and gives Shiro a huge grin.

“Oh, yeah, that’s just what Keith needs. He’ll come out from his relaxing soak and find the two of us sobbing.” Shiro laughs. “Veto. Pick something. . .” He stops short as the comm pad beeps.

He grabs it and grins at the ID number on the screen.

“Hey Shiro!”

Shiro notices it immediately. The faint Altean marks shining just below the corners of Lance’s eyes. He hasn’t seen them since the day Allura. . .Shiro still can’t decide what term he wants to use. Died? Left? He blinks away the thought as Lance continues.

“I’m actually on my way to the surface now. I tried to connect right when we got through the wormhole but it was not happening. But, good news, I got through to Coran.”

“Yeah?”

Shiro sits next to Pidge.

“Hey, Pidge. Did you hear?”

“Is Coran ok?” She asks by way of reply.

“Not exactly sure of all the details but he was sick, like sick-sick that’s why he was no contact. He was pretty happy to hear I was on my way to the surface. . .” Lance gasps. “Keith. . .ooh, you’re topless.”

Keith chuckles and leans over the back of the sofa, his wet hair drips onto Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro notices his reaction, a mixture of relief and happiness.

“You ok?” He asks.

“Yeah, I’m pretty great.” He taps at the marks. “Look what’s back.”

“Guess that answers your question, huh?” 

“Did you hear? I got through to Coran.” Shiro notices the shift in Keith’s expression. Lance notices it too, his smile fading a bit as he gives a little huff. “Just say you’re glad, Keith,” he says.

Keith scowls.

“Jesus, Lance. It’s not like I wish ill on him or anything.”

Lance stares at him a moment then replies.

“Sorry. I’m just a little antsy and. . .”

“Yeah, same.” Keith gives him a little smile. “I’ve been a bit of an asshole the past two days.”

“A bit?” Pidge says. Lance laughs as Shiro nods in agreement.

“Aww, be nice to him, Pidge. He’s just worried I’m going nuts again. . .” Lance arches his eyebrows at Keith. “. . . which I’m not.”

“Shiro’s the one that deserves your sympathy,” Pidge replies. “We’ve both been. . .challenging.”

“Yeah, what’s up with you? You do look kind of. . .”

“Just had a bad reaction to something I ate. I’m getting over it just fine thanks to Keith and Shiro. You take care of Coran and be safe, ok?”

Lance grins at her.

“Yeah.” He looks at Shiro. “You ok, Shiro? You’re quiet.”

“I’m perfect now that I know what’s going on with you.” Shiro smiles at him. “You’ll keep us updated, right?”

“Of course. I miss you guys.” He glances away from the screen then back. “Hey, we’re landing so I gotta cut this short. I promise I’ll call again after I see Coran and. . .Pidge I hope you feel better. Keith, stop worrying. Shiro, take care of everyone for me, ok? I love you all.” He kisses at the screen. “Bye guys!”

“So. . .” Pidge gestures to the television but Shiro is focused on Keith as he walks away from them and into the bedroom.

“You decide,” he says to Pidge as he gets up.

Keith’s back is to him as he enters the room and closes the door behind him. He walks over and wraps his arms around him and gives him a squeeze. Keith shrugs it off and starts to dress. Shiro doesn’t say anything, just watches him until he finally turns and starts to walk toward the door. Shiro takes him by the arm and stops him and Keith gives him that warning look, the one that says he’s not ready. Shiro ignores it.

“Keith. . .”

Keith holds Shiro’s gaze. He doesn’t say anything but doesn’t have to. Shiro can see it all on his face. It’s a mix of worry and frustration with more than a hint of irritation. Shiro’s fairly sure that last part is solely because of him but can’t be totally sure after the tiny disagreement between Keith and Lance just moments earlier.

“Now you’re pissed at me, too? Maybe I’ll just go out there and get Pidge riled up too. Wouldn’t want her to feel left out.”

“I’m not pissed at you,” he replies. “And I’m sure Pidge would rather just be left out of it. That’s kind of why I shut the door.” Shiro gestures to it and, to his surprise, Keith chuckles. Shiro smiles at him then pulls him in for a hug. “You talking to me or do you need to pout about this a bit longer?”

Keith shoves him away and tries to give Shiro a glare but his little grin betrays him.

“Shut up,” he says.

Shiro pooches out his lower lip and crosses his arms over his chest. Keith looks away then back at him and starts to laugh.

“Idiot.”

“Yeah, you are,” Shiro replies. “But I still love you.” He wraps his arm around Keith’s shoulders and kisses his cheek. “You want to talk about it or would you rather watch Pidge and me cry over a nature program?”

Keith makes a face.

“Those are my only two choices?”

Shiro laughs.

“Well, you might get lucky and Pidge chose something else but she had that evil look in her eye and she did mention the nature show twice so. . .”

“Wonderful,” Keith mutters. He gives Shiro a kiss and adds. “Ask me again later. . .about talking, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Shiro says.

They join Pidge on the sofa and Shiro realizes, as he sits beside her to watch a strange old science fiction movie she found, he’s a little disappointed she didn’t choose the nature program. 

\-------------

“Hey, this came for you,” Pidge says as she comes into the apartment. She hands a small box to Keith and flops onto the sofa next to him. “What’d you buy?”

“Nothing,” he replies as he looks at the address label. He looks over at Shiro and back at the box. “It’s Gloria.”

“What?” Pidge sits up and stares at the box and then Keith.

“Guess we know what we’re doing tomorrow,” he says to Shiro. He nods and Keith continues. “We can take those boxes over to the house, too.”

Shiro notices Pidge watching them, a strange expression on her face.

“You’re going to have a funeral?”

“Kind of,” Shiro replies. “We promised her we’d scatter her ashes out in the desert so she could be with her wife and son.”

“She had a family?” Shiro is struck by how sad Pidge looks. 

“Yeah,” Keith says. He looks at her then adds. “You want to come with us to say goodbye?”

“Yeah,” Pidge replies. She looks at him. “Yeah, I do.” 

A solemn feeling hangs over them and, when Lance calls later that evening, he notices it immediately.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” Shiro offers when Keith doesn’t reply. “Gloria’s ashes arrived. . .”

“Aww, Keith. . .” Lance’s face falls and Keith resists looking at him. “Are you ok? Oh. . .I wish I could give you a hug. Can Shiro give you a hug from me?” Keith looks at him and chuckles as Shiro gives him a big hug. “Yeah. . .no one can resist a Shiro hug, huh? I’m so sorry.”

“I’m ok,” Keith offers. Shiro continues to hold him in the hug and Keith sighs. “Shiro. . .”

“I’m not in control here,” Shiro says. “This is Lance’s hug.”

Lance laughs and grins at them.

“Shiro. . .” Keith says again.

“Give him a bear hug,” Lance says. Shiro slowly starts to squeeze Keith harder and he groans.

“Lance. . .he’s crushing me.”

“Is it making you feel better?”

Keith laughs.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Lance says. He kisses at the screen and Shiro plants a kiss on Keith’s cheek. Lance laughs. “That was so perfect! Shiro you are the best.” Shiro slowly releases Keith who rolls his eyes at both of them. “I’m sorry I can’t be there with you. . .both of you. . .for this.”

“Pidge will be your stand in,” Keith offers.

“Pidge? Really?” Lance pauses. “What was really up with her, you know, that first night I called and she said she ate something that made her sick. She was lying. She looked like she’d been crying. Is she ok?”

Shiro glances at Keith.

“Guys. . .”

“She took synth and it made her really emotional,” Keith says with a flat tone. 

“Synth. . .I thought all that did was make you even more horny and super uninhibited.”

“It enhances everything,” Keith says.

“Shit. . did she had a bad reaction to it like when you took those suppressants. . .” Lance trails off and Shiro notices the reaction on Keith’s face and the way Lance flicks his eyes from Shiro and back to Keith. “Uh, she’s ok, right?”

“Yeah,” Shiro replies. “Keith cleaned her up and cuddled her and. . .”

“Aww. . .”

“It was really sweet,” Shiro agrees. Keith huffs and Shiro snickers. “He did make her cry later, being snippy at her but. . .all is forgiven.” Lance grins at him and Shiro adds. “Oh, and I learned my hand is not just for orgasms and toast. It’s also a very good heating pad.”

Lance snorts laughter.

“Makes sense,” he nods. “So you just sat there with your hand on her abdomen?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Lance’s smile gives Shiro joy. He loves seeing it and hearing him laugh. Loves making him laugh.

“Everything ok there?” He asks Lance.

“Yeah, Coran’s taking me to the biggest of the juniberry fields to see them in full bloom. It’s the biggest crop they’ve ever had. He’s pretty excited.” Lance’s smile is contagious and the glow from the Altean marks on his cheeks make his eyes shine. “I’m pretty excited, too.”

“Really?” Keith taunts him. “I couldn’t tell.”

“My therapist was right, it’s really good reconnecting with Coran especially when neither of us is in a bad place. I’m not saying I’m glad he was under the weather but I am glad that’s all it was.” Lance gets quiet. “It’s pretty late here so I should go and sleep. We have to get up early to get to the field. They bloom at sunrise so. . .I love you, Keith. I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you too,” they reply in unison. Lance laughs like the first time it happened even though it has become their regular sign off.

Keith is quiet after the call ends. He always is. Shiro puts the comm pad on the bedside table then puts his arm around Keith again. Keith sighs and leans into him.

“So, you got sick off suppressants. . .,” Shiro prompts.

“I don’t think they mixed well with all the alcohol.” He chuckles. “Lance had to clean up my mess and he wasn’t happy.”

“No one likes to clean up puke,” Shiro offers.

“Eh, I’ve cleaned up worse.”

“Why were you suppressing?”

There’s a pause then Keith replies.

“How else was I going to get through your wedding?” Shiro sits back and furrows his brow at Keith. “It was really bad timing and there was no way I could do it, Shiro. I needed to go there and be happy for you and. . .” Keith trails off with a sigh. “I was. Happy that you were happy but there was no way, without suppressants, that I could have survived all the hugs and how good you look in a dress uniform and how you smell.” He grins at Shiro. “So I suppressed my rut and got drunk and ended up puking all over the hotel bathroom and pissing off Lance and acting like an emotional asshole and feeling like complete shit.”

“Impressive,” Shiro replies. Keith laughs. “Thanks for doing all that for me.”

“Anything for you.” He stares at Shiro for a long moment then adds. “Were you happy. . .in that moment, were you happy, Shiro?”

“Yes, I was.” It’s not a lie. “I was happy seeing you and Lance and everyone and laughing and dancing and. . .” Shiro pauses then adds. “But I didn’t love him. I thought I did but it wasn’t love, not like Adam. Not like Lance and certainly not like you.” Shiro smiles at him. “You are my soulmate. I know you don’t like. . .”

“It’s not that I don’t like it or believe it. I do. . it’s just. . .Lance. When he snapped or whatever it is I’m supposed to call it. . .I still don’t know,” Keith gives a little grin and shakes his head. “When he hit his low point he just couldn’t stop talking about soulmates and how Allura wasn’t dead. He’d rant and we’d argue and he’d cry and I’d apologize and then. . .then I left and. . .I’m glad he went back. To New Altea. And I’m glad Coran is ok. I don’t hate him or hold any grudges or. . .”

Shiro hugs him and they’re both quiet for a stretch.

“He looks so good,” Keith says. “The marks. The way his eyes reflect the glow when he’s happy. I just want to kiss them.”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs. Keith smiles at him.

“I love him and I love you,” Keith says. “I want you both to be happy. . .to make you happy.”

“You do,” Shiro says.

\-----------------

It’s a long drive to the stretch of desert where they will scatter Gloria’s ashes. Not much is said as they travel, each of them looking at slightly different views of the same scenery from where they sit in the car. Pidge, in the back, her head resting against the window. Keith, at the wheel, staring out the windshield and Shiro beside him, looking forward and, on occasion, looking out the side window.

When they get out of the car the heat surrounds them and sucks the sweat from their bodies and a hot and light breeze whisks it away almost immediately. It’s still relatively early, well before the peak of the heat, but it’s still hot as they climb to the top of a rocky outcropping and stand at the edge overlooking an expanse of sand and scrub and a few cacti. 

Keith looks from Pidge to Shiro and then at the box in his hands. Inside are the remains of Gloria Telluride, resident of the first floor apartment of the building Keith now owns. Wife of Evelyn Telluride. Mother of Michael Ethan Telluride. A woman who was not shy in voicing her opinion who enjoyed bingo and, at times, a belt of whiskey. She gave strong hugs and preferred men who were quiet and did what she told them and had a weakness for the muscular ones. 

Keith opens the box and lifts out the plastic bag containing her ashes. It’s sobering, seeing how little is left of her. Not more than a few handfuls of gray black dust. He takes a deep breath then opens the bag and, when it’s open, holds it in both hands as he says.

“Thank you for everything, Gloria. Tell Evelyn and Michael ‘Hi from Keith’.” He looks at Shiro.

“Goodbye, Gloria. You gave great hugs.”

They both glance at Pidge and Shiro sees her eyes welling with tears. She shakes her head and Keith adds.

“The bean pole says goodbye, too. He wanted to be here but, well, he’d just talk too much so. . .”

He carefully opens the top of the plastic bag and turns so his back is to the slight breeze. He holds it up and gently upends it and the ashes scatter into the wind and in a moment are gone.

“Bye Gloria,” Keith says. “We’ll miss you.”

Shiro sees the ashes flitting away and hears Pidge’s loud snuffle before she covers her face and starts to sob. Instinctively, he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her to him but, unlike the other times he’s comforted her, this time he feels tears welling in his own eyes. He soothes her and looks over and sees Keith fighting back tears of his own.

Shiro holds out his free arm and Keith steps to him and he hugs both of them. Pidge openly sobs while Keith struggles to maintain his composure. Shiro thinks of Adam. And Allura. And Matt. So many people on so many planets lost to war and violence and feels his own tears as they leave hot trails down his cheeks.

Pidge is the first to peel away from them with a loud sniff. She’s visibly shaken by her emotional outburst and Shiro expects her to counter with a slightly forced laugh and a joke. He’s surprised when she says.

“They never found anything, you know, to bury or scatter or whatever. They still had a wake, though, and I ran away. Ran away and never said goodbye. . .” Her voice wavers and she pauses to collect herself. She swipes at her face and looks out at the expanse of desert as she adds. “I’m sorry. I wanted to but I couldn’t and I ran and. . .I’m sorry. I miss you so much and what happened. . .it wasn’t fair. I love you and I miss you and we’re not going to let them get away with it. Not me or dad and you know not mom.” She chuckles through her tears. “You know not mom. We miss you. . .I miss you and I love you and I’m sorry.”

Shiro wipes the tears from his face then wraps an arm around her shoulders. Keith wraps an arm around her opposite side and they stand there and are alone with their own thoughts. After a long stretch, Pidge breaks the silence.

“It’s so damn hot out here, I feel like I’m on synth.”

Shiro chuckles despite himself but notices the unamused look on Keith’s face.

“Too soon?” Pidge asks.

Keith shakes his head at her and she chuckles.

As they make their way down the rocks toward the car, Keith says.

“Care if we make a little stop?”

Shiro and Pidge shrug in unison and they pile in the car and not much is said as they drive for a few minutes then turn down an unmarked dirt road. Shiro feels a twinge of recognition only moments before he sees it.

“It’s been a few weeks since I was out here last so. . .” Keith trails off as he parks and gets out.

“Holy shit,” Pidge sighs. “This place is still here?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Keith replies.

Neither Pidge nor Shiro have a reply. They watch as Keith strides across the sand to the little shack, completely oblivious to either of them. Pidge looks up at Shiro and he arches an eyebrow and shrugs. She snickers and nods and nothing more is said as they follow Keith inside.

It’s dim and dusty but, beyond that, well maintained and cared for. Shiro is not surprised. The shack is the last physical reminder Keith has of his father and Shiro knows it means a lot to Keith.

“Just relax,” Keith says. “I need a few minutes to check everything.” He trails off as he walks away from them.

“This is turning out to be a very weird day,” Pidge says. She sits at the kitchen table and sighs. “I really do think that synth is still messing with me.”

Shiro looks at her and cocks an eyebrow.

“What’s that look?” She asks him. He remains quiet and she adds. “Fine, I’ve been having a hard time lately so what?”

“So you don’t have to deal with it all alone, Pidge,” Shiro says.

“Yeah, I know you and Lance want me to get into therapy and cry every day and. . .that’s not. . .”

“That’s not what happens, Pidge. Ok, sometimes you do get into some rough stuff and just. . .yeah, have a moment but mostly it’s just talking to someone who can give objective feedback and advice and, just, help you figure out what the hell is going on in your head.”

She looks at him and he sees that familiar devilish glint in her eyes.

“What’s going on in your head right now, Shiro?”

He grins at her and replies without missing a beat.

“We’ve all carrying a lot of pain from what and who we’ve lost.”

He sees the shock register on her face and steps behind her and gives her a hug.

“You miss Matt and I miss Adam and Keith misses his father and we all miss Allura and saying goodbye to Gloria stirred all that up and, yes, today is turning out to be a very weird day.”

She sighs and he gives her another squeeze then lets her go to sit in the chair across from her. He remembers sitting at this same small table across from Keith, a few days after Keith had stolen him away from the Garrison compound. The details of what had happened to him were still fuzzy but he remembered what was important. War was coming and they were all in danger. Keith didn’t seem surprised and slowly started to explain the strange energy signatures and anomalies and how they all had to be connected. It was only a day later when they were discovered. Not by Garrison soldiers but by three cadets. Shiro grins at the memory and Pidge narrows her eyes at him.

“Do I want to know why you’re grinning?”

“Just remembering when the three of you found me and Keith.”

Pidge laughs.

“The Garrison really is a joke most of the time, you do know that, right?”

“Yes, I’m painfully aware of their flaws. You thought your synth trip was bad? They had me on some awful sh. . .”

“Can I get you guys to help me?”

They don’t reply, just get up and go to Keith. He points out a small repair and between the three of them it’s mended in less than half an hour. A few minutes later they headed to the car to leave.

“You ok?” Keith asks him.

“I was just going to ask you the same thing,” Shiro replies.

“I think I am ok,” he says. “I’m glad we stopped. It helped.”

Shiro realizes that Keith’s right.

“Yeah,” he says. “I think in some strange way, I might have missed this place. It was nice to see it again.”

Keith smiles at him then grabs the top of Pidge’s head as she catches up to them.

“You’re always welcome to tag along,” he says to both of them. “At night, it’s the best of both worlds. Heaven and Earth.”

Pidge grins at him.

“Very poetic,” she says. Keith bumps against her and she laughs. “No, I mean it.”

They ride in silence for a stretch then Pidge says.

“Thanks, guys. For letting me tag along and, you know, watching out for me and. .. this was good.”

“You know we got your back, Pidge,” Keith replies.

“Back at you,” she says. Shiro glances back at her and, from her grin, knows she’s about to change the topic. “So, what do we need to do to get your new house ready to surprise Lance when he gets back?”

\-------

“What’s all this?” 

Lance looks around at the living room. It’s nearly devoid of furniture but there are dozens of balloons floating along the floor and a large ‘welcome home’ banner strung from the ceiling. He laughs and kicks at the balloons and grabs Keith to kiss him then smiles at Shiro from where he’s doing his best to block Lance’s view into the kitchen.

“I should have known something was up when you didn’t come along. . .” He grabs Shiro and kisses him then gasps as he catches of glimpse behind him. “What is. . .Shiro!”

“Actually, that was Keith’s idea,” Shiro says as he nods at the chocolate torte. “He said, ‘get that nasty cake you two love’.”

“It’s so not nasty,” Lance says to Ketih as he hugs up against him and kisses his cheek just below the brightly glowing Altean mark. “It’s delicious just like you.” Lance turns and kisses Keith on the mouth. Shiro enjoys the view as Lance openly gropes at Keith and Keith lets him. He throws his head back as Keith kisses his throat and grins at Shiro. Shiro leans in and kisses him then steps back. “Mmm. . .” Lance frees himself from Keith. “You are all worked up. I love it.”

“I missed you.” Keith presses up against Lance again and Shiro laughs.

“Didn’t you give him any attention while I was gone?”

“Oh, he got plenty of attention,” Shiro says. “But I’m a poor substitution for you.” He kisses one of Lance’s Altean marks and shivers. Lance does, too. 

“Kind of weird, huh?” Lance grins at him. “Keith says it’s like kissing a peppermint.” 

Keith gives a quick peck to the mark on Lance’s opposite cheek.

“Yup. . .still does.” He laughs as Lance shivers again. “You like it, too.”

“Oh, yeah, I love it. Coran is fascinated by it. Says he’s never noticed a reaction when someone kisses his marks.”

“Who’s kissing his marks?” Shiro asks with a teasing lilt to his voice. 

Lance laughs.

“He’s been around the block quite a bit and, when he’s tipsy, does not spare the details.”

“Do I want to ask?” 

Lance laughs at Keith’s reaction.

“Asking if you want to ask means you want to know,” Shiro replies.

Lance laughs and points at Keith.

“Busted. . .you pervert!” He kisses Keith again and grabs a fork from the three next to the torte. He carves a bite from the cake and offers it to Shiro. “Sweet for my sweet?”

Shiro grins and eats the bite.

“Oh, gag me. . .” Keith taunts.

“Don’t be mean just because you’re a weirdo who doesn’t like chocolate.” Lance takes a bite of the torte and, with chocolate still on his lips, kisses Keith.

“I like that,” Keith quips. He grabs at Lance who giggles and dances away from him.

“We need to get furniture,” he says as he kicks his way through the balloons.

“There’s plenty upstairs,” Keith says. “Come on. . .I’ll show you.”

“In the bedroom?” Lance teases.

Keith grabs at him again and Lance slips away from him and races to Shiro.

“Save me, Shiro!” Shiro grabs him around his waist and tosses him over his shoulder. Lance laughs hysterically and slaps at Shiro’s rear.

“What should we do with him?” He asks Keith. Keith swats Lance’s ass and kisses Shiro on the mouth. He grins as Lance replies.

“Just take me upstairs already, jeez!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a chapter just wants to be huge. This is one of those chapters. (and it could have been even longer but I snipped the sex scene at the end. . .don't fret, there will be sexy fun in the next chapter).
> 
> Pidge using Shiro's hand as a heating pad (for her cramps) was totally inspired by @poodled_art 's comic (https://www.instagram.com/p/BfERpeFBdBP/). I love the sillier side of this fandom. Whimsy for the win!
> 
> Rest in Peace, Gloria. You were a good plot device.


	9. Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's family gets a little bigger.

Shiro lays back on the floor and stares up at the ceiling and the gently glowing stars, moons, and planets. This has become his new routine when he can’t sleep. He leaves their shared bed and walks down the hall to the bathroom, pausing as he goes to snap on the light in the room that used to be a nursery but now hangs in limbo. He uses the toilet or gets a drink (or both) then comes back to the room, closes the door behind him, and snaps off the light. He usually stands at the door for a moment and watches as the galaxy on the ceiling slowly comes alive, then stretches out on the floor and puts his hands behind his head and watches until he falls asleep. Unlike the other routines he’s had to combat his restlessness, this new routine has never failed him. He always falls asleep (after a short while) and, more often than not, dreams very similar dreams. 

He closes his eyes and exhales slowly then hears the door opening quietly. He doesn’t bother to open his eyes. This is familiar, too, Keith finding him on the floor of the empty room. It’s part of the reason the room is the way it is, untouched since they moved in. Keith, when home from missions, is always busy with projects either at the rental property, the shack, or their house giving him an excuse to leave this room untouched.

Keith stretches out next to him and looks up at the ceiling and then over at Shiro. Shiro smiles up at the ceiling and says.

“I have an idea for this room.”

“Yeah?” Keith asks. Shiro turns his head to look at him and Keith gives Shiro the tiniest of smiles. “Big project?”

Shiro smiles back at him.

“Very big. Going to involve the three of us.”

“Hmm. . .” Keith murmurs. “We’re taken on some pretty big projects before with a high success rate.” Shiro laughs. “And we are a good team.”

“We are,” Shiro agrees. He looks back up at the ceiling.

“Is that what you dream about when you come in here? What helps you fall asleep?”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs. He can feel Keith looking at him.

“And you know if we do this you’re not going to have the luxury of sleeping on the floor, or really sleeping much at all from what I’ve heard, right?”

Shiro nods.

“I told you it was a big project.” He looks over at Keith and sees his smile. “I’ve already done a bit of the preliminary work.”

“Preliminary work,” Keith repeats with a light laugh. “You going to hire a contractor or. . .”

Shiro laughs and looks over at him.

“No, I think you and Lance can handle the job just fine. But I wanted to make sure I was up to the task.”

“Oh. . .” Keith gives his body a quick once over and grins at him again. “Looks good to me.”

“Thank you but I wasn’t talking about my exquisite physique.”

“Ooh, big words,” Keith teases. “So, you look this good inside, too?” Shiro makes a face and Keith laughs. “Yeah, that didn’t sound so disgusting in my head. Let me try that again?”

Shiro laughs.

“My physical was good,” he says. “And I’ve been keeping track of our cycles and, once you’re back. . .”

“Yeah, I noticed that, too.” Keith waggles his eyebrows at him and Shiro laughs. “You and Lance have some vacation time saved up? We can hold up in the bedroom and. . .”

Shiro slides back from him a bit.

“Holy shit, do you have some kind of old school Alpha/Omega mating cliche fetish?”

“I didn’t mean it like. . .”

“Oh. . .” Shiro teases him. “You mean you don’t want us face down in our nests, presenting our eager dripping bottoms to you. . .”

“Shiro. . .”

“Scared yet excited that maybe we won’t be able to handle how very. . .”

“Good lord. . .”

“. . .Alpha you are?”

Keith laughs.

“I can’t wait to pump you so full of my seed that your abdomen visibly swells. . .”

“Oh, that is. . .”

“. . .and you can feel it sloshing around in there.”

“. . .so disgusting.”

Keith laughs.

“No, I don’t have a fetish,” he says. “But you know I do get. . .”

“Extra Alpha,” Shiro finishes for him. “Yeah, you still do.”

“I’ve never denied it,” Keith replies.

Shiro arches his eyebrows and nods.

“No, no you haven’t. I like that about you.”

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

They both lay back and look up at the ceiling again.

“Is this really what you want?” Shiro asks.

“Yes,” Keith replies without hesitation. 

They fall asleep, Keith pressed against him with his head on Shiro’s chest. Shiro wakes in the morning when he feels Keith stir and sit back from him.

“We need a futon or something in here,” Keith says. “This floor is killing me.” 

Shiro sits up.

“Tell me where to rub,” he says. Keith gives him a sly look and Shiro returns it. Keith kisses him and Shiro starts to pull him into his lap but Keith pulls away.

“Really?” He teases. “Right here in our baby’s room?”

Shiro’s heartbeat spikes as he hears Keith’s words. ‘Our baby’.

“Come on,” Keith offers his hand to Shiro as he stands. He waggles his eyebrows at Shiro and adds. “Let’s go wake up Lance.”

Keith leads him down the hall to the master bedroom and gives an audible huff when he finds it, and the bathroom, empty.

“Why are you up so early?” He asks when they find Lance in the kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee as he scrambles eggs.

“I was going to surprise you with. . .” He gestures to the food and glances from Keith to Shiro and back to Keith. “Breakfast. . .on the floor, I guess you’d call it since neither of you were in bed when I woke up.” Shiro kisses his cheek and Lance asks him. “So?”

“So?” Shiro repeats.

“So. . .” Keith passes Shiro a cup of coffee and stares at them.

“So,” Lance says as he turns his attention back to his cooking. “Shiro can only really sleep when he’s in a baby’s room, a room that somehow you. . .” Lance gestures in the direction of Keith. “. . .conveniently haven’t found time to remodel so. . .”

Keith shakes his head at Shiro and Shiro responds with a grin. Lance turns and says to Keith.

“When you get back are we going to get Shiro pregnant or what?” Keith gives a little laugh and a grin slowly spreads over his face. 

“You know, I am extra Alpha when I get back,” he says. “Who knows, might just get you pregnant, too.”

“Oh. .. no,” Lance holds the spatula up at him and shakes his head. “One baby at a time and. . .” He gives Shiro a teasing look. “. . .Shiro’s the oldest. . .”

“Watch it. . .” Shiro interjects.

“. . .so he should go first.” Lance grins at him and gives him a kiss. “No offense, Shiro.”

“Offense taken,” he says. 

“I’m not saying you’re old,” Lance teases. “Just that we need to respect our elders.”

Lance yelps as Shiro gives him a playful slap on his rear then laughs and gives Shiro a kiss.

“I’m totally not ready for that, anyway.” They gather at the table as Lance continues. “I’ll let you go first, fearless leader.” Lance grins at Shiro then turns to Keith. “You’re going to meet us for lunch before you leave, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

\------------------------

Shiro’s dreams start to shift. He can feel Kuron’s presence but any attempts to call to him or find him, results in Shiro being startled awake. He quickly falls back into a dreamless sleep that, when Lance finds him and wakes him for the day, leaves him feeling unsettled. It doesn’t take long before Lance notices.

“What’s going on, Shiro? I’m starting to worry.”

“About?”

Lance narrows his eyes at Shiro.

“You’re not sleeping.”

“Yes, I am it’s just. . .” Shiro trails off with a sigh. He stares at Lance as he debates what to say next.

“Are you working on it with your therapist? It’s fine if you can’t talk about it with me, I get it but. . .”

“No.”

“Shiro. . .”

“Lance, it’s not as simple as. . .” Shiro stares at him and debates changing the topic then says. “It’s Kuron.” 

“Kuron. . .” Lance’s expression goes from confusion to recognition and then back to confusion. 

“He’s still. . .” Shiro takes a deep breath. “He’s still in my head. I don’t mean like a bad memory or guilt or. . .he’s really in my head and has been ever since Allura brought me back.”

Lance takes a deep inhale and exhales slowly. Shiro continues.

“How do I explain the. . .what? Essence? Spirit? Of a clone is. . .” Shiro sees Lance smiling slightly and grins back at him. “And then have to get into how I was dead and brought back and. . .Forget losing my job or getting kicked out of the Garrison entirely. I’ll end up in an asylum.”

“Yeah, your ‘I was dead’ story is a lot more complicated than mine,” Lance nods. “I was only kind of dead for, what, like a minute or two? You were gone, like gone gone.”

Shiro nods and sighs.

“What did you tell your therapist?” Shiro asks then quickly adds. “Unless you don’t want to get into it.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all.” Lance laughs. “I told him from minute one that I was going to be the weirdest patient he’d ever had. I’m talking write a best selling novel about how weird this guy is, weird, right?” Shiro chuckles. “I mean, I was only there because I’d had a full on breakdown as a result of Allura leaving.” Lance pauses and stares Shiro in his eyes. “She’s not dead, Shiro. That was a huge thing for my therapist to understand. No one can change my mind on that because it’s the truth. You know, Shiro. Know what kind of, well, fucked up shit we saw and went through and. . .you know Allura’s not. . .she’s not human or anything any of us can really understand. Hell, Coran doesn’t even fully understand it and he’s Altean, too. He never thought she was dead. He knows. . .” Lance gestures between them. “. . .we know it’s not as simple as dead versus alive. There is so much in between, Shiro. You know that. You’ve been there.”  
Shiro nods and sighs.

“Yeah.”

“What have you told him. . .your therapist. . .about. . .”

“Nothing,” Shiro says. “He knows I have a. . .how shall we say. . .unique. . .” They both laugh. “. . .backstory. How do I explain that the me that’s me now isn’t totally the me that was me before and. . .” Shiro chuckles again. “I think I might have you beat in the weird department.”

“Oh, you totally do,” Lance says without hesitation. “I was going to say you could always swap therapists and start working with my guy but, I mean, he’s already dealing with me and if he adds the weird that is you to the mix.” Lance blows a raspberry and laughs. “Shit, he’ll end up in an asylum and we’ll both be totally fucked, huh?”

Shiro laughs as Lance continues.

“Are you scared or worried or. . .I mean, is Kuron dangerous or. . .was he. . .with all that with Curtis?”

“Oh. . .oh, no. The last time I felt him was when we were heading back to Earth. All that down time in the lions and. . .” Shiro trails off with a shrug and Lance nods. “When I saw the nursery the first time. . .when we toured the house. That’s when I felt him again.” Shiro pauses as he remembers that moment. Slowly he continues. “He never felt angry or aggressive. . .” Shiro sighs. “It was confusion at first as I figured it out. I think he knew what happened, that everyone thought he was dead and he was alone and. . .” Shiro notices the shift in Lance’s expression, how his face reveals his own sadness at hearing about Kuron. It’s one of the many things Shiro loves about Lance. How comfortable he is with his emotions and his deep empathy. He smiles at Lance. “I love you,” Shiro says. Lance smiles at the abrupt shift in the discussion and Shiro smiles back at him. “You’re going to be such a great father.”

Color rises in Lance’s cheeks as Shiro continues.

“He’s really only in my dreams when I’m in the nursery. I think it’s a safe space for him or. . .I’m not sure but there’s something about it that makes him more willing to show himself or. . .”

“He wants a baby, too,” Lance says.

 

\--------------------- 

 

Shiro sighs and smiles as Lance peppers his face with kisses. He grinds back against Keith’s knot. Keith grunts into his ear and Lance leans over Shiro to kiss him.

“This is one of the best heats I’ve ever had,” Lance sighs as he sandwiches Shiro between himself and Keith.

“When have you had a heat better than this?” Keith asks with more than a hint of shock in his voice.

Lance laughs.

“Ok, yes, this is the best.” Shiro sighs as he feels Keith’s laugh vibrate through his body. He closes his eyes and grinds against Keith and feels Lance kiss his lips. “Is this your best rut, Shiro?” His lips brush against Shiro’s and Shiro shivers. 

“That’s a yes,” Keith answers for him.

Shiro manages a nod of his head and Lance and Keith both laugh. Keith’s laughter is cut short as Shiro grinds into him again. Keith pushes back in response and lets out a little gasp. Shiro opens his eyes to see Lance watching them and pulls him in so they can kiss. He grinds against Keith again as he sucks Lance’s tongue and feels both his and Lance’s cocks stir between them.

“Mmm,” Lance pulls free from the kiss. “Let’s have a nap first. Please?”

Shiro nods and sighs and closes his eyes. 

When he wakes, he’s alone. He sits up and scans the room for the clock and tries to tamp down the rising panic when he can’t find it. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on his breathing but can’t. He can only focus on the need to know what time it is, how long he’s been asleep, and why he’s alone. But he’s not alone. He feels someone there with him. He wills his eyes open and scans the dim room and sees nothing.

“Kuron. . .”

His voice is an unsettling echo in his head. He pauses to listen for any response and opens his mouth to call again and stops as he hears a voice. It’s distant and tinny and barely audible. He concentrates on it, desperate to understand what is being said.

“I can’t. . .” 

His voice is barely a whisper to his own ears and he can feel the presence but can’t see it, can just hear a voice but can’t understand and can’t control the racing of his heart and his ragged breathing. With the panic slowly engulfing him, he feels a touch on his arm. He lurches from it and struggles to back away while trying to see what is touching him. 

The room is empty save for him, naked in a tangle of sheets, gasping for every breath and completely lost to his panic.

He closes his eyes and feels the familiar sinking pull and then, nothing. No light. No sound. Not even the pound of his own heart or the rasp of his labored breathing. Nothing.

There is no way to track the time.

“Shiro. . .”

The sound of his name is like waking. At first he’s not sure he heard it and gasps when he hears it again.

“Shiro. . .”

The voice is familiar but his inability to place it momentarily increases his distress. It takes a third time, hearing his voice spoken to him in a calm, soft voice before he’s able to open his eyes.

“It’s ok. You’re ok.”

The room is bright with midday light but he still searches for the clock. The numbers reassure him enough so he can relax and not fight the hand gently enveloping his, lifting it and pressing it against warm, bare flesh.

“Lance. . .” He can barely gasp the name.

“Breathe, Shiro. Just breathe.”

He stares at Lance and focuses on the rise and fall of his hand on his chest.

“It’s ok.” Lance’s smile releases in him a wave of relief and Shiro collapses against him. He feels Lance’s arms around him, holding him, and he’s finally able to exhale fully. 

“There you go,” Lance says as Shiro relaxes against him and his breath starts to even out. He holds Shiro and offers reassurance until Shiro finally sits back. Lance smiles at him then uses the edge of the sheet to swipe the sweat from Shiro’s face. He gives Shiro a huge grin and says. “I think we should go soak in Keith’s great big tub.”

Shiro nods and Lance kisses his cheek and trots to the bathroom. Shiro hears the water running and moments later Lance reappears. 

“It’s going to take a few minutes. . .you ok?”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs.

“You said his name. Almost yelled it, actually. Did something happen?”

Shiro shakes his head to the negative.

“I think I could hear him but I’m not sure now. It might have just been you. It was distant and. . .” He exhales slowly. “It was like when I died. Just. . .nothing and then I heard my name and I woke up.”

“You haven’t had a dream like that before?”

“Like I was dieing again?” Lance nods his head and Shiro replies. “Not since he first let me know he was still here, no. I had them a few times then.” Shiro gives Lance a smile. “But no one woke me up and gave me a big hug and asked me to soak in the tub with them.”

“Well. . .” Lance kisses him. “. . .if there had been a tub and you had asked, I would have soaked with you, no problem.” He slides to the side of the bed and tugs at Shiro’s hand. Shiro slides to the edge as well and lets Lance haul him to his feet and lead him to the bathroom. “I can’t guarantee I would have remained a gentleman, though,” he adds. He grins as he splashes his hand in the water then flicks droplets at Shiro. 

Shiro watches as Lance grabs a bottle from the side of the tub and shakes it at Shiro.

“Add one capful. . .” He pauses and makes a face then dumps an unmeasured amount into the tub. Bubbles start to appear immediately and increase when Lance strips down and swirls his foot in the water. “Ready,” he announces as he sits in the tub and gestures for Shiro to join him.

Between the hot water and Lance’s hands kneading his shoulders, Shiro is finally able to fully relax.

“You ok?” Lance whispers in his ear.

“Yeah,” Shiro replies. He laughs as Lance kisses his ear then piles suds on his head.

“Keith is up to something,” Lance says. “I tried to get him to tell me what but he was all. . .” Lance makes a shooing motion with his hand. “. . .and called me nosy.”

“You? Nosy?” Shiro mocks.

“All I’m saying is, it better involve chocolate or I’m going to have a full on Omega in heat freak out. I’m so fiending for. . .”

“Torte. . .”

“Yeeess,” Lance sighs. “I want it almost as much as I want your sweet ass right now.” Lance kisses the side of Shiro’s neck and Shiro laughs. “I love you,” Lance says, his lips tickling Shiro’s skin. “You’re going to be a great father.”

Shiro grins as he leans back against Lance and Lance wraps his arms around him.

“Father is so formal,” he says.

“Well, I was going to say ‘daddy’ but given our current sexy situation, it sounded kind of creepy.”

Shiro laughs as Lance continues.

“What do you want, Shiro?”

“Want?”

“Daddy? Dad?”

“I’m not even pregnant yet. . .”

“I’m working on it, jeez, can’t a guy take a bath?” They both laugh. “Between me and Keith. . .”

“You and Keith what?”

“Holy shit. . .”

Shiro twists to look at Keith as he comes into the bathroom, a huge smile on his face.

“. . .stop being so sneaky,” Lance snips. 

“Keith what?” Keith repeats.

“Just telling Shiro he doesn’t have to sweat it, we’re going to get him good and pregnant.”

“In my tub with. . .” Keith scoops stray suds from Shiro’s head and blows them at him and Lance. “. . .an entire bottle of bubble bath?”

“Just a splash,” Lance corrects. Keith laughs and gives Shiro a kiss.

“Did you have a nice nap?”

“Yeah,” Shiro replies. “Lance says you’re up to something and he hopes it involves chocolate.”

Keith grins at him.

“Might.” 

Keith reaches for the cup that’s taken up residence on the edge of the tub amid the small collection of shampoos and the bubble bath. He sits on the side of the tub, opens the tap, and fills the cup.

“Close your eyes,” he says to Shiro.

Shiro swipes at the water on his face then peeks at Keith. He closes his eyes again as Keith starts scrubbing his hair. Shiro is reminded of watching Keith as he washed Pidge’s hair and how he cradled her.

“You’re going to be a good father,” Shiro says to him.

“I think it takes more than knowing how to wash hair,” Keith counters. Shiro laughs. Of course Keith’s not going to take a compliment without a fight. “I don’t know anything about babies, you know that, right?”

“Neither does Shiro,” Lance chimes in. 

“Hey. . .”

“Well, you don’t,” Lance adds. “But, good for both of you, I’m well versed on the topic so. . .”

Shiro opens one eye and peers at Keith. 

“We can read up on it,” he says.

Keith laughs and Lance splashes both of them.

“Rude.”

Keith leans past Shiro to kiss Lance then rinses Shiro’s hair.

“You’re next, stinky,” Keith says to Lance.

“Oh, you love my stink,” Lance replies. “Want to bury your face all in it and lick it right up.”

Shiro laughs at Lance wiggling around behind him as Keith washes his hair. Lance hugs his back and whispers in his ear.

“That’s what I’m going to do to you.”

Shiro feels Lance’s hands drift down his body.

“Yeah. . .”

“Oh yeah.”

Shiro sighs as Lance strokes his hard on. He smiles at Keith and Keith smiles back then leans in and kisses him. It only takes a minute before Shiro comes. Keith chuckles and sits back.

“Let’s go. . .” He offers his hand to Shiro as he stands. Shiro carefully gets out of the tub.

“Hey. . .you just going to leave me in the spooged up tub. . .” 

Shiro laughs and helps him up. He makes a show of looking Lance up and down, paying particular attention to his stiff dick.

“That’s for you,” Lance says to him. He laughs as Shiro nearly pounces on him. They stumble out of the bathroom, still wet from the tub, and land on the bed. “Oooh, fresh sheets,” Lance notes. “Keith is spoiling us.”

“He has a fetish,” Shiro manages around their kissing.

“Yeah?” Lance pulls away from Shiro for a moment to look at him. Shiro nods.

“Yeah, all those old school Alpha/Omega mating cliches.”

Lance barks laughter.

“Really?”

“No. . .” Keith’s voice gets closer as he joins them on them on the bed.

“Yes,” Shiro mutters to Lance. Lance chuckles.

“It’s ok,” Lance says to Keith. “I’m kind of into that, too.”

“I’m not into. . .” Keith shakes his head at them. “Are you going to fuck Shiro or what?”

“Listen to him,” Lance says to Shiro.

“Extra Alpha,” Shiro says. They both laugh and Shiro adds. “Well, are you going to fuck me?”

“Oh. . .” Lance gently shoves Shiro’s legs apart and leers at him. “. . .yes.” 

Shiro turns to look at Keith.

“Why are you still wearing so many clothes?” He pauses to turn his attention back to Lance as he kisses his way up the inside of Shiro’s thigh.

“Don’t worry about it,” Keith says. Shiro looks over at him as Lance lifts his hips and slowly pushes into him. Shiro can see Keith’s heavy breathing as he watches them. “Just relax and enjoy yourself.”

\----------

He could go to the Garrison’s clinic just like he could get a home test but he doesn’t do either. Instead, he makes an appointment as far from the Garrison as possible. Out almost to the warehouses where, should a student see him, he’s fairly sure they would keep it to themselves lest they reveal their own secrets in the process. It’s not out of shame or fear. He just doesn’t want the gossiping to start before he’s sure. It’s the same reason he doesn’t tell Keith or Lance. Not yet. He just wants to know and then sit with the knowledge for a moment, alone. 

It’s not really a deception, not telling them. He has another appointment roughly a week away that they know about and are, in their own ways, anticipating. Lance is very vocal about how nervous and excited he is while Keith is quiet. Neither reaction surprises Shiro. He’s a mix of all three reactions himself, that’s why he needs this earlier appointment.

He pays the driver and goes into the clinic where he checks in and waits. The wait is short, barely enough time to absentmindedly flip through a tattered magazine before they call his name and he follows the nurse back to a room that’s more of an office than an exam room. He’s caught off guard when she asks him if he’s Omega or Rogue then tells him she gets that reaction a lot. She asks about the timing of his last rut and gives him another smile when he admits it’s only been a few weeks. She assures him that it’s not too early and gestures to his hand.

It’s a simple finger prick that produces a few drops of blood squeezed into a tiny trough on a plastic test strip. Exactly as he expected but still a little shocking in its simplicity.

Then, he waits. It takes an hour, an hour that he quickly realizes he can not spend in the bleak waiting room with the outdated magazines and pamphlets on STDs. He goes outside and walks down the block to a tiny cafe with thoughts of coffee on his mind. He orders the largest size available then is reminded of something he read about the negative effects of caffeine on fetuses. He sighs and takes one sip before he gets up and leaves it at the table.

He takes a walk around the block and repeatedly glances at his phone. He debates for a moment then types out a quick message to Pidge. It only takes a minute for her to respond.

You want me to come wait with you?

Shiro laughs and starts to reply and pauses.

Yeah, I tracked you. You never message me during school hours and you’re over by that clinic so. . .you ok?

Just needed a distraction. Distract me, Pidge.

Shiro tries not to laugh too hard as Pidge does just that.

When they call his name, he turns off his phone and slips it in his pocket. He knows Pidge won’t take it personally.

“Good news,” the nurse says to him. Shiro feels weak with relief as she shows him the test results and asks if he has any questions. He has so many that he can’t focus on just one.

“Yes. . .I mean no.” He laughs and she smiles at him.

“Congratulations, Mister Shirogane.”

His thoughts are scattered and excited and he barely remembers being walked out to the front desk, paying, or leaving. It’s not until he’s outside with the sheet of paper in his hand that he remembers to turn on his phone. It rings almost immediately.

“You ok?”

“Yeah.” He can’t stop the little laugh that escapes him.

“I’m sending a car, it should be there in a few minutes,” she says with a chuckle. 

“Congratulations, Shiro.”

“Thanks, Pidge.”

He’s barely half-way home when his phone rings again. He smiles and picks up the call.

“Congratulations!”

“So much for Pidge not being a gossip,” Shiro laughs then adds. “Thanks, Hunk.”

“Don’t let Keith and Lance know we knew before them, ok?”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“Sorry, I can’t chat I’m still kind of on the comm with Pidge.” He laughs. “She says hi. . .again. I’m really excited for you, Shiro. All three of you.” He sighs. “Aww, a baby.” Shiro laughs. “Ok, Pidge is scowling at me so. . .” Hunk’s voice fades out a little and Shiro hears him say to Pidge. “. . .oh, of course we’ll have to. . .” His voice trails off then gets louder as he addresses Shiro. “I really do have to go now. Congratulations!”

Shiro disconnects the call and smiles at the paper in his hand.

“Good news?” The driver asks.

“Yeah,” Shiro says. He looks at the paper again and adds. “I’m pregnant.”

Those two words sound strange to him and he chuckles.

“Congratulations,” the driver says.

Shiro smiles at him and starts to laugh harder as he realizes this stranger is the first person he’s actually said the words to. The driver gives him a polite grin. The rest of the trip is quiet and uneventful and Shiro tips the driver well before getting out of the car.

He tosses the mail onto the table and makes his way back to the nursery. He chuckles at himself at how cliched it is but doesn’t care. He loves this room and it’s exactly where he wants to be. He stretches out on the newly acquired futon and stares up at the ceiling for a bit before closing his eyes with a sigh.

He dozes off and when he wakes is not concerned with the time. He stretches and gets up and returns with a glass of ice water and the data pad. His head aches from lack of caffeine and he’s no longer sure what’s safe to take. He’s deep into reading when he hears a light knock on the door frame. He looks up and sees Keith smiling at him as he comes in, the sheet of paper in his hand.

“Did you mean to leave this out on the table with the mail?”

Shiro chuckles.

“I have no secrets,” he replies. Keith grins in reply and sits next to him. He looks at the sheet again and then at Shiro.

“You feel any different?”

“I could really use some coffee but. . .”

“I’ll make you some.”

Shiro stops Keith as he starts to get up.

“No, I have to give it up.” Keith gives him a confused look and Shiro adds. “Caffeine isn’t good for unborn babies.”

“Really?”

Shiro nods.

“There’s a pretty good list of things that are best avoided. Or that you should only partake of in very limited quantities. Like, one cup of coffee a day?” Shiro gives an exaggerated laugh and Keith grins.

“It’s the castle all over again. At least you won’t have to eat food goo.” Keith makes a face. “You don’t have to eat food good, right?”

“Thankfully, it was not mentioned at all so I think I’m good.”

“So I know before Lance, huh?” Keith gives Shiro a sly grin.

“Yes, but you aren’t the first to know. I told the driver who brought me home. It was weird hearing it aloud.”

Keith laughs.

“We should surprise him,” Keith says. “Maybe we can take him out for sushi. . .” Keith pauses. “That isn’t on the list, is it?”

Shiro scans the lists he’s saved.

“We’re good but maybe we can just order in?”

“Oh, yeah, the headache. You ok other than that, though, right?”

Shiro grins at him.

“You’re so cute when you worry,” he says.

“Don’t. . .” Shiro continues to grin at him. “. . .of course I’m worried about you. This is a big deal.”

“I warned you it was a big project.”

“Bigger for you than me or Lance, though.” Keith gestures to the data pad. “Lists of stuff you can’t eat and. . .shit, you better not be doing hand to hand combat training. . .how’s that going to work, anyway? With the Garrison?”

“They’ll put me on light duty but that’s not necessary just yet. I already have my hand to hand combat training hours logged and I’m not set to go on flights until next semester so I have a few months before I make it official.”

“You do know Lance isn’t going to keep this to himself, right?”

Shiro chuckles.

“Oh, I know.” He sighs then adds. “I hope he’s not hurt that I found out early.” He looks at Keith. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No. I’m kind of relieved. The waiting around to find out was getting on my nerves.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Shiro teases. “You’re getting kind of stir crazy, too.”

“Yeah.” He pauses and contemplates the sheet of paper again. 

“How long would you be gone?”

“I haven’t said yes.” Keith looks him in the eye.

“Yet,” Shiro adds. Keith sighs. “It’s ok, Keith. I don’t want you to give up your work. Ever."

Keith takes a deep inhale and exhales slowly. Shiro puts his arm around his shoulders and hugs him.  
“I’m not sure Lance feels the same,” Keith says. “Maybe wait a few days before I bring it up? Let him revel in the good news?”

“Good plan,” Shiro nods. “Don’t worry, he gets it, Keith. He’ll be ok.”

\--------

“Are you fucking kidding me, Keith? Really? You’re actually considering abandoning. . .”

“Lance. . .” Shiro interjects. “No one is abandoning. . .”

“He is, Shiro. He’s abandoning. . .”

“No. . .”

“. . .you right after you tell him you’re pregnant.” Lance scowls at Keith. “Too real for you, Keith? Gotta run off. . .” Keith’s jaw clenches and he turns to walk away. “. . .yup, there you go again.”

“Keith. . .” Shiro reaches for him and Keith shrugs him off.

“Such an asshole,” Lance mutters. 

“Ok, that’s enough,” Shiro snips. Lance scowls at him. “I know you’re mad but. . .”

“You should be mad, too,” he snips back. “He said he wanted to do this and now he’s running off, like, two days after we find out.” Lance huffs. “What if something happens. . .to him or. . .” Lance’s scowl collapses into worry as he looks down at Shiro’s abdomen. “. . .you.”

“If something happens to him, we’ll deal with it just like we would have if I wasn’t pregnant,” Shiro says. “And if something happens. . .with me? He’ll come back and we’ll deal with it.”

“Oh, yeah? Most of the time we can barely get ahold of him and. . .”

“Did you let him explain?” Shiro asks.

“Explain what? He’s leaving. . .”

“He didn’t say he was leaving,” Shiro corrects. He hugs Lance to his side and adds. “You know he’s not abandoning you.”

“No, he’s not abandoning me. He’s abandoning you and our baby and. . .”

“Lance. . .” Shiro gives him a squeeze followed by a kiss to his temple. “Come with me.”

Shiro leads him upstairs where they find Keith in the bedroom seated on the edge of the bed. He looks hurt and frustrated and annoyed. Shiro hopes he hasn’t made a mistake bringing Lance up for a talk too early, before Keith is ready.

“Keith. . .” Shiro starts. “Tell him what you told me.” Shiro glances at Lance then back to Keith.

Keith looks from Shiro and then to Lance.

“I haven’t agreed to anything,” he starts. “A mission just came up. Not too far away with strong comm and no engagement.” He pauses then adds. “I worry about that. . .now. Maybe I didn’t before. . .I don’t know. But even before. . .before Shiro told me he wanted to have kids. . .I wanted to scale it back, to stop, I don’t know, chasing danger.” He sighs and looks at his hands. “I’m not running away but. . .I am restless. I. . .I need this but. . . “ He looks up at them and Shiro longs to hold him and soothe him. “. . .I’ll stay. I love you both so much and I want this, I really want all this with you but. . .I just feel. . .I have so much to make up for and. . .” He lets out a long, sad sigh and before Shiro can move toward him, Lance has Keith pressed against his body and is hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry,” Lance says to him. “I know you’re not abandoning us. That was a low blow.” 

“It’s ok,” Keith replies. “I’m kind of used to it.”

“I’m not that bad, am I?”

Keith holds his hand out, palm down, and gives it a little shake. Lance laughs and shoves it away.

“Smartass,” he says. 

Keith grins at him and Lance gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“Tell me more about it. This mission. You’re going with your crew, right?”

“Acxa is already there. Ezor and Zethrid are still on their vacation. I’d go out with them. If I go.”

“If?” Lance grins at him. “You going to leave right away or. . .”

“They’ll be back in about six weeks and prep will take another two.”

“You’re leaving from here?” Keith nods and Lance adds. “And we could take you out there and see you off and. . .”

“Embarrass the hell out of me? Yes.”

Lance leans his head on Keith’s shoulder and looks up at Shiro.

“You will be back before the baby is born,” Lance says. It’s not a question.

Keith looks at Shiro.

“Yes. I promise.”

\-----------------------------

“Did you hear?” Shiro asks Lance as they walk to the car. “There’s a new health ed teacher.”

“They hired someone or. . .” Lance laughs. “OH? You?”

“Yup.”

Lance furrows his brow and gets in the driver’s side.

“Should I blame this on hormones or. . .”

“Not exactly.” Shiro pops the buttons on his uniform jacket and slides it off. He lays it on the backseat and continues as he gets in the passenger side. “I’m getting a new jacket, too.”

“About time,” Lance teases. “So, what possessed you to volunteer for health ed duty.”

“Kid I found in the bathroom. First heat.”

“On casual day with those awful grey pants? Oh, poor thing. Was he a mess?”

“Of course. Those pants really are awful.”

“Right? So you felt bad for some poor kid staining up his pants and just decided you need to teach health ed?”

“No. It was his reaction to. . .” Shiro points at his belly. “He’d never heard of Rogue. At his age to have no clue about something so. . .basic? Our cadets are woefully underserved when it comes to health ed so I decided to do something about it.” Shiro grins at Lance. “Should be interesting.”

“Oh, your poor students,” Lance chuckles. “Having a hot sex ed teacher?” 

Shiro laughs.

“I’m not really in peak form right now.”

“Oh, you’re still hot. And not just to me. Even pregnant you’re still ranked number one.”

“Ranked? No, wait, don’t tell me. I don’t want. . .”

“Yup, there’s a teacher ranking and. . .”

“I told you I don’t want to hear this. How do you even know about. . .”

“You don’t end up consistently in the top three for “cool” and not know what’s going on with them.”

“I’m probably going to regret asking. . .”

“You’re solidly top five now thanks to the baby. I don’t know what will happen now that you’re teaching sex ed. That’s really going to be a wild card.”

Shiro shifts in his seat and scratches at his belly.

“You ok?”

“Fine. Just glad to be out of that jacket. Did it really look that bad?”

“Well, according to the “hot” ranking, no, but. . .yes, it was edging right up to being a bad look for you.”

“Brutally honest.” Shiro chuckles.

“You look very sexy right now in your undershirt,” Lance offers. He slows to pull into the hospital parking lot. “If we had the time, I’d give you a sloppy blow job right here but. . .”

“Tease,” Shiro replies.

“I’ll make it up to you when we get home. Promise.” Lance takes his hand as they head toward the doctor’s office. “I’m so nervous. Why am I so nervous?”

“Because you’re high strung,” Shiro replies.

“Now who’s brutally honest?”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m a little nervous, too.”

“That does make me feel better.” Lance grins at him. He takes a seat and waits while Shiro checks in then sits next to him. “You still want to know?”

“Definitely.”

Shiro shivers as the gel hits his bare abdomen and Lance snickers. The uncharacteristically short wait has only served to make them both more nervous and excited and the nurse smiles at them before turning her attention to the ultrasound screen. Shiro sees it immediately, the tiny crinkle to her brow and feels his heartbeat spike. He exhales audibly when he sees her face relax as she turns to look at him.

“Are you ready for a surprise?” She smiles at him and points to the screen. He watches her finger as she traces first one rough gray circle and then a second. “See that?”

Lance leans closer.

“Those circles?”

“Yes,” she replies. “Those are two separate sacs and. . .” She taps the screen for a different view. “There are the fetuses.” She glances at Lance and then over at Shiro. “Twins.”

“Twins?” Lance repeats. “Like, two. Two babies?”

“Yes. And they both have nice strong heartbeats so everything looks very good.” She smiles at Lance and then Shiro. “It’s a little bit of a shock, I know,” she says to him as she wipes the gel off his abdomen. “But, like I said, everything looks good so. . .did you want to learn the sex or have you had enough excitement for one day?”

Shiro can’t speak, merely nods. She smiles at him again and gives his knee a pat.

“Yes,” Lance says for him. “We want to know.”

Shiro barely feels the prick to his finger as she draws the tiny bit of blood necessary for the test.

“Ok, just relax. I’ll be back in about ten minutes with the results and I can answer all your questions.”

Shiro feels his head nod but can’t quite form words.

“That’s fast,” Lance says to her.

“Yes, we have the very latest in testing equipment. Much better than having to wait hours. I’ll be back in a few.”

“Holy shit,” Lance says the moment the door is closed behind her. “Shiro. . .”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs. Lance giggles and kisses his cheek. 

“You ok? You look, well, I don’t know that I’ve ever seen that look.” He puts his hand on Shiro’s cheek. “You on the verge of a panic attack?”

“I’m not sure,” Shiro says then manages a little chuckle. “I have no idea what I’m actually thinking right now. It’s. . .”

“Exciting and totally bat shit?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Two, Shiro.” Lance’s excitement is palpable. Shiro laughs as he continues. “You know, we shouldn’t really be that shocked. You have always been an overachiever.” 

“Ova achiever,” Shiro says. It takes a second and then Lance barks laughter.

“And, you’re back!” Lance says. “You had me a little shook there for a second. But if you were going to have a panic attack this is the perfect place, right?”

“I suppose.” He takes a deep, cleansing breath.

“Sooooo. . . .” Lance kisses his cheek again. “You think they are both mine or both Keith’s or. . .”

“You are so competitive.”

Lance laughs.

“It’s not just that,” he says. “We do need to know for legal reasons.” Shiro furrows his brow at him. “What? You think you’re the only one reading up on stuff? I don’t want to end up not being able to take care of our kid. . .I mean, kids. . .just because my sperm wasn’t the lucky one that got to the egg first. Or Keith to be stuck or, later on, you.”

“Later on?”

“Yeah, later on when I’m ready to be pregnant. You think just because you’re doing a buy one get one in there that that’s going to be it?” Lance gives a dramatic laugh. “No way. I always wanted at least three, maybe even four or five. . .”

“Five? Now you are going to give me a panic attack.”

\---------------

“ZETHRID!”

“Yelling is unnecessary.”

“I’m just excited to see you. You’re not excited to see me?”

“No, not excited. But I do enjoy speaking to you, Lance.” Zethrid gives them both a very small smile. Shiro smiles back at her and she nods at him. “Are you well, Shiro?”

“I am, thanks.”

“What? You don’t care if I’m well?” Lance taunts.

“Based on the way you are acting, I did worry about your mental health then I remembered you always behave this way.”

Shiro chuckles and Zethrid openly grins at him.

“Rude!” Lance laughs. “How are you, Z? Good?”

“I am well, yes. Ezor is as well. As is Acxa. Keith, has been anxious, though he tries to disguise it. He looks forward to knowing the sex of the baby.”

“He’s the only one who’s looking forward to knowing?” Lance says in a taunting tone.

“Yes, we all are interested. We are very happy for Keith.”

“Just Keith?”

Zethrid grins at Shiro again. He’s still struck, a bit, by her playful side.

“And Shiro.”

“Zethrid. . .”

She laughs. It’s a deep and hearty sound.

“And, perhaps, you as well.” She glances away from the screen then back. “Keith is available now. I look forward to him sharing the news with us. I enjoyed speaking to you again. . .Shiro.”

Shiro laughs as the screen goes to black and, a moment later, Keith appears.

“You tell Zethrid she’s going to get it the next time I see her,” Lance says.

“You sure you want me to tell her that?”

Lance huffs.

“No. She’d totally snap me in half.” 

Keith laughs.

“Nah, she likes you. Maybe not quite as much as Shiro. . .”

“Yeah, everyone loves our baby daddy.” Lance kisses Shiro’s cheek. “He’s going to teach sex ed.”

“Ok. . .” Keith trails off.

“New development,” Shiro offers. “I need to fill the hours now that I’m on light duty.”

“Have fun with that,” Keith says. “How was your appointment? Everything ok?”

“Well. . .we did get some shocking news,” Lance chimes in.

“Shiro, are you ok? Is the baby ok?”

Shiro is surprised by Keith’s reaction and Lance is quick to assure him.

“It’s ok, Keith,” Lance says.

“Shiro. . .”

“I’m fine and the babies are fine, too.”

“Jesus. . .” Keith shakes his head as Lance giggles. “You thought that was funny, making me think the. . .” Keith stops and looks at Shiro. “What did you say?”

“I’m fine,” Shiro repeats. He can’t suppress his smile.

“And. . .after that?”

“The babies are fine. . .”

“Babies?”

Shiro nods as, beside him, Lance laughs hysterically.

“Babies like more than one?”

“Yes,” Shiro replies. 

“Two,” Lance chirps. He holds up two fingers. “Shiro’s body, when faced with all our cum, just could not resist popping out a second egg.” Lance holds his palm up the screen. “High five!”

Keith’s eyes flick from Lance’s hand to Shiro’s face.

“Don’t leave me hanging. . .Keith, you ok? You kind of look like Shiro looked when we found out.”

Shiro chuckles and gives Keith what he hopes is a reassuring smile. Keith blinks at him and then smiles back.

“Ok. . .” He blinks rapidly then rubs at his face. “. .. yeah, I’m ok just. . .” He furrows his brow at Shiro and smiles. “Really?”

“Well, I can’t say the extra egg was a direct result of. . .” Shiro makes air quotes with his fingers. “. .. all our cum. . .” Keith gives a little snorting laugh and Shiro chuckles. “But, yes, really. We saw them both on the sonogram so they are really in there. Two babies.”

“Holy shit,” Keith sighs.

“Yes,” Shiro nods at him. “Holy shit, indeed.”

\---------------

Shiro buttons up his new uniform jacket and sighs. 

“I give up,” he says to his reflection.

It’s only been two months since he got it and it’s already noticeably tight and starting to get uncomfortable.

“Aww. . .”

He turns and sees Lance smiling at him. As he steps into the room, he produces a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and presents them to Shiro.

“Something to cheer you up?”

It happens so quickly.

Lance gently thrusts the flowers at him. Shiro smiles and opens his mouth to reply. And vomits onto the bouquet and Lance’s hand and part of his arm. Lance recoils and Shiro puts his hand to his mouth and throws up again, covering his own hand and arm. It seeps under the cuff of his jacket and he gags at the feel. He leaves a trail of vomit into the bathroom where he wretches into the sink.

Lance follows him.

“I’m so sorry.” Shiro spits into the sink and rinses it. Lance shoos him away.

“It’s ok. Gross but I’m not mad. I’ve been puked on before. And peed on and. . .” 

“Please tell me this involves babies or pets and not some kink.”

Lance laughs.

“Not a kink. My nephew puked on me once and my niece was the one who peed on me. Twice. She was always peeing on someone. You had to wear a slicker to change her diaper.” Lance gestures to Shiro. “Give me your jacket and go lay down. I’ll tell them you’re sick.”

“I’m ok, really. I’m not even sure what caused that.” 

Lance rubs Shiro’s belly.

“Which one of you did that, huh? Not funny.” He chuckles. “Ok, a little bit funny but fun’s over. You jacked up papa’s coat.”

“It’s already too tight,” Shiro says. “I’m so fucking fat.”

“Takashi Shirogane,” Lance says with a shocked tone. He holds his index finger up at Shiro. “Stop that right now. I went with you to your last check up and I know for a fact that you haven’t gained one pound more than they expect you to so you are not fat.” Lance smiles at him and Shiro rolls his eyes. “You’re going to be one of those people who gives birth and is right back into their pre-pregnancy clothes and everyone’s going to not so secretly despise you for it.” 

Shiro grins. 

“You know just what to say to make me feel better,” he says.

“I know I do and you know I’m right.” He kisses Shiro’s cheek. “You sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, totally fine.” He chuckles. “The flowers were nice. I mean, before I threw up on them.”

“Well, that’s what I get for going cheap with carnations. You are a harsh critic.”

\--------------

“I have to stop at the store,” Lance says as they get in the car.

Shiro sighs. He just wants to go home, put on his baggiest clothes, and relax in front of the television with a big bowl of ice cream. 

“We have to, Shiro,” Lance says to him. “We’re out of ice cream. I ate the last of it after you went to bed.” Lance chuckles at Shiro’s reaction. “What? I have sympathy cravings. I’m thinking we need those ice cream cone bowls and hot fudge and all the works.”

Shiro’s mood perks and he smiles.

“Brownies,” he says. “Chocolate ice cream with brownies and fudge.”

“Now you’re talking.”

Their shopping basket looks like a mini ice cream parlor and Shiro feels not a moment of guilt.

“One more thing. . .” Lance lobs two boxes of condoms onto the pile and Shiro laughs. 

When they get home, Lance takes the bag and trots ahead of Shiro to open the door. Shiro’s thoughts are on the ice cream and his sweatpants and, maybe, a nature program. He’s found the tears are even more satisfying now, thanks to all the hormones.

He’s shaken from his thoughts by the sound of a familiar voice.

“Surprise!”

“Pidge. . .” 

“And. . .” She gestures to him and he looks through the living room into the kitchen.

“Hunk. . .”

“Surprise,” he repeats. “Well, I’m not really the surprise.”

“Yes, you are,” Shiro says. He hugs Hunk and Hunk steps back to give him a once over. “Yeah,” Shiro nods. “I’m really. . .”

“Pregnant,” Lance finishes for him. He kisses Shiro’s cheek and holds up the comm pad.

“Hi Shiro!” Ezor waves at him and steps back from the screen to reveal streamers hanging from the ceiling and a small table covered in what Shiro assumes are food stuffs. “Were you surprised?” She asks. “Keith was.”

The screen shifts to show Zethrid, Acxa, and a few other faces Shiro’s not entirely familiar with, and then Keith. He waves at Ezor and she turns the screen to look at Shiro.

“He’s busy with the baby right now,” she jokes. Shiro laughs as she gets closer and sees Keith, looking very uncomfortable, as he pats something vaguely doll like.

“Baby?” Shiro asks. Lance crowds next to him to see the screen.

“Brace yourself,” Keith says. He turns the doll.

“Holy shit!” Lance yelps. Keith laughs.

“Is that. . .” Shiro snickers.

“Yes, it’s my practice baby,” Keith says. “Oh. . hold on. . .” There’s a warbly, metal on metal sound and Keith looks around. Zethrid hands him something resembling a bottle.

“You guys have to see this. . .” Lance gestures wildly to Hunk and Pidge and they crowd around the comm to watch Keith tending the doll.

Pidge and Hunk join the laughter and Keith rolls his eyes and grins.

“Laugh all you want,” he says. “I’m acing this baby thing.” He nudges Zethrid. “Tell them.”

“Keith is very attentive to baby Krolia’s needs,” she replies.

Keith grins as the group howls laughter.

“Does she know you named. . .that. . .after her?” Lance snorts.

“Of course.” Keith grins at them. “She loves her grand doll.”

“Let me see it again,” Pidge instructs. She snickers at it then says. “You built that, Zethrid?”

“Yes, with Ezor’s assistance.”

Keith locks eyes with Shiro as Pidge and Zethrid chat for a moment. He smiles at Shiro and Shiro smiles back then looks away, suddenly overwhelmed. He slips away from the little group and heads toward the stairs. He gulps a few deep breaths in a futile attempt to maintain his composure and is relieved when he sees the open bathroom door. He slips inside and closes the door behind him then collapses onto the closed toilet. He takes another deep breath and swipes at his eyes. He struggles and fails and covers his face with his hands and weeps.

The moment is intense but brief and he’s splashing water on his face and preparing himself to go back downstairs when he hears a knock on the door. He opens it and sees Hunk.

“Oh. . .” Hunk’s shocked reaction doesn’t surprise Shiro. He smiles and says. “Need a hug?”

Shiro nods and tries not to start crying again as they hug.

“Thanks, Hunk,” Shiro manages. He steps back and Hunk smiles at him again.

“I’m guessing this has to do with hormones and missing Keith?”

“And I was kind of in the mood, too,” Shiro admits. 

“Oh, I totally get that. You have one of those days that’s just. . .” Hunk gives a long exhale. “. . .and you’re looking forward to baggy clothes, junk food, and a good tear jerker movie.”

“Sub a nature program for the movie, but, yeah. I was looking forward to sweats, ice cream, and getting a little emotional.”

“Sorry we ruined your plans.”

“You didn’t,” Shiro says. “It’s so nice to see you and. . .I’m kind of hoping you might have. . .”

“Oh, yes. I made quite a few things.” He nudges Shiro’s arm and points toward the nursery. “We also have another little surprise but don’t tell them I told you. Figured you might want a little heads up.”

“Thanks. But I have a feeling I’m going to end up embarrassing myself no matter what.”

Hunk shakes his head at Shiro.

“You just need to cry more so you get used to it. Trust me.”

Shiro chuckles and makes his way back downstairs.

“Lance was about to go looking for. . .” Pidge hugs him to her side. “Just a preggo thing or. . .”

“You’re the second person to ask me that.” Shiro hugs her back. “Yup. How have you been, Pidge?”

“Eh,” she replies. “So, were you surprised or did Lance let it slip?”

“I was surprised.” He wanders into the kitchen. “Hunk said something about baked goods?”

“Holy hell, he went bezerk.” She points at a plate covered in huge cookies, the surfaces fissured in melted sugar and cinnamon. “Split one of those with me? I can totally eat the whole thing but I want to pace myself so I can eat some of everything.”

“Oh, I’ll gladly be your partner in eating.”

“Shiro. . .” He goes to where Lance is perched on the couch with the comm pad. “. . .what are you. . .” He opens his mouth and takes a bit of Shiro’s cookie. “Mmm, Keith, you are so missing out.”

“Is that a cinnamon. . .”

“Yup,” Shiro says around his full mouth.

“. . .mmm, I love those.”

“Where’s Ezor or Zethrid?” Lance asks. Shiro works his way through the rest of his cookie as he watches Lance and Keith on the comm.

Shiro laughs as Ezor hands him a box and Keith opens it.

“No way. You did this?”

“No, Hunk baked them and then between him and Pidge they figured out a way to keep them, like, perfectly fresh. There should be a couple other boxes too. Mostly stuff that wasn’t too delicate, I’m not sure of everything. But no torte because I know you hate it.” He looks at Shiro. “Ours is in the fridge, you want some?”

“Yes,” Shiro says without hesitation.

Lance hands him the comm pad and Shiro grins at Keith as he takes a huge bite from one of the cookies and passes the box around to the others.

“I love you, Shiro,” he says. “I know this isn’t the same as being there. . .I can’t believe they pulled this off. Two parties on two different planets. . .” He pauses to take another huge bite from the cookie. “I swear, this is the best thing I’ve had since I got here. They have some pretty good local dishes but this kind of sweet. . .” Keith shakes his head to the negative.

Shiro takes a deep, careful breath and tamps down his welling emotions.

“They have this great wine, too,” he laughs. “I’ll bring some back. . .” Keith pauses and looks at him. He gets up and walks away from the festivities, to what looks like a hallway. “Shiro. . .” Keith sighs and Shiro swipes at his face. “. . .I’m sorry.”

Shiro chuckles.

“For what? You didn’t do anything. I’m just. . .I’m pregnant, Keith. Hormones. . .”

“I know but. . .tell me what I can do to make you feel better and I’ll do it.”

Shiro can’t imagine there being anything left for Keith to do for him, not after literally searching the universe for him and being there when he was brought back from the dead and now, giving him the family he’s always wanted. Yes, he’d like Keith to be here now, to be with them day in and day out, but Shiro will never ask him for fear he will do just that and be miserable. Shiro loves Keith’s drive and desire to help others, to try and repair the damage done during the war. The damage done by the Galra. He needs to right the wrongs of the species to which, despite his outward appearances, he belongs. Shiro loves that, too, Keith’s sense of personal responsibility.

“Enjoy the party,” Shiro says to him as tears freely flow down his cheeks. “I like seeing you smile.”

Keith smiles at him and Shiro chuckles through his tears.

“Take care of baby Krolia,” he adds. Keith laughs and Shiro wipes at his face. “Ok, ok, I’m going to pull myself together, promise.” He laughs and adds. “I was looking forward to coming home and having a good cry over a nature show with a bowl of ice cream balanced on our babies.” 

Keith laughs.

“Is this better or worse than that?”

“Seeing you is better but the crying. . .not quite as good as a private cry but. . .it’s not bad.” Shiro swipes at his face. “Thanks for going out to the hall or wherever you are and saving me a little embarrassment.”

“We’ve all been there,” Keith offers.

“When was the last time you started weeping for no reason?”

Keith chuckles.

“Ok, there wasn’t any weeping but I did go into shock right after you told me about the babies. Zethrid wanted to slap me back to reality but Ezor talked her down.” He smiles as Shiro chuckles. “That’s what prompted the whole. . .shit. . .” Keith starts back toward the door and pauses. “You ok? I have to go check on baby Krolia. . .shit, I hope this doesn’t bring down my score.”

“Go. . .check on your baby,” Shiro laughs. He turns and gestures to Lance. He points at the screen and they snicker as they watch Keith retrieve the doll from Zethrid.

“Yes, I know.” They hear him say to her.

“BUSTED!,” Lance calls. He shakes his head at Lance and Zethrid laughs. “You do know our babies aren’t going to give you a score, right?”

“I’m aware.” Keith’s tone is flat but he’s still smiling. “They’re also not going to short out and zap me.” He flashes Zethrid a look and she shrugs. Shiro and Lance laugh.

“Hey,” Lance says to Keith and nudges Shiro. “We need to do the last surprise while we still have time.” He looks at Shiro. “They have a big project today but Z and E managed to carve out time for us.” He looks at Keith. “They did so much work. Give them each a kiss from me.”

“I’m not going to do that,” Keith says.

“Hey, come on. . .” He takes the comm pad and gestures for Shiro to follow him. “Now, this next part is really all Hunk and Pidge. . .” Shiro follows him up the stairs to the nursery. He opens the door and leads Shiro inside.

Lance girns at him and then at Keith before turning the comm pad so Keith can see.

There are two large boxes, a picture of a crib on each, and a spray of brightly colored packages.

“Sorry you can’t be here when we put them together, Keith,” Lance says. “I know how much you enjoy telling me I’m doing it wrong and then huffing and chasing me off so you can do it yourself.”

Keith laughs.

“Yeah, I do enjoy that,” he teases. 

Shiro stares at the gifts and then turns to look at Hunk and Pidge huddled in the doorway. He gives them a little shake of his head and goes to them, arms wide. He gathers them both in a messy hug and laughs.

“It was really more Pidge than me,” Hunk says.

Shiro kisses the top of her head.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” she says. “If you want me to help you assemble stuff, to spare you having to put up with Lance being all. . .” She flaps her hands dramatically and Shiro chuckles. “. . .just give me a call.”

“I might,” Shiro mutters. Pidge and Hunk snicker.

\------------------------

The nice thing about knowing, almost to the day, when he conceived is knowing exactly when he will give birth. 

Shiro is relieved to know, down to the hour he needs to be checked in at the hospital, when he’ll finally meet his sons but it also makes him miss Keith that much more.

Knowing the exact date their children will be born has an almost opposite effect on Lance. He constantly reminds Keith of the day and his promise and, as the days get fewer and fewer, gets more vocal about how unhappy he is that Keith has still not come home. Their nearly daily calls frequently feature Lance sniping at Keith and Keith scowling and Shiro caught in the middle. Lance always relents and apologizes before the end of the call and then spends the rest of the evening cuddling up to Shiro and going into detail about what he’ll do to Keith if he doesn’t show up on time.

Shiro doesn’t start to worry until two days before. Not because Keith doesn’t call, Shiro knows he won’t. He’d warned them on their previous call that he wouldn’t be able to contact them again until he was nearly back. Shiro wasn’t thrilled to hear it but completely understood. Lance was vocal about how unhappy he was but, after a look from Shiro, relented and didn’t start an argument.

On delivery day, he wakes from a surprisingly dreamless sleep and lets himself be distracted by Lance.

“I’m going to eat real quick,” Lance says to him as Shiro goes to the shower. “I was going to abstain out of solidarity but I’m starving. Sorry.”

Shiro stares at his belly as he showers and realizes by the end of the day it will be (for the most part) gone. He tries to tell himself he’ll miss it but knows he won’t. He’d had a very smooth and uneventful pregnancy but he can’t say he enjoyed it. There were even times when he actively disliked the bulging belly that made him feel self conscious about his appearance. He laughs at himself as he remembers the numerous hours he spent discussing just that with his therapist, even joking that it was nice to have something so superficial to worry about.

It had helped him avoid bringing up a topic that he still can’t decide if he wants to broach, and if he does, how he would broach it.

Kuron.

With the pregnancy coming to its end, Shiro wonders if things will change. Part of him wants Kuron to present himself and another part worries that he will.

He dresses and takes his pre-packed bag of clothes downstairs and drops it near the door then goes to find Lance in the kitchen. He offers Shiro a cup of herbal tea and Shiro declines.

“No food or drink, remember?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Lance frowns into the mug. “This is really disgusting. I don’t know how you convinced yourself it was a valid replacement for coffee.”

Shiro gives him a very serious look.

“Please have the biggest, blackest cup of coffee waiting for me when I wake up?”

Lance laughs.

“I promise.”

Lance is uncharacteristically quiet on the drive to the hospital. Shiro isn’t surprised but rather relieved. He can tell Lance is worried and anxious and, more than either of those, angry. Angry at Keith, who still has not called. 

For the first time since they were reunited years ago, Shiro worries that something horrible has happened rendering Keith unable to call.

He tries not to focus on the thought as he stares out the window but ultimately, as tears well and then fall, fails. It doesn’t take long for Lance to notice and Shiro is shocked when he abruptly pulls to the side of the road and parks.

“It’s ok, Shiro. He promised and he keeps his promises, right? He’ll be fine and you’ll be fine and the babies will be fine and me? When I see Keith I’m going to hug him first and then beat the ever loving shit out of him for making you cry.” Shiro swipes at his face and chuckles. Lance takes his hand and kisses the palm. “That’s a promise.”

Shiro’s chuckle rolls to a full laugh and he leans to kiss Lance.

“Don’t,” he says as he sits back. “Don’t hurt him too much. We’re going to have two babies to take care of, we need all the help we can get.”

Lance laughs and kisses Shiro’s palm again.

“You ok?” Lance glances at the dashboard clock. “Because we don’t want to be late, right?” He looks at Shiro. “I’m so fucking nervous and. . .just a mess. Do I look it? Because I feel like I’m about to go insane. . .again.”

“Please don’t,” Shiro says. Lance barks laughter.

“If you’re not ok, I’ll sit here all day with you,” Lance says. “I’ll call them and tell them they have to deliver our kids right here on the side of the damn road because. . .”

“I’m fine,” Shiro interrupts. Lance pulls back onto the road as Shiro continues. “I’m just tired of all the waiting and I know it’s not going to just be over once we get there.”

“Oh, no way,” Lance agrees. “There’s going to be paperwork and waiting and bloodwork and waiting. . .hey, maybe they’ll give you some good drugs and you’ll get all loopy.” Lance giggles. “Think they’ll give me a little, too?”

Lance checks his phone maniacally as they move through the different stages of waiting. When the final stage arrives and the nurse administers the sedative and tells Lance she has to take Shiro now, and not to worry, in just a little bit he’ll get to see their babies, Lance nods at her and hugs Shiro. He kisses him and says.

“I love you Shiro. Everything is fine. We’ll both be here when you wake up.”

Shiro nods, or he thinks he nods. He’s not sure thanks to the medicated fog slowly enveloping his mind. He embraces it, not wanting to think or worry or do anything but lay back on the gurney and be wheeled down the hall to the surgical suite where doctors and nurses will perform the caesarean section that will usher his sons into the world. He chooses to believe, as he drifts off, that Lance is right. They both will be waiting for him when he wakes.

Later, when he tries to remember, a few brief moments will come to him from when he was in the delivery room. The doctors speaking to each other and him. The beep of a machine. The cry of first one baby followed a few seconds later by a second. He’ll think he sees them, just a glimpse, but he won’t be sure but hearing them cry is enough. Knowing they are here and breathing and being cared for puts his mind at ease and he closes his eyes.

There’s a moment after that when he remembers waking. Remembers a nurse offering him ice chips and telling him to relax and be still. He remembers the ice, cold in his mouth, and closes his eyes.

He hears voices as he wakes again, this time his mind is more clear.

“It’s about fucking time. . .”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. . .shit. Lance. . .”

“You missed it, missed every goddamn thing.”

“I know, I’m so sorry. I can explain but it doesn’t matter. I fucked up, I know.”

Keith sounds defeated. Shiro opens his eyes.

“You woke him up,” Lance hisses. “Happy?”

“Shiro, I’m so sorry. I. . .”

Keith steps toward him tentatively then quickly closes the space between them when Shiro holds his arms open to him. He doesn’t care that he was late. It no longer matters. All that matters is he’s here and whole and they are together again.

“I’m so sorry. . .” He repeats into Shiro’s ear.

“I love you,” Shiro replies.

Keith stinks of sweat and dirt and, as he carefully clings to Shiro, Shiro realizes he’s still in his Blade uniform. He wonders what happened and knows Keith will tell them but right now all he wants is to feel his body against his own, breathe in his scent, and tell him, again.

“I love you.” 

Keith releases him and looks at Shiro with concern when he shifts on the bed and winces. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, little sore but I’ve survived worse.” He pats the edge of the bed then looks past Keith to where Lance is still standing, arms now crossed over his chest. He gestures to him and Lance scowls. Keith turns and looks at him.

“I’m sorry, Lance.”

Lance looks at him then over at Shiro. Slowly his expression relaxes. He takes a deep breath and his hands fall to his sides. Shiro reaches out and Lance goes to him.

“You were right,” Shiro says as they hug. “You said you’d both be here and you are.”

Lance looks at Keith.

“Yeah.” He gives Keith a weak smile. “I’m still mad.”

“I know,” Keith replies. “I’m still sorry.”

“Good,” Lance says. He grabs Keith and hugs him. “I was so fucking worried about you, you jackass.”

“I know. . .”

“And you can be glad you got here before Shiro woke up and. . .”

“I know. . .”

Lance interrupts him with a kiss.

“You stink,” Lance says as he steps back.

“I know. The last day and half were a cluster fuck and. . .I’m sorry. I can’t make it up to you, either of you, I know.” He looks from Shiro to Lance. “What happens now? Do we go to see them or. . .they’re ok, right?”

“They’re in the nursery. The nurses wanted to give Shiro a chance to rest and. . .you need to clean up before you hold them.”

“Uh. . .”

Lance points at the bathroom door. Keith gets up and gives him a sheepish look.

“I left everything on the ship so. . .” Lance frowns at him.

“Over by the door.” 

Lance points and Keith retrieves a backpack.

“Thanks,” he says as he ducks into the bathroom.

Shiro grins at Lance and Lance sighs.

“I had to do something while I was waiting. I mean, just sit here and worry and. . .”

Shiro gestures and Lance sits next to him on the edge of the bed.

“Don’t be too hard on him?”

Lance shakes his head.

“Is there anything you won’t forgive him for?”

Shiro smiles at him and Lance tries to resist but smiles back.

“They’re ok, right? The babies?”

“Totally perfect,” Lance says. He gives Shiro a sly grin. “I might have snuck a tiny peek while you were. . .”

“Lance. . .”

“What? You already know I’m crap at waiting. Let me just tell you, the three of us make some totally adorable babies. Now, most newborns are just, well, red and angry looking and kind of ‘eh’. . .” Lance shrugs his shoulders. “But not ours. Shiro, our baby boys are gorgeous.” He leans in and whispers in Shiro’s ear. “One is totally an Andrew. The minute I saw him. . .you’ll see.”

Shiro sighs and relaxes back on the pillows. Lance leans next to him.

“Want me to get the nurse for you or anything? Does it hurt a lot?”

“Yes, get them in here with our babies. I’m over all this waiting bullshit.”

Lance laughs and they both turn as Keith emerges from the bathroom. Shiro notices fresh bruises along one of his arms and frowns.

“It’s minor,” he says. “Not going to stop me from taking care of my kids.” He sits on the bed beside Shiro’s legs and looks at them. “I have good news.” He smiles. “Now that I’m home, I’m home.” Shiro furrows his brow and Keith nods at him. “Not forever, just like we were talking about before. Here while you’re on leave and then Lance takes his leave right after you. So neither of you have to juggle two babies by yourself. Though I will need a few weeks in the middle, to do my regular training and all that.”

“A year?” Lance asks. “You’re really going to be home for a year.”

“Well, except for the training. . .”

Lance hugs him and Keith laughs.

“It doesn’t get you off the hook for being late. . .” Lance kisses him. “A year?”

Keith looks at Shiro and he can see the relief on his face and the happiness.

“You’re going to get sick of me,” Keith says to him.

“Doubt it,” Shiro replies.

A nurse knocks and interrupts them and what follows is a small flurry of activity culminating in the arrival of two clear sided box shaped cribs being wheeled into the room amid the mewling cries of two newborn babies.

Shiro can’t help but smile at the difference in their reactions. Lance is practically vibrating with excitement and doesn’t hesitate to scoop up the baby closest to him and start cooing to him. Keith is far more reserved, almost stiff, and just stares at Lance as he hands the quieted baby to Shiro.

“Pick him up, Keith,” Lance says. He kisses Shiro and the baby and goes to Keith. He chuckles and scoops the baby from his crib. “This is your dad,” he says to the infant. “He’s had practice but only with this very funky looking doll so cut him some slack.” 

Lance laughs at Keith’s reaction as the baby is passed to him.

“This is totally not like baby Krolia,” he says. He walks over to Shiro and sits on the edge of the bed to face him. He smiles at Shiro as he carefully props the baby against his chest and gently rubs his back. Shiro watches him soothing the baby then turns his attention to the baby in his arms.

He’s small and pale with black hair peeking out from under a little knit cap. Shiro touches his sleeping face and grins as the baby fidgets but doesn’t wake.

“This is Andrew,” Shiro says to Lance as he sits next to him.

Lance looks over at Keith.

“We have an Andrew over here, any objections?” 

Keith laughs.

“No.” He lowers the now quieted baby to the crook of his arm and looks at him. “What about him?” He looks over at Shiro and Lance. Lance waves him over and gets up so Keith can sit next to Shiro. 

Shiro stares at the baby in Keith’s arms. His little face is ruddy from crying and his hat is slipped from his head revealing a few faint wisps of light colored hair.

“He looks like you, Shiro,” Lance says. Keith nods in agreement.

“We already agreed, no juniors,” Shiro replies. 

Shiro shifts to put his arm around Keith’s shoulders and taps Lance’s back. Lance grins at him and rests his chin on Keith’s head. Keith tolerates it for a moment then shakes it off. Lance leans and kisses him on the ear and Keith sighs.

“Charlie,” Keith says.

Lance reaches down and strokes the baby’s face with the side of his index finger. He looks over at Shiro and smiles.

Shiro looks at both babies and says.

“Happy birthday, Andrew and Charles McClain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Pregnancy related stuff was only very loosely researched just so it sounded plausible (I mean, this is a mpreg fic set in a quasi-futuristic time so. . .yeah, I tried to not overthink it too much).
> 
> For the curious (or those who didn't catch it in the story) Andy is Keith's son and Charlie is Lance's. The extra/snippet collection that goes with this story features Andy and Charlie as children if you don't want to wait to see that here (and we will).
> 
> The remaining chapters should be a little shorter so faster updates (famous last words). And I'll continue to abuse elipses.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I love writing short pieces (and I'm not limited to just Keith/Shiro/Lance) so if you want to give me ideas, please do.


	10. And Babies Makes Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Lance, and Keith navigate the new, wider waters of their ever enlarging family. Shiro reconnects with an old friend.

“Keith!”

“Don’t ‘Keith’ me,” Keith says. He stops and takes Lance by the shoulders. “They. Can. Wait.”

Lance huffs.

“What’s this. . .oh!” Lance smirks at Keith and nods. “You’re just feeling extra protective of your babies and. . .”

“And they can wait,” Keith finishes for him. “It’s only for a few days.”

“Keith. . .” Lance whines.

“It’s only a few days,” he repeats. “Please.”

Lance relents with a sharp sigh and looks at Shiro.

“I kind of want a few days, too,” he admits. 

“Really?” Lance looks defeated as he nods. “Ok. I’m sorry, Shiro.”

Shiro wraps his arm around Lance’s shoulders and kisses his cheek.

“I know I’m annoying,” he says. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re not annoying,” Shiro corrects. “And, you’re right. I’m feeling a little protective and. . .”  
He nods at Keith. “. . .he is too.”

“Alphas,” Lance sighs. He hugs Keith and whispers something in his ear. Shiro can’t hear it but the smirk on Keith’s face speaks volumes. So does the scent in the air.

He leaves them in the living room, tangled together on the sofa, and goes upstairs.

The nursery is quiet and he goes to the first crib where Andy is sleeping and watches him. He smiles at the little furrow in the baby’s brow. He’s seen that furrowed brow before and it only confirms what they were told before they left the hospital. He gently strokes the side of the baby’s face and watches his little brow relax. Shiro kisses the palm of his hand and places it on his son’s body then steps away to check on his brother.

Charlie twitches in his sleep and Shiro covers his body with his hand and soothes him. His eyes open and Shiro smiles at him and scoops him up before he has a chance to cry. He takes him to the rocking chair and after only a moment the baby is asleep again. Shiro continues to rock him and, after a few minutes, notices a slight sparkle on Charlie’s face just below each of his eyes. As Shiro watches, the flesh begins to glow. Shiro gently brushes the side of his finger against his son’s cheek and the baby startles slightly but doesn’t wake.

Downstairs, he hears the comm buzz once and then a second time. On the third buzz, he hears Lance’s excited voice. He grins to himself as he hears footsteps and Lance’s voice as it gets closer.

“They might be asleep. . .” He smiles over the edge of the comm screen at Shiro. “Oh, someone’s up. . .” He looks from Shiro to the baby and immediately touches the small glowing mark on Charlie’s face. Shiro notices Lance’s Altean marks have started to glow as well. “See, mama, she’s here. I told you. . .”

“Lance, sweetie. . .Allura is. . .” 

“Mama. . . don’t say it.” Lance’s tone has a harsh edge. “They’re going to know her, know she’s still here. Don’t you ever tell them she’s dead.”

Shiro puts his hand on Lance’s arm and Lance looks at him. He looks irritated. And sad. Shiro smiles at him and Lance sighs.

“Lance, it’s ok.” Lance looks at the comm screen again and his face relaxes as his father’s voice continues. “We want them to know Allura, too.”

Lance smiles.

“This is proof. The only way he could get marks is if an Altean, like with magic, gave them to him. Like Allura gave them to me.” Lance laughs and looks at Charlie again. “They look like her’s, too.”

Lance turns at the sound of whimpering from the neighboring crib and Shiro takes the comm screen as Lance passes it to him.

“Hello, Shiro.” Lance’s mother waves at him. “We won’t bother you long. Luis just couldn’t wait any longer to see the babies.”

“Luis couldn’t wait?” Shiro teases her. She laughs.

“Marisol is always blaming things on me,” Luis chimes in. “Of course I want to see my beautiful grandsons.” Luis beams with pride and Shiro can’t help but smile. It’s easy to see where Lance’s more demonstrative side originates. Luis is quick to hug and laugh and joke. Not that Marisol is a slouch in the hugging department. She also has a razor sharp wit that she’s adept at wielding.

Shiro flicks his eyes to watch as Keith comes into the room and goes to Andy and Lance. He looks frustrated.

“I got him,” he mumbles and gestures for the baby. “Go talk to your parents.”

“Shiro’s chatting with them right now. Go say hi,” Lance prompts. Keith exhales sharply through his nose.

“Sorry,” Shiro says to the screen. “What were you saying, Marisol?”

Shiro gives the comm his full attention again.

“Are you feeling well?”

“Not bad,” Shiro says. “I’ve survived worse.”

“Oh. . .” Marisol is caught off guard by his comment but relaxes as Shiro gives her a smile. “Shiro. . .” She shakes her head at him and laughs. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“Keith. . .” Luis interrupts. “I was just going to ask where you were.”

“Hi, Luis,” Keith gives him a small wave. 

“Oh. . .what happened. . .” Marisol runs her hand along her own arm to indicate the bruises on Keith’s.

“Just got a little banged up on the way home. It’s ok, Marisol.”

“Maybe you should reconsider your line of work,” Luis says.

Keith’s brow furrows.

“Luis. . .” Marisol gently scolds. 

“Two children,” Luis counters. “Maybe it’s time is all. . .”

“Luis. . .”

“Stop making mama yell at you,” Lance says to the screen as he comes to Shiro’s opposite side. “You’re supposed to be cooing over your grandsons, remember?” He gestures to Keith and he reluctantly takes the screen. “Ok, hold on. . .” He gestures and flails a bit and after a moment they are seated on the futon, Lance on one side of him and Keith on the other. “Mama, papa, meet your new grandsons, Andrew and Charles McClain.”

Shiro can’t remember ever seeing Marisol and Luis McClain struck silent. Though it is short lived as Luis laughs and cheers.

“Really?” Marisol asks.

“Really, really,” Lance replies. “Like legal and the whole thing. We did that before we left the hospital after we did all the paternity stuff. That’s like a whole big deal we needed to get cleared up immediately.” Lance huffs. “You know, if I wasn’t listed as Andy’s legal parent and something happened, like he got hurt, I wouldn’t be able to say it was ok to help him.” Lance huffs again then smiles at Andy. “Trying to say you’re not my son.” He kisses Andy. “Sweet baby. . .” He looks at the comm screen again. “He totally looks like Keith, right?” He holds the baby so his parents can better see him. “Look, he’s scowling. What does a two day old baby have to scowl about?”

They all laugh and Shiro looks at Keith. He’s smiling despite himself and Shiro wraps his arm around his shoulders and kisses his cheek. Lance takes the comm screen from Keith and Shiro tunes out their conversation as he sees Keith staring at Charlie. He strokes the baby’s face, just below the gently glowing mark, and looks at Shiro. 

“Everything is ok,” Shiro whispers to him. Keith sighs and Shiro gives his shoulders a squeeze. 

\------------------------

“It was just the comm, Keith.” Shiro teases him once Lance has taken the screen downstairs, and his parents with it. “It’s not like they’re here, showing you affection and kindness and. . .”

“Forcing hugs,” Keith finishes. “Don’t make it sound like I don’t like them,” he adds. “Marisol and Luis are great but. . . all the hugging is just too much. And it’s not just them, Shiro, it’s the whole family. They are constantly hugging. I can’t even get up to go to the bathroom without someone hugging me when I leave and hugging me when I get back. I swear they’d hug me while I was on the toilet if they got half a chance.”

Shiro laughs. He’s heard this complaint before and can’t say he doesn’t agree. Lance’s family are all huggers. They are also loud and boisterous and seem to have little to no regard for personal space but, after being around them for a few hours, Shiro got used to it. It’s been years, now, and Keith still has not.

“Like your mother is always a joy to be around?” Shiro tips his chin at Keith and looks at him. Keith chuckles.

“Brace yourself, she’ll be here in a few days.” 

Shiro squints his eyes at Keith.

“You wanted your mother to be the first to meet them,” he says. Keith makes a show of rolling his eyes to the ceiling before looking at Shiro.

“Maybe a little but really, I just want. . .” He gestures to them, sitting on the futon in the nursery, their newborn sons in their arms. “Just for a few days. Just us getting to know them and. . .” He sighs as Lance returns to the nursery, still chatting away with his parents.

“Oh. . .look!” He stops in the doorway and smiles at them. His face is bright with excitement and the glow from his Altean marks. He turns the screen towards them then turns it back to face himself. “How beautiful is my family?”

\-------------

 

“Hey, Pidge!” Shiro smiles at her as she comes into the living room.

“Hey, Shiro. . .” She sits on her knees beside him and wastes no time reaching for they baby. “Aww, he’s even cuter in person. . .can I hold him?”

Shiro’s more than a little surprised by how eager she is but doesn’t hesitate to pass the baby to her.

“What was that look?” She asks Charlie as she cuddles him and he whines. “Oh, it’s ok. I’m your aunt Pidge.” The baby starts to cry and Pidge kisses his head and rubs his back. “Oh. . .am I still smelling a little too Alpha? Scaring you, huh? Shhh, it’s ok. . .” She looks at Shiro. “Sorry, Shiro, I didn’t realize he’d be so sensitive. I mean, I know they pick up on that and react. . .” She rubs the baby’s back. “Shh, Charlie. . .” Shiro reaches to rub the baby’s back too and slowly he starts to calm down. “Ok. . .see, your papa vouches for me. We good now?” She lowers him to the crook of her arm and carefully wipes at his face. “I’m sorry I scared you. You forgive me?” She tickles his cheek and Charlie stares up at her. “Oh, you are so cute. You look like your papa. I bet you’ve heard that before, huh?” She glances up at Shiro and he nods. “You forgive me for. . .” She laughs as Charlie smiles at her. “Aww. . .you are too cute.”

Shiro watches her, still a little stunned by what he’s seeing.

“Your papa is staring at us,” she says with a flick of her eyes to Shiro. “No one taught him that’s rude.” She giggles and nods at the baby. “Yeah, so rude to stare.”

Shiro laughs and she looks up at him.

“Yeah, I heard it. I giggled,” she says. “I can’t help it, he’s adorable, Shiro. I mean, I could tell from the pics Lance sent but they don’t do him justice. Where’s. . .” She trails off as Lance comes downstairs with Andy.

“Oh. . .auntie Pidgie is here to meet you,” Lance says to the baby. “You want to meet auntie Pidgie?”

“He’s probably going to cry,” Pidge warns.

“Yeah, you are still stinking a bit like rut. . .he’ll be ok.”

“Ok, go to papa while I meet your brother,” Pidge says to Charlie. “Oh. . .look at you. . .” She takes Andy from Lance and starts to laugh. “The scowl. . .”

“I know. . .oh. . .” Lance kisses Andy’s head as he starts to cry. “It’s ok, auntie Pidgie loves you and we love your little scowl.”

“Oh, we need to call uncle Hunk,” Pidge says to Andy. “Yeah, make him jealous.”

“Yes.” Lance grabs the comm and sits at Shiro’s opposite side then leans to kiss Charlie. “What are you doing, sweet boy? Did you cry at auntie Pidgie?”

“Don’t call me Pidgie. . .Hey Hunk!” Pidge grins at the screen and holds Andy next to her face.

“Oh, that’s real nice, Pidge. You know I can’t visit for another week so you. . .aww, he yawned. He’s so cute. Hi, Andy. . .hi little baby.”

Shiro isn’t surprised by Hunk’s reaction at all. He smiles and Hunk nods at him.

“Doing ok, Shiro? You’re not going to get a cavity from all the baby talk are you?”

“I did nearly have a heart attack when Pidge giggled, but I’m good now.”

“Yeah, the first time you hear it it’s jaring.”

“Good,” Pidge says. “It’s not meant for any of you fools.” She grins at Andy. “It’s for adorable little babies and other beings for pure cuteness like. . .” She gestures to Charlie and Lance focuses the screen on him.

“Oh my god, I’m actually weak from the cuteness,” Hunk sighs. “Really, it’s a good thing I’m sitting down.”

“Mini Shiro, right?” Lance says.

“Oh, totally but I see you in there, too. That curly hair and I think I see freckles.”

“He doesn’t have freckles. . .yet,” Lance laughs. “But I bet he will.” Lance is quiet for a beat then says. “He has Altean marks, too.”

Pidge and Hunk look at Shiro and Lance laughs.

“I saw that and I’m not going to go crazy again so just. . .” He looks at Charlie then back at the screen. “I can’t wait to get a picture of them to surprise Coran. I haven’t mentioned it to him yet but we have talked about it and well. .. .” Lance trails off. “They’re just, really cute is all I’m saying so. .. geez, I didn’t mean to bring down the party or whatever.”

“You didn’t,” Hunk is quick to reply. “You just caught us off guard, dude. I bet it’s super cute and Coran’s going to love it. Us too.”

“And it is proof.”

“Oh. . .yeah. . .” Hunk’s reply isn’t exactly convincing and Lance huffs at him.

“Andy, Charlie,” Pidge starts. “This is called ‘awkward’.” Shiro snickers as she continues. “You should get used to this, your papa will do this often.”

“Shiro’s papa,” Lance corrects with a little chuckle. “I’m daddy and. . .”

“I’m not calling you daddy. . .”

“Hah,” Pidge barks at Hunk. “I always thought Keith was the daddy.”

Shiro snorts and Pidge looks at him with a shocked expression then starts laughing harder. Andy whines in her arms and she soothes him. 

“Oh, it’s ok. We’re just teasing your. . .” She snerks. “. . .daddy. You should get used to that, too. It’s ok. . .oh, did I scare you.” She smiles as she tries to calm her laughter and holds the baby against her chest.

“Good job, Pidge,” Hunk teases. “Making him cry.”

“Again,” Shiro adds.

“Again?” Hunk feigns shock. “Auntie Pidge is so mean!”

“No. . .” Pidge says in a soothing voice to Andy. “Auntie Pidge is your super fun auntie who loves you and your brother so much.”

“Aww. . .” Hunk coos. Pidge never looks away from the baby as she flicks Hunk the middle finger. 

“Nice, Pidge, real nice,” Hunk laughs.

“Oh. . .” Pidge continues to talk to Andy as he slowly calms down. “Tell uncle Hunk it’s fine, you can’t even see very well yet.” She looks up at Hunk and gives him a grin. “What? I love my boys. I have no shame.”

Hunk chuckles.

“Truer words have never been spoken.”

\-------------------

“He’s so nervous,” Lance whispers to Shiro as he juts his chin toward Keith. Shiro grins and nods.

“It’s kind of cute.”

“Oh, it’s totally cute and totally annoying,” Lance replies. He snickers and adds. “You think Krolia is going to be like Pidge and giggle and be all kissy?”

Shiro snorts louder than he expected and Keith turns and looks at them. Shiro waggles his fingers at him and Lance barks laughter. Keith frowns at them and walks away.

“We love you, Keith,” Lance calls after him. He looks at Shiro. “I can’t believe she gets to see the boys before my parents. I wish they could have been first.”

“So competitive. . .” Shiro shakes his head at Lance and kisses him.

The doorbell rings and they both jump and then laugh. 

“Come on, let’s greet granny Krolia.” 

“I dare you to call her that,” Shiro says as he follows Lance to the door.

“Hey Krolia. You don’t have to ring the bell, you’re family,” Lance says.

Krolia blinks at him.

“Hello, Lance. I will always ring the bell, family or no.”

“Ok. . .come in, come in. . .”

“Hello, Shiro.” Krolia smiles at him, a controlled and small smile but very genuine. “Keith says you are recovering well from the birth. I’m glad to hear it.”

“Yes, it’s going well. Can I get you something to drink or. .”

“Keith. .”

Keith hugs his mother and Shiro sees her visibly relax.

“I’m so glad to see you again,” she says. “Your bruises are healing nicely.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Want a drink or. . .”

“Shiro already offered,” she says as she sits on the sofa. “I’m fine. I very much want to see my grandsons but I told Kolivan I would wait until he arrives. If he takes too long, I may go back on my word.”

“Is he excited, too?” Lance asks her.

“He is,” Krolia nods. “He’s very fond of children.”

“Like Zethrid,” Lance says. “She and Ezor were so excited to see the boys.”

Krolia visibly stiffens.

“It was just over the comm,” Keith says to her. He grins and adds. “But you’re not the first to meet them.” Krolia purses her lips at him and Keith laughs. “Pidge beat you to it.”

Krolia chuckles.

“Oh, Pidge,” she smiles and relaxes.

“Were you worried my parents got here first,” Lance teases her. Krolia narrows her eyes at him but her expression is soft. “Kro-lee-uh. . .I see where Keith gets that competitive streak from.”

Shiro snickers and Krolia smiles but says nothing.

Shiro relaxes on the sofa and listens to Keith, Lance, and Krolia chatting, chiming in here and there but mostly listening. He loves seeing Keith and Krolia together, how similar they are and how relaxed they both get around one another. When the doorbell rings some time later, Shiro gets up and answers it.

“Hello Koli. . .” He trails off when he sees the intimidatingly large Galra leader standing in front of him with not one but two enormous teddy bears in his arm, each clad in a giant bow with a balloon trailing from each of their paws.

“Hello, Shiro. I apologize, I had errands.” He gestures behind him to where Cosmo is trying to maintain a sense of dignity while sporting an equally as large bow around his neck. Shiro hasn’t seen him in years and had almost forgotten how large he is. “A surprise for Keith,” Kolivan whispers. “I hope it’s ok.”

“Oh, definitely,” Shiro says. “Come in.” He holds the door and Kolivan ducks inside. Shiro pats his leg and Cosmo disappears and Shiro immediately hears Keith’s surprised reaction from the living room.

“Let me get a pic. . .”

Keith laughs as Cosmo flops against him and licks his face.

“Look at your bow. . .you’re so cute. . .Cosmo. . .look here.” Lance snaps his fingers and makes kissing sounds but Cosmo is far too interested in Keith to care. Keith strokes the dog’s face and points. Cosmo sits up and looks directly at Lance. “Aww. . .” Lance snaps a few pictures and then goes to Cosmo and rubs his ears. “Thanks, bud. I love your bow. You look fabulous.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Kolivan says to Keith.

“Well done, old man,” Keith replies. Kolivan nods proudly and puts the teddy bears on the neighboring chair. “For the children, of course.” He pauses and looks toward the stairs at the sound of a baby crying. “Did I wake them?”

“No, you’re fine. They were sleeping for a while so it’s about time for them to wake up. Diaper, bottle, little socializing with. . .” Keith grins at Kolivan. “Grandma.”

Kolivan laughs.

“She doesn’t like that term.”

“I know,” Keith calls over his shoulder. “Hold on a minute while we get you some babies.”

Lance follows Keith out of the room leaving Shiro with their guests. Cosmo snuffles at the floor and furnishings then sits and begins scratching at his bow. Kolivan gives a little huff and gestures to the dog, who eagerly goes to him.

“I paid extra for this,” Kolivan says to Cosmo as he removes the enormous bow. Cosmo disappears the minute the bow is off and reappears next to Shiro on the sofa.

“No,” Krolia says. She gestures at Cosmo. “Get down.”

“It’s ok,” Shiro offers. Cosmo walks his front legs out over Shiro’s lap and gives a heavy sigh as he looks at her. Krolia scowls and gives a huff as Kolivan offers her a smile.

“I had him bathed,” Kolivan says to her. “At great expense, I might add.” He nods at Shiro. “Really, it was a small price to pay. He looks quite good, would you agree?”

“Definitely,” Shiro runs the dog’s ears through his hands. “Smells good, too.” He looks at Krolia. “We have two kids now, this sofa’s going to see a lot worse than some dog hair.”

“Kolivan spoils him,” she replies.

Shiro grins as Kolivan nods in agreement. He winces as Cosmo abruptly sits up then disappears only to quickly reappear at the edge of the living room. His tail starts to wag as Keith rounds the corner, Andy in his arms. The dog sniffs at Keith and the baby then circles him as Keith crosses the room and presents Andy to Krolia.

Shiro watches her expression soften as she takes the baby. She smiles and cups her hand around the side of his face and lets out a small sigh. She looks up at Keith with a smile then looks back at the baby. She curls her body over him and whispers something Shiro can’t make out. When she sits back, her eyes are rimmed with tears and she quickly swipes one away.

Keith sits next to her and Krolia looks at him then kisses his cheek. He smiles at her then over at Shiro. Krolia swipes at her opposite eye and gives a little shake of her head. Keith kisses her cheek and hugs her shoulders then gives Kolivan a little grin.

“Andy, meet your grandma.”

Kolivan chuckles and Shiro gets up and offers him the seat next to Krolia. He’s barely seated when Lance joins them, Charlie in his arms. He looks at Keith and Krolia still huddled together over Andy and smiles at Shiro. 

“May I?” Kolivan asks. He nods at Charlie. “I don’t think Krolia will want to share. . .An-dee?”

“Yeah, he’s Andy and this. . .” he passes the baby to Kolivan. “. . .is Charlie.”

“Charlie,” Kolivan repeats. He’s easily able to cradle the infant in one arm. “I had forgotten just how small they are,” he says. He looks at Shiro. “Human infants are even smaller than Galra. I was never more intimidated then when I held my daughter for the first time. She felt very small but seeing Charlie. . .” Kolivan laughs. “Kalta was a giant in comparison.”

“You have a daughter?” Shiro asks.

“I did, yes,” Kolivan replies. Shiro is shocked by his reply but before he can say anything Kolivan continues. “She was a strong warrior like her mother, Talia. They died, together, in battle.”

“I’m so sorry.” Shiro and Lance say it almost in unison.

“Thank you. It was a long time ago.” Kolivan looks down at the baby. “You bring back good memories.” The baby starts to cry and Kolivan chuckles. “Oh, have I upset you?” He props the baby against his chest and his hand nearly obscures him entirely. “Unsure about meeting so many new people?”

“He’s probably hungry,” Lance offers. He gets up. “Bottle in a sec.”

Shiro watches Krolia and Kolivan as they cradle his sons and chat with Keith. He chuckles to himself and Keith looks over at him.

“I pity anyone who messes with our kids,” Shiro says.

\-------------

“Whoa!” Hunk laughs as Cosmo flashes away and then quickly reappears. He jumps at Hunk and wags his tail then, as Hunk reaches for him, flashes away again. “I didn’t realize he was still here,” Hunk says as the dog flashes away from him again only to reappear on the sofa.

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs. “Just what we needed.” 

Hunk laughs and sits next to the dog. Cosmo stretches out on the rest of the sofa and puts his head in Hunk’s lap.

“Aww, he’s cute.”

“And enormous and impossible to discipline when he can just vanish whenever he feels like it.”

“Do you do that?” Hunk asks the dog. Cosmo licks at Hunk and then sneezes in his face. 

“Cosmo. . .” Shiro sighs again. He chuckles as the dog abruptly sits up then flashes away. “You better not reappear on the counter again,” Shiro calls out.

“He does that?”

“Yes. And he ate the better part of a pizza before anyone could stop him.”

“Can anyone stop him?” Hunk asks.

“Keith is about the only one but when food is involved, all bets are kind of off. It’s going to be very interesting when Marisol and Luis get here.”

“Hey guys,” Pidge joins them in the living room, Keith close behind. Cosmo appears beside her and she’s barely able to dodge him as he licks at her face. “Knock it off,” she says to him. She tries to give him a shove and he disappears only to reappear next to Keith.

“Settle down,” he says to the dog. Cosmo pushes against him and Keith smiles. Cosmo vanishes again and reappears at the foot of the stairs. He looks up the stairs then at Keith and gives a little whine only a moment before they hear crying.

“Early warning system,” Hunk laughs. Pidge jumps off the couch and follows Keith upstairs. “So Marisol and Luis are coming for a visit?”

Shiro nods and rolls his eyes. Hunk chuckles as Shiro gets up and goes to the kitchen to retrieve bottles. He returns to the living room to find Pidge trying to soothe a screaming Andy while Hunk cuddles Charlie. He passes a bottle to Pidge and sits next to her.

“I can take him. . .”

“No, I got this,” she replies. She offers Andy the bottle and he squirms and flails all while his cries grow louder. Cosmo appears at Pidge’s feet and whines then paces to Keith and back to Pidge. “Relax,” Pidge snips at him. “I said I got this. . .shh. . .what’s wrong, huh?” She holds the baby against her chest and rubs his back then gets up and starts walking with him. Cosmo paces beside her, casting glances from the crying baby to Keith and back to the baby. Slowly the crying tapers off. “Yes,” Pidge hisses. She rejoins them on the sofa and proudly nods at Andy who is finally eating. “When auntie Pidge says she’s got this. . .” she points at Cosmo. “Auntie Pidge has got this, got it, Cosmo?”

Cosmo flashes away and they laugh.

“You told him,” Hunk says. He looks over at Keith, seated in the neighboring arm chair. “So, you ready for a visit from Marisol and Luis? I know how much you love all that hugging.”

Keith rolls his eyes.

“At least they’ll be at the rental,” Hunk offers.

“No,” Keith sighs. Hunk gives him a shocked look and Keith continues. “I already have it booked for the next six months and before he even ran it by us, Lance is offering them the spare room.” Keith shakes his head. “Maybe they’ll get all their hugging out on the kids and I’ll be spared.”

“Oh. . .” Hunk holds Charlie to his chest and pats his back. “Nice one,” he says as the baby burps audibly. He lowers him back to the crook of his arm and a huge grin spreads over his face. “Yeah, those do enhance your cuteness,” he says. Shiro notices the Altean marks glowing on his son’s face as Hunk looks up. “How’s Lance doing. . .I mean, he’s ok, right? With Charlie having marks and. . .he said it was proof and. . .”

“He’s ok,” Shiro offers. He looks at Keith, who’s brow has furrowed. 

“He seems fine,” Keith corrects. “But. . .” He pauses and looks at Shiro.

“The cults?” Pidge chimes in. Shiro stares at her and notices Keith nod.

“Cults?” He asks.

“I’m not totally sure if it’s multiple or just branches of the same one but there’s been a ton of chatter,” Pidge says. “A cult centered around Allura, how she’s not dead and signs that she’ll return. From what I’ve read, it started on New Altea and it’s starting to spread.”

“Coran. . .” Keith huffs.

“To be fair, nothing I read points to Coran,” Pidge says to him.

“He’s been in Lance’s ear this whole time. . .”

“Keith,” Shiro waits for Keith to look at him then continues. “Do you really think Coran is trying to suck Lance into a cult he created?”

“Why shouldn’t I believe it?” Keith replies. “Coran never talks to any of us. . .” 

“He’s talks to me,” Hunk says. “When I was on New Altea with Lance, we talked all the time. And we still do. Not a lot but. . .” Keith scowls at Hunk and he sighs as he continues. “He doesn’t want to hold us back, Keith. . .keep us thinking about the past and. . .I mean, I get it and I get why you’re so pissed and protective and. . .I don’t think he’s up to anything strange, I mean, I think he’s just trying to run New Altea and not cause any more harm. . .to us.”

“But the cults, or cult, is still out there,” Pidge says. “Lance could be very susceptible to it.” She chuckles. “Shit, he could end up running it the way he believes. . .”

“What’s wrong with him believing that she’s not dead?” Shiro interrupts. Keith and Pidge stare at him but there’s something in Hunk’s expression that makes Shiro focus on him. “You’re not sure, either, are you?”

“No, I’m not,” Hunk says without hesitation. “I’ve never been sure. Not after everything we saw and. . .we thought you were dead and. . .”

“And magic brought him back,” Pidge says. Her tone is sharp and her expression is dark. “The only reason Shiro came back is because of a very special magic that died with Allura.” Her voice breaks ever so slightly. “No one else is coming back from the dead, Hunk.”

“Pidge. . .” Hunk gestures to put his free arm around her and Pidge jerks away. Andy visibly startles in her arms and immediately starts to cry. Cosmo appears at her feet and noses at her leg.

“Great. . .” Pidge huffs and cuddles the baby against herself. “Shh. . .” He quickly starts to quiet but Pidge continues to hold him close and soothe him. Cosmo stands and puts his head on her lap and she reaches to stroke his ear while still soothing Andy. “Sorry,” she mutters. She slowly lowers the baby from herself and settles him in her arms. Cosmo sniffs at them again then gets up and sniffs at Hunk and Charlie before sighing heavily and laying down in front of them. She snickers at the dog and rubs her feet in his hair then continues. “I’m glad Coran hasn’t reached out to me. He’s right not to. . .to just let us alone. When the lions left, we were done. Just move on, right? I don’t want her to come back, I mean, to see Lance happy, yeah, but really she can just stay away, too.” 

She kisses Andy’s forehead then looks up at them and sighs. Shiro’s heard her make this kind of declaration before, when she claimed she didn’t believe in a sustainable peace. And like that night, laying in the tiny yard of the apartment building Keith now owns, where Pidge now lives full time and not just sporadically, Shiro doesn’t believe her. He reaches his arm out and wraps it around her shoulders. She glances at him and back at Hunk and Keith and gives a little shrug. Shiro hugs her shoulders and she says.

“So Marisol and Luis are going to be staying here, huh? For how long?”

\----------------------

Keith makes a little growl and looks at Shiro. His lips are pressed so tightly together they are barely a line on his face, a look Shiro has seen many times. Keith gestures to the open cupboard and Shiro notices it’s filled with plates and bowls and not the mugs and glasses that were there only a day before. He tries not to grin but can’t help it. Keith scowls at him and Shiro carefully closes the door and opens the next one. He hands Keith a coffee mug and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“I know,” he whispers. “You have every right to be annoyed and I’m very proud of how well you are handling this.” 

“What is wrong with her?” Keith mutters as he fills his mug. “Who reorganizes someone else’s kitchen, Shiro? Who does that?”

Shiro wraps his arm around Keith’s shoulders and gives him a squeeze.

“I know,” he repeats. He gives him another kiss and a smile.

“Good morning, love birds,” Luis chirps as he joins them in the kitchen. “Shoo, shoo,” he flaps his hands at them. “Go relax, I am making breakfast.”

Keith bugs his eyes at Shiro.

“Thank you, Luis,” Shiro says as he steers Keith to the living room. They sit on the sofa and Keith twists to look back at the kitchen as he hears a loud clatter. “No. . .” Shiro whispers to him. “Do you want to get into another argument?” Keith scowls at Shiro. “Keith?”

Keith huffs in reply and sips his coffee.

“I know. . .” Shiro says for the third time. “Just sit here, I’ll be right back. Forgot my coffee.”

Shiro goes back to the kitchen where Luis has wasted no time hauling what appears to be every pot and pan out onto the counter along with an assortment of items from the refrigerator. Shiro has to admit, it’s kind of impressive how quickly Luis can reduce their kitchen to shambles and even more impressive that the food he produces is not merely edible but pretty good. 

“Luis. . .” Shiro startles as Marisol appears at his elbow with Andy slung over her arm. She moves like a cat and it’s not the first time she’s startled him. “Oh, I’m sorry, Shiro. . .Luis. . .what on earth. . .”

“I need a measuring cup, Marisol. Why, in the name of all that is holy did you have to move everything around. . .”

Shiro can only stare at Marisol and try not run over and snatch his son from her. He’s still not completely comfortable with how she casually holds the babies on their bellies, their little limbs hanging free over her arm, their heads resting in the crook of her elbow. He could get more comfortable with it if she wasn’t always using her free hand to do any number of other activities including, as he watches, hauling a dining room chair into the kitchen and starting to climb onto it with the intent to retrieve something from a high shelf.

“Mama. . .” Lance yelps at her as Shiro steps toward her. “You’re going to give Shiro a heart attack.” He chuckles at Shiro. “Let him take Andy. . .”

“Oh, the baby is fine,” Marisol counters as she mounts the chair. “I raised four children,” she says to Shiro, now nearly at his eye level. “Never dropped one of them. Luis is the one you have to worry about.”

“We know, mama,” Lance says. He passes Charlie to Shiro freeing his hands to deal with Marisol and Andy. “Just. . .you’re climbing on chairs with the baby.”

“It’s ok,” Marisol says to him as she pats his cheek. “I know what I’m doing, love.”

Lance sighs as Mariso turns and starts to reach into the cupboard over the stove. 

“Mama, did you reorganize the kitchen? Didn’t you learn from the last time you did this. . .mama, let me get it. . .”

Shiro tucks a bottle under his arm, grabs his mug of coffee, and retreats from the kitchen only after he sees Lance trade his mother a casserole dish for Andy.

“Do I want to know?” Keith takes Shiro’s mug as he hands it to him.

“No, it’s better you don’t,” Shiro replies. He sits and gives the bottle to Charlie.

“I got him, mama. Just help papa with breakfast, please?”

Lance grins at them and kisses Keith’s furrowed brow as he sits next to him.

“You can get away from them later,” he says. “And I promise the kitchen will be. . .”

“Back to the way it was?”

“. . .clean when you get back,” Lance finishes. “There’s no point to moving things back, Keith, she’ll just move them again and. . .ask my sister-in-law how well that worked. They went back and forth five times when mama stayed there after Mary was born. You’re not going to win this battle so, just. . .” Lance smiles at him. “Go to the rental and get it ready. You have a short stay coming this afternoon, right?” Lance looks over at Shiro. “You need a break, too,” he says. “I saw you about to freak out over Andy.”

Shiro looks at Keith.

“She climbed onto a chair with our son draped over her arm like a kitchen towel.”

Keith gives a little huff.

“Just have breakfast and then you can escape,” Lance says. “A whole day without them, huh?”

“And no one to protect our children from them,” Keith mutters. Shiro snickers and Lance pouts at them. 

“Oh, don’t get upset,” Shiro says to him. “We know they love the kids but, Lance, come on. They are. . .”

“I know,” Lance says. “But I love having them around.”

“At least someone does,” Keith mutters. 

“So rude,” Lance hisses at him. Keith shrugs and Lance mockingly shrugs back at him. Keith snickers and Lance laughs as Keith kisses his cheek.

Breakfast goes well right up to the point where Luis, not for the first time in the week they have been their guests, mentions Keith should give up his aide work and focus on his family. To their credit, Marisol and Lance are quick to call Luis out. Or rather, shout him down. It’s not an argument, exactly, just a very loud discussion that, to the untrained spectator, looks and sounds a lot like an argument. While Shiro’s gotten used to a lot of Lance’s family’s quirks, he’s not sure he’ll ever get used to this one. And, from the scowl on Keith’s face, Shiro knows he’s not alone.

“You ready?” Keith asks him when he finds Shiro in the nursery looking down at Charlie in his crib. He comes over and stands next to Shiro and wraps an arm around his waist. “They’ll be fine, Shiro. Remember, Marisol managed to get four children to adulthood,” he says in a mocking tone.

“How many didn’t make it?” Shiro quips. Keith snickers and Shiro grins at him. “Maybe we can just sneak them out with us without anyone noticing?”

“Really?” He smiles at Shiro. “You’d have a better chance of getting Cosmo to listen to you.”

Shiro laughs as Keith continues.

“Lance will be here with them and we won’t be that long. We just have to swap out those old linens and I need to check a few things. It’s going to be so nice and quiet.”

It is quiet. Almost too quiet at first but Shiro quickly gets used to it as he sorts the bed linens and towels, replacing the worn ones with new. He listens to Keith in the neighboring bathroom, tending to a slow drain before getting ready for the final clean up. When he finishes with the towels and sheets, Shiro makes his way to the living room with a pause in the kitchen where Keith has relocated.

“You good?” Shiro asks with a nod to the few dishes in the sink.

“Yeah, be done in a few.”

Shiro nods and goes to the living room where he starts to run the vacuum cleaner then stops as the door opens. A young man, lean and very put together, looks at him.

“I know it’s a little early but I thought maybe we could just sneak in and leave our luggage. I know you’re just trying to finish up your work. . .thankless job, right?”

“Yeah, sure.” Shiro smiles and goes to help him. “You want them in the bedroom. . .”

Shiro takes a suitcase and starts to lead the man to the bedroom. 

“Craig. . .oh, great, they’re letting us. . .”

Shiro’s body tenses at the sound of the new voice. A voice he hasn’t heard in years. It takes all of his focus to keep walking, to not freeze and turn to look at him.

“Curtis. . .get that last. . .” Shiro feels the other man, Craig, at his elbow. “Just toss it in there, we don’t want to get in his way anymore than we already have. . .”

“Shiro. . .”

Shiro hears Keith’s voice trail off and knows exactly why. Craig pauses and looks at him, a slight furrow in his brow, then looks past him to where Shiro can feel Curtis standing behind him. He dreads turning around but forces himself to.

Shiro can see Keith is on alert but trying to keep it in check, to not openly intimidate Curtis. Curtis is doing much the same and steps toward Craig, as if to protect him from Keith. Shiro takes offense and steps toward Keith and stops as Craig speaks.

“Oh my god. . .” He looks at Shiro. “You are THE Shiro?” He turns to look at Curtis and his voice gets small. “I had no idea, Curtis, I’m so sorry.”

Shiro feels a wave of disgust at the sound of Craig’s apology and can’t help looking at Craig’s neck for bruises, to wonder if their relationship is anything like his was with Curtis. Curtis puts his hand on Craig’s shoulder and smiles at him then glances at Shiro. Shiro narrows his eyes reflexively and forces himself to relax, to not give in to the twinge of anger that takes him by surprise.

“It’s fine,” Curtis says. He glances from Keith to Shiro. “The restraining order is long expired.” 

Keith flicks his eyes over to Shiro then focuses on Curtis.

“Unless you need anything else. . .” Shiro sees that familiar furrow in Keith’s brow as he leads Curtis from the room “. . .I have to ask you to come back at one.”

Craig stays behind and watches them for a moment then turns and looks at Shiro. He nods toward the door and his voice gets husky. 

“Can you imagine getting between the two of them?”

Shiro scowls and Craig quickly adds.

“Oh. . .are you two?” He smiles at Shiro. “So you probably can imagine it.” He smirks at Shiro then walks away.

Shiro strides out of the bedroom behind him. Part of him wants to linger in the bedroom while Craig and Curtis leave but another part of him, a part he’s very familiar with from his year spent with Curtis, drives him out of the bedroom and into the living room to prove he’s not going to back down. He’ll never back down, not to Curtis.

“Thanks again,” Craig says as he and Curtis exit the apartment. 

Keith stands in the open door and watches them leave then waits there for a few moments longer. Shiro takes a deep breath and reaches for the vacuum cleaner. Keith turns and slams the door behind him and strides across the room to him.

“I’m sorry,” he says. 

Shiro covers Keith’s mouth with his own and kisses him deeply.

“I need to finish. . .” Shiro trails off as he gestures to the vacuum.

“Fuck it,” Keith says. He pops the plug from the wall and starts to wrap the cord around his arm. “I’m sure they’re going to give us a shit review now, anyway, so let them sit in some dust.” Shiro watches as Keith smiles at him then puts the vacuum cleaner in the closet. He walks back over to Shiro and takes his hand. “You ready to go home?”

Shiro watches the familiar scenery passing by and wonders if Curtis’s new relationship is as volatile as their marriage had been. He feels a twinge of anger at Curtis and himself for how they treated one another. It fades quickly and is replaced by a deep longing to get home and see his children, to leave his past with Curtis in the past.

Cosmo appears on the porch next to Keith as he unlocks the door and it’s obvious he’s agitated. He nuzzles against Keith and disappears only to reappear at the foot of the steps as they enter the house.

“I’ll get it,” Shiro offers. He brushes past the dog fully expecting to hear crying before he gets to the nursery and is surprised when he doesn’t. He steps inside and Cosmo appears in front of him and paces from one crib to the other. He sniffs at each then lays down in the middle of the room and watches Shiro.

Both cribs are empty.

Shiro stares at them as the feeling of sinking back and away from himself engulfs him along with the intense sense of fear and sadness. He looks around the room and back toward the door but he can’t leave. Cosmo looks up at him and lets out a sound somewhere between a whine and a growl and disappears, leaving him alone and terrified.

Any thought of trying to control his breathing, to help himself through what is happening is lost as he stares at the empty room and empty beds. He can’t move, can only stare and gasp as the fear and sadness pull him deeper into and away from himself.

“Kuron. . .” He hears his own voice whisper between his ragged breaths. He can feel him lurking in the fear and sadness. 

“. . .you’re ok. . .”

It’s not his voice but it is his words. The words he wants to say but can’t.

“Kuron. . .” It’s all he can manage.

“. . .it’s ok. . .”

He feels a warmth on his arm followed by a moment like he’s falling and realizes he’s sitting but still can’t quite understand his surroundings beyond the cribs. The empty cribs.

“My babies. . .”

He hears a voice that is so much like his but knows it’s not his alone then feels the warmth again, this time on his cheek followed by the feeling of his head being gently turned and his gaze being redirected to a familiar face.

“. . .they’re ok. . .”

“Keith. . .”

A smile he’s seen so many times before in so many iterations. He takes a stuttering inhale and struggles to exhale.

“It’s ok. . .”

“. . .Kuron. . .”

“. . .I got you. It’s ok.”

He gasps as he looks toward the empty cribs again.

“They’re ok, Shiro. They’re with Lance. . .”

Shiro doesn’t hear the rest, he only hears his racing heartbeat and his long exhale. He stares at Keith.

“I promise. They’re ok and so are you.”

Shiro can feel his body rocking back and forth in time to his heavy breathing as Keith continues.

“Andy and Charlie are ok. Lance took them and his parents to the park.” Shiro blinks at him and Keith gives him another reassuring smile.

“They’re ok. . .”

Shiro hears his own voice but he’s not speaking to Keith. He’s finally able to speak to Kuron.

“They’re ok,” Keith repeats. Keith puts his hand on Shiro’s face. “Just breathe and you’ll get through this, I promise.”

The fear recedes as his breathing calms, but the sadness lingers. Keith only has to touch him again and Shiro collapses against him and starts to weep. Keith doesn’t make a sound, just holds him until it passes. A few minutes later, Shiro sits up to wipe at his face and Keith hugs his shoulder and gives him a peck on his cheek. He gets up and Shiro watches him pull the drapes closed, snap off the lights, and nudge the door shut. Shiro looks up at the glowing stars and sighs then looks over at Keith. Keith smiles back and stretches out on the far end of the futon and gestures to Shiro. Shiro stretches out between his legs and leans back against him. Keith sighs and wraps his arms and legs around Shiro. Shiro sighs in reply and they both look up at the ceiling and watch the stars for a while.

“He’s still here,” Shiro whispers. Keith hums in reply and Shiro adds. “Kuron. He never left when I was brought back. He’s still in my mind and he’s scared and sad but this room and our kids help him, Keith. They’re his kids, too, in a way and he loves them and when I. . .he. . .the empty beds. . .I guess you’d call it a panic attack but it’s different. I feel like I’m falling back and into. . .it’s the same feeling I felt when I was brought back and it’s him. . .Kuron. Taking over or. . .I’m not sure exactly what it is but when I feel that falling is when I feel him the strongest and he was terrified that they were gone. That he’d lost his babies.”

Shiro pauses and Keith hugs him in reply but doesn’t speak. After a few long minutes, Shiro continues.

“I know when I. . .” Shiro stops himself then continues. “I know that was hard on you and you don’t like to be reminded and with everything with Lance and Allura it does. . .remind you and. . .”

“This really helps?” Keith hugs his shoulders and gestures to the ceiling and then the room. “This room and. . .and our babies?”

“Yes,” Shiro replies. “He loves them, Keith. He’d never hurt them. He’d never hurt anyone. He’s just living in my memories and thoughts and every so often he kind of pushes forward.”

“In your dreams and you’d get up and come in here and sleep on the floor?”

“Yes.” Shiro kisses Keith’s hand. “And you knew I needed it that’s why we still have a glow in the dark galaxy on the ceiling and why we have two beautiful sons.”

“They are beautiful,” Keith agrees. He chuckles and kisses the side of Shiro’s head. “And if they get tired of the galaxy, I’ll move it into our room so you can always look at it.”

“You’d really move the stars for me?” Shiro smiles at the thought.

“You know I would, Shiro.”

\--------------

 

“Shh. . .” Lance pats Andy’s back as the baby screams and refuses to be soothed. “I tried the patting and a bath and I think he hates being burritoed.” Lance sighs. “I think he needs you.”

“Hot hand to the rescue,” Shiro says. He takes the colicky baby and sits next to Lance. He wraps the blanket around the baby and then lays his hand against his belly and cradles him. Andy squirms and cries at first, but after only a few minutes under Shiro’s warm Galra hand, the baby starts to calm down.

“Now I feel bad,” Lance mutters. “I should have just gotten you immediately. It would be so much easier if something else would work so you wouldn’t be stuck having to hold him.”

“I’m not stuck,” Shiro corrects. He smiles at the baby as his little eyes slowly close and he drifts to sleep. “Makes me feel like I have a super power.”

“Super Papa,” Lance snickers. He kisses Shiro’s cheek then yawns and rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

“Tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Go to bed, I got this.”

“I will. . .” He yawns again and slowly shifts so his head is on Shiro’s lap. Shiro takes his hand off Andy and puts it on Lance’s cheek. “Mmm, that is nice. But put it back on him so he doesn’t wake up, I like the quiet more than the warm.”

Shiro smiles down at Lance and Andy and sighs. He knows it will only be a few minutes before Lance is asleep, too, and he knows he’ll sit here and let both of them sleep until he gets too tired to safely hold the baby then he’ll carefully roust Lance and put the baby to bed and only then will he go to bed, too. But for now, he’s content to just sit here with the two of them and enjoy the moment.

The light flicks off and Shiro smiles over at Keith as he comes in the room and, after a brief check on Charlie, joins them on the futon. He brushes his fingers over Andy’s black hair and gives Shiro a little smile. This is familiar, too, Keith and him sitting quietly and staring at the glow in the dark stars scattered on the nursery ceiling. After a while, Keith shifts and runs his hand over Shiro’s arm and Shiro lets him take Andy from him and to his crib. Shiro runs his fingers through Lance’s hair and, when he doesn’t stir, shifts enough to wake him. He sits up and blinks at Shiro and takes Keith’s hand as he offers it. Shiro follows them both to the bedroom, where Lance worms his way under the blankets and into the center of the mattress and is asleep again almost immediately.

Keith crosses to the bathroom and Shiro hears the tub filling. He goes to the door and watches Keith as he strips off his clothes. He glances at Shiro then slides into the water. Shiro sheds his clothes as he crosses the distance from the door to the tub to join him.

Shiro sits opposite him and Keith flicks his fingers through the flowing water and pretends to ignore him as Shiro runs his foot along Keith’s leg then moves toward Keith’s crotch. Keith chuckles and covers himself. He gives Shiro that sly grin Shiro loves so much and slowly shakes his head ‘no’. Shiro grins back at him and holds his gaze then turns his head and deliberately looks away from Keith only to quickly glance back at him from the corner of his eye. Keith laughs, a little huff through his nose, and flicks water at Shiro before turning off the tap. In one smooth motion that makes Shiro’s heartbeat race, Keith slides to his knees and is straddling Shiro’s hips, his body hovering tantalizingly close to Shiro’s.

Shiro runs his hands up the outsides of Keith’s legs and kneads his ass. Keith juts his chin at Shiro then closes his eyes and sighs as Shiro pulls him closer and buries his face against his hard on. Keith’s fingers dig into Shiro’s scalp as Shiro rubs his lips over Keith’s cock then, with one small kiss to the head, pulls Keith back down into the water.

Keith covers Shiro’s mouth with his own and Shiro groans at the feel of Keith’s body pressing against his cock. Shiro’s hand fumbles to the edge of the tub and grabs the first bottle he finds. He arches up against Keith as he sits back and wraps his hand around both of their cocks. Shiro groans and shoves the bottle to Keith, who takes it and then laughs. Shiro pauses to look at it and laughs too. Keith returns the bottle of bubble bath to the edge of the tub and slides back from Shiro and slips out of the water to sit on the edge of the tub. He glances at Shiro then down at his cock. His eyes flick back to Shiro as he slowly starts to stroke himself. Shiro can only watch for a brief moment before he lunges toward Keith, sending a small wave of water over the side of the tub to the floor. Keith chuckles as Shiro kisses his mouth and quickly drops to his cock. He takes him in his mouth in one smooth motion and Keith gasps. Shiro groans at the sound.

Keith is uncharacteristically loud as Shiro sucks him. He sighs and digs his fingertips through Shiro’s hair and into his scalp and lets out a low groan as he gently presses Shiro’s head down. Shiro doesn’t resist just moans as he takes Keith deeper into his mouth and back this throat.

“Shiro. . .” Keith sighs his name and Shiro feels his own cock spasm. “Yes. . .Shiro. . .”

Keith groans and digs his fingertips into Shiro’s head as he thrusts into his mouth.

“Shiro. . .oh, Shiro, please. . .”

The sound of Keith’s raspy plea tickles a whining moan from Shiro’s throat and with one more deep thrust, Shiro feels Keith come. Shiro swallows as Keith gasps and shudders. He slowly releases his grip on Shiro’s head. Shiro smiles as he feels Keith’s fingers brushing the side of his face. He sits up and Keith kisses him.

“You thought I could jerk us off with bubble bath?” Keith says.

“I could have made it work,” Shiro laughs.

Shiro sits back and Keith slides back into the tub to completely submerge himself then quickly breaches the surface of the water again. He slicks his hands over his hair and snickers.

“Could have made it work,” he repeats. He shakes his head at Shiro.

Shiro shrugs and stretches his arms along the edge of the tub. Keith looks him up and down, lingering on Shiro’s still hard cock. Shiro arches his eyebrows at Keith and Keith grins in response. Keith slowly slides toward Shiro. He runs his hand up the inside of Shiro’s legs, nudging them apart. His eyes never leave Shiro’s as he gently prods into him. Shiro’s heartbeat races but he manages to control his breathing. Keith narrows his eyes as he pulls his fingers free of Shiro then quickly thrusts into him. Shiro exhales sharply and closes his eyes slightly but manages to maintain eye contact with Keith. Keith grins and holds his gaze as he gives another thrust then presses deeply into Shiro. Shiro grinds against his fingers and lets out a long exhale through his mouth. His wet hands squeak against the porcelain as Keith finger fucks him, his eyes locked on Shiro’s. Shiro groans as he feels his climax building then gasps as he hears the low growl coming from Keith. He gives Shiro that sexy wicked smirk and presses deeper into him. Shiro whimpers and closes his eyes slightly.

“Yes. . .” Keith sighs.

The sound of his voice pushes Shiro to look at Keith again and sends Shiro over the edge. Keith fucks him through his orgasm then lingers inside him. Shiro shivers and enjoys the feeling of being overstimulated. Keith grins at him and slowly slides his fingers free. Shiro shivers again as his muscles slowly relax. 

Keith watches him a moment longer then leans closer. They kiss, slow and lingering, before Keith pulls free and slides back to the far side of the tub. He rubs Shiro’s side with his foot and Shiro takes it and kisses it. Keith wrinkles his nose at Shiro.

“My cum is still floating around in the water but that’s what grosses you out?” Shiro laughs and starts to massage Keith’s foot.

“Yes,” Keith replies. He takes Shiro’s foot in his hands and starts to massage as well as he adds. “Feet are gross.”

They hear the door hinges squeak and watch as Lance, barely awake, shuffles into the bathroom. He stops abruptly as he passes the tub and huffs at them.

“Great, now my foot is all wet.”

“Sorry, that was my fault,” Shiro offers.

Lance huffs again and continues to the toilet.

“And now I’m awake,” he says over the sound of his urinating. He sighs and flushes and shuffles back to the tub. “Someone needs to come cuddle with me so I can get back to sleep.”

“Five minutes,” Shiro says to him. Lance gives a little pout then shuffles from the room. “Come here,” he says to Keith as he grabs the bar of soap from the side of the tub. He lathers his hands and gestures for Keith to turn around.

“Scrub my front, too?” Keith asks as Shiro scrubs his back then rinses it. He starts to wash his own chest as Keith turns to look at him.

“I do that and we’re going to be here longer than five minutes,” Shiro replies. Keith gestures and Shiro hands him the soap then turns his back so Keith can wash it. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s chest and rubs the pads of his thumbs over Shiro’s nipples. “Keith. . .”  
Keith slides away from him and rinses Shiro’s back then kisses the back of his neck. Shiro quickly finishes washing then gives Keith a peck on his lips. He gets out of the tub and starts to dry off while Keith finishes washing then joins him. 

Shiro doesn’t bother with clothes, just slips into bed beside Lance. Lance squirms to him and giggles as he realizes Shiro is naked.

“Naughty,” he murmurs as he cuddles against him.

“Go to sleep,” Shiro says to him. 

He sees Keith come into the room and pull on a pair of boxers. He crawls across the bed and kisses Lance and looks at Shiro.

“I’ll be right back,” he says. 

“I love you,” Lance mutters, never opening his eyes. 

Shiro can just make out the smile on Keith’s face as he looks at Lance and then at him.

“I love you, too,” he says.

\-----------------

 

Shiro hears Lance’s laugh and follows it to the spare bedroom. He stands at the closed door and listens as Lance’s laugh is followed by a familiar voice he hasn’t heard in a very long time. Coran. He smiles at the sound and reaches for the door knob then hesitates. He remembers what Hunk said, about Coran being careful with keeping his distance, to not interfere in their lives. And how Lance always goes out of his way to keep his conversations with Coran removed from him and Keith. He knows Keith prefers to remain distant from Coran but, as Shiro hears Lance chuckle again, he realizes he doesn’t feel the same. But he doesn’t want to interfere, to put Coran on the spot or ruin their moment.

His hand falls from the doorknob and he’s about to turn to walk away when he hears Andy crying. It’s just the excuse he needs to open the door and pop his head inside.

Lance looks up from the comm pad, propped against a pillow in front of him, and gives Shiro a big smile. Charlie is asleep beside him, the tiny Altean marks sparkling on his cheeks. Lance kisses the side of Andy’s head and glances at the comm pad as he says.

“Guess who’s here?”

He looks at Shiro again, his Altean marks glowing even brighter.

“Want to say hi?”

Shiro doesn’t hesitate. He goes to the bed and sits next to Lance and smiles as he sees Coran’s reaction.

“Oh, Shiro. . .oh, it is so lovely to see you again.”

“Same.” Shiro’s not sure what to say and is relieved when he hears Charlie start to cry. He gestures to Lance and takes Andy from him and Lance quickly scoops Charlie from the bed and starts to soothe him.

“Oh. . .uh. . .” Coran stares as Lance sniffs at Charlie’s rear. 

“I’ll be right back,” Lance says.

Coran gives Shiro a confused look.

“Is everything ok with the little one?”

“Oh, yeah.” Shiro chuckles. “Just needs a diaper change.”

“Oh. . .he was sniffing. . .is that typical behavior for tending to human children? I’m still not very well versed on the intricacies.”

“Uh. . .for Lance, yeah. He says it’s a more accurate predictor then just kind of. . .” Shiro makes a cupping motion with his hand. “. . .feeling their rear.”

“Oh. . .oh, he was smelling for. . .” Coran chuckles. “In my experience, I never had any doubt when a child was soiled. It was always quite obvious.” Shiro laughs and Coran smiles at him. “It is so very nice to see you again, Shiro. To see how happy you are. Lance shares so much about you but seeing you again. . .and with your beautiful children.” Coran beams. “When Lance first told me of your decision and then that you were expecting not one but two. Shiro. . .I was so excited for you and Lance and Keith. The three of you, together? Such a strong team and now a strong family, bringing human, Altean, and Galra together in your beautiful children. It’s a great start to the next chapter of your lives. . .I’m so excited for you, Shiro and so very happy to see you again.”

Shiro smiles at Coran and feels his cheeks burn. He looks down at Andy and touches his face. The baby smiles at him and Shiro laughs. He looks at Coran and then back at Andy. He tickles the side of the baby’s face again and tips him so Coran can see his smile.

“Oh. . .a smile!” Coran claps loudly and laughs. “Lance tried so hard to get him to smile and he’d only scowl. Oh, Shiro. . .” Coran’s voice cracks and he laughs. “I’m getting emotional!”

Shiro nods and feels his own eyes sting.

“Yeah, same.” Shiro laughs. “I was a little hesitant to barge in on your conversation with Lance,” Shiro admits. “I’m really glad I did.”

“As am I, Shiro. As am I.”

Lance comes back in the room and hands a bottle to Shiro.

“Just in case. . .aww, is he smiling?” He looks at the comm. “Did you see it, Coran?”

“The smile? Yes, you are right, it is a treat.”

Lance kisses Shiro’s cheek.

“Shiro makes everyone smile,” he says. Shiro rolls his eyes and gives a little shake of his head.

“Yes,” Coran agrees. “Seeing Shiro again has put a smile on my face.”

“Now, I just have to get Keith to come around, huh?” Lance says. 

“And our Pidge,” Coran sighs then quickly adds. “Please, Lance, do not push them. Just knowing, from you, that they are well is enough.”

“I won’t push but. . .” Lance huffs. “They are both so stubborn, right?”

Coran chuckles and nods.

“Yes, they are.” He smiles and sighs as he glances from Lance to Shiro. “But they are well loved and cared for.” He laughs and claps his hands together again as he looks at Lance. “So what is this about a visit from Zethrid and Ezor? Oh, that should be so much fun!”

\---------------

Cosmo sits up suddenly then disappears. Moments later, Shiro hears the front door open and Pidge’s voice.

“Ok, calm down,” she laughs. “Zap yourself upstairs and get Shiro. . .”

“Hey,” Shiro offers as he descends the stairs. Cosmo flashes away from beside Pidge.

“Bothersome creature. . .”

“Z, don’t say that about him. . .” Ezor kisses at Cosmo, who promptly disappears again. “Hey Shiro. . .oh, that’s one of them. . .” She flaps her hand at Zethrid but Zethrid is way ahead of her.

“Andy,” Zethrid corrects her. She nods at Shiro as he turns so she can better see the baby. “Yes, he does resemble Keith. Ezor, do you see?”

“He does. . .aww.” She smiles at Shiro. “Hi, Shiro. It’s very nice of you to invite us to your home.”

“Yes,” Zethrid agrees. “Your home looks very sturdy and secure.”

“Thanks,” Shiro replies. “Come. . .” He gestures for them to follow him to the living room. “Sit, relax. Did you have an easy trip?”

“No,” Ezor replies as she flops onto the sofa. She sighs and stretches. “Oh, this is comfortable. Z. . .” She pats the cushion. “. . .feel.”

Zethrid sits next to her and nods.

“Yes, this is very nice.” She nods again and looks at Shiro. “Your home is comfortable. I’d like to hold your child, Shiro. I have anticipated it for a while and. . .” She laughs her deep, rumbling laugh. “. . .I am tired of waiting.”

“Oh. ..” Shiro chuckles. “Of course.” He passes Andy to her. “Feel free to hold them any time you want. . . auntie Zethrid.”

“Pidge. . .” Ezor sits up on her knees and waves at Pidge as she comes into the room with Charlie propped on her chest. “Did you hear? Auntie Zethrid.” She giggles and hugs Zethrid’s upper arm.

“Welcome to the club,” Pidge says to Zethrid. She grins at Ezor. “You, too, auntie Ezor. You want to hold Charlie?”

“Oh. . .” Ezor recoils a bit as Pidge sits next to her . “I. . .he’s very small. I thought he would be bigger, I mean, it’s been months since he was born but he’s still very small.”

“He’s really not,” Pidge says. “I held him when he was just a week old and he was really small then.”

“If you thought he was small,” Zethrid laughs. “He must have been very small.”

Ezor snickers.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m small,” Pidge says to her. “You think I haven’t heard that before?”

Zethrid laughs and turns her attention to Andy.

“He is bigger than I anticipated.” She looks over at Shiro. 

“Were you a little scared?”

Zethrid laughs.

“I fear no infant, Shiro.”

“She was freaked out by the Oona babies,” Ezor quips.

“I was cautious,” Zethrid corrects. She looks from Ezor to Shiro and adds. “Oona babies are born with poisonous burrs on their limbs. The poison isn’t deadly but it is very painful.” She grins at Shiro. “Ezor can tell you more about that.”

“Oh, it was bad,” Ezor says. “But they are cute. Really cute.” She looks at Andy and then Charlie. “But not as cute as your babies, Shiro. . .aww. . .Zethrid, look!”

“The Altean marks,” Zethrid says as she looks at Charlie. “They are beautiful.” She looks at Shiro. “Your children are beautiful, Shiro.”

“Thank you, but I can’t take full credit.”

Ezor gives him a confused look then laughs.

“Oh, yeah, because. . .I get it!” She looks at Charlie again then pats Zethrid’s arm. “He’s a little Shiro clone. . .did you see?”

“Ezor,” Zethrid frowns at her. “The babies are not clones. You diminish Keith and Lance and, most of all, Shiro by saying such a thing. Shiro’s body grew these children, they were not created in a laboratory.”

“Oh. . .I didn’t mean. . .” Ezor looks at Shiro. “I thought that was an expression to mean something looks identical. . .Charlie really looks like you, like, his face. . .”

“It’s ok,” Shiro says to them. “You’re right, that is an expression and Charlie does look a lot like me.”

“You want to hold him?” Pidge offers Ezor again.

“Oh. . .”

“Ezor, you must conquer your fear,” Zethrid says. She turns her body slightly and puts her hand on Ezor’s shoulder. “I have heard numerous times how excited you are to meet Keith’s children and to hold them and now you hesitate?”

“Z. . .it’s not like holding the doll. He’s. . .”

“He is a harmless human infant who desires physical contact with other beings. To be his auntie, you must offer him comfort and protection.” Zethrid puts her hand to the side of Ezor’s face then brushes Ezor’s brightly colored tendril from her shoulder. “Take Charlie from Pidge and claim your title, Ezor.”

Shiro is taken by the juxtaposition of Zethrid’s authoritative tone and her tenderness toward Ezor. It reminds him of Krolia and Kolivan and he grins. He looks past the two women and chuckles as he sees Pidge dramatically widening her eyes at him and then look away, a grin on her face too.

Ezor frowns at him and Shiro replies.

“I’m not laughing at you, Ezor.” He pauses and then adds. “It’s normal to be nervous. Kolivan even admitted he was nervous the first time he held a baby.”

Zethrid laughs as Ezor stiffens.

“He has held your babies?” Shiro nods. Ezor gives her head a little shake and turns to look at Pidge. “I’m ready.”

Shiro watches as Pidge passes Charlie to Ezor. Ezor stares at the baby then looks at Zethrid.

“He’s so small,” she says again. “And warm. I can feel him breathing and. . .” She looks at the baby. “I am your auntie.”

Zethrid reaches to Ezor and gently runs her hand down the length of her tendril. Ezor looks at Zethrid and smiles. Zethrid cups the side of Ezor’s face in her large hand and nods. Shiro is struck, again, by Zehtrid’s tenderness and the look of love on each of their faces. 

“Well done, auntie Ezor,” Zethrid says to her. Ezor laughs and bats at Zethrid’s arm.

“Don’t mock me, Z.” She looks at Charlie and sighs. “He’s smiling.” She looks up at Shiro. “Did he smile for Kolivan?”

“No,” Shiro replies. “He cried at first.” He chuckles at Ezor’s smug smile and adds. “Then, after his bottle, Charlie spit up on him.”

Ezor laughs and smiles at the baby. She sits back on the sofa and starts to relax.

“Did either of them vomit on Krolia?”

Zethrid gives a little shake of her head and huffs.

“She refuses to accept us, Zethrid. Her own son, who you tried to kill, accepts us and calls us his family but Krolia refuses. She is a. . .bitch.”

“Ezor. . .” Pidge starts to laugh. Shiro tries not to, but laughs as well.

“Did I use is wrong? I know it’s a term for a female canine but it’s also a curse, right?”

“Oh, you used it right,” Pidge snorts. “I just can’t believe you called Krolia a bitch.”

“She is a bitch,” Ezor replies. She grins as Pidge continues to laugh. “She’s also a klutta and a . . .”

“Ezor,” Zethrid chuckles. “Such language.”

“Oh. . .sorry, Shiro. I shouldn’t curse around the babies.”

“You’re not the first to curse around them,” Shiro offers. “Though. . .what was is, klutta?. . .that’s a new one.”

Zethrid roars laughter and Ezor leans against her, laughing as well. Shiro gives Pidge a confused look. He knows she collects foreign curses like other people collect postcards or foreign currency.

“It’s like. . .” She starts to snicker again. “There’s not a word for word translation. . .” She gives him a dismissive wave. “Just never say it to a Galra.”

“No,” Ezor laughs and shakes her head at Shiro. She hugs Zethrid’s arm. “Could you imagine!”

Zethrid roars laughter.

“Oh, that would be a sight.” As her laughter slowly subsides she adds. “You are a very impressive warrior, Shiro, but a human saying such a thing to any Galra? You would be in for a very vicious fight.”

“Ok. . .thanks for the safety tip.”

Cosmo disappears from where he was laying on the floor and moments later Shiro hears the front door opening and Keith laughing and talking to the dog. He comes into the room and gives Shiro a confused look at the still giggling Ezor and clearly amused Zethrid.

“I just learned a new word that could get me killed,” he says.

Keith glances at the others then chuckles.

“Let me guess. . .klutta?” Shiro nods and Keith shakes his head at Ezor. “You kiss Zethrid with that dirty mouth?”

“I do a lot of things to Zethrid with my dirty mouth,” Ezor replies without missing a beat.

Pidge and Shiro laugh as Keith shakes his head at Ezor.

“You were asking for that,” Shiro says.

“She likes it, too,” Ezor adds.

Shiro notices the grin on Zethrid’s face.

“I do,” she says.

Shiro, Pidge, and Ezor roar with laughter and Zethrid smiles, cleary pleased with the sound.

“Ok. . .” Keith holds his hand up at Zethrid. “Stop corrupting my children.”

\------------------

“Commander Shirogane, you’re back!” Shiro grins and nods as his student waves at him from her seat at a lunch table. Shiro walks toward her as she gestures wildly at him. “Are you going to miss your babies or are you, like, ready to get away from them?”

“He’s not happy to leave his kids, Janelle,” her friend shoves her arm. “Jesus, why would you say that?”

“I didn’t mean it like. . .” Janelle looks at him. “Like that you don’t love them.” She turns her attention back to her friend. “My mom was totally ready to get back to work after she had my little sister and she’s, like, my mom’s favorite.”

“Yeah, because she’s not a jerk like you,” the friend snips. Janelle gives a gasp and swats at her friend. Her friend dodges it and looks at Shiro. 

“You have pictures? Can we see?”

“Yeah, please?” Janelle adds.

Shiro hesitates for a moment then pulls out his phone. It only takes a second for him to pull up a photo from the ever growing album.

“Aww. . .” The two girls coo.

“Charlie and Andy, right?” Janelle asks as Shiro flips to another photo. “Who’s who. . .aww, Sasha, look!” Janelle points at the photo.

“Aww, he looks like you,” Sasha says to Shiro.

“That’s Charlie,” Shiro offers.

“Are those Altean marks?” Sasha asks, a hint of awe in her voice. She grins at Shiro. “So Commander McClain is his daddy?”

“Sasha. . .that’s totally rude!” Janelle hisses.

“No it’s not,” Sasha counters then looks at Shiro. “It isn’t, is it?”

“No. . .” Shiro chuckles as Sasha gives Janelle a sassy look. “. . .and yes, he is.” He flips to a solo shot of Andy and shows them. “Andy,” he says.

They coo again and Sasha is quick to ask.

“So he looks like your other husband?”

“Sasha. . .” Janelle hisses at her again. 

“What?” Sasha snaps back. “I’m asking about his family, Janelle. It’s not like a big deal or. . .” She looks at Shiro again. “Is it?”

“It’s fine,” Shiro assures her. He flips to another photo, this one with Keith posing with Andy and shows it to the girls. 

The girls coo and giggle. 

“He totally does,” Janelle says.

“You husband is cute,” Sasha adds. “I love guys with long hair.”

Janelle’s face gets red and she swats at her friend.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Well, he is cute.”

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t say stuff like that, like. . .” Janelle’s voice drops. “. . .to our instructor about his. . .you’re so embarrassing!”

“Puh-lease,” Sasha sighs. “This is Commander Shirogane, Janelle. He sees everyone’s gross health ed questions and all that, he’s not going to be embarrassed that his husband is cute. He knows his husband is cute, that’s why he had a baby with him.”

“Sasha. . .” Janelle’s face glows red. “Stop!”

Sasha smirks at Shiro who tries very hard not to encourage the girl but can’t help giving her a little smile in return. He turns off the phone and slips it into his pocket.

“Have a nice lunch,” Shiro says to them.

“Wait. . .show us a few more. . .come on. . .”

Shiro shakes his head at Sasha.

“I would but I need to grab a coffee then get to a meeting.”

“Oh, ok. . .thanks commander Shirogane. Your family is super cute!”

“Thanks,” Shiro calls over his shoulder as he goes to retrieve a coffee and a sandwich. He takes it back to his empty classroom and abandons it on the desk as he pulls a comm pad from his bag and waits. He wonders what will happen if, for some reason, no on answers. He can feel the familiar tug at the edge of his mind.

“It’s ok,” he mutters. He can feel Kuron’s anxiety followed by a flood of relief when Lance’s face appears on the screen and he hears the wailing of a baby.

“Hey Shiro!” Lance turns his head and Shiro can see Keith walking with Charlie. “Just tooth woes,” Lance offers. “He’s kind of dramatic about it.”

“Wonder where he gets that from?”

Shiro laughs at Keith’s voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance says to him. 

Lance gets up and carries the screen up the stairs to the nursery. Shiro feels another rush of relief as Lance enters the room and goes to the crib and focuses on Andy, sleeping soundly. Lance stands there for minute, focused on the sleeping baby then turns the screen to look at Shiro.

“Your day going ok?”

“Yeah, it’s going fine.”

Lance grins at him as he leaves the nursery.

“Kuron ok, too?”

“Yeah, thanks for indulging him. . .us. . .” Shiro chuckles and glances at the clock. His lunch break is short and only getting shorter. He grabs the sandwich, unwraps it and takes a bite. “Sorry to eat in front of you.”

Lance gives him a dismissive wave and turns the screen so Shiro can see Keith as he lets Charlie gnaw his finger.

“Ow. . .” Keith pulls his finger back and smiles as Shiro laughs.

“We do have teething rings. . .”

“Did,” Lance’s voice corrects from off screen.

“Cosmo?” Shiro sighs. “Again?”

“Yup,” Lance says. “He hasn’t thrown it up yet. Hopefully he’ll do that outside this time.”

Shiro sighs.

“Your dog is a menace,” he says to Keith.

“Yeah, I know.” He smiles at Shiro. “Everything is fine here, aside from the whole Cosmo thing.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Shiro replies. “Thanks again for indulging me.”

“Our pleasure,” Keith replies. He grins as Lance kisses his cheek. 

Shiro glances at the clock again. His lunch break is nearly over.

“I need to go. I love you both.”

“Love you, too,” Lance and Keith reply in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This spans the fist six months of the twins' lives and is, admittedly, indulgent (I just like bringing in the extended family to see them through Shiro's eyes a bit).
> 
> Hey, Coran! I knew I'd get to you eventually (and this won't be his only appearance). 
> 
> Hey to Cosmo, too! If I could draw, I'd draw a "Good Dog, Cosmo" pic like those "Good Dog, Carl" picture books. How cute would that be? But I digress. (hmm, maybe I could work that into a drabble from the dog's POV)
> 
> Ok, folks, two chapters to go!


	11. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another baby on the way stirs conflicting feelings in Shiro as he cares for Lance and the kids while Keith is away.
> 
>  
> 
> (some sexy content and tons of fluff)

Lance sucks at the pad of his thumb as he walks out of the bathroom and stands over Keith. Keith gestures and starts to scoot over and Lance huffs.

“No. . .” He climbs over Keith and flops into the middle of the bed. “I’m not going to look this time.” He flaps his hands at Shiro and Keith. “One of you do it.” 

Lance stares at the pad of his thumb again and his face slowly crumples. In unison, Shiro and Keith cuddle up against him. He sighs and closes his eyes and squirms closer to Keith and buries his face against him. Keith kisses his forehead and looks past him to Shiro. Keith’s expression mirrors Shiro’s, a mixture of worry and sadness. It’s not the first time they’ve been in this situation, having to comfort him when the test came back negative. 

Shortly after their sons’ first birthday, the little comments had started. They all did it. Lamenting how their boys weren’t babies anymore or reminiscing about how little they had been and how they all, in their own ways, missed that time. But they would quickly laugh it off. Shiro was finally getting settled in his new teaching role at the Garrison and didn’t want to pause again, so soon, for another pregnancy and Lance wasn’t ready to take that step, not yet. Now, nearly five years later, Lance is more than ready and deeply disappointed when, after six months of trying, it still hasn’t happened. 

Keith looks at Shiro again and Shiro can see Keith is struggling, too. He wants another child as much as Lance, maybe even more, and it’s a delicate balance comforting Lance while trying to disguise his own disappointment. Shiro strokes the side of Keith’s face and Keith leans into the touch. Shiro kisses the back of Lance’s head and gives him a hug before getting up and going to the bathroom.

He sits on the side of the tub and looks over at the vanity and the waiting test. He stares down at his feet and tries to mentally and emotionally prepare himself for what will happen next. Another negative test will bring disappointment and added pressure that neither Lance or Keith need. Keith leaves in a month for another mission, four months away from home, four more months Lance will have to wait. Shiro knows, once the tears are over, he’ll sweetly offer to help Lance out, joke about getting him pregnant but Shiro’s not sure it would help. Being Rogue, his chances of getting anyone pregnant while not in rut are lower than if he was Alpha. And, per the conversations they’ve had, he knows Lance and Keith really want a child together.

Shiro rubs at his face, gets up, and crosses to the vanity. He peers down at the test and gives it a little scowl. The timer, while helpful and necessary, also feels a little sadistic on the manufacturer’s part. Countdown to disappointment, he thinks, then feels a familiar twinge in his mind. Kuron. Over the years, Shiro was able to connect, in a way, with Kuron. Though Kuron still prefers to stay hidden, he’s been more open in these past few months, telegraphing his nervous excitement at the prospect of another child. Shiro chuckles to himself and closes his eyes against the last few seconds ticking off on the timer. He covers the test with his hand to muffle the three tiny beeps. He takes a deep breath, opens his eyes, and lifts up his hand.

He sucks in air through his teeth and lets the relief wash over him to be replaced by his excitement (and Kuron’s). He smiles and stares at the test a moment longer then palms it and walks to the bedroom.

Shiro can’t keep himself from smiling at Keith as he looks up from Lance still curled against him. His eyebrows go up and Shiro nods. Keith smiles and turns his attention to Lance. He kisses his forehead and whispers.

“Hey, I think you want to see this.”

Lance looks up at Keith then over at Shiro. His eyes are wide and hopeful and Shiro can’t help but chuckle as he holds the test out to him on his open palm. Lance rises to his knees and peers at it then gently picks it up and stares at it as he sits back on his heels. He looks up at Shiro then over at Keith as a smile spreads across his face.

“Yes,” he sighs. His body slumps a little as he relaxes. Keith grins at him and Lance leans forward and kisses him. “We should do another one, just to be sure.”

He starts to get up and Keith stops him.

“Or we could just enjoy the moment,” Keith says.

“Yeah, but don’t you want to be really sure? I mean, as sure as we can be until we can hear it from an actual doctor. . .I’ll call tomorrow and. . .” Lance starts to get up again and Keith again stops him.

“Lance. . .relax.” He nods at Shiro and continues. “Those tests are the same one the doctor is going to use so. . .” Lance looks over at Shiro and he nods in agreement. 

“Relax,” Shiro says to him. 

Lance crawls over Keith and kisses Shiro on the mouth, hard.

“Thank you,” he says when he lets Shiro go.

“For. . .”

“For going in there and checking for me. . .for us.” He gestures at Keith and whispers. “We were both anxious messes.” He grins at the test again then pulls Shiro closer. Shiro sits on the edge of the bed and Lance hugs his back and puts his chin on Shiro’s shoulder. “We’re going to have a baby,” he whispers in Shiro’s ear. He gives Shiro another big hug and sits back to relax against Keith.

\-----

Shiro hears Lance’s exasperated sigh and turns to look at Charlie and Andy.

“Do you want to talk to grandpa?”

“Grandpa. . .”

“There they are,” Luis says as the boys pile onto the sofa next to Lance, providing the perfect distraction. Lance passes the comm pad to them and gets up. Shiro follows him to the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Lance says. “I was about to start yelling or crying or both or. . .” He hugs Shiro. “I don’t want to say he called just to criticize Keith but. . .” Lance abruptly twists away from Shiro and goes to the sink. He closes his eyes and stands very still. Shiro’s seen this before and hopes it won’t end up like it so often does, with Lance throwing up. He gets a glass and fills it with cold ginger tea and sits it next to the sink as Lance slowly starts to relax.

“You want me to get rid of him?” Shiro says it with a bit more enthusiasm than he expected and Lance snickers. 

“No,” Lance takes a sip from the glass. “Then he’ll end up telling my mother that I got sick and she’ll call later, worried and. . .” He pauses again and swallows hard. He blinks his eyes slowly and gives Shiro a weak smile. “Is it time to go to bed yet? I’m so over this day.”

Shiro follows Lance back to the sofa.

“Daddy, can I have some?” Andy reaches for Lance’s glass as Lance sits next to him.

“Both hands,” Lance prompts as he hands the glass to him.

“I want some. . .” Charlie reaches for the glass and Shiro snatches at the comm pad, saving it from falling to the floor.

“No. . .” Andy jerks away from his brother and Lance deftly plucks the glass from the boy and gives him a stern look.

“Oh, so much excitement,” Luis says. “Hello, Shiro. How have you been?”

“Fine. . .” Shiro sighs as Charlie climbs over the back of the couch and lands with a crash then takes off at a run.

“Don’t you dare,” Lance says to Andy as he starts to do the same. Andy slides from the sofa and runs after his brother.

“CHARLIE. . .”

Lance sighs and gives a disgusted look to the glass, the edge smeared in slobber.

“If I wasn’t already nauseous. . .” he mutters. Shiro grins and trades the glass for the comm pad.

“Are you sick?”

Shiro hears Luis ask as he goes back to the kitchen. He rinses and refills the glass and can just hear Luis saying something about Keith. Shiro doesn’t need to hear the exact words, he’s heard them before. Luis criticizing Keith for being away from his family.

“Papa, I mean it, if you say one more word I’m hanging up.”

“I just want the best for you, Lance.”

“Papa, I’ve had a shitty day and. . .”

Shiro puts his hand on Lance’s shoulder and hands him the glass. He kisses Lance’s cheek and gives Luis a little scowl.

“Hey, Luis, we have to get dinner and. . .we’re going to go. Talk to you soon, ok?”

“Shiro. . .oh. . .” Luis stammers as Shiro continues to frown at him. “Yes, well, I’ll let you get to that. Give the boys a kiss from me?”

“We always do, Luis. Have a good night.”

“Lance, your mother will call you tomorrow. I love you all.”

“We love you too,” Lance replies.

“Bye, Luis,” Shiro says then disconnects the call before Luis can say anything else. He takes the comm pad from Lance and kisses the side of his head again. “Shitty day, huh?”

“Yeah. I puked on the firing range.” Lance sighs. “Twice.”

“In front of cadets?”

“Oh, yeah,” Lance nods.

“Aww,” Shiro soothes. There’s a crash from upstairs and Lance sighs. “I got it, just relax.”

Shiro makes his way upstairs and back to his sons’ room where he finds Andy on the floor, an overturned drawer and its contents next to him. His hand is over his face and Shiro can see a trickle of blood running down the boy’s arm. The lack of tears tell him it’s nothing too bad. He crouches next to him.

“What were you doing, huh?”

“Playing,” he hears a little voice from beside him and turns to see Charlie inside the shell of the chest of drawers. Shiro can’t help but smile at the sight and be glad Keith insisted on securing it to the wall. 

“It hit me,” Andy says and flails his bloody hand in the direction of the upended drawer. Blood flicks from his hand and flows freely from his nose. Shiro grabs his hand and puts it back over his nose.

“Come on. . .” He cups his hand under Andy’s and walks the boy back the hall and through the master bedroom to the master bath. He sits him on the edge of the tub and, armed with a handful of tissues, examines his nose. “Tilt your head back,” he prompts. It’s not the first time they’ve been through this. Both boys have survived several nosebleeds as a direct result of rough housing with one another.

“PAPA!” He hears Charlie yelling from the bedroom. He sighs and looks at Andy.

“You think he’s stuck?”

“Yes,” Andy says.

“DADDY!” Charlie’s tone has shifted. He sounds scared and Shiro knows if he can hear it, so can Lance. He hears footfalls on the steps as Charlie yells again, this time nearly a shriek. He picks Andy up and hears Lance’s voice followed by laughter.

“What are you doing?”

“Get me out. . .” Charlie whimpers and starts to cry.

“Oh. . .” Lance unsuccessfully tries to stifle his laughter as he reaches into the chest of drawers to stroke Charlie’s head. “You’re ok. . .”

“Papa. . .” Charlie reaches out to Shiro and Lance bursts into fresh laughter. Shiro smiles and pulls Lance away from Charlie and sits Andy on the edge of the bed.

“It’s so cute. . .” Lance manages through his laughter then notices Andy.

“Just a nosebleed, he’s fine.”

Lance giggles and focuses his attention on Andy.

“Papa. . .” Charlie whines, tears still flowing.

“It’s ok, Charlie. You’re not stuck.” Shiro strokes his head. “Come on, back out the way you got in.” Charlie sniffles and squeals. 

“I can’t. . .” He gestures to the lowest drawer opening and Shiro realizes the boy doesn’t have room to crouch down. 

“Here. . .” He reaches in through the middle drawer opening. “I’ll pull you out. . .duck your head. . .” Shiro cups the boys head and, with a bit of coaxing, gets Charlie to duck down so he can pull him out of the dresser. Charlie whines and clings to him and Shiro soothes him. “You’re ok. . .”

“Daddy laughed at me,” Charlie whines.

“I know but he wasn’t trying to be mean.” Shiro looks over at Lance then back at Charlie. “Daddy had a bad day and seeing you. . .you looked really silly inside the dresser.” Shiro wipes the tears from Charlie’s face and notices the gleam in the boy’s eye.

“It was funny?”

Shiro nods and Charlie sniffs loudly and wipes his arm along his nose. A little grin curls his lips and he releases Shiro and goes to Lance.

“Was it funny, daddy?”

Lance grins at him and nods. Shiro feels a wave of relief seeing Lance looking relaxed despite the chaos around him.

“Yeah. Why were you in there?”

“To get the drawer out,” he says casually. “Then it fell on Andy. . .” he grabs Andy’s hand and pulls it away from his nose. “Is it bleeding still?”

Shiro turns his attention to the removed drawers and clothes scattered on the floor. He starts to clean it up and hears Lance say.

“Shiro. . .” He looks up and sees Lance tap Charlie on the head and say to the boy. “You clean up that mess.” Charlie sighs. 

“Andy too,” Charlie replies.

Lance inspects Andy’s nose. He gives it a gentle wipe and nods.

“You help your brother clean up that mess.” Andy huffs but neither boy argues with him. Shiro still hasn’t mastered that art. Both boys know their papa is a soft touch and regularly take advantage of the fact. Shiro takes comfort knowing he’s not alone. Keith also finds himself on the losing end of their sons’ manipulations, much to the amusement and ire of Lance.

“I’ll help you,” Shiro offers. Andy and Charlie dutifully hand him the spilled clothing and he folds it and puts it in the drawer.

“They’re supposed to be doing that,” Lance says to him. Shiro shrugs. Lance shakes his head in response but doesn’t interfere. He yawns and lays back on the bed. 

Shiro turns his attention back to the clean up.

“I can lift it. . .” Charlie announces as he grabs the side of a drawer.

“Let me. . .” Shiro takes it. 

“I’m strong,” Charlie counters. “I pushed it and got it not stuck.”

“Then it fell on me,” Andy offers. “But it didn’t hurt a lot. Just a little.”

“Papa. . .” Charlie waits while Shiro puts the last drawer back before continuing. “. . .can we have ice cream.”

“I want chocolate,” Andy chirps. He’s always quick to back up his brother’s requests for treats.

“I’m going to make you dinner,” Shiro replies.

“I’m hungry right now,” Andy says.

“Me too. . .” Charlie smiles at Shiro. “Please, papa?”

“You can. . .” both kids wiggle and dance. “. . .have a snack but not ice cream.” Andy scowls at Shiro and Shiro can’t help but think of Keith. Shiro grabs him and kisses his brow. “You look like your dad, you know that.”

“Can we call him?” Charlie asks. 

“Yeah. . .” Andy squirms free from Shiro and darts from the room, Charlie close behind. Shiro glances back at Lance and pauses. Lance is curled on his side, sound asleep on the bed. Shiro knows he should pursue the kids to keep them from trying to call Keith or serving themselves ice cream (or both) but instead he goes to Lance. He remembers, not fondly, how exhausted he felt especially at the beginning of his pregnancy. And the sickness. Lance’s near constant nausea and regular vomiting is bordering on worrisome.

Shiro grabs the blanket from the opposite bed and drapes it over Lance then kisses his cheek. Lance stirs and mutters.

“Go back to sleep,” Shiro whispers to him. He gives him another peck and quietly leaves the room.

At the top of the stairs he hears giggling followed by Andy’s voice.

“Hi auntie Z!”

Shiro sighs and quickens his pace. 

“Papa!” Andy calls to him, clearly not worried about getting in trouble for using the comm pad. “Say hi to auntie Z.”

“Andy. . .” Shiro gives the boy a stern look but Andy just giggles and turns his attention to Zethrid.

“A drawer hit my face,” he says. He picks at the front of his shirt. “I got blood on my shirt, too. But it didn’t hurt because I’m strong.”

“You are,” Zethrid agrees. “But you don’t listen to orders.” She glances at Shiro and gives him a little grin. Shiro grins back and looks away as he hears clattering from the kitchen.

“No. . .” he says when he finds Charlie attempting to serve himself ice cream. He takes the carton and puts it back in the fridge before the boy can dig into it.

“Papa. . .it’s for Andy, too.”

“No,” Shiro repeats in a stronger tone of voice. Charlie pouts at him.

“Please, papa. . .I want a snack.”

“No ice cream,” Shiro repeats. He’ll never hear the end of it from Lance if he gives the boys ice cream, the equivalent of rewarding them for their wild behavior. He grabs grapes from the fridge and holds them up to the boy and braces himself for the battle he’s sure is about to ensue. “Grapes or apple.”

“Ice cream,” Charlie says. He gives Shiro his sweetest grin. Everyone always comments that Charlie looks like Shiro, but when Shiro looks at the boy, he always sees Lance. The wavy brown hair and his sweet smile. The resemblance is even stronger when his Altean marks are present. Shiro holds his gaze and struggles not to laugh when the little boy starts wiggling and dancing in front of him. The boy has Lance’s personality, too. “Ice creeeeeam. . .” Charlie sings.

Shiro turns away to keep from laughing. He knows the boy can sense his weakness but he can’t give in. It’s already bad enough that Andy has gotten the better of him, still happily chatting away on the comm. He can’t lose to both of them.

“Charles McClain,” he uses Lance’s technique, invoking the boy’s full name. 

“Papa. . .” Charlie giggles.

“I said no,” Shiro turns and looks at the boy. He rinses some grapes in the sink and grabs an apple from the counter. He tosses the grapes in a bowl and hands them to Charlie as he washes, quarters and cores the apple. He adds it to the bowl as Charlie pokes out his lower lip. 

“I want ice cream,” he whines and glares at the fruit.

“Not before dinner,” Shiro takes the boy by the shoulders and walks him back to the sofa. Shiro’s sense of victory is short lived as Charlie shoves the bowl at him and crawls over the arm of the sofa before Shiro can stop him. He bounces next to Andy and hauls the comm pad to himself.

“Auntie Z guess what?” He doesn’t give Zethrid any time to reply. “I was inside the dresser and made daddy laugh.”

“You cried,” Andy offers as he stands up and reaches for the bowl in Shiro’s hand.

“Sit,” Shiro says to him as he gives him the bowl. Andy flops down onto the sofa and a loose grape bounces from the bowl and between the cushions. Andy burrows his arm into the sofa to try to retrieve it.

“Where’s dad?” he asks Zethrid. He rummages a bit more then produces the grape and offers it to Charlie. Charlie takes it and eats it.

“He is busy right now but I will tell him you called. . .” Zethrid gives Shiro a sly grin. “. . .all on your own.” She gives the boys a stern look. 

“Andy did, not me,” Charlie is quick to offer.

“You got ice cream even though papa said no,” Andy counters.

Shiro stifles another laugh hearing the boys react to Zethrid’s very gentle scolding. It reminds him of Krolia, how she simply tells the children she is unhappy with their behavior and they scramble to please her. Shiro can’t say he blames either child. He tries to stay on the good side of both Krolia and Zethrid, too.

“Say goodbye to aunt Zethrid,” Shiro prompts.

“We can call dad later, right?” Andy looks from Zethrid to Shiro.

“At bedtime,” Charlie adds. He looks at Zethrid. “He reads from the big book, it’s like. . .” He holds up his hands, about a foot apart. It’s a huge exaggeration about the size of the small chapter book Keith is reading to them, bit by bit when he calls every night while he’s away.

“That is impressive,” Zethrid says. 

“Yeah,” Charlie agrees. “It’s about dragons and. . .”

“Charlie, it’s time to say goodbye.”

“Papa. . .” both boys whine in unison.

“You disobeyed orders,” Zethrid says to them. “You know you did. I enjoy seeing you but I need to follow my orders. Goodbye Charlie. Goodbye Andy.”

“Bye auntie Z,” Charlie says.

“I love you,” Andy says.

“Me too,” Charlie adds.

“I love you both as well,” Zethrid replies. “Now give the comm to your papa, please.”

Shiro takes the comm from Andy and walks to the kitchen.

“Thanks,” he says to her. “For distracting Andy. Charlie was getting into the ice cream and. . .” Shiro chuckles. “Sorry they took you from your work.”

“I’m not sorry,” she replies. “Ezor will be envious that she missed it. She was supposed to monitor the comm but was complaining so I took her shift.” She laughs. “How is Lance?”

Shiro leans against the counter and sighs in relief as he sees both boys still on the sofa and eating the fruit.

“He fell asleep in their room,” he says. “He’s been very tired but that’s normal.”

“Is he still ill?”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs.

“Your reaction tells me that is not normal?”

“It is but. . .” Shiro sighs again. “He’s having a harder time with it than I did.”

“Tell him Ezor and I hope he feels better. I really do need to go, Shiro. If you would prefer I didn’t tell Keith about the call. . .” She gives him a teasing grin.

“Go ahead,” Shiro laughs. “He’ll get a kick out of knowing they got the better of me. Bye, Zethrid.”

He hears Zethrid’s laugh then the screen goes dark. He puts the comm pad on the counter and goes to the sofa and gets the boys’ attention.

“You want pancakes for dinner?”

Their faces light up.

“With choc chips?” Andy asks.

“Bananas,” Charlie counters. “And we get to flip?”

“Yes, yes, and yes.” Shiro replies.

Cooking with the kids makes the process take longer but it also keeps them occupied and relatively quiet. Shiro feels Kuron’s presence warm inside his mind and knows he loves these moments as much as Shiro does. 

“Where’s daddy?” Andy asks as he climbs onto a chair to access the stove.

“He’s having a nap,” Shiro says. “The baby makes him very tired.”

“Is it coming out today?” Charlie asks.

“No, not for about six months. Remember when we marked the calendar?”

“I want to see,” Charlie says.

“We can look later, now you need to watch your pancake.”

“Miss Mackey has a baby, too,” Andy offers.

“Her belly is big,” Charlie giggles.

Both boys regularly compare Lance to their very pregnant preschool teacher.

“Daddy will get a big belly, too,” Shiro says.

Both boys laugh.

“Like. . .” Andy shoves his hands up under his shirt and stretches it out around him. 

Charlie giggles and mimics his brother. They start to push against one another with their faux bellies and Shiro separates them.

“You have to pay attention,” he says and points at the frying pans. “Look, time to flip.”

He carefully helps each boy flip their pancake then turns to retrieve plates.

“Hurry, papa. . .” Andy dances on his chair and waves the spatula over his head.

“Ok. . .here. . .” He helps Andy plate his pancake. “Stand right there while I help. . .”

Andy dances in place and grabs at himself.

“Do you have to pee?”

“No. . .”

Shiro helps Charlie plate his food.

“Papa, give it to me. . .”

“Get down. . .carefully. . .” Shiro sighs as Charlie leaps from the chair and turns to reach up for his plate. “Go sit at the table. . .” He gives Charlie his plate and takes Andy’s. “You need to go to the bathroom.” He sits the plate on the counter and grabs the boy under his arms and puts him on the floor. Andy races out of the kitchen and across the living room then up the stairs. Shiro hopes he makes it.

“Papa. . .”

Shiro grabs a chair and Andy’s plate and takes them both to the table. Shiro chuckles as he sees Charlie holding up the pancake and peering through a hole bitten in the center.

“You’re silly,” he says. “Do you want another one?”

“Yes. . .with choc chips.”

Shiro flips Andy’s pancake onto Charlie’s plate.

“That’s Andy’s,” Charlie remarks. “I want my own.”

“He didn’t touch it,” Shiro replies. “I’ll make him another one.”

Charlie shrugs and takes a bite out of the new pancake.

“Use your silverware, please,” Shiro says over his shoulder as he returns to the stove.

He knows, even without looking, that Charlie is ignoring him but he can’t muster any enthusiasm to badger the child. Shiro pours two new pancakes into the frying pans and glances over at Charlie. Charlie grins at him.

“Good?” Shiro asks.

“Uh-huh.”

Shiro flips the pancakes and realizes Andy has been gone for longer than he should. Shiro plates the new pancakes and sits them on the counter and turns off the stove

“Where are you going?” Charlie asks as Shiro walks past the table.

“To check on your brother.” He pauses and looks at Charlie. “You sit there and eat, I’ll be right back.”

“Ok. . .” Charlie wiggles and bobs his head as he picks bits from his pancake and pops them into his mouth. Shiro hopes the food will keep Charlie still long enough for Shiro to check on Andy.

Shiro takes the stairs two at a time and back toward the bathroom the boys share. He pauses as he hears voices from their room.

“No, they won’t use a sword,” Lance chuckles. 

Shiro leans into the room and sees Lance sitting up on the bed with Andy cuddled next to him. Lance’s Altean marks shimmer in the dim light.

“Andy, did you make it to the bathroom?”

“Yes.”

“Did you wash your hands?”

“Yes, daddy asked too.” 

“You better get downstairs and eat,” Lance says to him. Andy slips from the bed and tugs at Lance’s hand.

“I’ll make you a pancake.”

“No, you eat,” Lance replies. He smiles at Shiro. “Papa will make me a pancake.”

“Ok. . .” Andy races out of the bedroom and pounds down the hall.

“Sweet dreams?” Shiro asks as he brushes his hand against Lance’s cheek. Lance shivers.

“Yeah. Thanks for letting me nap.” He rubs at his stomach. “Pancakes, huh? I’m pretty hungry.”

“Daddy!” Andy yells as Lance approaches. “Look!”

Andy dances next to Charlie as he kneels on his chair. They both point at Charlie’s plate where chocolate chips have been arranged to look like a smiley face.

“Papa, I want to make another pancake,” Charlie says to Shiro.

Shiro nods and gets him settled at the stove.

“You made a mess,” Shiro nods at the chocolate chips sprinkled along the floor between the counter and the table.

“Andy did,” Charlie giggles.

“Andy made the mess?” Shiro questions with a big smile at Charlie.

“Yes,” Charlie laughs and dances on the chair then grabs Shiro and hugs him. “I love you, papa.”

“I love you, too.” Shiro kisses his cheek and points at the frying pan. “You ready?”

The cooking holds Charlie’s attention only as long as it takes to make a single pancake then he abandons the task to join Andy and Lance at the table.

“Careful. . .” Shiro nods at the floor as Lance comes to the stove. Lance sighs. “I’ll sweep it up when we’re done.” He hands Lance a plate stacked with pancakes and Lance arches his eyebrows at him. “You said you were hungry.”

Lance steps close to him and pulls him in for a hug. He nuzzles his face against Shiro’s neck and gives it a little kiss. Shiro feels the overwhelming desire to please Lance, to beg him to tell Shiro what he wants and then to give it to him.

“Later,” Lance whispers to him. Lance gives his neck a little bite and Shiro shivers. Lance grins at him and gives the plate of food an eager look. “These look so good.”

Shiro’s relief over seeing Lance’s enthusiasm for the meal helps distract him from his lust. In the past month, between Keith leaving and Lance’s near constant nausea and daily vomiting, he’s noticed Lance struggling to maintain his good humor. Lance smiles across the table at Shiro, accentuating the still shimmering Altean marks. Shiro knows Lance was dreaming of Allura, and wonders exactly what the dream involved. He loves hearing about Lance’s dreams almost as much as he loves hearing him tell the boys about Allura. Keith is still less than enthusiastic about it and avoids the topic, and Coran’s regular calls, as much as possible.

The boys love Coran’s calls and messages almost as much as Lance does. Shiro enjoys talking with Coran, too, and their relationship had grown strong over the years. Shiro’s tried a few times to get Keith to come around, to talk to Coran, but has yet to be successful. Coran reminds him not to push, reminds him that if their stubborn and much loved Pidge can come around, there is still hope for Keith.

“Papa. . .” 

Shiro turns his attention to Andy as the boy gets off his chair and stands very close to Shiro. He looks so much like Keith, with his black hair and grey blue eyes that, when he’s angry, go a greenish yellow, showcasing his Galra side.

He presses up against Shiro’s side and gestures for Shiro to lean closer. Shiro does and Andy not-quite whispers in his ear. 

Shiro glances over at Lance, who’s laughing at something Charlie just said. 

“Go ask daddy,” Shiro whispers back.

Andy trots over to Lance and the same routine plays out, with Andy cuddling up to Lance and whispering to him. Shiro is struck again by how much Andy resembles Keith, and feels a pang of longing. Lance grins at the boy then glances over to Shiro.

“Did papa already tell you no?”

Shiro nods no to Lance as Andy replies.

“No.”

“Take your plate to the sink. . .” Both boys scramble, plates in hand, away from the table. Lance gets up and pauses to give Shiro a kiss on his forehead then joins the children. “We have to clean up before ice cream.” 

Shiro grins as the boys let out a shared whine. He watches Lance direct them to fetch the dirty dishes from around the kitchen as he sweeps up the chocolate chips from the floor. Shiro takes his plate to Lance and leans against the kitchen island. Lance smiles over at him.

“Go ask papa to help you with ice cream,” Lance says to the boys. Andy goes to Shiro while Charlie heads to the refrigerator. 

“And we can watch Ticky Tock Chock,” Andy says to Shiro. It’s less a request and more a statement but Shiro lets it slide. Shiro chuckles as he hears Lance’s sigh.

“Yes. . .” Lance follows the boys back to the living room and Shiro hears the all too familiar Ticky Tock Chock theme song. He dips a spoon into the ice cream container and pops the bite into his mouth.

“Are you humming. . .” Lance snickers at him.

“What?” Shiro says. “It’s catchy.”

“It’s annoying,” Lance counters. Shiro is still slightly surprised that, of all people, Lance is the most vocal about his dislike for the majority of the television programming their children love.

“It’s better than. . .” Shiro lowers his voice to barely a whisper, lest the children hear. “Bumble Bunnies.”

“Shhh,” Lance hisses. “You’re never to speak those two words in this house again.” Lance takes a dish of ice cream as Shiro passes it to him. “Gahd, I hate that fucking show.”

They laugh and Lance holds out a spoonful of ice cream to Shiro then pulls it away and eats it when Shiro reaches for it. Lance gives him a teasing grin and Shiro grabs him around the waist and pulls Lance to him. Lance sits the bowl down with a clatter and nearly attacks Shiro with a kiss. Shiro sighs against his mouth as Lance grinds his hard on into Shiro, making him stiffen in reply. Lance drags his fingertips down Shiro’s back and kneads his ass as they continue kissing. Shiro, thoughts racing along with his heartbeat, doesn’t resist when Lance’s fingers trip around his waist and start to open his pants.

“I’m so horny,” Lance whisper moans into Shiro’s ear as he reaches into Shiro’s pants. Shiro groans and presses into his touch. Lance cups and squeezes him and, without any forethought, Shiro buries his face against Lance’s neck and bites. Lance gasps and grips him tighter and Shiro bites a little harder in response. 

“Shiro. . .” Lance whimpers. Shiro kisses the bite mark and pulls back from Lance. He smiles at Lance and kisses one of his Altean marks then reluctantly pulls Lance’s hand from his pants. 

“You can have anything you want. . .” he places a kiss on Lance’s other mark and feels him shiver. “. . .later. I promise.”

Lance sighs and kisses Shiro firmly on the mouth. It pains him to have to deny Lance. He fumbles to close his pants as they kiss.

“Daddy. . .” Shiro looks over Lance’s shoulder and sees Charlie standing on the sofa and staring back at him. “I want more ice cream.”

“No.” Shiro says. Lance snickers and mutters.

“Be strong, Shiro, I got your back.” He kisses Shiro’s cheek and picks up his dish from the counter. Shiro slips past him and, using the kitchen island as cover, manages to get himself adjusted before going to where both boys are now standing on the sofa, bowls outstretched.

“No standing on the furniture,” Shiro says to them. “And no more ice cream. It’s bath time.”

“No. . .” Charlie counters with a whine. “It’s not over.”

Shiro takes their bowls and glances at the clock.

“When it’s over,” he says. He returns to the kitchen and a grinning Lance.

“Nicely done,” he says.

“Thank you,” Shiro grins back at him.

“You promise, huh?” Lance curls his fingers into the front of Shiro’s waistband and tugs at him.

“Yes but. . .” Shiro arches his eyebrows at Lance’s ice cream. Lance chuckles and offers him a spoonful. Shiro takes it then gives Lance a sticky kiss on the cheek.

“Hey. . .”

Lance abandons the now empty dish on the counter and takes Shiro’s hand and leads him to the sofa to join their sons for the remaining minutes of Ticky Tock Chock. 

“Papa. . .” Charlie sighs and flops against Shiro, never taking his eyes from the screen. Shiro swipes the boy’s hair back from his face and Charlie bats at his hand. Shiro chuckles and tickles Charlie’s ear. “Papa. . .stop!”

“Stop what?” Shiro teases. He grins at Lance and Lance grins back.

Charlie sits up and gives Shiro a very serious look.

“I’m watching,” he says. He huffs and leans against Shiro again. Lance and Shiro laugh.

“Papa’s teasing Charlie,” Andy giggles to Lance. “Can we call dad now?”

“Not yet,” Lance replies. Shiro looks over at the boy and sees his face fall and his eyes rim with tears. Lance pulls Andy onto his lap as the boy starts to cry.

“I miss dad. . .”

Lance gives Shiro a pained expression and Shiro’s stomach sinks. It’s not uncommon for one, or both, of the boys to be upset for the first week Keith is away. It’s been a month and Andy is still struggling. Shiro’s glad the mission is a short one, only four months, but it hurts to see Andy upset, and Lance getting upset as well.

“I know. . .” Lance whispers to him. He hugs the boy to his chest and rocks him. Shiro notices Andy’s thumb tuck into his mouth, a habit that resurfaces when Andy is upset and tired. “He won’t be gone that long,” Lance offers. “Shorter than last time.” Andy sniffles and mutters something around his thumb and Lance cradles his head. “I promise,” Lance says.

The Ticky Tocky Chock song starts to play over the closing credits and Shiro rousts Charlie.

“Bath time,” he says.

Charlie sits up and looks over at Andy.

“Andy’s crying.”

“He’s just tired,” Shiro replies. It’s only a minor lie. He doesn’t want to mention missing Keith and risk getting Charlie upset as well. Though, of the two, Charlie has proven to be easier to adapt to changes in general.

“I’m not tired,” Charlie says. He watches Andy a moment longer then looks at Shiro. “Dad comes back fast this time, right? Can I see?”

Shiro nods and takes Charlie to the kitchen where they keep the calendar they use to help the kids track major events, like how long Keith will be gone or, more recently, how long it will take before they meet their new sibling.

“Here. . .” Charlie flips the pages and finds the smiley face sticker marking the date of Keith’s return. He flaps the pages and sighs. “It’s long but not like last time.”

“No, not like last time,” Shiro agrees. 

The last mission was six months, the longest mission time Keith ever takes now that they have children. Shiro remembers when Keith would be gone longer, including a stretch (before they had children) that was almost a year. He doesn’t miss that time and neither does Lance. Shiro looks forward to Keith’s return, to having him home for the birth of the baby and, like with Andy and Charlie’s birth, all the time after. At minimum, a year. A full year where their family is together. Shiro understands and accepts Keith’s job, knows how much it means to him, but there are times when he despises it.

“The baby comes next,” Charlie says. He points at the day after Keith’s return.

“Not right away,” Shiro corrects. He flips three months later and taps the calendar where a three day range is marked. “One of these days,” he says.

“Which one?” Charlie looks at them, his finger lingering on the middle date. “This one?”

“Maybe. We don’t know just yet, but one of those.”

“I want this,” Charlie taps the calendar again and grins at Shiro. “Papa. . .” Shiro can tell by the lilt of his son’s voice that he’s about to be asked for something and the safe bet is some kind of edible treat.

“What. . .” Shiro replies with a similar tone.

“Can we go in the big tub?”

Shiro’s not surprised by the request. The very large tub in the master bathroom, aka the big tub, is regularly requested at bath time and is limited because filling it every night is simply not practical, financially or environmentally. Charlie wiggles and grins up at Shiro.

“Please. . .”

Shiro grins back at him and Charlie hops up and down in anticipation.

“Go tell Andy,” he says to the boy.

Charlie races away.

“Andy!” He scrambles over the arm of the sofa and Shiro wonders, not for the first time, if either of his sons will ever respect his wishes to not abuse the furniture. “Andy, guess what papa said?”

Shiro stands behind the sofa and watches as Charlie scoots next to Lance and pats his brother’s leg. 

“Guess what?”

Andy whines and mutters around his thumb.

“No. . .” Charlie bats Andy’s hand from his mouth. “I can’t hear. . .”

“What?” Andy repeats. Lance wipes tears from Andy’s face and glances at Shiro. Shiro arches his eyebrows and smiles at Lance. Lance chuckles in reply.

“Big tub,” Charlie whispers in an excited tone. Andy sniffs and stirs in Lance’s lap. Charlie grabs his arm and tries to haul him up. “Come on. . .we gotta go right now.”

Andy looks at Lance. 

“You too, daddy?”

Lance gives the boy’s forehead a loud and dramatic kiss.

“Of course.” Andy slides from his lap then reaches up to Lance as he stands. Lance picks him up and Andy clings to him, his thumb finding his mouth again.

Charlie leads the charge up the stairs and to the master bathroom where he dances around and waits for Shiro to start filling the tub.

“Go get your pjs. . .”

Charlie races out the door before Shiro can finish. Lance puts Andy down and crouches in front of him. He wipes at his face and gently removes the boy’s thumb from his mouth.

“You too, pjs and your shampoo from the other bathroom.” Lance brushes Andy’s hair from his forehead. 

“The yellow one?”

Lance nods and kisses Andy’s forehead again, then gives his rear a little pat as he walks away. When he stands and looks at Shiro, Shiro can’t quite read his expression. His Altean marks have faded a lot and Shiro feels a twinge of sadness.

“His hair is getting long,” Shiro says.

“Makes him look that much more like Keith,” Lance replies. Shiro holds out his arm and Lance cuddles against him. “Tell me it’s not much longer, Shiro.”

“It’s not. You want me to show you on the calendar?” Lance gives a little chuckle. Shiro kisses his mouth and Lance sighs and steps back.

“Don’t get me all worked up,” he says. “I’m not ready to explain. . .” He rolls his eyes down to acknowledge his crotch and grins at Shiro. “. . .that to them just yet.” 

Charlie races back into the bathroom, pajamas trailing out from his hands. He immediately drops them on the floor and starts to strip. Lance gathers up the clothes and puts them on the vanity.

“Papa. . .” Andy hands Shiro a bottle of shampoo then focuses his attention on the toys he has gathered in the turned up bottom of his shirt. He proceeds to take them out and line them along the edge of the tub.

“Where are your pajamas?” Shiro asks.

“I forgot. . .”

“Over there,” Charlie interrupts. He gestures to where he had dropped the clothes then looks at Lance. “Daddy. . .”

“Yes, I picked them up for you,” Lance replies.

“I want bubbles,” Charlie replies. He races to the side of the tub and pauses as he sees the toys. “Andy, look!” He flicks one of the toys into the tub and Andy laughs. He joins his brother at the side of the tub and they take turns flicking the remaining toys into the water. “Come on,” Charlie tugs at Andy’s shirt and does a little dance. Charlie looks over at Shiro. “Papa, help me.”

Shiro lifts Charlie into the tub and the boy immediately starts to kick in the water.

“No. . .” Lance corrects him. “You know the rules. Sit.”

Charlie sits without argument. Neither boy argues with the rules of the big tub. Keith’s tub.

“Daddy. . .” Andy tugs at Lance. “You too.”

Lance snickers at Shiro.

“What about papa?”

Andy looks at Shiro and back at Lance.

“There’s not enough room!” Charlie interrupts with a bellow and splashes the water. “No papa!”

Lance shrugs at him then slips off his shirt. The changes to his body are so subtle but Shiro can see them. And he can smell them. Shiro can’t resist the lascivious thoughts that snake through his mind as Lance proceeds to slip off the rest of his clothes then bends over the tub.

“Get these out of the way,” Lance says to Charlie as he splashes his hand in the water, chasing the toys to one side. “I don’t want them poking my butt.”

Andy and Charlie giggle. Lance looks over his shoulder at Shiro and gives his butt the slightest of wiggles then grins as Shiro’s face burns.

“Bubbles,” Charlie says.

“How do you ask?” Lance prompts.

“Bubbles, please,” Charlie replies.

“Much better.” Lance adds a splash of bubble bath to the water and stirs it with his hand. Charlie squeals in delight. “Ok, not so loud, man.”

“Papa. . .”

Shiro focuses his attention back on Andy as the boy gestures for help getting in the tub.

“You can come in next time,” Andy says to him as he plops down next to Charlie. “Ok?”

“I know you can hardly wait,” Lance teases him as the boys focus on the tub toys and bubbles. It’s no secret that Shiro’s not a fan of bathing with the boys, not after having more than one unfortunate incident involving unwanted bodily fluids (and a few solids) being added to the bathwater by one (or both) of his sons. “Do me a favor?” Lance asks. 

“Get your clothes?”

“And some ginger tea, please.”

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just some preventative medicine.”

Shiro nods and gives him a kiss.

“Hey. . .where’s the whale. . .”

Shiro smiles at Lance’s words as he leaves the three of them in the bathroom. Shiro’s mind wanders back to Lance as he makes his way to the kitchen to prepare the tea. His naked body. His scent. His hand gripping Shiro’s hard on as Shiro bit his neck. Whispering in Shiro’s ear, pressing against him. And that scent. In the past few weeks it’s changed, becoming something similar to Lance’s heat but not exactly. This new scent, Lance’s pregnant scent, stirs something in Shiro that he’s never felt. There’s the raw lust but it’s mixed with something like aggression. Shiro was immediately concerned, afraid he was feeling something similar to what he felt with Curtis yet knowing, deep down, it wasn’t the same. Some research and a therapy session later, he was comforted to know what he was feeling was quite normal for someone in his situation. While not totally Alpha, his body was reacting in a very Alpha way to being paired with an Omega pregnant by another Alpha. It wasn’t aggression so much as competition. Shiro is relieved but also frustrated by his conflicting feelings.

Shiro presses the palm of his hand against his hard on and imagines what the sex will be like. He hasn’t had sex with Lance since the change in his scent, the change in Shiro’s reaction to his scent. He cups his hand over his clothed erection and gives himself a squeeze. He wonders how long it would take him to come and if he could manage one quick orgasm before the water for the tea reaches a boil. He grins at the thought then laughs. He’s acting like a teenager having his first rut, not a nearly middle aged father of two. Soon to be three.

Thoughts of the baby growing in Lance only increase Shiro’s lust. He wants to cover Lance in his scent, fill him with it, prove to any stranger who smells him that Shiro is the father of the unborn baby. That he is Lance’s Alpha.

He gives a frustrated little grunt and pours the boiling water over the tea and gives the mixture a light stir. He fills a pitcher with ice and grabs the carton of ice cream and a spoon. He needs to distract himself from his current thoughts and, he rationalizes, it’s not like he really had a full bowl of ice cream when everyone else was indulging. He takes a bite of ice cream and glances over as the comm pad beeps.

Keith.

Shiro takes another bite of ice cream and hesitates, finger poised over the screen. Part of him wants to pretend he didn’t hear the call, make Keith have to leave a message and wait for them to call him back. The thought is petty and fleeting. Shiro taps the screen and is immediately overwhelmed by happiness at seeing Keith’s face. Goosebumps prickle his flesh as he hears Keith’s voice.

“Hey. . .” His smile makes Shiro feel warm and re-ignites his lust. “What are you eating?”

“Ice cream,” Shiro replies. He holds a spoonful up to the screen.

“Right out of the carton. . .” Keith makes a little tsking sound. “Really, Shiro?”

Shiro shrugs and gives Keith a big grin. Keith laughs and Shiro feels himself flush. Keith grins at him.

“Must be some good ice cream,” Keith teases. “Wait. . .how did you manage to have ice cream without those two little sharks circling you?”

“Big tub,” Shiro replies around another spoonful of ice cream. He swallows and adds. “It’s such a shame there wasn’t room for me but. . .” He laughs and scoops up another spoonful.

“So you snuck off to eat ice cream right out of the carton. . .”

“Not exactly.” He tilts the screen so Keith can see the tea still brewing. Keith gives a little huff.

“Tell me he’s talking to the doctor. . .”

“Yes,” Shiro’s tone is a little more terse than he intended but Keith either doesn’t notice or chooses to ignore it.

“Big tub, huh?” He says.

Shiro nods around the spoon in his mouth and glances at the container of ice cream. He’s eaten more than he thought and sighs. Lance is pregnant and he’s the one going to get fat. He takes one more spoonful and closes the container. He knows the irritation he’s feeling toward Keith is irrational but he can’t quite get it in check. His full mouth makes a convenient excuse not to speak.

“You ok?” Keith furrows his brow at him and Shiro immediately feels his irritation replaced by guilt. “Shiro. . .”

“I’m fine just. . .” He debates what to say. “. . .shouldn’t have eaten that much ice cream.” He smiles at Keith and is relieved when Keith smiles back. 

“You sure that’s all?” Shiro’s startled by Keith’s question. “You seem annoyed or. . .did you have a bad day. . .”

“No, my day was pretty routine. What about you?” Shiro’s eager to shift the conversation back to Keith so he doesn’t have to talk and keep his tone in check.

“Not that interesting which I guess is good.” Keith pauses and chuckles. “Oh, Zethrid did mention a call. Something about Andy and a dresser drawer?”

“Just a nosebleed. He’s fine,” Shiro says. He turns the bulk of his attention to the tea preparation and tries to tamp down the fresh jolt of irritation. Keith, who isn’t even in the same galaxy as his family, is questioning Shiro’s parenting? He glances over at the comm pad and sees Keith frowning at him. 

“Shiro. . .”

“They were upstairs playing while I was trying to keep Luis from badgering Lance. . .” Shiro stops before saying ‘about you’ but it’s clear from Keith’s reaction it doesn’t need said. 

“Oh, that explains it,” Keith mutters. He stares at Shiro. “I’m sorry I’m here and you’re there but it’s only for a few more months.” Shiro can hear the irritation in Keith’s voice.

“I’m not trying to start an argument,” Shiro says. Keith arches his eyebrows in reply. Shiro huffs. “Yeah, I’m annoyed, ok?” Shiro grabs the pitcher of tea and a glass. “I have to take this upstairs so. . .” Shiro locks the screen and tucks it under his arm. He could probably manage carrying everything and still talk with Keith but he’s simply not in the mood.

“Sorry it took so long,” he says when he returns to the bathroom. “Had to make some fresh and. . .” He sits the pitcher and glass on the vanity and pulls the comm pad out from under his arm. He unlocks the screen and without a word to Keith, turns the pad to face Lance and the boys.

“Who’s in my tub?” He hears Keith say to them as they slosh in the water and call to him. He holds the comm pad while the boys talk to him and Lance slips from the tub. Shiro watches him slip a towel around his waist then take a few gulps of tea.

“You ok?” Shiro whispers to him.

Lance gives him a nod. Shiro reaches his arm out to him and Lance cuddles up to him.

“Think you can get them ready while I. . .” He nods at the comm.

“Of course.” He turns his attention to the boys. “Hey, guys, time to get washed.” He passes the comm pad to Lance. Lance’s smile makes Shiro feel warm even though it’s not directed at him. He’s happy which makes Shiro happy.

“I want to go with daddy,” Andy says.

“No. . .” Shiro soaps a washcloth and gestures for Andy. “Daddy wants to talk to dad alone for a few minutes and you need to. . .”

“Wash my butt,” Andy laughs and stands up. Charlie does the same and they start to splash.

“Andrew and Charles McClain,” Shiro’s almost startled by the tone of his voice. Both boys respond and immediately stand still, eyes wide. Shiro feels bad for how harsh he sounded and tempers himself. “You know the rules. Stand still so you don’t fall.” 

He gives them a smile and scoops bubbles onto each of their heads. They giggle and he sets to helping each of them wash and rinse themselves.

“Did daddy wash your hair?” He fingers Andy’s hair and can’t decide if it’s been washed or not. He leans over the boy and gives him a sniff. They both giggle and Shiro scoops Andy from the tub and stands him on the bathmat. He drops a towel over his head.

“Start drying.” 

He turns his attention to Charlie. Charlie does his very best to stand still in the tub as he giggles and Shiro gives his head a sniff.

“Clean,” Shiro announces. He scoops the boy up and stands him next to his brother then drops a towel over his head too.

“I want to see dad now.” Andy peers out from under his towel and Shiro gives him a quick kiss in hopes of staving off tears.

“Dry, dress, teeth,” Charlie says.

“You are correct,” Shiro says to him. He gives Andy a hug and gives him a playfully vigorous rub with the towel. Andy’s laughter is a relief.

“Then story,” Andy says.

Shiro nods and helps them dress then herds them through the bedroom where he sees Lance’s abandoned towel and knows he’s gone to the boys’ bedroom for some privacy. He wonders what they are talking about and feels that strange competitive twinge. Lance has chosen Keith over him.

Shiro doesn’t have time to dwell on the feeling. He focuses on getting both boys to brush their teeth without making a huge mess then follows them from the smaller bathroom to their shared bedroom. They pile onto the bed next to Lance and immediately commandeer the comm pad and start jabbering at Keith. Shiro feels the competitive feeling again, but unlike before, this time it’s focused on the children. Keith has won their attention. Shiro scolds himself for such a petty thought. Of course Keith has won their attention. He’s away and they miss him. Just like Lance misses him. And Shiro misses him.

Shiro is relieved when Lance gestures for Shiro to come to him. Shiro does. Lance shifts to sit on the edge of the bed and pulls Shiro close. He buries his face against Shiro’s stomach and runs his hands up under the back of his shirt. Shiro sighs and hugs Lance to him then runs his hands through Lance’s hair. Lance looks up at him and Shiro shivers.

“It’s story time.” Lance smiles up at him as his hands trail down and give Shiro’s butt a little squeeze.

“Come. . .” Lance says with a devilish grin. He scoots down to the foot of the bed and stretches out then pats the space next to him. Shiro joins him and Lance gives him a kiss. “I love you,” he whispers. Shiro’s heart races.

“I love you, too,” he replies. Lance beams at him and turns his attention to the kids.

Shiro relaxes on the bed and listens as the boys quiet down and Keith picks up the story where he left off the night before. Lance hugs against him again and sighs. Shiro hugs him in reply and tries to hold onto the irritation he’s been cultivating. But the sound of Keith’s voice as he reads to their children fills Shiro with love and he simply can’t hold onto his grudge. He takes a deep breath then closes his eyes as he exhales slowly. 

He nods off and wakes when he feels Lance get up from the bed. He turns to watch him take the comm pad from the boys.

“Kiss from dad,” he says then gives each boy a kiss on the head. “You getting in your bed?” He asks Charlie.

“No,” Andy answers for his brother. Charlie doesn’t protest and Lance tucks them both in.

“Night dad,” Charlie says.

“I love you,” Keith replies. 

“Kisses,” Charlie chirps back and makes loud kissing sounds and giggles.

“Ok, you need to settle down and go to sleep. Andy. . .”

“No. . .” Andy whines. Shiro sits up and sees the boy rubbing at his face.

“Yeah, it’s time to go to sleep. You’re going to have good dreams,” Keith says.

“No. . .” 

“I love you,” Keith interrupts his whining. 

“I love you,” Andy repeats. “Daddy. . .” He reaches for Lance and Lance cuddles him.

“It’s ok. You’ll see dad again tomorrow for more story, right?” Andy nods and sucks on his thumb.

“Promise,” he mutters.

“I promise,” Keith says to him.

Lance brushes Andy’s hair off his face and gently rocks him. He looks over at Shiro then back at Keith.

“I love you,” he says.

“Love you too. Take care of yourself, huh?”

“Like I have a choice?” Lance jokes. He looks at Shiro again as he continues. “I’m handing you off so. . .goodnight.”

Shiro takes the comm pad and looks at Keith. The irritation he felt earlier is now gone, replaced by love and longing to have Keith back with them. He gets up and leaves the bedroom.

“I’m sorry,” he says once he’s out in the hallway. “Earlier. . .”

“It’s ok,” Keith smiles at him. “I get annoyed at myself, too, leaving everyone and. . .I really appreciate that you and Lance get it and put up with it and. . .I love you Shiro.”

Shiro can only smile in reply. Keith smiles back.

“Lance was saying something about being horny and. . .” Shiro laughs as Keith continues. “You should probably get to that, huh?”

“Yeah,” Shiro grins at him. “I miss you, Keith. Be safe.”

“I will.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Shiro stares at the black screen and thinks about all the miles their relationship has spanned, how many of them involved them being apart. He sighs then looks up as he hears Lance closing the boys’ bedroom door. Shiro feels a rush of longing. He wants to touch Lance, to smell and taste him. To please him.

“Hey. . .” Lance gives him a sly grin and takes his hand. Shiro breathes in his scent and tugs him close. “Yeah. . .” He giggles as Shiro nuzzles his face against his neck. “You read my mind.”

Lance slips from Shiro and down the hall, giving Shiro a single glance over his shoulder before he ducks into their room. Shiro’s lust grows with every step as he follows. The door is barely closed when Lance is on him, his mouth closing over Shiro’s as his hands freely wander Shiro’s body. He pulls Shiro to the bed and sits on the edge then pulls up Shiro’s shirt and kisses his chest and belly. Shiro hauls the shirt up and off and sighs as he feels Lance’s hands opening his pants and shoving them, and his underwear down. Lance’s eagerness, bordering on aggressive, makes Shiro’s heart race and his cock throb. He steps out of his pants and kicks them away. Lance moans against his hard on and, with only one quick lap to the head, takes him deep in his mouth. Shiro grunts and is barely able to keep from thrusting into Lance, to fuck his mouth until he comes. He watches Lance’s head bobbing on his cock and hopes this won’t be it. He wants more but won’t ask. He wants Lance to be in control, to choose him, to want and need him.

Lance looks up at him and Shiro sighs and cups the side of his face. Lance’s lips are wet and red from his effort and Shiro wants to taste them, taste himself on them. Lance gives Shiro’s cock a few strokes then slides back on the bed, his eyes never leaving Shiro’s. He crooks his index finger and curls it at Shiro. Shiro dutifully crawls onto the bed between Lance’s spread legs and accepts Lance’s kiss. Deep and wet. Shiro’s cock bobs as Lance lures Shiro’s tongue into his mouth and sucks it. 

“So wet,” Lance whispers into Shiro’s ear as he strokes Shiro’s leaking cock. He arches his back and adds. “Pull off my pants, please.” He gives Shiro’s cock another squeeze then releases him. Shiro is quick to oblige.

He watches as Lance wiggles free of his t-shirt then stares up at him. He smiles at Shiro and slowly caresses his own hard on.

“I was worried,” he says. “That my libido was going to be dead but it’s back, Shiro. So back.”

Shiro’s kneels above Lance and strokes his own cock while watching Lance stroke himself.

“You like the way I smell, huh?”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs.

“Makes you want to fuck me, make me smell like you.” It’s not a question. Lance grins at him and Shiro feels very exposed. Lance snickers and wraps his legs around Shiro’s waist. “You always do that,” he says. 

“What?”

“Underestimate me,” Lance replies. “I read up on it, Shiro. Before I even decided to get pregnant, to know what my Omega self was getting into. I know you’re Rogue but. . .” Lance brushes his fingers over Shiro’s chest and thumbs his nipple. “. . .you get pretty Alpha sometimes and you know it.” Shiro sighs and nods. “So. . .” Lance’s voice is playful. “. . .I’m paired with two gorgeous Alphas and one gets me pregnant well, the other one might get a little competitive.”

Shiro laughs and lets Lance pull him down. Shiro kisses Lance’s neck and slides to lay next to him. Lance takes Shiro’s hand and trails it over his body then rests it on his abdomen. 

“Once I have a belly, when we go out people will just assume you did this.” He slides Shiro’s hand a little lower and sighs as Shiro strokes his hard on. “Now. . .” Lance whines a little and thrusts into Shiro’s hand. “. . .I need to stink like you. . .” He leans closer to Shiro and Shiro rolls onto his back so Lance can straddle him. “I need you to fuck me, to come inside me. . .mark me as yours.”

They are the exact words Shiro has been lusting to hear. He turns to look over at the bedside table and Lance turns his head to face him.

“It’s ok. . .” He runs Shiro’s fingers between his legs to prod at his hole. “Feel?” Shiro slides a finger into Lance’s ass and Lance presses into it. 

“Like you’re in heat,” Shiro mutters.

“Not exactly but. . .yeah, I’m wet enough.” He kisses Shiro’s mouth then whispers in his ear. “I want you, Shiro.” Lance reaches between their bodies and slides Shiro’s cock between his ass cheeks to gently press against his hole. “Please. . .” Shiro gasps as he feels his cock slowly nudge into Lance. “Please,” Lance gasps again and takes Shiro deeper.

Shiro remains still and watches as Lance sits back and drives Shiro’s entire length into himself.

“Shiro. . .” Lance whines and squeezes Shiro’s cock as he rides him. His hands find his own cock and start to stroke in earnest. Shiro watches and focuses on not getting too swept up in the moment, to not come too soon.

Lance rides him for a moment longer then pitches forward and grips Shiro’s shoulders as he shoves back against Shiro’s cock. His gasps and moans mixed with the whines and the way he squeezes and grips Shiro is maddening and wonderful. Very similar to sex when Lance is in heat yet better. Lance may be pregnant by Keith, but he’s choosing Shiro.

Shiro rubs his mouth against Lance’s chest and flicks his tongue against Lance’s nipple. Lance yelps then moans and presses closer to Shiro’s face. Shiro sucks Lance’s nipple as Lance rocks against his cock. Shiro can feel Lance’s wet cock pressed between them and can’t wait for him to come, to feel and smell it on his skin.

“Shi. . oh. . .” Lance groans as Shiro bites his chest, gently at first then harder as Lance whines his name and begs him for more. Lance gasps and sits back on Shiro’s cock when Shiro finally releases his bite. “Yes,” he says. “Shit, Shiro. . .yes.” Shiro’s not sure if Lance is still reacting to the bite or his being balls deep in Lance’s ass or both. Not that he cares. Lance is now clearly marked and, from the way he’s bucking on Shiro’s cock, he’s very close to coming. Coming on Shiro which will make Shiro come in turn. Lance opens his eyes and looks at Shiro then leans forward again. He kisses Shiro on the mouth and sits back slightly.

“I’m yours, Shiro. Are you mine?”

“Yes. . .” Shiro groans as Lance bites him high on his neck, higher than the neckline of his uniform jacket will cover. Everyone will see it, will know Lance has marked him. Shiro does his best to thrust into Lance and Lance moans against his neck and bites harder. For a moment, Shiro hopes he will break the skin, will leave a permanent mark on him. Instead, Lance sucks hard, hard enough to make his skin sting, then pulls away to rock back onto Shiro’s cock. 

He locks eyes with Shiro and begs him to come as he jerks himself to completion. Watching Lance come, feeling and smelling it is all Shiro needs. A final rough thrust into Lance and Shiro comes, too.

Lance gently fingers the bite on his chest then the bite on Shiro’s neck as he hovers over Shiro, both of them panting.

“Was I too rough?” 

“No,” Shiro shakes his head. “It’s perfect. I wasn’t too rough. . .” He touches the mark on Lance’s chest and feels a pang of worry.

“Hell no,” Lance says with enthusiasm. He lays down next to Shiro. “I never knew I wanted my boobs bitten until I had boobs.” He cups his pecs and laughs. “You like them?”

“They aren’t boobs,” Shiro corrects then grins at Lance. “And I love them. I love every inch of you.”

“Aww,” Lance cuddles next to him. “I love every inch of you, too, Shiro, especially the inches you put up my ass.”

“Lance!”

Lance laughs and kisses Shiro’s cheek.

“You know,” he starts as he leans back again. “My left boob is going to get jealous if you don’t bite it, too.”

Shiro grins at Lance and kisses his left pec.

“Next time,” he whispers into Lance’s chest. “I promise.”

\---------------

Shiro stirs awake and immediately hears it. Lance in the bathroom getting sick. 

“So much for my streak,” Lance says as Shiro hands him a glass of water. He waves it off and closes his eyes then throws up again. When he sits back, Shiro offers him a wet washcloth instead and Lance takes it and wipes his face but doesn’t move to get up. He glances at Shiro then down at his lap and his body shudders as he starts to cry. Shiro sits and pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry,” Lance whispers. “I’m trying but. . .”

He pulls away from Shiro and throws up again. Shiro rubs his back and waits.

“Why do I suck at this, Shiro? I wanted this so bad and I. . .I can’t even gain weight. Like who can’t gain weight while they’re pregnant. . .another being is inside me and I’m down five pounds still.”

“You can have some of mine,” Shiro offers. It’s a stupid joke but it makes Lance smile. A momentary respite from the stress on Lance’s face.

They thought, after his first trimester, getting sick would stop but it hasn’t. At the doctor’s recommendation, he’s started supplementing his diet with nutrition shakes. But he hasn’t had a long enough stretch without being ill for the shakes to help him put on weight and he’s still just below the recommended gain for his stage of pregnancy. Not so low as to be dangerous, but still concerning. And an added source of stress Lance simply doesn’t need.

Shiro pulls Lance close and hugs him as he starts to cry again. He sniffs and coughs then pulls free from Shiro to throw up, more of a gagging and spitting then actual vomit and Shiro feels a pang of sympathy. Lance sits back and wipes at his face.

“Can I get that water?”

Shiro gets up to oblige him and, as his back is turned, hears a familiar little voice.

“Daddy. . .” 

“It’s ok,” Lance says as a crying Andy clings to him. Lance looks up at Shiro and gently pushes the boy away from himself. Shiro scoops him up as Lance gags into the toilet again.

“Papa. . .” Andy weeps against Shiro’s neck and Shiro walks him back to the bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed and cradles the boy in his lap while trying to soothe him. Slowly the boy starts to calm down and relaxes in Shiro’s arms. Shiro wipes at his face and gives him a kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro hardly needs to ask. The past few weeks have had Andy coming to their room almost every night, crying. One of them ends up cuddling him and soothing him and taking him back to bed where they hold him until he falls asleep and, more often than not, fall asleep with him in his bed. It makes for very uncomfortable sleep and doesn’t help Lance’s stress any, when he’s the one Andy latches onto for comfort.

“I’m scared,” Andy whimpers. He tucks his thumb into his mouth and Shiro brushes his hair off his forehead.

“There’s nothing to be scared of,” Shiro offers. “It was just a dream.” He glances down at the boy and notices the wet spot on his pants. Shiro gives a tiny sigh and kisses Andy again. “We need to get you some dry pants, huh?”

“Daddy. . .” Andy reaches for Lance as he comes to the bed. Lance sits next to them and takes the boy into his lap.

“I need to get him some dry clothes,” Shiro says. “You ok for a minute?”

Lance nods and addresses their son.

“Had an accident?” Andy nods and sucks his thumb. “It’s ok. Papa’s going to get you some clean clothes.”

Shiro goes back to the boys’ room and manages to retrieve fresh pajamas without waking Charlie. He returns to his bedroom to find Lance has already helped Andy strip off his wet clothes. Shiro dresses the boy and scoops him up and puts him in bed next to Lance, who cuddles and soothes him. Shiro gets into bed and gives Andy’s head a stroke then leans to kiss Lance.

“I have barf mouth,” he says.

“So. . .” Shiro kisses his mouth and lays back on the bed. He rests his hand on Andy’s body and gives Lance a smile then looks up at the ceiling and listens as Andy’s breath evens out and he falls asleep. He looks over as he hears Lance yawn.

“Go to sleep, Shiro,” Lance says to him. “Everything is ok now.”

Shiro closes his eyes and continues to listen, waiting for Lance’s breath to even out as he falls asleep, too. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly and starts to drift off.

He startles awake moments later when he hears the door creak open then quickly relaxes as he feels Charlie standing beside the bed.

“Where’s Andy?”

“He’s here.” Shiro pulls back the sheet and makes space for Charlie next to his brother in the middle of the bed.

“He peed the bed,” Charlie whispers.

“I know, it’s ok.”

Lance sits up abruptly and quickly leaves the bed for the bathroom. Andy crawls to the end of the bed to try and see into the open bathroom door.

“Charlie, come back here. . .”

“The baby is coming out,” Charlie says as he looks back at Shiro.

“No,” Shiro corrects as he tucks the boy back under the covers. “The baby just makes daddy throw up sometimes but that’s not how it comes out.”

Charlie giggles and cuddles up to Shiro.

“The doctor will make him come out, right?’

“Yes.”

“With a sword!” Charlie sits up next to Shiro and stares in his face.

“No,” Shiro can’t help but laugh. “You know there are no swords.”

Charlie giggles again as Shiro hugs him and makes him settle down next to him.

“The baby is a boy, right?”

“Yes.”

“For sure?”

“Yes, for sure. Now quiet down and go to sleep.”

“Does dad come back tomorrow?” 

“No, you know it’s longer than that.”

Charlie slides closer to Shiro’s ear and whispers.

“I want dad to come home tomorrow. Please?”

The desperate tone of Charlie’s voice makes Shiro’s heart ache. He wishes he could give his family what they really want but he can’t. He hugs Charlie.

“No, he can’t come home tomorrow.” Shiro feels Charlie sigh. 

“I miss dad.”

“I miss him too,” Shiro admits. “But it won’t be much longer and then when he comes home, he’ll be home for a long time.”

“Really long?” Charlie’s voice is soft and Shiro knows he’s about to fall asleep.

“Yes, really long.” He kisses the top of Charlie’s head then looks up as he hears Lance coming back into the bedroom. 

“He ok?” Lance asks as he gets into bed beside Andy.

“Yeah, he just didn’t want to miss out on crashing in our bed.” Shiro reaches out and strokes Lance’s arm. “You ok?”

Lance exhales slowly.

“This baby isn’t making it easy but, yeah.” He kisses Shiro’s arm. “I love you Shiro. Stop worrying and get some sleep.”

Shiro wishes it was that easy. He glances at Lance and their sons and takes comfort in having them so physically close. They look to him for comfort and support. They love him and he loves them. He looks up at the ceiling and concentrates on the feel of Charlie against him, the beat of his little heart. Shiro knows he won’t get much sleep. Not with how warm the little boy is and how he squirms in his sleep. Shiro will be lucky not to get smacked in the face or drooled on but he doesn’t mind. He closes his eyes and sighs and feels Kuron rise to the surface of his mind. His presence is warm and happy and, as Shiro starts to nod off, comforting.

\-------------

“Stop. . .right there,” Shiro calls to his sons as they race out ahead of him. “Put the blanket down. . .yeah, spread it. . .” He chuckles and hands the bags of food to Lance and goes to help the boys spread the blanket out in the puddle of shade. “Sit and eat,” he says to them.

“Papa. . .” Andy points at the swings and Shiro shakes his head. 

“Eat first.”

Andy huffs and sidles up to Lance.

“Daddy, will you push me on the swing?”

“After you eat,” Lance says without missing a beat.

Lance passes the food to Shiro and stretches out on the blanket. Shiro is happy to see him enjoying himself. Things have gotten much better, with Lance getting sick less and putting on weight. Andy has been doing better, too. It’s been several days since he woke in the middle of the night crying over bad dreams. With Lance no longer constantly nauseous and both kids staying in their room at night, Shiro and Lance have more time for one another, to enjoy Lance’s high libido. A bonus Shiro is very happy to have.

The kids fidget and wiggle, torn between being excited to play and excited over their special lunch. A picnic of fast food burgers, fries, and shakes, something they love but don’t get as often as they’d like (but more often then Shiro and Lance like to admit).

“. . .when we get home?”

“Yes, when we get home.”

Lance sighs and Shiro gives him a little grin. The boys are also very excited about the surprise Keith has promised them. They don’t know what it is, but Shiro and Lance do. Kolivan and Krolia will be dropping off Cosmo to stay with them for an extended period of time. Keith and the children love Cosmo unconditionally but Shiro (and Lance) aren’t quite as generous. Despite the years he’s been living in domestic settings, Cosmo’s far from a domesticated animal. And he still refuses to obey Shiro with anything close to regularity. It frustrates Shiro and amuses the rest of the family (even Lance, who doesn’t have much more control over Cosmo then Shiro). 

Shiro sips his chocolate shake and focuses his attention on the last remaining moments of calm before the chaos that is Cosmo re-enters their household. He watches Lance laughing with their sons and grins as he thinks about how happy the boys will be to see Cosmo again. When their food is finished (or as finished as it’s going to get), Shiro watches as the boys tug on Lance to get him to go to the swings with them then turn their focus on Shiro. He joins Lance and the boys a the swings where Lance pushes them and they take turns leaping from the swing into Shiro’s waiting arms. They are both fearless when it comes to their physical safety which Shiro both admires and fears. After several rounds of catching them, Shiro calls for a break to retrieve the last of his milkshake.

He pauses on his trip back to the blanket and watches as a little black cat, barely older than a kitten, rummages in the leftover food and helps itself to part of a half eaten burger. Shiro approaches cautiously and the cat pauses to stare him down but doesn’t run. Shiro kneels and holds his hand out and the cat comes to him and headbutts his hand then starts to purr. Shiro strokes the cat as it rubs against him then returns to eating. 

Shiro is reminded of the foster homes that had pets. There had only been two cats among the handful of dogs (and a few guinea pigs and one openly hostile parrot). The perfectly named, Prissy, a fastidious tabby who was very strict with all the kids in the family, swatting them when she’d had enough of them. Shiro had received his share of swats from her, along with her affections. And Oro, a big gray tom cat who was more like a dog than a cat, racing to greet everyone when they came to the door and retrieving toys.

As he watches the cat, Shiro realizes he’s already started making a list of things they’ll need to get when they take it home. He’s always wanted a cat but had never been in a position to properly care for one.

“Papa. . .”

He turns and watches as Andy races to him then notices the cat.

“A kitty!”

The cat looks up with a start but doesn’t run.

“Careful,” Shiro prompts. He pulls the boy to kneel next to him. “Remember how you meet a dog?”

Andy holds out his hand, palm up, and puts his opposite index finger to his lips and makes a small shushing sound. Shiro nods and holds his hand out to the cat, too. It comes over to him and rubs along his hand and sniffs at Andy. He giggles and stares from the cat to Shiro then twists to look behind them. He flaps his arm and does his best not to yell despite his excitement.

“Charlie. . .look!”

“A kitty!” Charlie is equally as excited and Shiro gets him to quiet and, as calmly as he can, offer his hand to the cat. It sniffs and rubs against Charlie then climbs into Shiro’s lap, purring.

“What am I missing. . .” Lance laughs as he leans over Shiro’s back and sees the cat. “Aww.”  
Shiro looks up at him and grins and Lance grins back.

“She ate your burger,” Andy informs his brother. Charlie flops down in front of Shiro and gently walks his fingers over the cat and looks up at Shiro.

“Is she a girl?”

Lance sits across from Shiro and the cat gets up and goes to him. Lance strokes its back and Shiro notices him glancing at its rear.

“Yeah, she’s a girl,” he says.

“What’s her name?” Andy asks. Both boys squirm over to Lance and the cat.

“She doesn’t have one. . .” Lance looks at Shiro. “Yet.”

Lance dangles a straw paper in front of the cat and she bats at it, much to the entertainment of the boys. He holds it higher and spins it in a tight circle and the cat follows until she stops and blinks at them. They all laugh.

“Look at her,” Shiro snickers. “She’s dizzy.”

“We’re going to take her home,” Andy announces.

“Yeah,” Charlie agrees.

Shiro smiles at Lance and nods enthusiastically. Lance laughs.

“You think. . .” Lance glances at Shiro again then back at the boys. “. . .Dizzy wants to come home with us?”

“Yes,” both boys agree. 

“She can sleep in my bed,” Andy adds.

“No, with me,” Charlie counters.

“You sleep with me and Dizzy.” 

“Ok,” Charlie agrees. He look at Shiro. “Papa, Dizzy is going to live with us, right?”

Shiro feels almost as excited as the kids.

“Yes.”

Shiro uses the excitement of their new family member to get the boys to help with the clean up.

“I want to carry her,” Charlie says as Lance helps Shiro wrap Dizzy in the blanket.

“No, let papa carry her.” He smiles at Shiro as the boys run to the car. “You think you-know-who is going to be as excited as we are?”

“Which ‘who’?” Shiro asks. “The teleporting food stealer or Keith?”

Lance chuckles.

“Well, both now that you mentioned it.”

Shiro hadn’t really thought about it but it doesn’t stifle his enthusiasm any.

“The furry one? He’ll be fine. Keith?” Shiro gives Lance a sly grin. “This is what he gets for leaving us to our own devices, huh?”

Shiro can’t stop grinning as he holds Dizzy in his lap and listens to Lance and the boys discuss their new family member. The boys are giggly and excited when they stop at the store and Lance takes them inside to pick out everything Dizzy will need. Shiro sits in the car with the cat and lets her wiggle out of the blanket. She stretches and stares at him. Shiro leans his face close to hers and she reaches up and sniffs his nose then rubs against his face. Shiro laughs and runs his hand along her body and examines her closely for the first time. She’s small and lean bordering on boney and Shiro wonders how she came to be alone in the park, waiting to steal food from picnic blankets.

“No more of that, huh?” Shiro says to her. “Just wait until you see where we’re headed.” Dizzy gives him a slow blink and starts to purr. “Is that your happy face?” Shiro chuckles. “Yeah, I think that’s your happy face.” He gently pets the side of her face and smiles as she stretches her chin up. “Yeah, you like that? You’re such a sweet girl. My little Dizzy.” He notices Lance and boys returning to the car and gently wraps Dizzy in the blanket again. She squirms and Shiro soothes her. “We’ll be home in a few minutes then I’ll let you go.”

Once home, he passes Dizzy to Lance and enlists the boys to help him carry her new things up to the master bathroom where they get her settled amid the boys’ protests that she should live in their room.

“Can we call dad so he can see?” Despite doing better with Keith being away, Andy is still the first to ask to call him.

“We can surprise him when he calls tonight,” Lance says. He chases the boys from the bathroom and says to Shiro. “Speaking of surprises, man’s best friend should be showing up any time now.”

“Great,” Shiro says with a mocking tone. Lance swats at him. “Can I just hang out with Dizzy?”

“You already love her, huh?”

“Yes. How could I not, you see how cute she is, right?”

Lance laughs and leads Shiro downstairs where the boys are wantonly abusing the sofa, jumping on it and leaping off it. Shiro grabs Charlie, the first boy close enough to grab, and tosses him over his shoulder and playfully smacks at his butt. Charlie squeals and laughs and begs his brother to save him. Andy dances around Shiro and begs for his turn. Shiro gives Charlie a final pat and sits him on the sofa then grabs for Andy. Andy darts away and Shiro chases him, Charlie not far behind. When he catches Andy, instead of tossing him over his shoulder, he tips him upside down and gently swings him by his legs. Andy laughs maniacally and grabs for Charlie as he bounces around them. 

“Ok, that’s enough,” Shiro says.

“No. . .” Andy whines as Shiro sits him on the sofa.

“Yes, I don’t want you to throw up.”

“I won’t,” Andy stands on the sofa and grabs at Shiro.

“Sit,” Shiro says to him. Andy ignores him. “Andy,” Shiro says. He taps his index finger at the boy and Andy giggles.

“Andrew McClain,” Lance says to the boy as he comes into the living room. “Papa told you to sit.”

“No. . .” Andy cuddles up to Lance. “He did. . .” Andy mimics Shiro’s finger tap.

Lance narrows his eyes at the boy but his smile betrays him. He opens his mouth to reply and stops as the doorbell rings.

“You two should go answer the door,” Lance says to the boys.

They race from Lance and Shiro follows and opens the door for them.

“Gramma!” They pile out the door and grab Krolia. She beams and crouches to give each of them a kiss. Charlie wiggles free and grabs Kolivan.

“Grandpa, did you bring us presents?”

Kolivan laughs.

“They know him,” Krolia gives Shiro a grin then looks at Andy. “Kolivan did bring you and your brother a surprise from your dad.”

“Candy?”

“No,” Krolia says.

“Well, yes,” Kolivan corrects her. “But we also brought you. . .”

Andy and Charlie race off the porch.

“COSMO!”

The dog lets them get just about to him then disappears and reappears a few feet away. The boys laugh and chase him as he flashes from point to point.

“You brought them candy?” Krolia says to Kolivan.

“Of course,” he replies. “I always bring them sweets.” He grins at Shiro. “How are you Shiro? Well I hope.”

“Yes, things are good here. What about you?”

“Yes, very well. . .Lance,” Kolivan nods to Lance as he joins them on the porch. Lance is quickly enveloped in Kolivan’s sweeping embrace. “And how are you?”

“A lot better,” Lance nods. “I finally look pregnant and am gaining weight.”

“That is excellent to hear,” Krolia says. “Keith told us you were ill for quite a while. I wasn’t sure bringing Cosmo to stay with you was a wise choice.”

“It’s fine,” Lance chuckles as he looks out into the front yard at the boys playing with Cosmo. He looks at Shiro then back to Krolia. “You want the latest scoop from the Kogane-Shirogane-McClain clan?”

“From you and Shiro’s expression, I gather this is good news. . .”

“We have a new family member,” Lance says to her. She gives him a confused look and he adds. “A cat. Her name is Dizzy. We found her at the park a few hours ago.”

“A cat?” Kolivan is very interested. “May I see it?”

Krolia sighs and gives a little shake of her head. Shiro chuckles.

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind hanging out in our bathroom?”

“I don’t mind. I find felines very fascinating.”

Shiro leads Kolivan upstairs and to the master bathroom. He gently opens the door and sees Dizzy eagerly waiting just inside. He picks her up and watches as Kolivan’s expression goes soft. He holds a finger out to the cat and grins at Shiro. It reminds Shiro of the first time he saw Kolivan with their infant sons. He’s seen the softer side of Kolivan many times since then but it still surprises him a little.

“A female?” Shiro nods. “Her name again?”

“Dizzy.”

“That is a very fun name,” Kolivan says to the cat. “You are very lucky to be a part of this family. I can see from Shiro’s smile, he’s very fond of you.” Kolivan smiles at Shiro and strokes the cat’s head. “As am I. I am very fond of felines.”

“I hope they get along. . .her and Cosmo.”

“Oh, he’s very accepting of other animals. She seems very friendly as well.” Kolivan gives Shiro a longing look. “Do you think she would accept me?”

Shiro passes the cat to Kolivan. He holds her in his large hand then laughs as she walks up his arm and sniffs at his face then perches on his shoulder.

“She is fearless,” Kolivan says with pride in his voice. “I envy you, Shiro. I would very much enjoy keeping a feline myself but it’s not practical. I also don’t think Krolia is favorable to them. She has accepted Cosmo but I believe that’s only because Keith is so very fond of him.”

“I understand that,” Shiro says. Kolivan laughs and nods.

“Yes, he is a challenge.” Kolivan laughs as Dizzy rubs against his face again and starts to purr.

“I think she accepts you.”

“Oh, this makes me almost as happy as seeing the children, Shiro.”

“Almost?”

Kolivan laughs.

“Papa. . .”

“Speaking of. . .” Shiro says to him. “What?” he replies.

“Grandma wants to see Dizzy.” 

“I don’t think that is totally accurate,” Kolivan mutters to Shiro. Shiro chuckles and opens the door.

The boys race in and start looking around the room as Krolia follows.

“Where is she. . .”

Krolia looks from Shiro to Kolivan and sighs.

“She is here with Kolivan.”

The boys laugh and dance around their grandfather.

“Pick me up. . .” Andy reaches up at Kolivan and he obliges the boy. “She likes it up high.”

“Yes, I believe she does.”

“I like her so much. Do you like her grandpa?”

“Yes, I do like her. Very much.”

“Grandma. . .do you see?”

“Yes, I see your new pet. She is very nice.”

“She’s going to sleep in bed with Andy and me and Cosmo tonight.”

“She’s going to sleep in the bathroom tonight.”

“No. . .” Charlie giggles and pushes against Shiro. He hugs Krolia’s legs. “Do you want to kiss Dizzy, grandma?”

“No, I do not,” Krolia says. She grins at Kolivan and adds. “I think Kolivan does.”

“Kiss Dizzy, grandpa,” Andy prompts. 

Kolivan turns his head and makes a kissing sound at the cat and Dizzy headbutts his face. The boys squeal in amusement and Kolivan laughs. 

“Kiss from me. . .” Andy kisses Kolivan’s cheek. “Come play with us, grandpa.”

Kolivan puts him down and scoops Dizzy off his shoulder and passes her to Shiro.

“What do you have planned?” Kolivan asks Andy and he grabs Kolivan’s hand and tugs at him. 

Shiro watches Kolivan and Krolia follow the boys out of the bathroom then lingers in the open door. Dizzy climbs onto his shoulder and Shiro smiles then startles as the cat lets out a low growl followed by a huff. Seconds later, Cosmo appears in the bedroom and trots toward them, nose sniffing the air. He pauses just short of Shiro and sniffs at Dizzy then recoils as she swipes his nose. He sits and stares at her then looks at Shiro.

“Cosmo, meet Dizzy.”

Cosmo cocks his head then sniffs at Dizzy again. Shiro strokes the dogs head then gives Dizzy a scratch. She stares at Cosmo and slowly starts to relax. Cosmo’s tail whips the air and he licks at her then disappears. Dizzy stares a moment then rubs against Shiro.

“I know,” he says. “You’ll get used to him.”

\-----

“Aww, look at her little naked belly. . .” Lance coos. “Poor little baby girl.” 

Shiro stretches out next to the cat and she purrs as he strokes her. He’s happy to have her home from her spaying. She was only gone one night but it was one night too long for Shiro.

“Not much longer and we can let you loose in your kingdom,” he says to her. Lance laughs.

“Cosmo’s going to be in for a shock,” he says. “I saw him sniffing at the bedroom door the other day and then her leg came shooting out from under it and he disappeared.”

They both laugh.

“That’s right,” Shiro says to her. “Put him in his place.”

Dizzy lifts her face up at him, her eyes closed in what can only be described as a haughty expression. 

“The bitch is strong in her,” Lance says.

“Oh, yeah,” Shiro agrees. He strokes her face and she wiggles closer to him. “Sweet girl,” he mutters. He notices Lance looking at him. “What?”

“The two of you are so damn cute it should be illegal.” Lance gives him a grin and adds. “And I kind of want to jump your bones right now.”

“Only kind of?”

Lance hesitates.

“My stomach’s a little. . .” Shiro slides closer to Lance. “Nothing big just. . .” He chuckles. “I think maybe I ate too much.”

“Aww. . .” Shiro cuddles up to him and gives him a peck on his lips. “There’s always tomorrow. Maybe a quickie before the kids are up?”

“Mmm, we better get to sleep, then.” He pulls away from Shiro and gets under the sheets. Shiro is quick to follow.

“Cuddle us?” 

He spoons against Lance and Lance moves Shiro’s hands down to hold his belly. Shiro closes his eyes and smiles at the little ripple of movement under his hand. He sighs and relaxes against Lance and feels the familiar warmth rising in his mind. Kuron making himself present. 

Shiro nuzzles against Lance and hears him snicker. He opens his eyes and sees Dizzy making herself comfortable on Lance’s pillow. She curls around his head and licks in his hair, a steady purr rumbling from her body.

“She loves you,” Shiro says. He reaches to give her a little pet and she gives his hand a quick lick. He snickers and settles in next to Lance again. “I love you,” he says. He chuckles as he feels a rush of heat course through his body. “Kuron loves you, too.”

Lance chuckles.

“You feel the baby, Kuron?” Shiro loves when Lance speaks directly to Kuron. He remembers the first time he did it and the startled feeling from Kuron. “We all love you. Sweet dreams.”

Shiro feels lightheaded and closes his eyes. His heart starts to race and he can’t help but think of the panic attacks that used to happen so often. He tries to remember the last time he had one then stops. He doesn’t want to go back there. He wants to be here, warm and relaxed and happy.

“I love you,” he says to Lance. “You and Keith and our family and. . .”

“I love you, too,” Lance replies. “You gave this to us, you know that, right Shiro?” He gives Shiro’s hand a squeeze. “Our boys and even. . .” He presses Shiro’s hand against his belly. “We’d never be here now if you hadn’t come back. . .back to Keith and us and. . .” Shiro hears Lance’s voice break and gives him a squeeze. “Keith needed his soulmate.” Lance sniffs and gives a little laugh. “I’m getting all deep when we should be falling asleep but. . .we needed you, Shiro. Wanted you. And now, look?” Shiro smiles and kisses Lance’s ear. 

Shiro feels another rush of emotion hearing Lance tell him how much he’s needed and wanted and loved. He doesn’t want to imagine his life without either of them.

“I’m so lucky,” Shiro says to him. “To have two soulmates.”

Lance rolls over to face him and Shiro sees the very subtle glow of Lance’s Altean marks.

“Really?” Shiro feels a rush of warmth as Lance smiles at him. He rubs the pad of his thumb against one of Lance’s marks.

“Yeah. I know the whole idea of a soulmate is that one. . .”

“Or two. . .” Lance laughs and his Altean marks gleam in the dark. “You know, she comes to me in my sleep sometimes. Allura.” 

“Yeah,” Shiro nods.

“She’s said the same thing.” He kisses Shiro and continues. “That really helped me, Shiro, to deal with her being gone, with not knowing if I’ll ever see her again, like really see her. Not just in my dreams.” Lance sighs. “What I feel for Allura? I feel that for you, Shiro. I think I always did but didn’t really recognize it until. . .” He laughs. “Remember when you checked the test?”

Shiro laughs.

“I just remembered thinking, ‘who thought it was a good idea to put a timer on them, like how sick is that’?”

Lance snorts and then bursts into laughter. He falls against Shiro’s chest.

“Keith said almost those exact words.” They both relax and slowly get quiet. After a few minutes, Lance continues. “She loves you and Keith and the boys. The stories I tell them, they’re her stories. And some from Coran, of course.”

Lance gives him a squeeze and the room grows quiet except for Dizzy’s steady purr. Shiro listens to Lance’s breathing and knows he’s not asleep.

“Shiro. . .” 

“Hmm?”

“Do you think Keith will be ok with Coran’s visit?”

“Coran’s going to visit?” It’s the first Shiro is hearing of it and he’s immediately excited by the prospect. “When?”

“About a month before the baby is born. Don’t say anything to anyone, at least not yet. It’s still kind of hush hush, he doesn’t want it to turn into a whole thing. You know, the King of New Altea. . .”

Shiro sits back and looks at Lance. Lance laughs and nods.

“I thought. . .”

“We all did but. . .” Lance chuckles. “Come on, Shiro, who better is there for the job?”

Shiro nods and Lance holds his gaze.

“I want to take the boys to New Altea now that they are old enough but with the baby that’s not going to happen for at least for another year and then I’d have to leave the baby because he’ll be too young. . .” Lance sighs. “I think that would be a harder sell to Keith then Coran coming here.” He chuckles. “It won’t be nearly as bad as when my parents visit. Coran’s not going to reorganize the kitchen. He promised he wouldn’t.”

Shiro laughs.

“When he sees the huge smile I just saw, there is no way Keith will be able to tell you no.”

“Yeah, he is a softy for making us happy, huh?” Lance playfully pokes Shiro’s side. “Kind of like you, all worrying and fussing over me and the boys.” Lance sighs. “I love that, Shiro, you know that, right?”

“I love that you love it,” Shiro replies. He hears Lance yawn and gives him a squeeze. “Go to sleep so I can give you that quickie in the morning.”

“You giving me a quickie?” Lance teases. “No, Shiro. I’m going to give it to you. Hard and fast, really pound that sweet ass.”

“Mmm. . .”

“Yeah, mmm is right. You’ll be sore when I’m done with you.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah,” Lance sighs, his breath heavy with sleep. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do a time jump, the story is almost over!
> 
> Of course Dizzy was going to show up in the actual story. And, in the last chapter, we'll see some other things from the snippets/drabbles (Hunk's family!).
> 
> And, yes, Coran's going to make it into the story, too. I just could not leave him out.


	12. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends are re-united to welcome new members into the extended Shirogane-Kogane-McClain family.

Shiro notices it again.  Lance checking to see where Shiro is in the room and adjusting where he is in response.  He’s keeping a set distance between them. Safe space. Shiro walks out of the living room and into the kitchen and sees Lance glance at him again and visibly relax that he’s further away.

“Papa look!”

He turns his attention to Andy seated at the dining room table.  He goes to the boy and looks at what he’s making. A piece of blue construction paper with yellow bits glued to it.  As Shiro watches, Andy draws a large yellow circle and colors it in. It’s a crude depiction of the night sky and reminds Shiro of the glow-in-the-dark stars on the boys’ bedroom ceiling.  Shiro’s thoughts immediately go to the spare room that will, once Keith is home, undergo a full transformation into a nursery. Lance is excited about the project and has already started buying things including a new set of stars for the ceiling.

“Beautiful,” Shiro says.  Andy beams at him as he adds.  “Dad is going to love it.”

He kisses the top of Andy’s head and sits next to him at the table.  He glances across to the living room where Lance is helping Charlie with decorations.  He watches Lance smiling and laughing with Charlie then pause and glance at Shiro. Shiro smiles at him and Lance replies in turn but, at the edges of his expression is the caution Shiro had noticed earlier.  Lance is uncomfortable with Shiro watching him, uncomfortable with Shiro being too close, and as Shiro looks away, he realizes why.

Shiro gets up and goes upstairs to the master bathroom and rummages in the drawer of the vanity until he finds a small spray bottle.  He shakes it and frowns at how empty it is then sprays it on himself. He isn’t sure it will help but it can’t hurt. His rut is still days away and it should be too early for the change in his scent to be detectable but clearly Lance can smell it and it’s upsetting him.  Shiro frowns at himself in the mirror and sighs.

He glances at Lance and returns to the kitchen and starts to make dinner.  He wants to look at Lance but doesn’t want to make him feel like he’s being watched.  Being stalked. He listens to Andy get up from the table and run to Lance then Lance admiring the boy’s art.

“Papa!”  

He turns at the sound of Charlie bellowing from the living room.

"Help us!”

He notices Lance’s reaction as he gets closer.  Shiro wants to believe Lance’s smile but his body betrays how tense he is.

“Sorry,” Lance mutters as he hands Shiro streamers and takes a stuttering inhale then steps away from him.  He crosses the room to the kitchen and turns his back to Shiro.

“Papa, put it up higher,” Charlie prompts him.  Shiro turns his attention to the boy and the streamers.  After placing a few, Charlie’s interest fades and he races to the kitchen to badger Lance for a snack.  Shiro watches them as he finishes the decorating. He notices Lance glance at him to make sure he’s still a safe distance away.  Shiro tries to ignore the searing sense of rejection and focus on Lance and how he can relieve his anxiety.

He leaves the living room and ducks outside as he dials the phone.  Pidge picks up on the second ring.

“Pidge, are you busy?  I need some help. Think you can come over?”

Shiro hesitates to go back inside but he needs to make sure Lance is ok, that he doesn’t need help with the kids.  He hears the familiar sounds of Ticky Tock Chock and sees the boys sprawled out on the floor with Cosmo. Lance is in the kitchen preparing dinner.  Shiro feels bad leaving the chore to Lance but doesn’t want to get any closer to Lance and upset him more than he already has.

He slips upstairs and, in the bedroom, finds his old duffel bag in the closet.  He puts it on the bed and sits down next to it. He doesn’t want this to be the answer but he realizes it is.  His scent is only going to get more obnoxious, more Alpha, as he enters his rut and no neutralizer can make it go away.  Not totally. He wishes he had planned ahead, had a suppressant made but it didn’t occur to him. Not that that would be a guarantee, either.  A suppressant, even one tailored to his Rogue chemistry, might have made it worse. Made him sick and a burden to an already anxious Lance. He looks at the duffel bag.  This is the answer. He tells himself it’s not that bad. Keith will be home tomorrow. Lance won’t be alone. In fact, he’ll have the person he needs, and wants, the most.

He hears a knock at the door followed by the kids racing to greet Pidge.  He quickly packs his bag and, when he can hear the group have moved to the living room, goes downstairs and sits it by the front door.  He tentatively goes to the living room where the boys descend on him, excited to announce aunt Pidge has come to see them then peppering him with requests for snacks and for him to sit with them and watch Ticky Tock Chock.

Shiro glances to the kitchen where Pidge is helping Lance with the dinner prep.  

“Papa. . .”  Charlie prompts him and Shiro sits on the sofa and the boys pille against him.  Cosmo sniffs at Shiro and tries to join them. The boys giggle and encourage the dog.  Cosmo turns and backs up to Shiro then sits in his lap. Shiro grunts at the weight as the boys giggle and praise Cosmo.  Shiro tries to be annoyed but their happy sounds make him laugh. He shifts under Cosmo hoping it will annoy him and he’ll get up to no avail.  Cosmo walks his front legs out and shoves back against Shiro then flips his tail into Shiro’s face. Shiro sighs and bats it away with another laugh.

Sandwiched between his sons and crushed under the weight of a very large space wolf, Shiro can’t turn to see what’s going on in the kitchen, but he can hear Lance and Pidge laughing.  It helps him relax as best he can given the uncomfortable seating arrangement and guilt he feels over causing Lance so much extra stress.

His pregnancy has already been bothersome and, at different times and by Lance’s own heartbroken admission, horrible.  These last few months were supposed to be the easiest, with Keith returning home so the entire family could start preparing for the new member.  But now, another bump in an already rough road. Shiro tries to remind himself it will only be a week, max, but it’s cold comfort.

He’s shaken from his thoughts as the Ticky Tock Chock closing credits start to role and Andy stands beside him and yells into the kitchen for Lance.

“Do not stand on the furniture,” Lance replies.  

Cosmo shifts on Shiro’s lap, crushing his testicles and Shiro grunts and gives the dog a hearty shove.  Cosmo blinks away and, as Shiro slow breathes through the pain in his crotch, hears Pidge yell at the dog.  Cosmo reappears next to the sofa, clearly chewing something, then blinks away again.  

“Cosmo. . .where are you?”  Charlie calls to him and the dog appears next to the boy and gives the top of his head a lick.  Charlie squeals and grabs Cosmo and the pair disappear and reappear beside the dining room table.

“Enough teleporting,” Lance sighs.  Shiro winces as he gets up and looks toward the kitchen.  He sees Lance notice him and walk back to the kitchen to maintain a safe distance. 

“You ok?”  Pidge gives him a strange look and Shiro laughs.

“Cosmo kicked me in the balls.”  Pidge snickers and Shiro hears Lance chuckle as well.  “Glad you are both amused,” he adds with a grin. Pidge pulls him aside.

“Just follow my lead, ok?”

Shiro nods.

“Guys, time to eat, yeah?”  Pidge calls.

Shiro helps the kids get seated as Pidge brings the food to the table.  He notices Lance slip from the room amid the chaos then turns his attention back to the meal.  It only takes a few minutes after they are settled before the kids notice Lance’s absence.

“Where’s daddy?”  Andy asks.

“He’s really tired,” Pidge replies without missing a beat.  “He needs a nap.”

“Is the baby going to make him throw up?”  Charlie asks with more than a hint of excitement in his voice.

“No, no throwing up,” Pidge laughs.  “Just a nap.”

“Then daddy can go in the big tub with us, right?”

“No,” Shiro replies.  “No big tub tonight. Tomorrow.”

“With dad!”  Andy yells as he squirms onto his knees.

“Not so loud, man,” Pidge says.  “And what’s the rule at the table, huh?”

“Ass in seat,” Charlie says on behalf of Andy, who laughs and squirms to return to a seated position.  

“Ass in seat,” Andy repeats.

“Ass. . .in. . .seat. . .”  They giggle in unison.

“Keith’s going to love that,” Shiro says.  Pidge grins and shrugs and Shiro laughs.

Not for the first time in his life, Shiro is deeply grateful for Pidge.  Not just for times like this, when he needs help out of a tight situation but in general.  She’s the sister he never knew he needed or wanted and can’t imagine his life (or his sons’ lives) without her.

“Bath time,” she announces at the end of the meal.  

“Come in the big tub with us,” Charlie giggles.

“No way, man,” Pidge replies.  “You pee in the water.”

“Andy does, not me,” Charlie counters.

“Nuh-uh.”  Andy’s tone is indignant.  “Charlie did poop in the tub,” he adds.

“You’re both dirty boy cats,” Pidge says.  “Go with your papa and get scrubbed down, DBCs.”

The boys crowd around Pidge and start meowing and she holds her nose and waves her hand in front of her face.  Shiro laughs and herds them toward the stairs.

“Daddy. . .”  Charlie runs toward the master bedroom and Shiro stops him.

“Shh, let daddy sleep.”

Shiro wrangles the boys into the bathroom and gets them through the evening bath and toothbrushing without any difficulty but wonders what will happen now that they are ready for their evening story before bed.

"Guys. . .”

He’s surprised to see Lance in their bedroom, Pidge at his side and book at the ready.  Shiro lingers in the doorway.  

“Papa. . .”  Andy calls to him and Shiro watches Lance’s reaction.  Lance smiles at him and nods, despite the anxiety Shiro sees on his face.  

Shiro sits on the foot of the bed and notices Lance slowly pull his outstretched leg closer to himself.  Shiro sits back to give him as much distance as possible and glances down at the blankets to keep Lance from feeling scrutinized.  Seeing Lance’s reaction, even with Pidge as a buffer, assures Shiro he’s making the right decision.

When the kids start to nod off, Shiro slips from the room and goes downstairs and finds Dizzy has discovered the decorations.  As he watches, she jumps to the back of the sofa and eyes the streamers, still just a bit too far out of her reach.

“Don’t even think about it, madame,” Shiro says to her.  She glances at him then back at the streamers then runs to him.  She trills and looks at the streamers and Shiro laughs. “No, those aren’t for you.” 

He gathers her up and gives her a grin then walks over and holds her up so she can just bat at the streamers.  He laughs then pulls her away when she gets a bit too enthusiastic.

“Were you just holding the cat up so she could play with those streamers?”  Pidge shakes her head at him and grins. “She’s totally your favorite.”

“I don’t have favorites,” Shiro dutifully replies.  He kisses Dizzy’s nose and puts her on the back of the sofa.

“Uh-huh.”  Pidge gives Dizzy a stroke and her expression shifts as she continues.  “Lance is still with the kids. Said he wanted to cuddle with them a little longer.”  She pauses. “I saw your bag by the door. You want to hang out here a bit or. . .”

“No, we should go.”  Shiro grabs his shoes and starts to put them on.  “Can you do me another favor?”

“Spray down the sofa?”  

Shiro nods.

“Can you smell me?” he asks.

“No, not yet.  Lance just has preggo nose, Shiro.  You know not to take this personally, right?”

“Yeah, I’m not.”  He gets up and adds.  “Well, trying. I’m going outside so I stop stinking up the place.  Thanks Pidge.”

“No problem.”

He grabs his duffle bag and goes out onto the porch to wait for Pidge.  The air is cool and Shiro contemplates going back inside to grab a light jacket then decides it’s better not to.  He sits on the step and moments later Pidge comes out, a jacket in her hand. Shiro laughs as she thrusts it at him then follows her to the car.  The ride to Pidge’s apartment is quiet and neither of them seem to mind.  

As he follows Pidge up the stairs, the duffle bag in his hand, it’s impossible for him not to be reminded of the very first time he came here.  He’s been back in the apartment countless times since but never with this feeling of complete rejection.

The apartment hasn’t changed much since he lived there, with the exception of the larger television and newer furniture.  Except for the sofa. It’s mismatched and well worn but still holding up quite well. Pidge flops onto it with a sigh.

“If you’re going to make a mess, put the pee cover back on the mattress,” she taunts.

“I’m good but. . .what size is that mattress?  I might take that cover down to the rental once it’s open.”

“You’re not going to stay with me?”  Pidge feigns sadness with a pooch of her lip.  Shiro laughs.

“You really want to smell me, huh?”  

“Oh, yeah, and hear you going at it.  I’ve totally been missing that in my life.”  She stretches out on the sofa and prods Shiro with her foot.  Shiro slaps at her and they both laugh. “You really going to crash downstairs once your renters are out?”

“Yeah, I don’t need to bother you any more than I already have.”

“Eh. . .” Pidge stabs at him again with her toe.  “Since you have nowhere else to be, want to come up here for dinner tomorrow night?”

Shiro shoves her foot away from him again then furrows his brow at her.

“What?”  She deliberately doesn’t look at him.

Shiro arches his eyebrows and grins at her.

“Stop it, Shiro,” she says.

“Pi-idge. . .”

She glances at him and laughs.  It comes out as a snort and they both laugh at the sound.

“This is very reminiscent of another dinner invite you extended to me.”  He grins at her and she grins back.  

“I promise this won’t be like your first Holt family dinner.  Though it is the first time we’re eating here so. . .”

“Are you kidding me?  You’ve never invited them to your apartment?”

“No. . .” Pidge huffs and sits up.  “I’ve had them both here just not for an official Holt family dinner.”  She chuckles at Shiro and adds. “And it might be only the second or maybe third time Colleen’s been here.”

“Pidge,” Shiro shakes his head at her but isn’t surprised.

“What?  It’s not like I ever told her she couldn’t come but, honestly Shiro, do you think I really wanted her here?  I’m still not super keen on it but. . .she should have all her most critical comments out of her system so it can’t be that bad, right?”

“That’s the spirit,” Shiro teases.  Pidge laughs and he adds. “I’m glad you’re doing better. . .you and your parents.”

“I never had much beef with my dad,” Pidge offers.

“Fine,” Shiro says.  “You and Colleen.”

“It’s only because of your kids, you know that, right?”

“No. . .”

“Yes, Shiro.  They are the closest Colleen Holt is going to get to having grandkids and she’s been on better behavior ever since they came along.”  Shiro rolls his eyes at her. Pidge gives him a shove. “Stop mocking me. It’s true. If it weren’t for your kids there would be no reason for me to put up with her shit.”  

“Oh, I believe you, you hard ass.”  He stretches his arm along the back of the sofa and Pidge leans against him.  They both sigh in unison and chuckle. “Thanks, Pidge.” Pidge shrugs against him and Shiro adds.  “Not just for this but everything.”

“I don’t do it for no reason,” she jokes.  “I mean, I have to look out for you if I want you to look out for me, right?  One hand washing the other and all that.” Shiro laughs then grunts as she gives him a tight hug.  “Oh, and I love you.”

“I love you, too, Pidgie.”

“Don’t call me Pidgie.”

Pidge stays like that, resting against him, while they watch a movie.  Shiro’s tired but doesn’t want to get up. Not yet. When he notices Pidge has fallen asleep, he finally gets up and tosses a blanket over her then gathers his duffle and goes to the spare bedroom.

It’s like going into his sons’ room, only with one double bed instead of two single beds.  The bedding is bright colored and the room decorated to appeal to children. His children. Having a sleepover with aunt Pidge is one of their favorite activities and something Shiro, Lance, and Keith enjoy as well.  An entire evening with the house just to themselves was jarring at first but now they look forward to Pidge’s invitations almost as much as the children do.

Shiro sits the duffle at the foot of the bed and is again struck by the familiarity of the moment.  As he unzips it and pulls out a clean t-shirt and sweatpants, he realizes some things have changed. He rarely sleeps in just his underwear (or nude) anymore.  He got out of that habit shortly after his sons were born. It was hard enough to get up in the middle of the night to answer their cries without having to first find clothes.  He changes and grabs the duffle to put it on the floor and pauses as he feels the uneven weight of the bag. He sits on the edge of the bed and reaches into the bag and feels something brush against the back of his arm.  He pulls the crumpled sheets out and gives a sigh. He hasn’t seen the divorce papers since he zipped them up in the nearly empty duffle bag years ago. 

He’s not sure why, but he smooths them and flips to the second sheet and looks at the signatures.  His and Curtis’s. He’s reminded of the lone time he’s seen Curtis since then, when he rented the downstairs apartment, and tries to remember the name of the man Curtis was with and wonders if they are still together.  The thought is fleeting and he folds the papers and reaches into the duffle and pulls out what he was expecting to find.  

He sits the pouch of personal effects on his lap and smiles.  He hasn’t looked at the contents since he was on the Atlas. He pulls out a watch box and opens it.  He clearly remembers the last time he saw it. He’d shown it to Curtis not long after the Atlas had left Earth.  Curtis had admired the time piece and listened as Shiro told him about it, about Adam using it to propose, Then, Curtis had put it on the bedside table and kissed Shiro.  Curtis didn’t say anything, just kissed him and Shiro kissed back and they had sex. And as they fell asleep, Shiro was happy.

Shiro turns the watch over and reads the simple inscription.  “I love you.” Shiro remembers chuckling when he read it the first time and Adam smiling at him.  “For all time,” he’d said and nudged the watch to acknowledge the pun. Shiro smiles at the memory and flips the time piece over to watch the steadily ticking second hand.  The watch has never stopped ticking, even while it sat hidden for so long. Shiro wraps the band around his wrist and holds it there while he admires it. The watch is still beautiful and deserves to be seen.  He stares at it a moment longer, watches the steady tick, then puts it on the bed next to him.

He turns his attention back to the nearly empty bag and pulls out the two remaining items.  A dime and a perfectly round rock roughly the size of a ping pong ball. The dime was given to him by his first foster parent.  He hadn’t been much older than his own sons and, after helping her with some small household chore, she’d paid him. He’d been excited to get his very own money and was eagerly thinking of what he could buy with it when his foster mother pointed to the year on the coin.  “That’s a very special year. Your year, Takashi.” Shiro smiles as he remembers how something as simple as a dime with his birth year on it, one of millions, made him feel so special. He rubs the small coin between his fingers and sighs then grins at the rock.

Keith had whipped it at him.  Nearly hit him, too, if Shiro hadn’t grabbed it, bruising the palm of his hand in the process.  He remembers how mad Keith had been and how mad he’d been, too. He tries to remember what it was they were fighting about and, all these years later, can’t.  He just remembers the feel of the rock against his palm and the look of regret on Keith’s face when he realized just how badly he could have hurt Shiro. The one person who was willing to give him not just a second, but a third, and a fourth, and so many chances.  The one person who would never give up on him. Shiro tossed the rock back to Keith and they apologized and he had nearly forgotten about the moment until he’d been chosen to go to Kerberos. Shiro remembers Keith tossing something at him, gently, underhand, and catching it.  “We have some pretty cool rocks here, you know.” Shiro had laughed and joked that he hoped the Holts wouldn’t whip any at his head. Keith had replied that if they knew how annoying Shiro was, they probably would. Then he confessed that he didn’t want Shiro to leave, to be left out of the adventure.  Shiro assured him he wouldn’t be gone long and they’d be back to their fun, and freaking out Adam, in no time.

Shiro rolls the rock across his palm of his Galra hand and smiles at how wrong and right he was.  He’d left for Kerberos on shaky terms with Adam, certain they could patch it up when he returned, never knowing that when he returned a year later, much longer than planned, he’d be the harbinger of war and no one would listen.  Except Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. It had been an adventure, that was for certain, and they were among the lucky ones who lived to tell about it.  

He rolls the rock back into the bag and drops the dime in beside it.  He contemplates the divorce papers for a moment and then folds them several times and adds them to the bag as well and zips it shut and returns it to the duffle.  He gets up and pulls back the garish sheets and sits on the edge of the bed. He considers the watch again, how constant it has been, and lays it on the bedside table.  He could use a watch and he thinks, once he’s back home, Lance will enjoy hearing the story of Adam’s proposal. They’ve talked a lot about past loves, but Shiro’s never told him the story or shown him the watch.  As Shiro thinks about it, he’s not sure Keith has ever heard the full story, either. Shiro wonders if Pidge might be convinced to take the boys for a night, after his rut has passed but before the baby arrives, so he can have some quality time with the two men he loves.

Shiro lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling and thinks about all the different twists and turns that brought him to where he is now.  Paired with not one, but two men who love him and whom he loves so very much, who’ve saved him in so many ways over the years and given him something he was never quite sure he’d have, a family.  Not quite traditional, but nothing Shiro has ever done has quite followed the path he expected it would.

He closes his eyes and exhales slowly.  He misses Lance and still feels a pang of guilt that he caused him extra stress, but he knows it will be ok.  Keith will be home soon to soothe Lance and, Shiro hopes rather selfishly, him, too. He yawns and sighs and, as he drifts to sleep, wonders where Pidge stashed the mattress protector.

\--------

“Shiro. . .”  He wakes to the sound of a knock on the door and Pidge’s voice.  “. . .put on some pants, I’m coming in.”

Shiro laughs and sits up as Pidge enters, the comm pad in her hand.

“Don’t you dare get any. . .”  She waves her hand in the general direction of Shiro’s crotch.  “. . .fluids on my comm.” Shiro hears Keith laugh as Pidge passes him the comm pad.

“Bye Pidge!” Keith calls to her.

“I mean it,” Pidge replies as she leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

Shiro’s immediately reminded of the first time he saw Keith after moving in with Lance.  His heartbeat races, just like it did then, and his first thought is how much he wants to kiss him and touch him.

“What time is it?” It’s an odd thing to say and Shiro laughs at himself.

“Shiro?”  Shiro’s heart rate spikes again as Lance smiles at him.  “Sorry we woke you up. . .”

“I don’t mind at all.”  Shiro sighs as he notices how relaxed Lance appears.  “You look happy.”

“I’d be happier if you were here, too, but. . .” Lance grins.  “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Shiro repeats.  “Sorry I didn’t plan better or. . .”

“Stop it,” Lance says.  “It’s no one’s fault or. . .”  Lance yawns. “I love you, Shiro.  If I wasn’t so tired I’d make you mess up Pidge’s comm pad.”

Shiro laughs and hears Keith laughing, too.

“Go to sleep,” he says to Lance.  Lance kisses at him and the screen shifts and Keith smiles at him.  He looks over at Lance and then back at Shiro.

“He made a nest,” Keith says.

“Oh,” Shiro laughs.  “You must be loving that, huh?”

Keith laughs.  Over the years he’s finally come to admit he has a bit of a fetish for stereotypical dynamics.  He glances away from the screen. When he looks back at Shiro, he can see the lust in Keith’s eyes.  

“I see that look in your eye,” Shiro says.  Keith replies with that devilish smirk Shiro has never been able to resist.  He feels a flush warm his face.

“Hmm,” Keith murmurs.  Shiro grins as he continues.  “Bet you smell even better than Lance, hmm?”

“You keep looking at me like that and, yeah, I will.  You’re going to put me right into rut. Might have to put the protector back on the mattress.”  Keith laughs and Shiro continues. “Everything ok there?”

“Well, I’m pretty hard but other than that. . .”  Keith smirks at him again. “How are you?”

“Better now that I know you’re back and Lance is ok and. . .”

“How are you, Shiro?”  Keith repeats. He holds Shiro’s gaze and Shiro sighs.

“I’m ok. . .got invited to dinner tomorrow so. . .”

“Should I be jealous?”  Keith teases.

“No.  Holt family dinner.”

“Oh.”  Keith makes a face and Shiro laughs.

“Here.”

“Really?  Pidge is inviting. . .oh. Yeah, that could. . .good luck to you.”

“You didn’t even let me ask. . .”

“Shiro, you and Lance are always the first to mention how extra Alpha I am when I get back.  Do you really think that will mix well with your rut and Colleen Holt?”

Shiro barks laughter.

“Shit, I didn’t even think of. . .yeah, that’s probably not a good idea, huh?  You just stay home and. . .have a pissing contest with Cosmo or something.”

“You don’t mind?”  Keith asks.

“You having a pissing contest with the dog?”  Shiro teases. Keith sighs and rolls his eyes.

“No, me just sticking with Lance tomorrow?  He said something about paying you a visit for some rut sex but if you’re not really there yet. . .”

“I’m not.  Just stay with Lance and the boys.”  Shiro pauses. “What are you going to tell them?”

“What do you mean?”  Keith’s brow furrows.  “I’m going to tell them the truth.”

“I didn’t mean lie to them but. . .just remember they’re going to end up repeating whatever you tell them, most likely at school so. . .”

Keith laughs.

“I’ll warn their teacher when I drop them off Monday morning.”  Keith sighs. “I’m so glad I’m back at the start of the weekend.  I’ll have some time with everyone before you get back to your routines.”

Keith yawns and they both chuckle.

“Let me guess, you didn’t sleep much on the transport?”

“Do I ever?”  Keith sighs. “It’s kind of catching up with me.”

“Yeah, you look tired.  Go crawl into that nest with Lance and get some sleep while you still have the chance.”  Shiro grins at him. “I’m surprised the kids haven’t already sensed you’re home.”

“I’ve only been home about an hour so. . .”

“Keith. . .”

“What?  Lance insisted I call, said there would be no sex if I didn’t.”  He glances away from the screen and lowers his voice. “I know you said he smells good but, shit Shiro, he smells so fucking good.”

“Wait until you taste him,” Shiro offers.  Keith arches an eyebrow at him and gives a little grunt.  Shiro chuckles.

“I think I need a cold shower,” Keith sighs and glances over at Lance then turns the comm so Shiro can see.  Lance is sound asleep, surrounded by pillows and bundles of blankets and stray clothes. Shiro feels a desperate desire to be there with him, to sit sentry and protect him, to curl his body around him and whisper to him professions of love and hear Lance whisper them back.  The screen shifts and Keith reappears.

“Take care of him,” Shiro says.

“I promise,” Keith replies.  “I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you, too.  Get some sleep.”

There is a long pause, neither of them willing to disconnect the call.  Shiro finally snickers and nods at Keith and the screen goes dark.

For a moment, Shiro’s not sure what to do.  He stares into the middle distance and listens to his breath and the beat of his heart.  His thoughts are scattered and mired in a mix of emotions and desires. He blinks and shifts to get up and feels a gentle rush of warmth in his body, the first sign of his rut.  He immediately thinks of Keith, his scent and taste, how long it’s been since he’s touched him. He takes a deep breath and focuses on calming himself down as he walks to the living room to return the comm pad to the coffee table. 

The television casts a glow over Pidge as she sits up and gives him a smile.  Shiro smiles back and sits next to her. She gives him a nudge and he leans against her.  He sighs and then chuckles as she gives him one of the strongest hugs he’s ever felt. She releases him and after a moment of quiet shifting, Shiro is situated beside her, this time with his head on her shoulder.  She smells warm and comforting and Shiro closes his eyes and sighs.

“Better?” she asks.  Shiro nods against her.  “Good.” She chuckles and adds.  “You stink.”

\----------

“Are you going to. . .”  Shiro trails off as he realizes he’s not sure how to finish his sentence without offending Pidge.

“What, Shiro?  Am I going to what?”  She narrows her eyes at him but the tiny smile on her face betrays her.  

“Nothing.” 

Pidge arches just one eyebrow at him and Shiro snickers.

“Am I going to clean up?  Is that what you were going to say?”

Shiro smiles and darts his eyes around the room, letting them land on the random clutter and discarded food wrappers then coming to rest on what appears to be a bra poking up from the cushion of the neighboring easy chair.  Pidge follows his gaze and gets up.

“Fine. . .” She snatches at the bra and Shiro laughs as it snaps free from the cushion.  Pidge sighs then laughs, too. “The place could use a little work.”

“It’s not that bad,” Shiro offers.  “I’ll help you and it’ll get done faster.”

Pidge flops down beside him on the sofa.

“I wondered where this went.”  She dangles the bra in front of them.  “I was just about to break down and go buy a new one.”

Shiro slaps her leg and sits forward on the sofa.

“If I find any money while I’m cleaning, I’m keeping it,” he says.

“Fair enough.”

Shiro’s glad to have the distraction.  In his haste to leave the house, he didn’t pack any workout clothes and he refuses to disturb Lance or Keith with a call asking them to drop some off.  Not that he feels like working out, anyway. Not with his rut ramping up. He’s already feeling the twinge of need, of being easily excited. Being in a room with a bunch of sweaty, grunting men isn’t going to help.  Just the thought sets his mind on a dirty tangent. He presses himself against the spinning washing machine and lets the vibrations tease his cock until it’s fully hard as his mind races from thoughts of strangers watching him to what Shiro really wants.  Keith and Lance. He sighs lightly and pushes against the vibration, wondering if it can be enough.

“Shiro. . .”  He steps away from the washer as he hears Pidge.  “Holy shit.” She looks at him then glances away. “Tell me you were not. . .” She starts to laugh as Shiro looks down at himself and the wet spot on the front of his sweatpants.  Shiro feels his face burn but can’t help laughing as Pidge holds her hand out to block her view of his crotch as she looks at him. “New rule. No sexually molesting major appliances.”

“Sorry,” he laughs and fluffs the bottom of his t-shirt in an attempt to cover himself.  “If I told you I never did that before. . .”

“Not buying it,” Pidge says.  “You look like you knew what you were doing.”  She gestures to her room. “I have a stash of things in my room.  Unopened,” she quickly adds. “If you want to get some of that out of your system before Sam and Colleen get here.”

“You have. . .” Shiro’s immediately intrigued by what kinds of items may be in Pidge’s room.

“Yes, some new stuff for the Rut Hut.”  She gestures for him to get out of her way as the washer’s spin cycle finishes.  “Are you ok,” she says to the washer. “He won’t bother you anymore.” They both laugh.  

“Really, I’m sorry about. . .”  Shiro grins at her, his mind still lingering on what might be in her room.

“I can see you’re still thinking about it,” she says, barely looking at him as she transfers her clothes from the washer to the overhead dryer.  “I need to run to the store so I’ll be gone for about an hour.” She looks at him. “If you want longer than that, I can drop you at the Rut Hut and you can call when you’re done.”

Shiro’s pulse quickens at the thought.  The Rut Hut has, over the years, expanded from the lone room Pidge kept at the back of the warehouse for her own personal use, to several rooms centrally located in a separate warehouse that she rents to a very select group of people she has done business with before, people Shiro has never met and never wants to meet.  Due to the semi-illegal nature of her one woman business venture (and Pidge’s admission that her father still finds it upsetting) Pidge doesn’t discuss it much, though she has made it clear to Shiro, Lance, and Keith that they are free to request a visit anytime and she will do her best to accommodate them. Shiro assumes the same invitation has been extended to Hunk, but he’s never had the opportunity, or desire, to ask him.

“Uh. . .I think I’m ok but. . .if Keith’s worried we’ll stink up the rental too much I might take you up on the offer tomorrow?  He said he’d come. . .”

“I just bet he did.”

Shiro giggles and starts to laugh.  Pidge grins at him.

“You are a mess, you know that, right?”  Shiro can only nod. “Like I said, I’m going to the store so. . .perhaps you need to do what you need to burn off some of those hormones?”

“Can I see what’s in your room?”

Pidge nods and he follows her to the room that he used to share with Lance and Keith.

“No offense,” she says to him as she opens the door.  “But I don’t really want you getting your stank in there so. . .” She ducks inside and Shiro stays in the doorway as she slides two large boxes out into the hall.  “There’s a little bit of everything in there. Take whatever you want.” She grins at him. “You want me to help you put the mattress protector back on the bed?”

“Maybe,” Shiro manages with a straight face then laughs at Pidge’s reaction.

“Ok, I’ll be back in an hour. Maybe a bit longer.  Open the window in there to help keep the stink down, yeah?”

“Uh-huh. . .” Shiro is barely listening to her.  He’s too distracted by the boxes and what might be waiting inside.

“Shiro!”  He looks at her as she snaps her fingers at him.  “Make sure you open the window?”

“Yes, I will open the window.”

Pidge huffs at him and grabs her bag from the sofa and he hears her laughing as the door closes behind her.

He rummages through the first box and stops when he finds a familiar item.  A large silicone cock complete with a full knot. Just like the one they have at home.  He frees it from the packaging and, after a quick stop by the bathroom to give it the obligatory “new toy” wash, nearly races to the bedroom.  He slams the door behind him and cups his stiffening cock as he sits on the edge of the bed then stops. The bedding distracts him. It reminds him of his kids and, even in his hormone drunk state, snaps him out of the moment.  It feels strange to want to fuck himself on the bed where his kids sleep. He groans and looks at the very realistic silicone cock on the bed next to him. His own cock is still hard and he briefly contemplates getting on the floor and soldiering through then laughs at himself.  

“The bathroom,” he mutters.

Silicone cock in hand, he goes to the bathroom and bats the door closed behind him.  One glance and he’s reminded of the numerous times he’s pleasured himself in this tiny room.  Frantically jerking off in the shower during his first rut, fantasizing about what it would be like when he could finally be with Lance (and when he’d finally be with Keith again).  He squeezes himself through his sweatpants and feels the heft of the sex toy in his hand. He runs his thumb over the very realistic head then puts it to his lips. He gives it a lick then stops.  It’s very realistic but, as far as oral sex is concerned, it’s sadly lacking. He longs to rub those first drops of pre cum over his lips, to feel the moist heat radiating from the real thing. He sits the toy down with a slightly disgruntled huff and quickly strips off his clothes.  His underwear are wet front and back and the smell of his slick and pre cum makes him long for Keith. Long for his scent and, as Shiro rubs slick onto his cock and starts to stroke in earnest, Lance’s scent, too. He can’t wait to smell traces of Lance on Keith, to check his body for marks.  Shiro is certain, from the marks left on his own body and those he’s left on Lance, that in Lance’s current state Keith will not escape unscathed.

Shiro pumps his cock a few more times and has his first orgasm.  It’s quick and instead of taking the edge off his drive, only increases it.  Shiro pauses only long enough to rinse the cum off his hand then grabs his new toy.  He looks at it and glances around the small room and at it again. This would be easier if he could lay back but the floor space simply won’t allow it.  He pulls back the shower curtain and at looks at the toy again then grins to himself as he steps into the tub.

It’s no challenge to find the correct height to mount the toy to the wall, the challenge is the tile.  With the surface being slightly uneven, the suction cup can’t make a complete seal. Shiro scowls at the wall and the faux cock in his hand.  

“Stupid fucking tile. . .”  He slaps the wall with the cock.  “Are you kidding me. . .shit. No. . .oh great.”  He looks at the bare spot on the wall and the few tiles that have clattered into the tub.  His first reaction is frustrated anger which quickly gives way to amusement when he touches the wall and another tile pops off and joins the others in the tub.  He starts laughing then feels tears well in his eyes. He sits on the edge of the tub and his amusement gives way to frustrated sobs. After a moment, the fog of hormone driven emotions lifts and he takes a deep breath and gets out of the tub.  He looks at his still semi-erect cock then tosses the toy into the tub.

He could try again, perhaps mount the toy to the outside of the tub and, on all fours, fuck himself against it.  But it would mean his face would be mere inches from the toilet. That’s even more off putting then fucking himself on his sons’ bed.  Instead, he gets on his knees beside the tub and, with a little maneuvering, gets himself positioned with his Galra fingers in his ass and his other hand on his slick-wet cock.  He closes his eyes and focuses on any and every sexual image his mind can offer him as he strokes and fucks himself to another orgasm, this one slightly more intense than the first but still not enough to satisfy.  He spreads himself open and roots his now vibrating fingers deeper into himself and barely has to stroke his cock before he comes again. He continues to pump his cock and fuck himself as deep as he can while he stares at the silicone cock, at the bulging realistic knot at the base.  He squeezes his own cock and comes again then feels a familiar tightening. He groans and squeezes the base of his cock as his knot swells. It’s the first time in his life he’s ever been able to knot while masturbating and he closes his eyes and enjoys the new sensation. His cock feels exposed, almost cold compared to being buried in a partner, but also more sensitive.  He gently brushes it against the side of the tub and immediately comes from the shock of the cold against his head. He gently massages his knot then slowly increases the intensity until he has to pull his hand from his ass to brace himself against the tub, gasping at the feel. He comes again, this one so intense he tries to yell out but gets only a wheezing whine followed by a giant inhale and a wavering exhale.

He collapses over the side of the tub and gasps as a full body shiver ripples through him.  He can still feel the knot in his hand and tries to relax and focus on the warmth, to mimic the feel of being inside Keith.  Yes, Keith. He can’t wait to finally see him again.

Shiro, knotted cock still in hand, gets up and sits on the side of the tub.  Having never knotted like this, he’s unsure how long it will take for it to subside.  He’s also unsure how long he’s been at this endeavor. Or how Pidge is going to react when she sees the damaged wall. 

“Shiro!”  He starts to chuckle.  “I’m entering the apartment.  This is your warning.” Shiro’s chuckles give way to full laughter.  “Shiro. . .” He hears a little knock on the bathroom door. “I hear laughing so I’m going to assume you’re ok but. . .you are ok, right?”

Shiro coughs and tries to control his laughter.

“Yeah,” he manages.  “But. . .uh. . .” He looks down at his slowly relaxing knot and starts to laugh again.  “I just. . .uh. . .well. . .” He gets up, wipes his hands on his shirt, tugs on his sweatpants then opens the door.  Pidge looks up at him and recoils slightly as she gets a full whiff of what just transpired. “Yeah, sorry, uh. . .I couldn’t really make it happen in the bedroom so I came. . .” He snickers.  “Came. . .” he repeats and Pidge rolls her eyes at him. “I kind of stunk up the bathroom.”

“Yeah you did.”

“And, sort of. . .”  He points to the shower and steps aside.  

“Oh my god.”  She looks from the damaged wall to the cock in the tub then up at Shiro.  “Holy shit, Shiro, I was only gone for an hour. How did you. . .” She starts to laugh then makes a face and points to the side of the tub smeared with his cum.  “Really, Shiro? I give you pick of the toys and this is how you repay me?”

Shiro feels his face burn but laughs along with Pidge.

“Oops, sorry, that was just an oversight.  I didn’t mean. . .”

“Did you mean. . .” Pidge points at the wall and starts to laugh again.  “How the hell did that even happen? Wait. . .you didn’t hurt yourself, right?  I don’t want to hear it from Keith or Lance if you got a sex related injury on my watch.”

“I’m fine.  Really good in fact.”

“Good to know but. . .ok, I might regret this but tell me how that happened?”  She snorts and they both pause for another round of laughter. “You know I’m going to tell Lance and Keith about this, right?”

“You kind of have to.” Shiro manages.  “I mean, you need to have it fixed and Keith is your landlord.”

Pidge sits on the closed toilet as fresh peels of laughter overtake her.  Shiro starts to rest his hand on her shoulder then thinks better of it and washes his hands instead.  Pidge notices.

“You are so gross,” she says.

“I know,” Shiro says.  He tries to smile but he feels stung by Pidge’s words.  She notices that, too.

“Sorry, Shiro.”  She slaps his leg and gets up.  “Come on, let’s go outside so you can air out your brain a little bit, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of all over the place with my emotions,” Shiro admits as he follows Pidge out the door and down the stairs.  

“We’ve all been there,” Pidge says to him as they go out onto the lawn and sit in the grass.  “Deep, cleansing breath.”

She demonstrates and Shiro follows along then they both laugh.  They sit together for a few minutes then Pidge gets up.

“Come on, you need to clean up the bathroom and help me figure out how to cover that wall so you can shower before dinner.”

Armed with a bucket of hot, soapy water and Pidge’s strongest neutralizer spray, Shiro tackles the bathroom and gets it cleaned in short order.  For the wall, they tape a piece of plastic over the missing tiles and Shiro promises not to knock any more loose while he showers. His earlier activity has him feeling more calm and he manages to get through the shower with only the slightest of urges to masturbate, which are easily tamped down.  He’d rather wait and let his lust build a bit in anticipation of seeing Keith.

“Am I good?” he asks Pidge after he’s dressed and doused himself in neutralizer.  Pidge makes a show of taking a deep inhale and Shiro laughs.

“Acceptable,” she teases.  She flops onto the couch and gestures to the room.  “Thanks for helping me clean,” she says. “I can’t wait to see Colleen’s face.  Last time she was here that was the first thing she commented on.” She gives a little sigh and glances at Shiro as he sits next to her.  “Wonder what she’ll zero in on this time?”

“I can show her the shower wall,” Shiro offers.  Pidge laughs. “Tell her exactly how it happened.”

“Could you?”

They laugh then Pidge gets up and checks the oven.

“If I ruin this, Hunk will never let me hear the end of it,” she says to Shiro when he joins her.  

“I think you’re going to pull it off,” Shiro offers.  “It smells good.”

“Yeah?”  Pidge visibly relaxes and laughs.

The door buzzes and Pidge sighs loudly.

“You’ve survived worse.”  Shiro claps her on the shoulder and gives her a nod.  She grins at him and goes to retrieve Sam and Colleen.

The door is barely shut behind her when the comm pad rings. Shiro looks at it and sees Hunk’s number and doesn’t hesitate to answer.

“Perfect timing!”

“Shiro?”  Hunk is caught off guard and Shiro laughs.  “Hey. . .uh. . .” He laughs. “Ok, wasn’t expecting you but. . .”

“Rut,” Shiro says.  Hunk furrows his brow slightly and Shiro adds.  “I had to get out of the house, Lance is scared of me right now.”

“Aww, I’m sorry.  You ok? Lance ok?  Your place was my next call.  I kind of promised. . .”

“Hunk!”  Pidge presses next to Shiro and waves at him.  “Perfect timing.”

“Shiro said the same. . .oh, hi Colleen.”

“Katie. . .” Colleen huffs at Pidge and smiles at Hunk.  “Are you still letting her talk you into being her buffer?”  She shoots a little grin at Shiro.

“What?”  Hunk laughs. “Oh, no.  I didn’t realize you were coming over. . .oh, am I interrupting Holt family dinner?”  He looks at Pidge as she hauls the comm closer to herself. “I can call back but. . .”

“No, don’t you dare.  This is perfect. The food’s not quite ready. . .”

“You make that lasagna?”

“It’s not totally baked. . .I don’t want to talk about lasagna, Hunk.  Come on, stop burying the lede. What’s going on? You owe me details.”

Shiro stands behind the couch as Pidge sits and Sam sits next to her.

“Hey Sam, how are you?”

“Good, you?”

Pidge flaps her hand at her father.  

“He has big news.” She looks at the screen and Hunk’s beaming face.  “Yeah. . .”

“It’s official.”

“Completely totally finished official?"

“Got the last clearances a few days ago.  We called my family right after that and the kids. . .”  

“Kids?”  Colleen says from beside Shiro.  He gives her a shrug and Hunk and Pidge both laugh.

“Yeah, I knew but Hunk swore me to secrecy.”  She grins at Hunk then looks up at Shiro. “Hunk’s a dad.”

Shiro grins as Hunk nods at them.

“We adopted,” he explains.

“Oh, Hunk!”  Colleen rounds the edge of the sofa and sits next to Pidge.  “That is wonderful news. Tell us everything.”

“I’ll do one better. . .hold on, I’m in the bedroom. . .” The screen shakes a bit as Hunk starts to move.  “Good thing our house is so small, huh, you won’t have all the shaky. . .”

“How’s the new place coming?”  Pidge asks him. She glances at her parents.  “Shay’s family is building them a new house. It’s a Balmera thing. . .right Hunk?”

“Yeah, sort of. . .”  He looks away and calls to someone off screen.  “Guess who’s excited to meet you?” The screen changes hands and Shay smiles at them.

“Oh. . .hello everyone.  I wasn’t expecting. . . what a great surprise!”  She smiles at them and Shiro thinks it’s possible she’s even more excited than Hunk.  “How are you all? Hunk’s getting the girls situated. . .ok. . .” She looks away from the screen and says to Hunk.  “Ready?” She looks at them again, a huge grin on her face. “They are so excited to meet everyone. We’ve been looking at photos and sharing stories for the past month, ever since the adoption ceremony.  We had to wait for so many clearances so we could take our big trip to visit Hunk’s family and. . .”

“Mom. . .”  An unfamiliar voice calls to her and Shay beams.

“Ok,” Shay giggles and the screen shifts to show four Balmeran children seated on the equivalent of a sofa, arranged by size and, Shiro assumes, age.  The screen shifts again as the second in the row takes the comm pad and smiles at them. Her face is slim compared to most Balmeran’s Shiro has met, but she has the familiar features.  A grey-greenish complexion with a darker brown plating across the top of her bald head, reminiscent of a helmet. She has two small, slightly curled horns on her head and big, bright yellow-orange pupil-less eyes. 

“Hi aunt Pidge!”  The screen shakes and the girl laughs.  “Oh, sorry, I dropped. . .” The screen steadies again.  “I’m pleased to meet you,” she says in a very formal tone.  “I’m Prax. . .” The screen shifts and a taller girl appears.  Her face is much fuller in comparison to her sister, and her horns are longer.  Her complexion is more gray and her plating a deeper shade of brown, bordering on black.  She also sports a small hoop in each of the ear-like plates at the side of her head and has the starts of spots on each side of her jaw that mark where a second set of much smaller horns will emerge when she’s older.  She gives them a shy smile and waves her large hand at them.

“Stop being shy.” Prax says from off screen.  “It’s aunt Pidge and. . .did you see. . .uncle Shiro.”  Shiro crouches a bit and gives a little wave. The still unnamed girl smiles and waves back.  “Joon. . .” Prax hisses.

“Prax. . .stop.  There are others. . .who are they?”  She looks over at Hunk.

“They’re my parents,” Pidge replies for him.  She turns the screen slightly to one side. “Colleen and. . .” She turns it to her opposite side.  “Sam.”

“Aunt Pidge’s mom and dad,” Prax repeats to her sister.  “That’s exciting, Joon.” She turns the comm pad fully to herself.  “It’s nice to meet you Colleen. . .oh. . .” She catches herself. “Miss Colleen and mister Sam.”

Sam and Colleen chuckle.

“It’s nice to meet you, Prax,” Sam says.  “You don’t need to be formal. Just call me Sam.”

“Mama. . .”  A higher pitched voice whines from off screen and Prax grunts as a smaller girl crawls over her and reaches for Shay, standing behind the group.

“Ow. . .Baly. . .” Prax protests.  The screen shakes and Prax grunts again.  Another smaller girl crowds next to her.

“I want to see, Prax.”  

“No, May, you can’t hold the screen.  It’s delicate. I’ll do it.” The screen shakes and then fills with the face of the smaller girl.  She looks much like her sisters, only with a slightly lighter colored plating and mere nubs of horns on her head.

“Hi!”  She squeals and starts to giggle.  

“Hi,” Pidge replies.  “Are you May?”

May giggles more and looks at Prax.

“It’s aunt Pidgie.”  Prax nods and May looks at them again.  She giggles and squirms then stills as Prax whispers to her and points.

“Mister Sam and miss Colleen.  They are aunt Pidgie’s papa and mama.”  May giggles and twists to look at Prax then pats at her face.

“He’s silly,” she says.  Prax laughs.

“It’s hair,” Prax replies.  “Like grandpa. Remember?”

“Hi,” May repeats.  “I’m May and Prax is my sister.  And Joon and Baly.” She smiles at them then starts giggling again.  She points at the screen and looks at Prax. “Look.”

“Yes, that’s uncle Shiro.  Remember from the pictures with Andy and Charlie.”

“And Dizzy!”  May waves at him.  “I want to see Dizzy.”

“She’s not here,” Shiro says to her.  “I’m at Pidge’s house. Dizzy is at my house.”

“We’ll call Shiro’s house next,” Hunk’s voice prompts from off screen.

“And see Dizzy!”  May is very excited at the prospect.

“Dad. . .no.”  Joon’s voice followed by Prax’s face dominating the screen.  

“Joon is scared of Dizzy because she looks like a. . .”

“Prax, don’t say it!”  Joon says. Prax grins at them and they laugh.

“It’s funny to tease her,” Prax says.  “But it’s not nice.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad,” Pidge says.

“Katie,” Colleen clucks her tongue but her tone is amused.  “No, it’s not nice. Joon, you don’t have to be scared of Dizzy.  She’s a very nice cat.”

“Is Cosmo nice?”  Prax asks. “Has he teleported you?”

“Yes, he is very nice but he’s never teleported me,” Colleen says.

“It’s fun,” Pidge says.  “He’s going to love meeting you. . .OH. . .” She lifts the comm up and Shiro takes it from her.  He smiles at Joon and crouches down so Sam and Colleen can still be part of the conversation.

“It’s very exciting to meet you and your sisters.  Are you the oldest?” he asks.

Joon giggles and nods.  Shiro thinks he sees a hint of a blush on her face and gives her a smile.

“I am fifteen. . .”

“Joon is broody!” May’s voice announces. 

“May, you don’t yell out such things,” Shay’s voice corrects.  May giggles as she climbs over Prax then crowds next to Joon. She kisses Joon’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, Joon,” she loudly whispers.

“Get off me, May,” Prax huffs.  She leans so she can see the screen.  “May and Baly are twins, like Andy and Charlie.”  She grunts as May settles in between her and Joon.  “They are young, too,” she sighs. “Baly is more shy, like Joon,” she teases.  “They just. . .uh. . .dad, what’s the human word?”

The screen whips to show Hunk.

“Birthday,” Hunk offers.  Shiro’s surprised to learn Hunk now has four daughters but not surprised by how happy and proud he looks.  He gives him a grin and Hunk grins back.

“Birthday,” Prax repeats as her face fills the screen again.  “They’re six now. Almost like Andy and Charlie, right?”

“Yeah, they’re still five.  They’re birthday isn’t for a while.  How old are you, Prax?”

“Twelve,” Prax replies.  “My. . .birthday. . .isn’t for a long time, too.  Joon will have her birthday first, then me. I hope greatmother. . .” Prax pauses and corrects herself.  “Grandma Sugar will come to the Balmera, to celebrate.” Her grin widens. “I’ll get my hoops.” Shiro nods and she adds.  “It’s really special. . .” Her grin takes on a slightly sly look. “But only for females.”

“Oh, secret club,” Shiro teases.  Prax squints at him then smiles again.

“It’s not a secret but it is very special.”

“It is special,” Pidge agrees.  “Like you and your sisters.”

Prax grins at her.

“Prax. . .”  The girl leans back and looks up as Hunk ducks into the frame.  “It’s time to say goodbye so we have time to call uncle Keith and. . .”

“Uncle Lance. . .” She looks at Shiro.  “Dad says the baby will come soon and we might get to meet it.”

“Him.” Joon’s voice corrects from off screen.  “The baby is male, Prax. Remember, humans are determined early and it can be detected and. . .”

“I remember,” Prax sighs.  “We just learned about human reproduction and Joon acts like she is a scholar.”  She huffs in the direction of her sister. “You’re not, Joon.”

“Ladies. . .” Hunk’s hand reaches for the comm.  “Please no arguing.” He grins at Shiro and Shiro is again struck by how completely happy he is.  Shiro knows the feeling and grins back. “Did you get that lasagna out of the oven in time, Pidge?”

“Yeah, it looks good.  I’ll send you a pic.”

“Yeah, you will.  You should go eat it now, while it’s still hot.  Sorry we kept you from it.”

“Fuck the lasagna,” Pidge quips.

Shiro snickers and gives her a gentle slap as Sam and Colleen reply in unison.

“Katie. . .”

Pidge laughs.

“You think Hunk hasn’t already said that around them?”  She shakes her head and Shiro laughs as Hunk grins at them and gives a little repentant shrug.

“It has slipped out,” he admits.  

“That’s not the point, Hunk.  Katie doesn’t need to. . .”

“It’s ok, Colleen.”  Hunk’s eyes flick between Shiro and Pidge.  “Uh. . .please be more careful. . .uh, ok, Pidge?”

“I apologize,” Pidge says.  Colleen huffs again. She gets up from the couch and gives Pidge a frown as she heads to the bathroom.  “Well, now it’s officially a Holt family dinner,” Pidge says. She grins at Hunk and Hunk laughs. She turns her attention to Prax.  “We argue sometimes,” she says.  

“You have to apologize after you argue,” Prax says.  “Every time.”

Hunk nods in agreement and Shiro snickers.

“I will,” Pidge says.

“Ladies, it’s time to say goodbye so we can make our next call before it gets too late.”  He grins at Pidge and Shiro. “Sam. . .where’d you go?” Pidge dips the screen and Sam waves at them.  “Enjoy that lasagna, Sam. Nice to see you again.”

“If it’s your recipe, I’m sure I will.  Nice to see you again, too, Hunk. And to meet your girls.”  He waves at the screen. “I look forward to seeing you again, Joon, Prax, and. . .was it May?”

“Bye mister Sam,” Joon says.

“Baly will say hi next time we meet,” Prax says.

“I look forward to it.”

Pidge tips the screen back to face her and the girls wave at them.

“We will see you again very soon,” Prax says.  “After we see grandma Sugar and grandpa Bert.”

“I can’t wait,” Pidge replies.  “I want to give you each a big hug.”

The girls grin and laugh.

“I love hugs,” Joon says.  “I promise you a hug, aunt Pidge.”  She smiles at Shiro and this time he knows she is blushing.  “You as well, uncle Shiro.”

“Where’s Colleen. . .oh, there you are,” Hunk says as Colleen joins them.  

“Are you leaving us?”  she asks. She glances at Shiro and says to him.  “Guess you are the only buffer now?”

“Colleen. . .” Hunk laughs.  “Try to play nice, please? For me?”

“Hunk, I never try to upset anyone.  It just happens. But since you asked so nicely. . .” She glances at Pidge.  “I’ll try harder.”

“Bye Shiro.  Sorry you got booted out of the house.  Hope you uh. . .” Hunk laughs. “Yeah, I’m not sure how to finish that thought so. . .enjoy the lasagna.”

Shiro laughs.

“I will, Hunk.  Lance is going to flip when he meets your gorgeous family.”

“That’s kind of the idea,” Hunk laughs.  “Thanks, Shiro. Love you all, see you soon!”

“Bye,” they all say in unison as Hunk and his family wave to them then the comm screen goes black.

“Well, that was quite a surprise,” Colleen says as they head to the kitchen for the meal.  “Four children just like that and one already a teenager.” She nods at Pidge. “I hope Joon isn’t like you when you were fifteen?”

“Really?”  Pidge replies.  “You don’t want her to rescue her family?  Or maybe fight. . .and help win. . .a war?”

“Katie. . .”  Colleen sighs.  An awkward silence hangs over the dinner table.

“Colleen,” Sam finally says.  “I thought I heard you say you were going to try harder?”

Colleen holds her husband’s gaze then nods.

“You’re right.”  She turns her attention to Pidge.  “This lasagna is delicious, Katie. And your apartment is very tidy.  Thank you for inviting us.”

It’s not an actual apology but, from Pidge’s reaction, she accepts it as such.

“Thanks for coming,” Pidge replies.  “Shiro helped with the clean up so. . .thanks, Shiro.”

Shiro grins at Colleen.

“Well, you do good work, Shiro.”  Colleen takes a sip from her glass then nods at Pidge.  “This isn’t a criticism, Katie, just an observation. You really should get those missing tiles replaced in the bathroom.”

\------------

Keith gasps as Shiro presses his tongue into him.  Shiro grips himself through his pants and has barely squeezed when he comes.  He moans into Keith’s ass and spreads him wider, prods deeper.

“Shiro. . .” 

Keith’s voice is a mix of a whine and a gasp.  Shiro takes one last taste and pulls back. He needs to breathe, to pause for a moment.

He’s drunk on lust, out of his mind from the hormones racing through his body.  He stands back and blinks slowly and tries to focus but the scent, a mix of Keith and Lance, is overwhelming.

Keith, still bent over the arm of the sofa, twists and smiles up at Shiro.

“Were you surprised?”

Shiro nods and gasps.  He licks his lips and reaches to stroke Keith’s ass.  He runs his finger along Keith’s crack and tickles him open.  Keith shifts to give Shiro better access and sighs as Shiro slips his finger inside.  Keith is wet and sticky with Lance’s come. Shiro thrusts his finger slowly in and out of Keith while gently cupping and squeezing his own still clothed cock.

“Yes,” he finally replies.

Keith continues to grin at him, that wicked grin Shiro loves.

“If we’re going to do this here, we need to put down a towel.  I can smell how wet you are. . .”

Shiro interrupts him with a kiss.  Open mouthed and deep, their tongues intertwining.  Keith moans into Shiro’s mouth and Shiro feels his cock throb.  He wants to come, wants to sit his sopping ass on the sofa and pull Keith on to his lap, onto his aching cock, and come.  Come inside Keith, to add his own scent to the delicious mix of Keith and Lance’s scents. Keith pulls away from their kiss.

“Shiro. . .”

In one quick movement, Shiro has Keith up and over his shoulder.  As Keith laughs, Shiro carries him back to the bedroom. He nudges the door open with his foot and, when he’s close enough, gently tosses Keith onto the bed.  Keith looks up at him and wiggles free from the rest of his clothes. Shiro sheds his clothes as he closes the short distance to the bed and sits on the edge. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro from behind and kisses the side of his neck.  Shiro leans to expose his neck to Keith. Keith nips at him and Shiro moans.

“Lance wanted to surprise you,” Keith whispers.  He licks the side of Shiro’s neck and nips at him again.  “May I?”

Shiro sighs at the question.

“Please,” he replies.

Keith bites him, high on his neck, with just enough pressure to leave a mark but not break the skin.  Shiro moans at the feel and freely strokes his cock. He hears Keith moan then whisper.

“Show me.”

Shiro leans back and strokes himself as he remembers that time so many years ago when he slinked into the living room as Lance was having a comm sex session with Keith.  He remembers hearing Keith’s voice prompting Lance, remembers the very first time he himself prompted Keith in the same way.

It only takes a few strokes before Shiro comes.  He shivers as he hears Keith sigh against his ear.

“I want you,” Keith says.  It’s barely a whisper but Shiro hears it.  It’s what he’s always longed to hear from Keith and from Lance.  For them to tell him he is wanted, that he is needed.

Shiro slides back on the bed and Keith is quick to straddle him, his hand between their bodies, guiding Shiro into him.  Keith leans back and Shiro feels his cock drive deeper inside. Keith rocks against him and after only a moment, Shiro comes again.  Keith smiles down at him and leans forward. They kiss and when Keith pulls away again, Shiro sighs and smiles at him.

“I love you, Keith.”

“I love you, too. . .”  Keith’s mouth covers Shiro in a deep and soft kiss then he pulls free and sighs.  “. . .Takashi.”

\-----------------------

“Hey. . .”

Shiro hears Keith’s voice, soft and warm, as his eyes focus on Keith’s face.  Strands of hair have come loose from his braid and he brushes them back from his face as he smiles down at Shiro.

“. . .you hungry?”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs.  “Starving. . .” He laughs as Keith sits up and puts a tray next to him on the bed.  “What?”

“It’s nothing fancy.”

Shiro grabs the sandwich and takes a huge bite.  Peanut butter and banana. It’s delicious and perfect.

“What time is it?”

Keith laughs.

“You ask that a lot,” he says.  “It’s not too late. Why?”

“You need to go home,” Shiro says around the food.  “Lance. . .”

“Lance wants me here with you,” Keith interrupts.

Shiro hurries to swallow.

“No. . .”

“Yes,” Keith counters.

“Keith, he needs you. . .the baby. . .”

Keith sighs and smiles.

“He’s ok, Shiro.  He wants me to spend the day. . .” Keith holds his hand up at Shiro as he opens his mouth to protest.  “. . .and night with you.”

“Keith. . .”

Keith gives Shiro a stern look.  He shifts and produces a comm pad.  Without saying a word, he dials and holds the screen to face himself and Shiro.  After a moment Lance’s face appears. He smiles and laughs.

“Tell him,” Keith says.

Lance laughs again.

“Are you arguing with Keith?” Lance asks.  “Don’t worry about me, Shiro. I’m fine and the baby is fine and the boys are fine.”  He holds his hand up to Shiro. “Pidge is coming over later for dinner and to help out with bed time stuff.  You know, getting them in and out of the tub and things I can’t quite manage being all big and pregnant.” He smiles at Shiro.  “And, if I ask her nicely, she’ll probably let me give her a sniff, just for old time’s sake.”

Shiro laughs and Lance gives him a sly grin.

“Did you like it?”  he asks. Shiro feels his face flush.  Lance laughs for a third time. “Yeah, you did, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Shiro manages.

“I enjoyed it, too.”  He winks at Shiro. “You going to send him home to me all nice and juicy, Shiro?”

“Yes.”  Shiro’s cock aches as he sighs the word.  He brushes his hand against his hard on and sees Lance smile.

“I can’t wait,” Lance says.  “I love you, Shiro. Let Keith spoil you.  For me?”

“Yes,” Shiro sighs as he gives his hard on a squeeze.  Lance holds his gaze.

“Yes,” Lance repeats.  Shiro groans and Lance smiles.  “Yes,” he says again. Shiro comes with a deep groan.  “I’ll see you in a day or so, Shiro,” Lance says to him.  “I love you.”

The comm screen goes dark and Shiro looks at Keith.  For a moment, Shiro’s mind is a blur then it suddenly focuses.  He grins at Keith and glances at the half eaten sandwich in his hand.  They both laugh.

“Did Pidge tell you?”

“She said something about tiles coming loose in her shower.”

“I broke it with a dildo,” Shiro says.  Keith laughs as Shiro continues. “I was so horny and. . .I was a mess but. . .” Shiro pauses to take a bite of his sandwich.  “I managed to knot.”

Keith looks surprised and Shiro laughs and continues.

“Yeah, I knotted my hand.  It was wild.”

Keith laughs.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Shiro laughs in reply and Keith slides closer.  He brushes his lips close to Shiro’s and whispers.

“Show me?”

Shiro shivers as Keith takes the sandwich from his hand and tosses it back onto the plate.  Shiro’s hand gently strokes his cock then grips it in earnest. He sighs against Keith’s lips and they start to kiss.  Keith’s mouth is hot and wet and more delicious than anything Shiro has ever tasted and he comes. They continue kissing and Keith’s hand replaces Shiro’s on his cock and lures another orgasm from him, this one more intense.  Shiro pants against Keith’s neck and, as Keith starts to stroke him again, gently bites. Keith moans and tightens his grip and Shiro feels another orgasm growing in him. He knows it will be the one that brings his knot. He thrusts into Keith’s hand and whines when Keith releases him.  For a brief moment, his cock feels cold and abandoned but is quickly enveloped in a wet heat as Keith’s mouth closes over him. Shiro grunts and wantonly thrusts into Keith’s mouth. He barely feels Keith’s hand clamp around the base of his cock to keep Shiro from gagging him. Shiro groans and grunts and thrusts into Keith’s mouth and digs his fingertips into Keith’s hair and feels his climax building to a fantastic orgasm that leaves the base of his cock tingling as he pulls free from Keith’s mouth, his knot slowly starting to swell.

Keith kisses the slowly growing bulge and Shiro shudders.  Keith licks the tender flesh and peppers it with gentle kisses then envelopes Shiro’s cock again.  Shiro comes with a desperate whine. Keith slides up Shiro’s body and his mouth finds Shiro’s, fills it with Shiro’s come.  Shiro groans as he swallows his own load.

“Feel good?”  Keith says as he gently squeezes Shiro’s knot.  Shiro gasps. “Yeah?” Shiro can’t decide what’s making him more excited, the feel of Keith’s hand on his knot, having Keith feed him his own come, or Keith’s voice.  He feels Keith’s hand slide from him and whines. “I want to see,” Keith whispers to him. He hears Keith murmur. “Mmm, Shiro, I’ve felt it but never seen it.” He kisses Shiro’s cheek.  “Look. . .” He gives Shiro’s knot another gentle squeeze then releases it. Shiro looks down and sees the engorged ring at the base of his erect cock, Keith’s hand lingering next to it. As he watches, Keith’s finger gently caresses his knot.  Shiro shudders. “Come for me,” Keith sighs. “Please. . .” He gently strokes Shiro again and Shiro feels his orgasm building.

“Keith. . .”  He hears the desperation in his voice but can do nothing about it.

“Yes,” Keith says.  

Shiro comes with an intensity he’s never felt before and can only hope he’ll feel again.  His entire body clenches and Keith holds him as he shudders and then relaxes against him. He wants to hug and kiss Keith, to tell him how much he loves him, now and forever but all he can do is pant and shiver.  Keith holds him as the moment quickly passes and Shiro is left in a state of exhausted bliss.

“Love you. . .” Shiro barely manages.

“I know you do,” Keith says.  He kisses Shiro’s temple. “I love you too.  Now get some sleep.”

 

\---------

  
  


“And you’re acting like I’m going to start something.”

“No I’m not.”

Keith huffs and Lance looks past him to Shiro as he approaches.  His Altean marks are glowing but he looks irritated.

“Do I want to get in the middle of this?”  Shiro asks.

“Keith thinks I’m yelling at him.” Lance looks at Keith.  “But I’m not.”

“Yeah,” Keith says in a monotone.  He opens the refrigerator and offers Shiro a bottle of beer.  Shiro nods and Keith twists it open and hands it to him then opens one of his own.

“I’m not,” Lance insists.  He looks at Shiro. “I was just kind of reminding him not to be so. . .well, Keith while Coran’s here.”  

“Who are you supposed to be?” Shiro says to Keith.  He gives him a little grin and sees a glint in Keith’s eye.  He takes a drink from his beer.

“Krolia?”  Shiro snickers as Keith continues.  “I know you all love her so much.”

“Keith. . .” Lance sighs and shakes his head.  “Don’t make it sound like I hate your mom. I love Krolia.  And you,” he quickly adds. Keith looks at Shiro and rolls his eyes.  Shiro snickers again.

“Translation, I love you except when you’re you,” Keith quips.

“Stop it. . .” Lance gives Keith a playful slap.  “I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.”

“Uh-huh,” Keith says.  He catches Shiro’s eye again and Shiro grins at him.

“Stop it both of you,” Lance says.  “Ganging up on your heavily pregnant. . .”

“No.” Keith shakes his finger at Lance.  “Don’t you play the pregnant card here, mister.”

Lance gives Keith a little pout and steps closer to him.

“No.” Keith repeats.  “Put that face away, I’m not letting you. . .” His words are cut off as Lance kisses his mouth.

“Mmm,” Lance says when he pulls back.  “Take another sip of beer so I can have another taste.”

Keith offers him the bottle and Lance recoils.

“Keith!  I can’t drink.”

“Such drama,” Keith says to Shiro.

“Always,” Shiro agrees.  They clink bottles and Lance gives them a playful scowl then cuddles up to Keith. 

“I don’t want you to be someone else,” he starts.  “I just, well, I don’t want you to hate Coran. You have this great opportunity to make up with him.”

Keith looks away from Lance to Shiro and Shiro gives a little nod.  Keith huffs.

“I don’t hate Coran.”  He steps away from Lance and walks to the living room.  Lance gives Shiro a sidelong glance and sighs. Shiro puts his arm around Lance’s shoulders then gives him a little kiss on his Altean mark.  Lance gives him a weak smile and sighs again.

They flank Keith on the sofa and Lance cuddles up to him.  Keith sighs and wraps his arm around Lance. They’re quiet for a moment then Lance squirms and gives a little grunt. 

“You ok?”

Lance laughs and reaches behind him for Shiro’s hand.  Shiro realizes what’s happening and offers Lance his left hand.  His Galra hand is great for a lot of things, but it’s not as sensitive as his human hand, his real hand.  Lance presses Shiro’s flesh and blood hand against his belly and laughs. Shiro feels the baby shift as Lance presses Shiro’s hand a little harder against his belly.

“Wait for it,” he says.  Lance gestures for Keith to give him his hand and puts it next to Shiro’s.  He presses Keith’s hand against his belly. “Oh, don’t get shy,” he says to his belly.  He shifts a little and gives his belly a gentle prod then laughs as the baby gives a noticeable kick under their hands.  Keith stares at his hand then looks at them and grins. “Yeah,” Lance smiles back. “That’s his new trick. Actual kicks, not just rolling around in there.  Felt the first one this afternoon. I’m all ‘lecture, lecture, lecture’. . .” Lance makes a dramatic face as he pauses, re-enacting the moment. Keith grins and Shiro laughs.  “I think I actually said ‘holy shit’. Like, out loud. I know at least one of the cadets thought the baby was going to burst out of me all sci-fi horror style.”  

Lance grins as Keith gives a snuffling laugh.  He leans and gives Keith a kiss on his cheek and snuggles against him again.  Shiro sits back from the pair and smiles at them. Lance looks relaxed and happy, his Altean marks glowing just under his closed eyes.  They appeared about a week ago and, unlike other times when they appear and glow for a bit then soften and slowly fade away again, have remained softly glowing the entire time.  Shiro attributes it to Lance’s excitement over Coran’s visit, an excitement Shiro and their sons’ share. Keith is more reserved. Worried.

“It’s ok,” Lance whispers.  It’s the first open acknowledgment of Keith’s worry.  “I’m ok, Keith. I’ve been ok for a long time now and this isn’t going to change that.  It’s only going to make it better.”  

Keith’s eyes catch Shiro’s and Shiro can see the doubt.  He gives Keith a small smile and a nod. Keith sighs. 

“I’m so excited,” Lance says as he sits up.  “It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen him.  I mean, I know we talk regularly but it’s not the same, you know?”  Lance grins at Shiro and then at Keith. “The boys are excited, too.  Oh! Did I tell you the latest?” Lance doesn’t bother to wait for their reply.  “Hunk’s going to be here, too.”

“Tomorrow?”  Shiro asks.

“Yes.”

“With Shay and. . .”  Lance’s grin widens and Shiro laughs.

“Here?”  Keith is visibly shocked.  “We’ve already been through this.  We don’t have room to house guests, Lance.”

“No, not here here,” Lance flaps his hand to indicate the house.  “But here, like staying in Garrison housing. Hunk’s overseeing the ball. . .making sure they do it right, welcoming King Coran and the Altean dignitaries.”  Lance chuckles. “Coran knows Hunk will be here but not the whole family. He’s going to be so surprised.” Lance looks down at his belly and gives it a rub as he continues.  “I can’t wait to see everyone together again. Allura said it would happen and I didn’t really doubt it but. . .well, I was getting pretty impatient.” 

Keith shifts in his seat and drains the last of his beer.  He nods at Shiro and points at the empty bottle and Shiro drains his beer as well and hands the empty to Keith.

“Thanks,” he says.

Keith gets up and Lance shifts closer to Shiro.

“He’s going to come around,” Lance whispers to him.  “Just wait.”

 

\-----

 

“Mama. . .look!”  

“Baly,” Shay corrects.  “It’s unkind to point at others and. . .”

“It’s ok,” Shiro offers.  He holds his Galra arm out to the little girl and runs his hand over it.  “It doesn’t really match, does it?”

“No,” Baly replies.  Shay looks embarrassed and Shiro chuckles.  Shiro taps his fingernail against the metal and it makes a tiny ping.  Baly looks up at him then back at his arm. She slowly reaches for it.

“Baly, you need to ask permission,” Shay says to her.  She still looks deeply embarrassed. Shiro gives her another smile.  “Is it ok?” she says to him. He nods and she turns her attention back to Baly.  “Ask uncle Shiro nicely.”

“I want to make your arm sing,” she says.  Shiro can’t help laughing at the request and Shay’s horrified reaction.

Shiro takes the girl’s hand and puts it on his arm.  She giggles and looks at him.

“Cold,” she says.  Shiro feels his arm and nods.

“Yeah, it is. . .”  He laughs as Baly’s eyes get wide.  She lifts her hand away and stares at him then puts her hand back.  “Is it warmer now?”

She giggles and looks at Shay.

“Mama, feel.” She grabs Shay’s hand.  Shay lets her put it on Shiro’s arm.

“It is very warm,” Shay says, a hint of shock in her voice.  She smiles at Shiro and gives a little laugh. “I guess it would need to be to make toast.”

Shiro laughs.

“Baly. . .” May races over to them, Charlie and Andy flanking her.  Shiro notices she’s holding their hands and neither boy seems to mind.  “Come play with us.”

“Look,” Baly replies.  She taps her fingernail on Shiro’s arm.  “Uncle Shiro’s arm sings.”

May is immediately intrigued and plops down in the grass next to her sister.

“Papa’s hand glows in the dark, too,” Charlie proudly announces.  Both girls stare at Shiro. “Do it, papa!” Charlie prompts.

“If you ask.”  Shiro replies.    

“Please,” Charlie hastily adds.

Shiro makes his arm glow and the little girls giggle and stare.  Baly looks from Shiro’s arm to Charlie.

“Like your stripes,” she says.

“I don’t have stripes,” Charlie snips.

“Yes,” May says.  She points at Charlie’s face.  “They’re shiny, too.”

“It’s not stripes,” Charlie corrects.  “It’s Altean marks, like daddy and uncle Coran and Allura.”

“And you,” Baly points at Shiro.  It’s not until Shiro sees the embarrassed look on Shay’s face again that he realizes Baly means the scar over the bridge of his nose.  He gives Shay a smile and sees her relax.  

“Uncle Keith has a stripe, too,” May adds.  She looks at Andy. “You don’t have stripes.  Why?”

Andy blinks at her and his forehead furrows.

“You’re stupid,” he snaps.

“Andy,” Shiro frowns at him.  “Don’t say that to her. Tell May you’re sorry.”

“I don’t want to. She’s stupid and I don’t like her.”

Shiro sighs and shifts to pull the boy to him.

“Andy, why are you being so mean?”

Andy stares at him for a moment and Shiro can see tears welling in his eyes.  Slowly his lower lip starts to quiver and he grabs Shiro and starts to cry. Shiro rubs his back and Andy cries harder.  Shiro stands and picks the boy up.

“Why is Andy crying?”  Shiro hears Charlie asking as he walks away.

“He’s just upset about something.  Your papa will make him feel better, it’s ok.”  Shiro hears Shay reply.

He takes Andy to the kitchen away from the noise of everyone congregated in the backyard, chatting and eating.

“Shh,” he soothes.  Andy snuffles and starts to cough.  “Calm down.” Shiro sits him on the edge of the counter and wipes at his face.  The boy continues to sob and clings to him again. Shiro hugs him and waits for him to calm down.

Shiro hears the door open.

“What’s wrong?”  Keith asks.

“I think he’s upset about not having stripes,” Shiro says.  Keith gives him a confused look. Shiro brushes his finger along the side of Keith’s face and then over his own scar.

“Oh. . .”  He rubs Andy’s back and the boy looks at him.  

“Papa said. . .” He snuffles and his breath hitches.  “I don’t want to say sorry to May.”

Keith glances at Shiro.

“He called her stupid when she asked him about. . .” Shiro gestures at his nose again as he trails off.

“You shouldn’t call her stupid,” Keith says to the boy.  “You do need to apologize to her.”

Andy hugs against Keith and stays quiet for a long moment.

“I want stripes. . .” his voice is muffled and Keith lifts his face away from his body.  “Like you and papa. . .”

“This?”  Keith runs his finger over the side of his face and Shiro feels a pang of regret.  He’s the reason for that scar and he’s never been able to fully forgive himself. “It’s not a stripe,” Keith explains.  “It’s a scar. A long time ago I got hurt and when it got better it left a mark.”

Andy stares at him and then at Shiro.

“You got hurt, too?”

“Yeah,” Shiro says with a nod.  It took him a while to remember exactly how it happened.  So much had happened to him in the year he was away, abducted from Kerberos by the Galra and sent to fight in the arena.  So many battles and scars. The one on his nose had been the first, compliments of a Galra rifle butt. He’d been caught unaware, hit in the face and knocked out cold.  When he woke, he was no longer on Kerberos and no longer with Sam and Matt. Shiro chases the memory away. “It was a long, long time ago. It’s better now.”

Andy stares at him, his eyes still wet with tears.  Shiro wipes at his face and Andy cuddles against him.

“I want stripes like Charlie and daddy and uncle Coran,” Andy sighs.  

Keith catches his eye and runs his hand over Andy’s hair.

“I know,” he says.  “But first, you need to apologize to May.”

“I don’t like her,” Andy whines.

Keith turns the boy’s face to look at him and gives him a smile.

“Oh, you don’t?  I think I saw you playing with her and having fun.”  He gives Andy’s middle a teasing poke. “And holding hands.”

“No. . .” Andy giggles and squirms as Keith tickles him.

“Yes,” Keith counters.  “May is nice and you need to say you’re sorry and get back to playing.”

“Can we have popsicles?”

Keith laughs and nods.

“Let papa take you outside and you tell May you’re sorry and I’ll bring you all popsicles.”

“Ok.”

Andy launches himself at Shiro and Shiro scoops him up.   He takes him back outside where he’s quickly met by Lance.  He furrows his brow at Shiro and Shiro gives a silent nod as he puts Andy down.

“MAY!”  The boy yells as he races to the playhouse.  “I’M SORRY! YOU WANT A POPSICLE!”

Shiro chuckles and grins at Lance.

“Popsicles?”  Lance arches an eyebrow at Shiro.

“Keith said yes, not me.”

Lance laughs and nods at the house.

“Coran should be here any minute.  I’m going to just. . .” He gestures at the house again and Shiro smiles.  

“Uncle Shiro?”  Shiro turns his attention to Baly.  “What’s popsicle?”

“Oh,” Shiro crouches next to her.  “It’s like frozen juice. I think you’ll like it.”

“Papa. . .”  Charlie races to him, May and Andy close behind.  “I want purple.”

“I want red,” Andy chimes in.  May stares at them. She’s excited by their excitement but clearly unsure what is going on.  “I said sorry,” he adds. “Where’s dad?”

Shiro glances at the house and wonders what’s keeping Keith and remembers Lance going inside in anticipation of Coran.  Andy starts for the house and Shiro stops him.

“Just wait, dad will be out in a minute.”

Andy huffs and scowls at Shiro.  He looks so much like Keith, especially when he scowls.  

“What’s that face, huh?”

Shiro snatches him up and tosses him over his shoulder.  

Andy squeals and laughs.  It only takes a moment for Charlie to start dancing around Shiro and begging for his turn.  Shiro holds out his Galra arm and Charlie clings to it as Shiro lifts him up off the ground and gives him a little swing.  Shiro laughs as the boys scream then notices May staring at them, eyes wide and excited. Shiro lowers Charlie back to the ground and flips Andy down from his shoulder.

“Your turn!” Charlie bellows and dances around May.  “Papa, swing May.”

“Do you want to swing?”  Shiro laughs as he offers his arm and May wastes no time grabbing it and letting her legs fall out from under her.  Shiro is caught off guard and takes a step to catch his balance. May eagerly swings her solid little body back and forth while Shiro gets used to how heavy, and strong, she is compared to his sons.  

“May, that’s enough.  Let uncle Shiro rest,” Shay says after only a minute.

May releases Shiro’s arm then grabs him around the waist in a crushing hug.  Shiro grunts and takes a step back.

“Thank you, uncle Shiro.”

“You’re welcome,” Shiro manages.  He sits in the grass next to Shay and rolls his shoulder a bit.  He sees Shay grinning at him.  

“Are you ok?”  Shiro nods as she continues.  “She’s getting better but she’s still very rough.  Poor Hunk. At first he was hurt that she didn’t hug him and now he is hurt by her hugging him.”

Shiro laughs and notices Baly still sitting very close to Shay and eyeing Shiro’s Galra arm.  He shifts closer and holds his arm out to her. She grins and taps it very gently with just the nail on one of her thick little fingers.  Light ripples along his arm and Baly giggles and stares at him. Shiro smiles at her.

“Mama, look.”  Baly taps his arm again and again Shiro makes light flash along the surface.  “Pretty.”

“Yes,” Shay agrees.  “Uncle Shiro is very special, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Baly sighs.  She strokes Shiro’s arm and slowly creeps closer to him.  “Hug?”

Shiro grins at her and lifts his arm.  She leans against him and he puts his arm around her as she squeezes him.  It’s tight yet surprisingly gentle compared to May’s hug, or even some of the hugs his own boys give him.  Shiro kisses the top of her head as he gives her a gentle squeeze. Baly giggles and squeezes him again then sits back.

“You’re not as soft as papa Hunky.”  She prods lightly at his belly and Shiro laughs.  She slips away from him and crowds against Shay and whispers something Shiro can’t hear.

“It’s ok,” Shay says to her.  She gestures to the playhouse.  “They are your friends.”

“Go with me, mama?”

“Ok,” Shay replies.  She smiles at Shiro as she gets up and walks Baly over to the playhouse.

Shiro watches Shay and the children for a moment then leans back with a sigh.

“Did I just see. . .”

“Me getting a hug?”  Shiro finishes for Hunk as he sits down next to him on the grass.  “She’s so sweet.”

“Yeah,” Hunk sighs.  He grins at Shiro. “You’re only the second person she’s hugged so far.  I had to warn my mom and dad about how shy she is. So their feelings wouldn’t get hurt.  It was a relief that she took to my mom really quick. She’s still not quite sure about my dad.  I think it’s the beard.” Hunk laughs. “May? She was all about it. Petting him like he was a puppy.  I might have forgotten to mention that to them, how she’s really interested in hair. She did the same thing to me for the longest time. . .well, still does it sometimes.  Prax has been a huge help with that, well, after she got bored of how funny she found it.”

Shiro laughs and looks across the yard to where Joon and Prax are laughing as Pidge tells them a story.  Shiro nods at the scene and grins.

“Yeah,” Hunk chuckles.  “I can just imagine what she’s telling them.”  He sits back and lets out a contented sigh. “This is nice.  I’ve really missed you guys.”

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees.  He opens his mouth to reply and is cut short.

“Oh. . .oh quiznak!”  Coran claps his hands together and carefully embraces Lance.  “This is even better than I anticipated, oh. . .my boy, how did you keep such a wonderful surprise.”  Coran holds Lance’s face in his hands then plants a big kiss on his forehead. “You. . .”

“Stop it,” Lance laughs but it’s clear he loves every second.

Shiro’s attention is pulled to Keith as he slips past the pair, a box of popsicles in his hand, and makes his way to the playhouse.  

“Where to begin, where to begin. . .”  Shiro sees Coran coming toward him and Hunk.  “Shiro!” Shiro barely has time to get up before he’s enveloped in Coran’s embrace then quickly released.  Coran grabs Hunk. “It’s been far too long, Hunk. How I’ve missed your hugs.” Coran releases him as he continues.  He gestures to the chaos at the playhouse. “Your children and. . .” Coran beams. “My Pidge!”

Coran holds his arms open and Pidge walks into his embrace.

“Hey Coran.  How’s king life treating you?”

“Ups and downs and of course I wished I could offer more and sooner but. . .”  He hugs her to him again. “Now I can. I hope you will have time to discuss a few things. . .later, later. . .very interesting projects I hope you and your father. . .” He grabs Hunk with his free arm and hugs him.  “And you, Hunk. Can’t be hiding your many talents under a bushel. I’m working on a bridge. . .” Coran laughs. “Time for that later, now. . .” He whips around to look at Hunk. “Please, I want to greet your children and hear about their adventures.  Their first time to Earth?”

“Yeah, travelling at all.”

“Oh, I’m sure the paperwork was a nightmare.  Travelling to Earth from the Balmera? I’ve heard it is a challenge.”

“Sort of but worth it.”

“Yes, definitely. . .”

Shiro watches as the trio walk away from him and hears Hunk start to introduce his two eldest daughters to Coran.  Shiro watches for a moment then turns his attention to the playhouse.

“Dad gave us big popsicles!” Charlie announces around his mouthful of purple goo.

“I see that. . .” Shiro dodges the boy’s sticky hand.  “I’ll need to spray you with the hose before you give uncle Coran a hug.”

“Uncle Coran is here?!”  Charlie screeches and grabs for Andy.  “Uncle Coran is here!”

“Hold on. . .” Shiro takes a towel as Keith offers it.  Charlie tries to wiggle free from him as he wipes at his face and hands.

“Little ones!”  Coran’s voice booms and Shiro gives up his battle.  The boys race to Coran, leaving Shiro holding a sticky towel and a half eaten purple popsicle.  He watches Keith trail the boys, a smile on his face.

“Cosmo. . .” Shiro calls and the dog appears.  Shiro holds the popsicle while the dog laps at it.  He notices Baly and May staring at him and gives them a smile.  “Do you want to pet him?”

“Yes!”  May races over to them and buries her hand into Cosmo’s hair.  The dog twists to look at her, tongue flicking to try and connect with her popsicle.  May giggles and holds the popsicle out to him and he takes a bite. “He’s eating it,” she says.  Before Shiro can stop her, she gives the dripping popsicle a lick. Cosmo laps at her face and the popsicle and she laughs.

“Cosmo. . .” Shiro sighs and pulls the dog’s head back from May.  Shiro shakes his head at Shay and she laughs.

“We’re always teaching them to share,” she jokes.  Shiro laughs. “Do you want to pet Cosmo?” she asks Baly.  Baly gives her popsicle a lick, her eyes never leaving Cosmo and May.

“He’ll make me go away?”

Shay gives Shiro a questioning look.

“No,” Shiro replies.  “But he might try to eat your popsicle.”

May stares at them for a moment longer then hands the treat to Shay.  She tentatively moves closer. 

“He’s soft,” May says.  Baly holds out her hand and Cosmo eagerly licks her.  Her eyes get huge then she laughs and steps closer and sinks her wet hand into Cosmo’s coat.  “I like him,” May offers. “Do you like him, Baly?”

“Yes.”  Her soft voice is muffled as she rubs her face against the dog then gives him a hug.  Cosmo twists again and licks at her and she giggles.

Shiro smiles and looks across the yard and notices Keith, his hand in Lance’s.  His expression is relaxed but his body tells a different story, angled so he’s between Lance and Coran.  Physically protecting Lance and the baby. He smiles at something that is said and gestures across the yard to Shiro, Shay, and the two little girls.  Shiro sees Coran’s face light up and he makes his way toward them. Keith hangs back. Lance turns to look at him and Shiro can’t see either of their faces.  He does see Lance wrap his arms around Keith and give him a kiss and Keith’s smile as they walk toward Shiro. He wonders what happened when they were in the house with Coran and wonders if Keith will ever stop worrying about Lance.

Lance wraps his arm around Shiro’s body and Shiro gives him a kiss on his Altean mark.  Lance shivers and laughs and leans into Shiro, his hand never letting go of Keith’s.  

“Family reunion,” Lance says.  “Look how happy Coran is.”

“And you,” Shiro says.  Lance grins at him.  

“Yeah.”  He tugs at Keith’s hand.  “And I was right. You’re being a little protective but. . .” Lance kisses Keith’s cheek.  “Alpha,” he teases. He turns his attention back to Shiro. “Are you ok with Coran giving Andy marks?”  Lance grins at him and quickly adds. “Keith asked him, Coran, if he could and would. Coran was so happy but he wants your blessing, too.  I wish he could have had them from birth, like Charlie, but. . .” Lance trails off with a laugh. “It’s not something I can give to someone else, someone who’s not genetically linked to me, I mean.  I’ve been kind of worried that Andy would feel hurt, you know, when the baby is born and he has them and. . .” Lance’s voice cracks and he laughs. “Hormones,” he mutters. Shiro hugs him and Keith gives them a smile.

“I’d love for Coran to give Andy marks,” Shiro says.  

“I didn’t think you wouldn’t but. . .” Lance trails off with a smile.

They’re quiet for a moment, Lance leaning against Shiro while holding Keith’s hand.  Shiro watches his sons playing with Hunk’s daughters.

“Bridges,” Lance says.  Shiro looks at him. “Coran is building bridges.  Between New Altea and, well, everyone. They are stronger now. . .he’s stronger. . .and there are so many planets in so many galaxies that need so much help.”  Lance pauses. “He’s working on another bridge, too, between New Altea and Allura.” Shiro notices Keith’s eyes narrow. “We’ll be able to see her again. All of us, not just me in my dreams.  It’s taken so long but it’s almost over and. . .” Lance chuckles and pokes at Keith’s stomach. “You’ll see I was right all this time. Just like I was right that you’d make up with Coran.” He looks at Shiro.  “They hugged. I almost cried. I know I’m going to cry when I see Andy’s marks.”

“You won’t be alone,” Shiro admits.  

Lance laughs and hugs him.  He kisses his cheek and lets him go then kisses Keith and releases his hand.  

“I’m going to tell Coran the good news.”

Shiro steps closer to Keith and puts his arm over his shoulders.

“You ok?”

Keith is quiet for a moment.

“I’m never not going to worry, Shiro.”  He gives Shiro a grin.

“I know.  But are you ok, right here, right now?”

Keith nods.

“Yes.  He’s happy and Andy is going to be happy.”  He leans against Shiro. “Everyone is happy.”

“Everyone?”  Shiro gives him a squeeze.  Keith chuckles.

“Yes, everyone.”  Keith pauses. “This is huge, you know that, right?”

“Coran and his bridges?”  Shiro smiles. “Huge is kind of an understatement.”

 

\-------------------

 

“Baby time,” Lance chirps.  He looks tired and slightly high from the medication administered in preparation for the surgical delivery. 

“Baby time,” Shiro repeats.  He leans over the bed and kisses Lance.

“I’m excited.”  Lance grins at him.  His Altean marks glow brightly and Shiro rubs the side of his thumb against one and Lance sighs.  “I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you, too.”

“Keith,” Lance grins at Keith as he steps to the opposite side of the bed.  He’s wearing a surgical gown and his hair is tied back and gathered in a hair net.  “I love what you’ve done with your hair.” Lance giggles at his joke and Keith grins and gives a shake of his head.  “Doctor Keith,” Lance does his best to gesture at him and laughs some more.

Keith steps aside as a nurse joins them.  She gives them a big smile.

“Sounds like you are ready,” she says to Lance.

“I’m high,” he mutters.  “And sleepy.”

The nurse nods and looks at Shiro.

“We have to leave you now.”

“Baby time,” Lance says again and starts to giggle.  Shiro laughs and gives his hand a squeeze as the nurse gives the bed a little shove and starts to roll it away.  “See you later, Shiro,” Lance calls. 

“See you later,” Shiro replies.  

Keith locks eyes on Shiro as the nurse pushes the bed past him.  Shiro reaches out and Keith takes his hand.

“Take care of him,” Shiro says.  Keith gives his hand a squeeze and Shiro adds.  “It’s going to be fine.”

Keith smiles at him, releases his hand, and trots to catch up to Lance.  Shiro watches as Lance turns to look at Keith and hears him say something he can’t quite make out but does hear Lance’s laughter.

Shiro stands in the hallway and watches until the group push through a pair of double doors and he can no longer see them.  He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. For a moment, Shiro is the only person in the hallway but he doesn’t feel alone.  He feels Kuron at the back of his mind, excited and nervous. It heightens his own excitement and nervousness but is also a comfort. 

_ Our baby _ .

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs, acknowledging Kuron.  “Not much longer now.”

He walks down the hall to the waiting area and notices one other woman waiting.  He keeps a row of seats between himself and her to give her her privacy but, after a moment, she strikes up a conversation.  It’s light and friendly, her asking about his family, him asking about hers. It’s relaxing and passes the time until a nurse arrives and calls the woman’s name.  Shiro congratulates her and says goodbye as she follows the nurse to be reunited with her spouse and meet her new child.

Shiro sits back in his chair, stretches his legs out in front of himself, leans his head back, and exhales fully.  Kuron stirs in his mind again and Shiro grins. Not much longer, he thinks and wonders if he can nod off, catch a small nap.  His ringing phone answers the question for him and he sits up and answers.

“Hello?”  He listens as a man’s voice informs him Charlie is sick and needs to be picked up from school.  “I’ll be right there.”

He goes to the nurse’s station and finds the nurse.  He’s just starting to tell her his situation when Keith appears at the end of the hallway.  Shiro notices a wet spot on the front of his surgical gown and, as he gets closer, a swipe of blood.  He feels a moment’s panic then sees the smile on Keith’s face and relaxes.

“They’re fine,” he says.  “Lance is sleeping.” He notices the spots on his gown.  “Oh, that’s just. . .from the baby. They got him out and I heard him crying and they just handed him to me all wet and. . .” Keith’s voice cracks and he swallows hard.  He tugs off the gown and grabs Shiro in a hug. “He’s perfect, Shiro.”

“Of course he is,” Shiro replies.  He holds Keith a moment longer then steps away from him.  

“I’m going to go back and sit with Lance unless you want a turn?  They’re going to get the baby cleaned up so he’s ready when Lance is awake.  He was awake when they handed the baby to me but passed out seconds later. He looked happy and relieved.  And exhausted.”

“And coming down off that high,” Shiro chuckles.

“That too.”

“Hey,” Shiro starts.  “I need to go and pick up Charlie.”  Keith furrows his brow as Shiro continues.  “Short version, he threw up. Sounded like he’s just having a really bad day but. . .”  Shiro trails off. “Call me when Lance wakes up?”

“You got it.”  Keith kisses him on the lips and lingers.  “I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you, too.”  Shiro kisses him and adds.  “Congratulations, dad.”

Keith chuckles.

“Congratulations back at you, papa.”

As he’s driving from the hospital to his sons’ preschool, Shiro feels Kuron’s growing anxiety.

“It’s ok,” Shiro says.  He focuses as best he can but Kuron has slipped back into the dark edges of Shiro’s mind where Shiro can’t feel him.  Shiro takes advantage of the privacy of the car and continues. “Kuron, come on. This isn’t as bad as when Andy broke his arm, I promise.”  

Shiro vividly remembers Kuron’s reaction when, shortly before Keith returned from his mission, Andy took a spill at the park and broke his arm.  In the moment, Kuron had been hidden. It was that night, when Shiro was trying to sleep, that he found himself mired in nightmares and nearly had a panic attack when Kuron’s fear and anxiety rose to the surface.  Shiro doesn’t want to relive that moment, especially tonight when he’ll be alone with the boys.

“Kuron. . .” Shiro sighs as he feels that familiar twinge.  “Yeah, come on and stay out here and see that it’s ok.”

Shiro goes into the school and is quickly taken to a room where he finds the school nurse seated at the foot of a small bed and Charlie curled up beside him.

“I think it’s just a case of a very bad day,” the nurse offers as Shiro crouches beside the bed and puts his hand on Charlie’s face.  He feels cool and just a bit sweaty. He opens his eyes and blinks then sits up and grabs Shiro.

“Papa. . .”

Shiro picks him up and stands.  The nurse stands as well and walks to a desk and pulls out a data pad.

“He threw up twice but no fever.  I don’t know exactly what happened but I think some feelings got hurt which lead to some tears and then to the vomiting which then lead to more tears.”  He gives Shiro a little smile. “He was unconsolable until he finally just fell asleep.” He gives Charlie’s back a little rub and says to him. “Just need to take a day with papa, huh?”

“Yeah,” Charlie whimpers and sniffles.  “I wanna go home.”

“Just a minute,” Shiro replies with a kiss to the boy’s temple.  He takes a pen as the nurse passes it to him and signs the screen.  “Thanks,” Shiro says to the nurse. “I’ll be back at the end of the day for Andy.”

The nurse hands Shiro Charlie’s backpack and a separate bag.

“You can keep the shirt he’s wearing.  It was something from the lost and found that’s been here forever.”  He holds doors for Shiro as they make their way toward the exit. “Oh, did you get that new baby yet?”

Shiro chuckles.

“Right before you called.  He’s good and Lance is good.”  

“Name?”

“Not sure yet.”

“Well, congratulations,” the nurse says.  He gives Charlie’s back another quick rub and adds.  “You feel better, huh? See you tomorrow?”

“Uh-huh,” Charlie mutters.

Shiro carries the boy to the car and gets him settled in the back.

“If you feel sick, tell me, ok?”  Shiro says to Charlie. Charlie gives a weak nod and closes his eyes.  Shiro knows he’ll be asleep again before they are out of the parking lot.  He feels Charlie’s forehead again and is relieved that it’s still cool. He feels Kuron creeping at the edges of his mind.  “It’s ok,” he says.

He’s home and trying to get Charlie out of the car when the phone rings.  He fumbles to pick up the call but isn’t fast enough. He carries Charlie to the house and puts him down to retrieve his keys.  He hears the comm ringing inside.

“Papa, someone’s calling!”

Shiro gets the door open and Charlie races inside and straight for the comm.

“DADDY!”  Charlie holds the comm up as Shiro approaches.  “Papa, look. . .”

Shiro hears Lance laughing as he takes the comm from Charlie and gets him to sit with him on the sofa.

“Will you come home?”  Charlie crowds against Shiro and tries to reclaim the comm pad.  “I throwed up at school and it got on my kitty shirt. . .” Charlie’s voice fades as he starts to cry.

“Oh, it’s ok.  Papa will wash it for you,” Lance offers as Shiro pulls the boy onto his lap and rubs his back.  Lance catches Shiro’s eye and gives him a smile. “Charlie. . .” Lance waits for the boy to look at him.  “Guess what?”

Charlie drags his arm along his nose with a loud sniff.

“What?”

“You’re a big brother,” Lance replies.  Charlie wipes at his face again then tries to take the comm pad from Shiro again.  “Let papa hold the screen,” Lance says. “Do you want to see your new baby brother?”

Charlie grins and nods furiously as he wipes his nose on his hand for a third time then starts to pick it.

“Charlie. . .” Shiro pulls the boy’s finger out of his nose.  “Go get a tissue.”

“Nothing came out,” Charlie replies.  He holds his finger very close to Shiro’s face.  “See.”

Shiro hears Lance laugh and Charlie whips around to grin at him.

“See,” he repeats as he holds his finger up to the screen.

Lance laughs and shifts the screen.

“DAD!”  Charlie bounces against Shiro and Keith gives them a little wave.

“You feeling better?” he asks Charlie.

“I’m hungry,” Charlie replies.  His finger worms into his nostril again and Shiro sees Keith grin.

“That why you’re picking your nose, huh?  Looking for a snack?”

“Eww, no!”  Charlie squeals and tries to pull the comm pad closer to himself.  Shiro holds it back and Charlie points. “Look, papa.”

Shiro grins as the screen shifts and he sees, for the first time, his new son sleeping in Keith’s arms.  He’s bundled up in the standard issue hospital blanket and little knit cap, so only his face is visible. Shiro feels Kuron’s excitement mixed with his own longing to have Lance, Keith, and their new son home.    

“Meet Jack,” Keith says.  He grins at Shiro and Shiro smiles back.  

“You’re right,” Shiro says.  “He’s perfect.”

As he watches, Keith passes the baby to Lance and settles in next to the pair on the bed.

“Papa. . .” Charlie slides out of Shiro’s lap.  “I’m hungry.”

“Ok. . .” He smiles at Lance and Keith.  “You’ll be home tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Lance says.  “I can’t wait to get out of here.  This bed is so uncomfortable.” He catches and holds Shiro’s eye then speaks to Charlie.  “I love you, you be good for papa, ok? Me and dad and Jack will be home tomorrow.”

“When we wake up?”

“No.  But dad will come and get you from school tomorrow, how about that?”

“You too?”

“Maybe,” Lance says.  

“But dad for sure?”

“Yes,” Keith replies.  “I promise.”

“Papa, I’m hungry,” Charlie says to Shiro.

“Ok,” Shiro kisses his forehead and smiles at Lance and Keith.  The sense of longing wells in him again. “We’re going to have some lunch so. . .I love you.  See you tomorrow.”

“Love you too,” Lance and Keith reply in unison.  “Bye.”

“BYE DADDY.  BYE DAD!”

“Bye sweet boy,” Lance replies.

“BYE!”  Charlie waves as the screen goes dark then looks at Shiro.  “Can we have pizza?”

 

\-----------

 

_ Shiro _ .

He looks around and tries to find the source of the voice but there is nothing to see except unending white.

_ Shiro. _

He senses but can’t see and replies.

“Kuron?”  He pauses then adds.  “Come out, it’s ok.”

The quiet is overwhelming and he starts to speak again and stops as the voice replies.

_ Help me, Shiro. _

He shivers at the sadness in the words.

“I don’t know. . .”

_ Please, Shiro.  Help me. _

“How?  Kuron, I don’t know how.”

_ Please. _

He gasps at the pain in Kuron’s voice, how desperate he is.

_ I don’t want to go. _

“Go?  I don’t understand.  No one is going to make you go. . .Kuron?”

_ Shiro. _

He wakes in his bed and sits up, taking care not to disturb the boys sleeping next to him.  Not really looking forward to sleeping alone, he’d obliged their request to sleep in his bed.  Charlie is sprawled out at the far side of the bed, the sheet tangled around him and his face buried in a pillow.  Andy is curled close to him, his thumb hanging from his open mouth.  

He notices Andy’s Altean marks and remembers the first moment he saw them.  Coran had taken Andy’s face in his hands and brushed his thumbs just below the boy’s eyes.  He’d kissed Andy’s forehead and slowly the marks had appeared and started to glow a deep shade of purple.

His son.  Human. Galra.  Altean.

“Bridges,” Lance had said through his tears.

Shiro sits up straighter then slips from the bed and out of the bedroom.  He walks down the hall and ducks into the boys’ room and sits on one of their beds.  

“Kuron,” he whispers.  “It’s ok.”

Shiro is quiet and after a moment feels Kuron in his mind, lurking at the edges.  Shiro feels his fear and thinks he knows what spurred it.

“She’s not going to hurt you, Kuron.  I promise.”

Lance had always told them Allura came to him in his dreams.  Not merely a figment of his imagination, she was really there and, with time, would grow strong enough to bridge the distance between them and all beings across universes, coming together to heal from the war and grow.   

Shiro knows the boys dream about the stories told to them by Lance and Coran.  Stories about Allura and Altea that make their Altean marks glow. Shiro wonders if those dreams have now changed, if Allura is strong enough to come to the boys in their dreams like she comes to Lance and if Kuron senses this stronger Allura and is afraid.

Shiro closes his eyes and focuses on the sweetest memories he has of Allura.

“She won’t hurt you,” he whispers again.  “Kuron?” He waits and there is nothing. Kuron has retreated to the dark hallways of Shiro’s mind where Shiro can’t reach him.

Shiro opens his eyes and looks around the room then gets up and returns to his bed where he finds Cosmo has joined the boys, leaving no room for Shiro.  He makes his way to the nursery where he clicks on the light then closes the door while he pauses for a trip to the bathroom. He returns to the nursery and snaps off the light and closes the door behind him.  He stretches out on the futon and stares at the brightly glowing stars on the ceiling.  

He tries not to focus on it but he can’t chase the thought from his mind.  Kuron doesn’t see Allura the same way Shiro does. She’s not a hero who saved him.  To Kuron, she’s the powerful being who stole his body from him. Killed him and left his memory trapped inside Shiro’s.

"Kuron?”  Shiro can’t tell if Kuron is listening to him.  “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all of it. No one meant for you. . .” Shiro sighs, unsure exactly what to say or if he really needs to say anything.  “Allura didn’t mean to hurt you. She didn’t know. . .” Shiro closes his eyes and tries to feel Kuron. “I’m sorry.”

Shiro falls into a dreamless sleep and wakes only when he feels something perched on his chest.  He opens his eyes and sees Dizzy staring back at him. He smiles and strokes her face and she starts to purr.

“Did I lock you in here?”  She starts to knead his chest and Shiro chuckles.  “Doesn’t look like you’re too upset about it, huh?”

Laying there, listening to Dizzy’s purr, Shiro feels Kuron return.  He doesn’t reach out to Shiro but Shiro can feel he is slighty more relaxed.  

“You have that effect on people, huh?”  Shiro says to the cat. Dizzy squints her eyes at him and stretches her front feet to rest against his face.  “Yeah,” Shiro adds. “You’re my baby girl, huh?”

Dizzy gives his chin a slow knead and Shiro laughs.

“Yeah, my sweet baby. . .” Shiro’s cut off as Dizzy abruptly sits up and stares into the gloom.  Seconds later Cosmo appears and wastes no time jabbing her with his nose and giving her a lick. Dizzy puts her ears back and gives him a gentle swat then jumps down and goes to the door.  Cosmo gives Shiro’s face a lick before Shiro can stop him.  

“Thanks,” Shiro mutters.  He gets up and Cosmo licks at him again.  “Ok, enough. Let me guess. The boys are up?”  Cosmo disappears and Shiro gets up and opens the door for Dizzy.  He’s only a step into the hall when he hears wild giggling and the sounds of jumping coming from his room.

“What are you two doing?”  As if he has to ask.  

“Catch me. . .” Charlie leaps from the bed.  “I’m hungry, papa. Can we have choc pancakes?”

Andy walks to the edge of the bed and tugs at Shiro’s hand.  Shiro shifts Charlie to one arm and picks up Andy as well.

“You want pancakes?” he asks Andy.

“Uh huh,” he says.  “Cosmo was in bed with us.”

“I saw that,” Shiro kisses Andy’s Altean mark and puts him down.  “Go to the bathroom and have a pee.”

“I don’t have to.”

Shiro points at the bathroom door as he gives Charlie a kiss and puts him down, too.

“Both of you, now.”

“I’m first,” Charlie yells as he races past Andy.  

“No, me!”

Shiro sighs and mediates the dispute then gets both boys to use the toilet, wash their hands, and go downstairs for breakfast.

The morning goes by quickly and soon Shiro is packing his sons up and dropping them at preschool.  He was tempted to let them stay home but a slowly building ache in his head makes him rethink the idea.  It will be nice to have a little peace and quiet before Keith and Lance get home with the baby.

By the time he’s home, the headache has reached a point where he feels sick and he retreats to his bedroom and pulls the curtains to block out the morning light.  He collapses onto the still unmade bed and covers his face with his hand. He feels Dizzy jump onto the bed and curl up next to him but can’t lift his hand to pet her.  

“Shiro. . .”  He blinks awake and sits up.  His head still hurts but he no longer feels sick.  “You ok?”

Keith sits beside him and Shiro nods.

“Just a headache.  I didn’t sleep well last night. . .” Shiro trails off not wanting to get into the details of Kuron and Allura.  “Where’s that baby, huh?”

Keith smiles at him and Shiro’s glad he didn’t mention Kuron.  Or Allura. Both topics are difficult for Keith and Shiro would much rather see Keith smiling and happy then scowling and worried.

“He’s in the nursery with Lance.”  Shiro smiles at Keith and Keith kisses him.  “You sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah.”

“Shiro?”  Keith arches an eyebrow at him.  “You having nightmares again?”

“No,” Shiro hesitates then adds.  “Kuron. Something has him on edge and. . .” He sighs.  “I’m not sure what to do or if there is anything I can do.”

Keith slides closer to him and puts his arm around Shiro’s shoulders.

“Kuron,” he starts.  “Stop worrying. You’re giving Shiro a headache.”  Shiro laughs. Keith gives Shiro a kiss on the cheek and adds.  “You ready to meet Jack?”

“You talking to me or Kuron?”

“Both of you.”

“I’ve been ready since yesterday.”

Shiro follows Keith out of the room then pauses as Keith stops mid step.  He looks back at Shiro and gives him a confused look as they hear voices coming from the nursery.  Lance’s followed by another voice neither of them have heard in many years.

Keith strides down the hall and into the nursery.

“Keith!”  Shiro hears Lance’s happy voice but no reply from Keith.

“Hello, Keith,” the other voice says and any doubt Shiro might have had as to who is in the room with Lance falls away.  

Shiro quickly walks to the nursery then stops in the doorway as the pain in his head flares.

_ NO! _

He closes his eyes and grips the door frame as a wave of fear and panic overtakes him.  His heart races and he struggles to control his breathing. It’s a panic attack but not his panic attack.

_ NO! _

“Shiro. . .”  Keith’s voice as he comes closer.  Shiro manages to open his eyes just enough to see him, to see the worry on his face and his stomach clenches.  He manages to turn and step out of the doorway to lean his back against the wall. Slowly he slides to a seated position and puts his head between his knees.  Keith stands in the doorway for a moment then crouches beside him. From inside the room, Shiro hears the baby crying and Lance’s voice mingled with the other voice.

_ My baby. . .NO!  My baby. . .help, Shiro, help. _

“It’s ok,” Shiro can barely gasp out the words as he closes his eyes against the pounding pain in his head.  Kuron is terrified and angry and stronger than Shiro has ever felt him. Shiro fears he will somehow take over his mind and struggles to maintain control.

Shiro hears shuffling beside him but can’t open his eyes to see what is happening.  He feels Keith backing away and another form taking his place.  

“Shiro, oh, Shiro.”

Shiro gasps as he feels her hand on his knee and the pain spikes in his head.  He manages to stretch out his legs but can’t lift his head. He feels her hands on top of his.  They’re warm and strong and real. Very real. Slowly her hands slide under his to cup his head.  She leans forward and kisses his forehead. Her lips are soft and slightly dry and real. Very real.  Her lips linger on his forehead then slowly lift away just enough so she can speak.

“Kuron,” her voice is barely a whisper but Shiro can hear it clearly in his aching head.

Shiro feels the familiar sinking sensation as he’s pulled into his own mind.  Blank and white, like every dream that ever involved Kuron.

“I won’t hurt you, Kuron.”  Her voice floats into his mind.  “Please.”

The pain flares and Shiro groans.

“I know you don’t want to hurt Shiro.  Please, Kuron. Please.”

The pain recedes slightly and Shiro sighs in relief.

“Kuron, I’m so sorry for what I did to you.  I never meant to hurt you. Please, let me help you.”

Shiro gasps again as the pain flares then recedes completely.  

_ I’m sorry, Shiro. _

Slowly color starts to bleed through the white.  Shiro can see shapes forming but it’s hard for him to concentrate.  He’s tired and wants to lay down and sleep. He feels his body leaning heavily to the side and feels her hands leave his head to grab him by the shoulders and steady him.

“Shiro, you need to stay awake.  Please, stay awake.”

Her hands are on his face again.  Shiro feels a body against him holding him up.

“It’s ok, Shiro.”

Keith’s voice.  Shiro focuses on it and leans into him.  The colors continue to seep through the white of his mind to form into a scene.  Bits of it Shiro recognizes from his own memories but others are unfamiliar and it takes Shiro a moment to realize why.  

He’s in Kuron’s mind.

He feels overwhelmed and exhausted and slumps against Keith.

_ Shiro. _

For the first time, Shiro sees him.  It’s like looking in a mirror but not quite.  As Shiro looks at Kuron, he notices the differences.  There is no scar across his nose and no metal arm. Kuron has remade himself free from the pain inflicted by the Galra.

“Kuron.”  

Shiro turns and sees her beside him.  Allura. She’s exactly as he remembers her from the last time he saw her before she left them.  But he can feel she is more powerful. It hangs around her like a scent. Shiro inhales deeply to take it in and feels his body relax.  He doesn’t speak as Allura walks past him and stands in front of Kuron. She holds out her hands to him and he takes them.

“Thank you,” she says.  

She puts her hands to the sides of his head.  Her back is to Shiro but he can still see her face.  She smiles at Kuron and closes her eyes. Kuron stares at her for a moment then sighs and closes his eyes, too.  Shiro’s own vision goes dark for a moment then returns. He can see them standing together and can smell Allura’s power.  He sees and feels Kuron relax and slump slightly and, as he watches, sees Kuron’s hair slowly go from white to black. Shiro’s vision flickers again and he sees Allura’s face as she opens her eyes and smiles at Kuron.  Moments later, he’s seeing them from a distance again. Allura’s hands slowly fall from Kuron’s head and Kuron smiles.

“Thank you,” she repeats.  

Allura turns from Kuron and Shiro feels the familiar sinking sensation again.  The colors, and Kuron, fade as Shiro is pulled back into his own mind.

“Shiro. . .”

He hears her voice and the baby crying.  He blinks his eyes open and looks from her to Keith.  Keith’s forehead relaxes and he pulls Shiro to him and gives him a tight hug.

“You ok?”

Shiro nods as Keith lets him go then adds.

“Yeah. . .” He pauses as he realizes his head no longer hurts and he no longer feels exhausted.  “I feel really good.”

“What happened?”  Keith looks from Shiro to Allura.

“Kuron forgave you,” Shiro says.  Allura smiles and nods. “You healed him.”

“We healed each other,” Allura says.  “I’m sorry it was painful, Shiro. There was nothing I could do to prevent that.”

“It’s ok,” he replies.  “I feel great now so no harm done, right?”

Allura smiles at him again and Shiro pulls her to him and kisses her forehead.

“It’s so nice to see you again, Allura.”

“It’s so nice to see you, too, Shiro.”  She looks at Keith. “And you, Keith. I’m sorry this was such a dramatic reunion.  I didn’t mean to upset you. I didn’t realize Kuron would be able to sense me when I came to the children in their dreams.  He has a strong connection to them.” She smiles at Keith. “The power of love, hmm?”

Keith smiles at her.  He stands and offers her one hand and Shiro the other and helps them both up.  He looks at Shiro then past them to where Lance is standing just inside the doorway with the now quiet baby in his arms.

“Yeah,” Keith replies.  He opens his arms to her and Allura steps into his hug.  

Lance catches Shiro’s eye and Shiro steps to him and wipes the tears from his face.

“He’s still there, right?  Kuron?”

“Yeah.  He’s excited to meet. . .” Shiro gestures at the baby.  Lance grins at him and passes Jack to Shiro.

“Meet Jack,” he says.  Shiro cradles the baby as Lance adds.  “We love you, Kuron.”

Shiro stares at the baby then gives him a kiss on both of his gently glowing Altean marks.  He looks up at Lance and does the same to his marks. Lance sighs and looks at Allura. He offers her his hand and she takes it.  Shiro notices her other hand is is Keith’s and smiles.  

He’s not sure how long Allura’s visit will last but he knows she will be back.  He looks forward to having her in their lives again, to have her in the lives of their children.  He glances from the baby to Allura.

“Welcome home,” he says.

 

\-------

 

**Epilogue**

  
  
  


“Shiro.”

“Doc,” Shiro accepts her handshake.  He’s been through his annual Garrison physical so many times there’s little need for formalities.  He sits and nods at the data pad in her hand. “How’s it look?”

She glances at the pad then at him and he notices a strange look on her face.

“I know,” he sighs and gives his midsection a little pat.  “I’m on the high end for weight. Trust me, I’m working on it.”

“Your weight is fine,” she says.  “All your stats are fine. You’re in great shape, Shiro.”  She pauses. “You’re also pregnant.”

Shiro stares at her for a moment.

“Did you just say. . .”

“Pregnant,” she nods.  “Yes, I said you are pregnant.  And before you ask, we ran the test twice.  We always do when this happens.” She gives him a little grin and adds.  “It happens quite a bit, in case you were wondering. And not just to cadets.”  She nods and her expression gets more serious. “And I’m going to tell you what I tell everyone who gets this little surprise.  You have options which we can discuss and whatever we discuss here is totally confidential. But, while you are pregnant you are pulled from hand-to-hand combat and. . .”

“Flight,” Shiro finishes for her.  “Yeah, I know.”

“I know you do,” she says.  “But I have to say it.” She puts the data pad down on the desk and holds Shiro’s gaze.  “I know it takes a minute for it to sink in.”

Shiro huffs at her and she chuckles.  

“I have a fifteen year old and a one year old, Shiro.  Trust me, I know precisely what you’re going through.” She smiles at him.  “My daughter lectured my husband and me when we told her. She was brutal.”

Shiro laughs and feels himself relax a bit.  He sees her look at the data pad again.

“Three months,” he says before she can say anything.  “Well, give or take.”

“Yes,” she nods.  “We’re not equipped to give a prenatal exam here, unfortunately.  But from your lab work, you’re healthy. My advice to you, no matter what you decide, is to contact your primary care physician for a full exam.  And if you continue the pregnancy, forget about losing that weight. For a pregnant man with your build, you don’t need to lose anything. In fact, you’d be fine with a few more pounds without any problems.”

“Can you write me a prescription for ice cream?”  Shiro jokes. She laughs.

“I think you can get that over the counter,” she replies.

They part company and Shiro goes to his classroom for a morning of back to back Health Ed classes.  He smirks as he thinks about the grief he’d get from his students if they knew he had just found out he’s three months pregnant.  As the last student leaves the room, Shiro is looking forward to lunch and a few moments to process what’s going on.

“Hey. . .”

He jumps when he hears Lance’s voice.

“Did you forget?”

“No,” Shiro replies.  It’s a lie. He had forgotten about his standing weekly lunch date with Lance.

Lance drops his lunch bag onto the desk and grins at him.

“You did forget,” he says.  He hauls a sandwich out of his bag and looks at Shiro.  “Oh, how was your physical?” He takes a bite and smiles at Shiro as he adds.  “Let me guess. They told you are. . .”

“Pregnant,” Shiro says.

“. . .a perfect physical speci. . .pregnant?”

Shiro laughs and nods.  Lance stares at him for a moment then a huge grin spreads over his face.

“Holy shit. . .how. . .”  Lance’s eyes get wide. “Your rut was, like, three months ago. . .”

“I know,” Shiro says.  

“You’re three months pregnant?”  

“Give or take.”

Lance looks down at his food and Shiro knows he’s thinking back to roughly three months ago.  Shiro did the very same thing on his walk from the doctor’s office to his classroom a few hours earlier.

“No way.  That was when. . .” Lance grins  “With. . .” Lance’s Altean marks start to glow and Shiro smiles.  “That was so intense.”

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees as he remembers the moment in question.  

“None of us were. . .”  Lance’s eyes get wide. “I mean, it’s just a joke, right?  Hot sex can’t put you into rut or heat or. .. can it?”

“It was a little more than just hot sex,” Shiro offers.

“Yeah,” Lance sighs and Shiro smiles.  Lance gives a little shake of his head and adds.  “I better stop thinking about it or I’ll go into heat.”

Shiro laughs.  They are quiet for a few minutes as they eat.

“Keith is going to be so excited,” Lance says.

“Really?”

“What?  Did you think he’d be upset?”  Lance blows a raspberry at Shiro.  “Shiro, ever since Jack’s birthday he’s been doing that ‘oh, he’s getting so big.’ stuff.”

“We did that right after Charlie and Andy’s first birthday, too,” Shiro counters.  “And Jack didn’t come along until four years later.”

“He wanted a baby sooner,” Lance says.  “He tried to coax me into it quite a few times but. . .”

“Really?”  

“Yes.  Usually right after he came back from a mission, all extra Alpha.”  Lance rolls his eyes and laughs. “Were you worried we were going to be upset?”

“No, I hadn’t really thought about it long enough to get to that point.  I was still stuck on the whole ‘when did this happen’ part of it, to be honest.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about Keith or me.  I’m super excited. . .” Lance pauses and puts his sandwich down mid-bite.  “. . .unless you don’t want?”

“What?  Oh, no. I want this I’m just still a little shocked.”  Shiro pauses then adds. “And hoping it’s not twins.”

 

\-------

 

Jack squeals and slaps against Shiro’s leg.  Lance scoops him up and walks around the small exam room and points out different things to distract the boy.  Shiro notices Keith watching them, a grin on his face. Lance had been right. When Shiro had told him (or, rather, when Lance had told him) about the pregnancy Keith had been, without any hesitation, thrilled.  Even when Shiro had mentioned his worry about twins, Keith had been unphased.

Keith smiles when he notices Shiro watching him.  He takes Shiro’s hand and gives the back a kiss.

“I got the whole family today, hmm?”  The doctor smiles at them as she comes into the room then addresses Shiro.  “How are you feeling, mister Shirogane?”

Shiro feels Keith give his hand a little squeeze and squeezes back.

“Still a little shocked and, well, kind of worried.  Three months is a long time to not know and. . .”

Shiro feels Lance’s hand on his shoulder.

“I drink a ton of coffee and there were a few celebrations where I drank. . .”  Shiro trails off.

“The Garrison forwarded my the results of your physical and you are very healthy, mister Shirogane.”  She smiles at Shiro. “I do advise you go easy on the caffeine and cut the alcohol now that you’re aware.”  She nods at him and adds. “But, let’s just take a peek at this fetus and see what’s going on, shall we?”

There’s shuffling and rearranging as Shiro settles on the exam table with his pants opened and pulled low to expose his abdomen.  

“No gel,” Lance says as the doctor presses a palm shaped disc against Shiro’s abdomen.

“No,” the doctor replies.  “We upgraded a few months ago.  Scanning disc. . .”

Shiro focuses on her hand and the disc but can’t focus on her voice.  He’s anxious now that the moment is so close. He needs to hear the heartbeat and have the doctor tell him the baby is ok.

“. . .just a moment. . .”  The doctor’s voice followed quickly by a gasp from Lance and a little laugh from Keith.  Shiro finally hears it, the steady whoosh of their baby’s heart beating inside him. He feels Keith’s hand squeeze his again and lets out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“Just one?”  Lance asks.

“Yes, just the one fetus with a nice strong heartbeat.”  The doctor taps at the screen and they see a different angle.  “Size looks excellent, too, right on track for the estimated age.”  She taps the screen then looks at Shiro. “Scans look excellent. Nice healthy fetus.”  She pauses. “Did you want to know the sex or. . .”

“No more surprises,” Lance says.  Shiro looks up at him. Lance tickles Jack and says.  “Tell papa you want to know.”

“You need a minute. . .”

“Tell us,” Keith says.  The doctor looks at Shiro and Shiro nods.

“It’s a girl,” she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is huge and I could have edited it down but. . .hell, it's the last chapter so go wild, right?
> 
> If you want more about Hunk's family, check out the extras for this story (go, give Hunk some LOVE). 
> 
> Yes, Allura is back. Not a ghost or a figment of anyone's imagination. She's physically there but she can only manifest herself in a physical form for short periods before she had to go back to the ethereal plane where she truly exists/lives. She's back to help re-build all the damage from the massive war and to be with her family (aww!). She could take Kuron back with her if she wanted but Kuron doesn't want to leave his family (and Shiro doesn't really want him to leave, either).
> 
> Coran is the ruler of New Altea. New Altea has been isolated all this time, avoiding joining any coalitions or getting too involved in the re-building because it simply wasn't strong enough. Coran had to re-build New Altea (and grow in his own power with Altea magic) so he could build a bridge to Allura (who was also getting stronger and reaching out from the ethereal plane). 
> 
> What about the epilogue and that baby girl?
> 
> Her name is Juniper and she's Lance's daughter. She is the trio's final child (and, if you ask Andy and Charlie, she's a spoiled brat because she's the only girl). She appears (as an older child) in the extra story "Grandpa Keith".
> 
> Questions? Ask. I love talking about this story.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this long ass story. I appreciate you giving me your time!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a canon purist but this is post-finale (at this point I have no big plans to change the big things that happen at the end of the series, unless I just make a big fat mistake somewhere and accidentally write myself into a corner!).
> 
> Rough timeline: Story starts approximately two years after the end of the series (where the post script things shown in the final episode being jumping off points for what happens in this fic). Approximate ages of major players: Shiro: 32 Keith: 26 Lance: 25 Hunk: 24 Pidge: 22 (Curtis: 25-ish)
> 
> The meeting Shiro attends is a PTSD support group (that is attended by mostly Galaxy Garrison/military folks, including other military members who, like Shiro, are required to attend as mandated by the disciplinary tribunal for a variety of different disciplinary issues ranging from minor to more major, like Shiro's).
> 
> Sam Holt served on the Atlas under Shiro (when Shiro left to continue his command after his wedding) and Shiro's memory is of hugging him goodbye as Sam leaves the Atlas (and the military) forever.
> 
> Shiro making toast with his Galra hand (which is a re-write, I like the full arm better than the floating one, for the most part) is a nod to a little cartoon I saw by (I hope this is correct) ikimaru (on tumblr). I really enjoy Voltron fan art, especially silly stuff like that.
> 
> Future chapters will show more about what each team member has dealt with post Voltron (but story is Shiro's POV) and how they are coping.
> 
> (but what of Coran? I'm still figuring out exactly what I feel about him so stay tuned)
> 
>  
> 
> Non-traditional A/B/O dynamics: Fourth "option" (if you will) is Rogue, which is Alpha and Omega together (Rogues have qualities and reproductive "abilities" of both A and O). This is more important later but this first chapter was a good intro for it. For the curious (who didn't read tags): Shiro: Rogue, Lance: Omega, Pidge: Alpha, Hunk: Beta, and Keith: Alpha
> 
> More in depth notes on the A/B/O aspect of this story will be in later end notes when it becomes relevant (I tweaked how the choices work a little bit and A/B/O is just part of the world of this story, not the only reason for the story).
> 
> A/B/O dynamics, for the most part, aren't as extreme as you might see in a lot of A/B/O fics (but they do factor in to how people pair off, why they pair off, who they decide to have children with, etc). And, it allows for mpreg (but that won't happen until much later and won't be fetish-y. . .I just like opening up the reproductive world a bit in cartoon/anime/video game based fics. . .you can blame the alien abduction mpreg in Sims 2 for that. . .yeah, still love me some little green alien babies!)
> 
> Watch for snippets and drabbles that give more tidbits about this bigger fic (but are not required reading to enjoy this and the snippets/drabbles/tidbits work as stand alone reads, too). There will be a bit of smuttyness eventually, too.


End file.
